a Sky above The Sky
by Damanic
Summary: Ini adalah daratan Cassiopeia. Kami Preator, anak Satan dengan manusia, memiliki berkah malaikat juga malaikat jatuh. Kami memiliki 'penjaga' yang juga bukan manusia. Sebelum menghadapi The Last, kami bertujuh harus berkumpul. Apa kami siap? / Seventeen - Jeongcheol - Seunghan - Seoksoo - Meanie - Soonhoon - Junhao - Verkwan - Slight : NCT, Jaejoong, Seulgi, Suga, Hwasa, Jiwoo, Ren
1. 0 - Future

" _Semuanya berakhir?"_

 _Nada penuh keputusasaan terdengar dari sesosok pria tinggi dengan kulit tan. Pria itu terdiam tanpa menunggu jawaban._

 _Tidak, ia tidak sendiri. Di sekeliling pria itu ada lima pria lagi yang memiliki padangan beranekaragam._

 _Mereka berenam terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang meniup lembut rambut mereka. Juga membiarkan angin meniup kecil raga mereka, membuat nuansa sejuk yang bisa dirasakan seluruh kulit yang diterpa olehnya._

" _Menurutmu…. Seperti inikah hidup kita pada akhirnya?" Ucap pria berambut panjang sambil menatap hampa ke arah depan._

 _Mereka ada di ujung tebing terjal dengan bunga mawar yang mengitari tempat itu. Tempat yang tepat untuk memperhatikan daratan yang luas dan memperhatikan wilayah Rosemount dari sini._

 _Pria dengan wajah datar namun terselip sebuah senyuman tipis melirik ke arah pria berambut panjang ._

" _Semua sudah jelas Jisoo hyung." Jawabnya._

" _Kalau diminta untuk memilih aku tak terima dengan endingnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menyebalkan." Kata sosok dengan pipi bakpao dan rambut biru gelap._

 _Sosok yang paling mungil di antara mereka menghela nafas berat tanpa berniat membuka mulut._

" _Setidaknya… Ini telah usai." Jawab pria yang biasanya tersenyum cerah. Namun kini, entah kemana senyum itu melayang._

 _Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Keenam pria itu terdiam kembali._

 _Daun- daun gugur yang berterbangan sangat sesuai dengan suasana saat ini._

 _Kehilangan, keilklasan, dan keputusasaan membawa mereka ke sebuah dunia baru._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **A Sky Above The Sky"**

.

.

.

.

.

Rate : Teen+

Genre : Family, Fantasy, Romance, Action.

 _ **WARNING**_ _:_ AU, **"gay/yaoi"** content, **"straight"** content, TYPO(s), DLDR, OOC, OC, **MPREG** , EBI yang kadang terlupakan.

 **Yang membaca cerita ini haruslah orang- orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menerima WARNING di atas dengan pikiran TERBUKA. Bagi yang tidak bisa mentolerin dan bersifat memihak dimohon dengan sangat jangan membacanya.**

Cerita ini merupakan perluasan dan _remake_ dari ceritaku sendiri dengan karakter buatan sendiri. Sekarang dibuat untuk fanfiction.

Length : 45 chapter

Lets enjoy it.

 **Percayalah aku suka official couple.**


	2. 1 - Part of Darkness

Diamondeev, sebuah negara di bagian barat Cassiopeia. Negara yang memiliki musim dingin abadi ini memiliki penduduk dengan kulit berwarna tan dan tinggi di atas rata-rata, karakteristik yang sama dengan sosok yang berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jeonghan hyung, mencari mereka akan membutuhkan banyak waktu. Bukan begitu?"

Pria yang dipanggil Jeonghan itu terdiam, menikmati semilir angin yang meniup lembut rambut putihnya.

"Gyu-ah... menurutmu…. bagaimana akhirnya? Menunggu seumur hidup hanya untuk _The Last_." Ucap pria itu tetap dengan menatap hampa ke arah depan.

Kedua pria ini tengah berdiri di ujung tebing salju terjal, memperhatikan kota khas Diamondeev dari sini.

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu menatap punggung pria satunya dan sebuah senyuman tipis ia perlihatkan.

"Itu tugas kita, Jeonghan hyung…"

Sosok itu berlutut, menumpukan satu kakinya, dan meletakan satu tangannya di dada.

"Hyung ingat akan sumpah yang aku ucapkan saat kita pertama kali bertemu kemarin? Bahwa aku Mingyu Lux Preator, _Master of Mammon, The Gift of Michael_ akan selalu menjaga dan menuruti seluruh perintahmu."

Pemilik suara husky itu menunduk dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, pria bersurai putih membalikan badannya. Ia kini menghadap ke arah Mingyu yang memberikan posisi penuh penghormatan padanya.

"Gyu-ah, aku tahu itu. Tapi orang pertama yang harus kau jaga adalah _Master of Amon, The Gift of Raphael._ Yang kedua yang kau harus lindungi adalah dirimu sendiri, _Master of Mammon, The Gift of Michael._ Jangan kau lupakan itu. Karena kau… berharga."

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria dengan surai putih dan mata merah. Mata merah milik Jeonghan menatap manik hitam Mingyu dengan banyak arti yang bahkan Mingyu tak bisa menebak arti tatapan itu.

Crring…

Kalung hexagonal milik Mingyu bersinar. Seberkas sinar muncul dari kalungnya lalu diikuti kemunculan sesosok pria.

Pria itu mengenakan jubah perpaduan hitam, merah, dan coklat dengan sebuah kain yang menutupi kedua matanya. Rambutnya sama kelamnya dengan rambut Mingyu, namun rambut itu sedikit panjang menutupi lehernya.

"Minghao?" Ucap Mingyu kala menyaksikan sang penjaga muncul.

"Master… Mereka mendekat." Jawab Minghao sang Mammon.

Mammon adalah iblis yang melambangkan keserakahan dan amat sangat menyukai kelimpahan harta. Sosok Minghao adalah percikan kecil dari Mammon.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti lalu berdiri.

"Hyung, tetaplah disini."

"Minghao… Kulepaskan kekuatanmu…."

Sosok dengan jubah hitam itu kini kembali bersinar. Bukan sinar terang melainkan hanya sebuah sinar gelap dengan aura mencengkam. Sinarnya bahkan mendatangkan angin kencang sehingga daun- daun berterbangan.

Sesaat kemudian sosok itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah pedang besar. Pedang yang kini berdiam di genggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, akan kubuat kegelapan keluar dari tubuhmu hyung."

Srrat..

Dengan itu sosok Mingyu menghilang, menyisakan Jeonghan yang menatap dalam diam.

Angin masih berhembus pelan namun cukup untuk menerbangkan helaian rambut pendek Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol…" Bisiknya pelan.

Crring…

Kalung hexagon itu bersinar redup.

Sesaat kemudian sesosok pria dengan mahkota dan jubah hitamnya berdiri di hadapan Jeonghan. Matanya tajam namun wajahnya amat sangat ramah.

"Ada apa master?" Tanya sosok itu penuh hormat.

Sosok itu adalah Seungcheol sang Astaroth. Sosok iblis yang menjaga Jeonghan. Astaroth adalah sosok pangeran di dunia bawah. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Seungcheol, sang percikan kecil Astaroth menggunakan mahkota di kepalanya.

Jeonghan tersenyum simpul lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya… Bisakah kau temani aku? Karena sepertinya aku tak akan menggunakanmu untuk kali ini lagi."

Seungcheol tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu saja, master. Keinginan anda adalah perintah bagi saya."

Seberkas sinar muncul dari Seungcheol.

Jubah, mahkota, serta ornamen lainnya menghilang menyisakan dirinya dengan pakaian normal.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil lantas membuka jaket tebal yang ia kenakan lalu memakaian ke pundak Jeonghan.

Bagaimana pun, Diamondeev tetaplah negara yang penuh dengan es.

Manik yang menggambarkan luar angkasa itu menatap Jeonghan dalam.

"Jadi? Apa yang menganggu anda, master?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menatap hamparan perkotaan dengan hampa kembali.

"Cheolie, bahkan mungkin saudaraku nanti harus bertarung untuk nyawaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan suara rendah.

Seungcheol dengan rambut gelapnya menatap dengan senyum ke arah masternya.

"Master... Tugas mereka adalah menghilangkan kegelapan dengan kegelapan yang asli. Anda adalah wadah kegelapan ternikmat yang pernah ada. Kegelapan dalam diri anda adalah sama dengan seluruh kegelapan yang bersarang di dunia ini. Jika mereka tak dihancurkannya maka anda lah yang akan hancur nantinya, master."

Jeonghan tetap terdiam. Membisu dengan semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Kekuatan anda baru muncul seminggu lalu dan anda baru menemukan master Mingyu kemarin. Tugas anda selanjutnya adalah mencari lima saudara anda lainnya. Mereka pasti telah menunggu lama untuk ditemukan." Ucap Seungcheol.

Baik mereka berdua tahu bahwa 534 tahun adalah waktu yang amat sangat panjang. Waktu yang sama untuk Jeonghan mendapatkan kekuatanya.

Sinar hitam muncul di dahi Jeonghan. Satu persatu bola hitam keluar dari tanda bintang terbalik di dahinya.

Bola hitam yang sama dengan jumlah kegelapan yang sedang dihancurkan.

"Master, ijinkan saya."

Seungcheol mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi sebuah pedang dan menghancurkan seluruh bola hitam yang keluar dari dahi Jeonghan.

"Dan satu lagi master… Jika ketujuh master belum bertemu, keluarga _Preator_ belum bisa bertarung atas nama ketiga Lord. God, Satan, and Azazel."

Jeonghan masih menatap hampa seluruh pemandangan yang mata merahnya bisa lihat.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Suara Mingyu terdengar.

Mingyu datang dengan pedang yang berhiaskan bercak hitam. Itu darah kegelapan.

Pedang itu bersinar dan menghilang digantikan sosok Minghao yang berhiaskan noda hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Minghao hanya menghela nafas lalu melirik kesal ke arah Mingyu.

"Harusnya kau menusuk sekali saja, master! Tak perlu menusuk membabibuta! Kau bahkan hanya perlu satu tebasan. Aish."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap surai Minghao. "Mian." Ucap Mingyu.

"Terima kasih, Gyu-ah, Minghao-ah. Ayo, kita harus mencari lima lainnya. Cheolie, kembalilah."

Baik Mingyu, Minghao, dan Seungcheol sama- sama menatap manik merah Jeonghan.

"Baik hyung/master."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Siapapun..._ _Tolong…"_


	3. 2 - One Body

Para anak bertanya pada ibu mereka yang membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, apakah orang-orang yang dikatakan akan menentukan takdir adalah orang spesial?

Jawabannya para ibu adalah sama, mereka adalah yang paling spesial di antara yang spesial.

Sebuah dongeng selama 500 tahun yang tetap dipercayai dan diceritakan. Mengisahkan sebuah keluarga bernama Preator terisikan oleh manusia yang dilahirkan dengan benih iblis, berkah malaikat, dan bekal malaikat jatuh.

Setiap keluarga master hanya dijaga oleh satu Lord, namun Preator adalah perpaduan tiga Lord. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka spesial.

Para keluarga master pasti akan mengetahui Preator dengan insting alami mereka namun lihatlah! Tak akan ada yang menyadari kedua sosok yang berjalan dengan langkah sedang itu kini.

Tentu saja. Mereka berdua hanya keluarga yang belum utuh. Aura mereka belum bisa keluar jika hanya mereka berdua bagian keluarga ini.

Tap.

Langkah kaki Mingyu berhenti membuat Jeonghan ikut memberhentikan langkahnya.

" _Master… Saya merasakan keberadaan Behemoth dan Belphegor."_

Mereka, Mingyu dan Jeonghan kini berjalan mengarungi jalan setapak. Tebak di negara mana mereka kini?

Mereka berada di sebuah negara bernama Quartzea.

Quartzea merupakan negara di tenggara Cassiopeia dimana pertambangan adalah mata pencaharian utama negara ini. Negara dengan sistem Monarki pada dahulunya dan Republik saat ini. Rambut panjang bagi penduduknya bukan hal aneh lagi sehingga dari tadi terlihat banyak sekali pria berambut panjang.

"Seberapa jauh, Minghao?" Tanya Mingyu kini.

Para master dan penjaganya dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lain walau para penjaga tak berwujud kini, dalam artian masih berada dalam kalung.

Jeonghan yang berjalan di belakang Mingyu hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Percakapan antar penjaga dan masternya hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka sendiri. Namun Jeonghan dapat mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka. Membiarkan sosok Minghao sang Mammon memberi arahan.

" _Tepat disini."_

Tek…

Langkah Mingyu dan Jeonghan sama- sama terhenti.

Mereka berada di tengah- tengah padatnya keramaian kota Quartzea.

Hei, tak ada apapun di sekitar mereka.

"Seungcheol/Minghao… Pinjamkan matamu…"

Kedua mata Jeonghan dan Mingyu tertutup namun sedetik kemudian terbuka, menampakan warna mata kelam penjaga mereka di mata keduanya.

Apa yang bisa mereka lihat?

Yang bisa mereka lihat kini adalah tanda keluarga atau mungkin bisa disebut lambang klan yang bersemanyam di bagian tubuh tertentu.

Hanya seorang master yang memiliki tanda keluarga di tubuhnya. Tanda keluarga adalah unik yang mana tak mungkin dua keluarga atau lebih memilikinya. Tanda keluarga menunjukan identitas bagi mereka para master.

Lama menelisik, sama sekali tak ada orang dengan lambang bintang terbalik di tubuh mereka. Bintang terbalik adalah lambang keluarga Preator.

Banyak yang mereka lihat adalah manusia biasa dan hanya segelintir orang yang merupakan master.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya lagi.

" _Master… Maaf baru memberitahumu. Sepertinya kau harus memasuki dunia atas."_

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Kenapa baru sekarang penjaganya itu memberitahunya.

"Hyung, kau mendengarnya bukan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa menggunakan sayapmu. Biarkan aku membantu…" Kata Mingyu.

Lambang bintang terbalik di punggung Mingyu bersinar keemasan. Seketika muncul 7 pasang sayap putih bercahaya di punggung Mingyu.

Kalian tahu suatu hal? Waktu terhenti kini.

Tak ada satupun manusia yang bergerak. Ah, pengecualian para master dan penjaganya yang menatap takjub.

Seluruh pasang mata master menatap ke arah Mingyu dan Jeonghan. Mereka menundukan kepala tanda penghormatan.

Tubuh tinggi Mingyu kini mengangkat tubuh Jeonghan yang lebih pendek darinya untuk dipapah di kedua lenganya.

Sekali kepakan sayap Mingyu, mereka langsung meluncur ke angkasa.

Lambang di dahi Jeonghan bersinar membuat gerbang surga terbuka, memberi mereka akses masuk ke dalam gerbang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lord… Berkah anda tengah memasuki gerbang surga. Ia bersama dengan berkah Raziel…"_

" _Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyambut mereka."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para penghuni dunia atas kini menatap kedatangan dua sosok darah silang itu.

Jeonghan dan Mingyu tak memperdulikan tatapan mereka dan terus melayang menuju kastil utama.

Baik Seungcheol maupun Minghao sama- sama tak akan bisa menampakan diri.

Tentu saja. Mereka iblis dan ini adalah dunia atas.

Tanda bintang yang ada di dahi Jeonghan dan punggung Mingyu terus bersinar terang. Itulah yang menyebabkan tak ada mahluk surgawi dan tentara dunia atas yang menanyakan siapa mereka.

Lonceng raksasa yang tergantung di puncak kastil berbunyi dengan indahnya.

Sosok penuh cahaya kini menampakan dirinya di hadapan Jeonghan dan Mingyu. Para tentara langit dan beberapa malaikat ikut menemani sosok penuh cahaya itu.

Mingyu menapakan kakinya lalu menurunkan Jeonghan yang ada di gendongannya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu secara langsung, my gift."

"Ya, Angel Michael. Senang bertemu denganmu pula." Jawab Mingyu.

Sama sekali tak ada senyuman di wajah keduanya.

Angel Michael tak pernah tersenyum lagi sejak Lucifer di tendang dari dunia atas. Lalu kini sang malaikat utama bertemu dengan benih Lucifer yang bahkan juga merupakan berkahnya.

"Salam untukmu juga, Lord Jeonghan."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Angel Michael." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Aku mengerti akan kedatangan kalian kemari. Tapi aku minta kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku juga. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke mereka."

Angel Michael terbang menunjukan jalan bagi Mingyu dan Jeonghan.

Mereka mengikuti setiap tempat yang disusuri oleh Angel Michael.

"Kalian harus ketahui, bahwa bukan alasan para tentara menangkap mereka. Kalian sudah tahu tentang peraturan yang ketiga dunia sepakati. Bahwa selama pemimpin keluarga belum menerima sumpah dari anggotanya dan anggota keluarga belum lengkap, mereka belum dapat bertarung atas nama Lord yang menaunginya."

Baik Mingyu dan Jeonghan hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Ya, mereka tentu tahu akan hal itu.

"Dan tak ada artinya jika pertarungan itu tak dapat menghilangkan kegelapan yang bersarang di dirimu."

Jeonghan mulai menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapannya mulai berubah.

"Maka aku mengambil keputusan bahwa mereka harus ditahan sampai pemimpin keluarga datang. Namun ada satu hal yang perlu kalian lakukan saat bertemu dengan mereka…"

"Apa itu, Angel Michael?" Tanya Mingyu.

Angel Michael menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti."

Kini mereka sampai di sebuah penjara. Penjara dengan kesan putih dimana- mana.

Mata Mingyu sedikit tercekat. Ia melihat sosok yang bergantung di dinding dengan rantai di kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Sosok yang tergantung bagaikan salib.

"Angel Michael… Aku hargai apa yang kau lakukan, tapi aku tak bisa menerima apa yang telah kau lakukan ke keluargaku." Ucapan itu terdengar dari mulut Jeonghan.

Ia turun dari gendongan Mingyu dan berjalan mendekati penghalang.

Jeonghan sama sekali tak menghiraukan penghalang itu. Malah penghalang itulah yang hancur berkeping-keping kala Jeonghan melewatinya.

"Mingyu… Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan dihadapi oleh Lord Jeonghan nanti."

"Maksud anda, Angel Michael? Anda belum mengetahui siapa orang ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

Angel Michael menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku meminta maaf jika sudah merantai anggota keluargamu. Itu karena dia memiliki dua kepribadian. Itulah yang menyebabkan dunia atas, tengah, dan bawah menjadi terguncang. Kepribadian itu tak bisa sinkron. Bahkan Gabriel dan Azrael sampai melemah."

Mingyu menatap Jeonghan yang terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ijinkan kami membawa anggota keluarga kami, Angel Michael."

"Tentu saja, Mingyu. Mereka adalah keluarga kalian. Ijinkan aku undur diri."

Mingyu mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian angel Michael, Mingyu masuk ke dalam penjara mengikuti langkah Jeonghan yang amat sangat perlahan.

"Eng..h."

Sosok itu mulai tersadar.

Sosok dengan rambut panjang lurus itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap dengan pandangan bingung ke arah Jeonghan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Ia kini menatap sekelilingnya bingung.

Kala sosok itu menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinya terantai ia sedikit meronta.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kau Behemoth atau Belphagor?" Tanya Jeonghan langsung.

Sosok itu terdiam.

Mingyu menatap tak percaya kepada apa yang terjadi pada sosok itu.

Rambut yang panjang itu kini memendek, merubah warna coklat menjadi hitam.

Disaat mata itu kembali terbuka, tatapan tajam mata coklat yang terlihat.

"Jadi hyung lah si pemimpin keluarga? Kenapa lama sekali hingga hyung muncul? Perlu berapa kegelapan yang harus aku hancurkan, hyung?" Pertanyaan keras namun penuh kelelahan itu terlontar dari sosok yang sama.

Mingyu menatap khawatir ke arah Jeonghan.

"Cheolie… Lepaskan kekuatanmu."

Cahaya terang muncul di kalung Jeonghan.

Hempasan energi muncul secara tiba- tiba menyebabkan Mingyu terpental cukup jauh oleh aura Jeonghan.

Aura itu bergetar hebat hingga menghancurkan beberapa ornament di dalam penjara.

"Hyung! Jika kau melakukannya hal buruk akan terjadi!" Teriak Mingyu.

Suaranya tak bisa mencapai Jeonghan.

Mengeluarkan secara paksa kekuatan iblis di dunia atas sama saja memaksa sumber api untuk hidup di dalam air.

Kala pedang Jeonghan sudah berada di tangannya terlihat gesekan listrik yang beradu di tubuhnya. Itulah pergesekan antara dua energi.

Jeonghan mengayunkan pedangnya dan memotong rantai yang mengikat sosok itu.

Dengan sigap sosok berambut hitam itu menapakan kakinya.

"Hyung-"

Grep.

Sebuah pelukan diterima sosok itu.

Trankk..

Suara jatuhnya pedang Jeonghan memekakan telinga.

Pedang itu bersinar lalu menghilang.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Aku tahu yang kau hadapi selama ini berat. Jadi mohon maafkan aku…"

Cring…

Kalung Jeonghan kembali bersinar sesaat kemudian tubuh keduanya ambruk secara bersamaan.

Mingyu yang sigap langsung memapah keduanya. Ia terbang meninggalkan dunia atas dan menuju dunia manusia.

"Hyung..."


	4. 3 - Their Vow

" _Kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku?"_

" _Itu karena kau telah berani melawanku."_

" _Aku tak pernah berani melawanmu…."_

" _Oh ya? Lalu siapa laki- laki dengan rambut hitam pendek yang wajahnya mirip denganmu ini? Pasti kau bukan?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kenapa… kenapa mereka begitu ke..jam?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi kau yang membuat Jisoo hyung menangis? Padahal kau ini tampan."_

" _Dan kau yang berani memukulnya? Cih… laki- laki apa kau ini?"_

" _Aku akan melindungimu, Jisoo hyung. Apapun yang terjadi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Behemoth, kaukah itu?"

"Tentu saja, Lord Astaroth. Ini aku Chan."

"Dan apakah itu kau, Belphegor?"

"iya… ini aku Samuel, hyung"

"Chan, masterku memerlukan bantuanmu. Master Jeonghan akan melakukan ritual terlarang untuk membangkitkan mastermu. Masukan auramu ke dalam wadah ini. Master Jeonghan akan membuatkan wadah baru untukmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

"Dan Samuel, jagalah jiwa mastermu agar tak terguncang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Jeonghan dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua sosok bercahaya dan kelam yang melayang di hadapannya.

Kedua sosok itu saling membelakangi, namun kedua tangan mereka terikat oleh tali semerah darah.

Suasana disini sangat kacau, namun di sekitar kedua sosok itu amat sangat tenang.

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya. Tanda di dahinya kembali bersinar.

Dengan segera ia menyentuh tanda keluarga Preator yang mirip dengan miliknya di lengan kanan sosok berambut hitam.

" _Gyu-ah… Buka gerbang waktu. Ambil jasadnya. Aku akan bangun beberapa saat lagi."_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Jeonghan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata.

Ia sudah melihat sosok berambut coklat yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

Berapa detik kemudian Mingyu kembali muncul membawa sesosok jasad berambut hitam.

"Aku bahkan harus ke dunia atas untuk menyembuhkannya." Ucap Mingyu memberi laporan.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Gyu-ah, aku akan memulai ritual ini."

Jeonghan menggigit ujung jarinya dengan taring kirinya.

Setetes darah itu ia biarkan terjatuh di kedua sosok itu. Lalu tetes terakhir ia oleskan di dahinya.

"Chan sang Behemoth, aku memerintahkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhku, wahai sosok dengan tandaku."

Cahaya terang muncul dari lengan kanan sosok berambut hitam yang terbaring kaku.

Kini cahaya itu pindah menuju lengan kanan Jeonghan dan terbentuklah sebuah tanda bintang di lengan kanannya.

Jeonghan memasukan tangannya ke dalam dada sosok berambut coklat. Benar- benar masuk.

"Wahai _Master of Behemoth, Gift of Gabriel…_ Kuperintahkan kau untuk kembali ke wadah aslimu."

Sinar terang kembali muncul bersamaan dengan tangan Jeonghan yang ia tarik.

Sebuah kristal jiwa berada di tangan Jeonghan.

Kali ini kalung hexagon di sosok berambut coklat menghilang dan menuju ke jasad yang dibawa Mingyu, sosok dengan rambut hitam.

"Tch…"

"Hyung… Kau tak apa?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir.

Jeonghan mengangguk cepat. Ia membawa kristal bercahaya itu masuk ke dalam jasad satunya lalu menarik tangannya.

"Behemoth… Kembalilah ke dalam jiwa dan tubuh mastermu."

Berpindahlah lambang itu ke lengan kanan jasad berambut hitam.

"Kau tak apa, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jeonghan mengangguk lagi. Walau tubuhnya memang sedikit melemah, ia tak ingin membuat Mingyu khawatir.

Secara perlahan mata kedua orang itu terbuka.

"Jisoo hyung?!"

Hanya kata itu yang pertama kali sosok berambut hitam ucapkan.

Ia langsung memeluk sosok satunya.

"Bu..bukankah kau?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Seokmin!"

Sosok berambut coklat panjang itu bingung untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Menangis dengan pilu di pelukan itu.

Sedangkan Mingyu menatap Jeonghan yang kini membalikan badannya. Mengarahkan pandangannya, menatap ke arah langit luas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lord, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan Seokmin ke tubuhnya yang asli."

Sosok dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat itu kini berlutut, menumpukan satu lututnya di lengannya.

"Aku, Hong Jisoo, _Master of Belphegor, Gift of Azrael_ atas nama father bersumpah akan selalu bersamamu, melindungi, dan menghancurkan kegelapan di dunia ini. Aku akan menjadi bawahanmu yang setia dan mengikuti setiap perkataanmu."

Belphegor adalah iblis kemalasan. Sosok Samuel, sang penjaga Jisoo, adalah percikan kecil dari Belphegor.

Jeonghan menatap sosok Jisoo yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Yang harus kau utamakan adalah lindungilah dirimu sendiri. Kemarilah…."

Jeonghan mengangkat tubuh Jisoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Cahaya terang, redup, dan gelap muncul di sekitar mereka. Dengan segera tanda di dahi Jeonghan juga di lengan kiri Jisoo bersinar.

Lambang samar bintang terbalik milik Jisoo kini berubah menjadi persis mirip Jeonghan dan Mingyu. Guratan yang semakin komplek dan dipenuhi banyak ukiran.

"Dengan ini kau adalah bagian keluarga Preator."

"Terima kasih Lord…"

"Jangan panggil aku Lord. Panggil aku dengan Jeonghan. Terserah kau mau menggunakan hyung atau tidak."

Jisoo tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah Jeonghan-ah. Sepertinya kau memiliki satu anggota keluarga lagi…" Kata Jisoo sambil mengenggam jemari pria dengan rambut hitamnya.

Wajah ceria nan malu- malu terlihat dari sosok itu. Sosok itu lantas berlutut di hadapan Jeonghan.

"Aku, Lee Seokmin, mengabdikan hidupku untukmu. Berusaha melindungi _Master of Amon, Gift of Raphael_ seperti yang kau katakan _,_ namun yang paling utama adalah melindungimu, wahai _Master of Astaroth, Gift of Raziel._ Terimalah sumpahku."

Seokmin adalah master dari Amon, iblis kemarahan yang selalu terpenuhi oleh api yang membara. Sosok penjaganya Chan sang percikan kecil dari Amon.

Sosok Seokmin tak menunduk kala mengucapkannya melainkan menatap dengan lurus tepat di mata merah Jeonghan.

Angin berhembus dengan perlahan di sekitar mereka.

Grep…

Jeonghan memeluk Seokmin.

"Terima kasih…"

Cring…

Tanda mereka kembali bersinar.

"Jisoo, Seokmin… Dengan ini kalian adalah keluarga Preator. Mari berjuang bersama…"

"Ayo, kita harus melanjutkan pencarian kita."


	5. 4 - Hi 1

Preator Family Trivia part 1

 _Arch_ , Jeonghan

 **General**

Name : Jeonghan Zecholas Mendoza

After name : Jeonghan Lux Preator

Nationality : Rosemount

Age : 534

Hair-Eyes : White-Red

Hoby : Laying

Special thing(s) : His body is not only his

 **Specific**

Know as : _Master of Astaroth, The Gift of Raziel_

Spark : Astaroth, Raziel, Satan

Role : Arch

Guard : Seungcheol (Spark of Astaroth, Prince of Underworld)

Weapon : Sword

Speciality : The Judge, World's central

Mother : Jaejoong Diaz Mendoza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari lamanya Jisoo dan Seokmin berada di bawah nama Preator.

Beruntungnya bagi Mingyu bahwa sifat Seokmin dan Jisoo bukanlah tipe pendiam seperti Jeonghan maupun dirinya sendiri. Walau Jisoo adalah sosok yang amat sangat tenang.

Bisa bayangkan perjalanan panjang mereka jika seluruhnya tipe tak banyak bicara?

Seokmin itu sosok yang dibilang sangat banyak bicara. Ia gemar melucu dan tawanya secerah sinar matahari. Sifatnya bagaikan api yang membara, begitu pula dengan semangatnya.

Lain halnya dengan Jisoo. Ia tipe pembicara aktif tapi juga pasif.

Kehadiran Jisoo dan Seokmin benar- benar membawa suasana santai di sekitar mereka.

Ah, waktu bagi mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dimanfaatkan dengan benar. Mereka berumur panjang. Hanya tumbuh hingga umur 20 dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya tak akan ada batas waktu hidup. Ini adalah salah satu efek memiliki ayah seorang Satan.

Saat ini mereka masih berada di Quartzea. Tepatnya di sebuah hutan antah berantah yang menjadi tempat mereka berlindung.

Masih ada satu daerah lagi yang belum mereka kunjungi dalam kurun waktu 2 hari mencari anggota keluarga yang tersisa di negara Quartzea ini.

Segala sesuatu Mingyu yang mengurus. Baik dari peralatan hingga makanan. Bisa dikatakan Mingyu itu multitalent.

Hutan ini dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang. Keempat orang itu pikir mungkin hutan ini dijaga oleh para malaikat dunia atas. Makanya segala sesuatu seolah bercahaya terang.

Jeonghan tengah duduk santai di atas dahan pohon yang menjulang tinggi dengan Seungcheol di sampingnya. Tentu saja Seungcheol tidak akan membiarkan Jeonghan berdiam diri sendiri di ketinggian tersebut.

Terlihat Seokmin yang tengah mengasah kemampuan pedangnya bersama Mingyu dimana iblis mereka, Chan dan Minghao juga saling mengadu pedang, bertarung.

Sedangkan Jisoo sibuk bermain air di sungai yang tak jauh tempatnya dari mereka.

Trang.

Tring.

Zzing.

Suara logam yang saling beradu memenuhi area itu. Baik Seokmin dan Mingyu sama- sama memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang luar biasa. Tak perlu ditanya siapa yang lebih jago, karena mereka memiliki talentanya masing-masing.

Kita beralih ke Jisoo.

Ia sibuk memancing dengan sabitnya. Sabit itu adalah senjata Jisoo yang memiliki kekuatan Samuel.

Karena Mingyu bilang tak menyediakan pancing dan hanya memiliki senar dan kail, Jisoo jadi menggunakan sabitnya untuk menggantikan tubuh pancing. Memang ia bisa mencari dahan pohon, tapi menurut Jisoo itu merepotkan.

Sebenarnya gampang saja jika ia menangkap ikan dengan sekali tebasan sabit itu. Namun tak akan ada menariknya jika hal itu ia lakukan.

Senang karena mendapatkan satu tarikan lagi, Jisoo langsung menarik sabitnya.

"Wah, Samuel lihat. Aku mendapatkan lagi!" Serunya bahagia.

Samuel muncul dan tersenyum lugu ke Jisoo.

"Aku turut senang, master!" Kata Samuel.

Srakk…

Perhatian Jisoo dan Samuel teralihkan. Ikan gemuk yang ada di tangan Jisoo sudah tidak menarik perhatian mereka lagi.

Mata mereka secara bersamaan melihat sebuah sayap putih bersih sedikit bergerak- gerak di belakang pohon yang ada di seberang sungai.

Sayap yang cukup besar, mungkin seukuran sayap yang juga Jisoo miliki.

Srakk…

Sayap iu merosot ke bawah.

Sepertinya pemilik sayap itu terduduk di balik pohon itu.

Deg.

Mata Jisoo memincing kala ia melihat tetesan darah di tangan yang muncul dari balik pohon itu.

Segera Jisoo bangkit berdiri lalu terbang menyeberangi sungai bersama Samuel.

Mereka secara cepat melihat ke balik pohon.

Seperti yang ia duga, sesosok malaikat? -atau master berusia remaja bersayap malaikat?- Terengah-engah sambil memegang bahu kirinya.

Bahu remaja itu mengeluarkan darah yang mengotori baju putih yang ia itu kenakan.

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang remaja itu keluarkan Jisoo merasa kasihan.

Ia menghampiri remaja itu lalu berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Kau tak apa? Astaga, darahnya banyak sekali." Kata Jisoo.

Sosok itu membuka matanya, menatap Jisoo dengan sendu. Namun ia tak berkata apa.

Dilihat dari wajahnya, umur sosok itu pasti jauh di bawah Jisoo. Feeling.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Aku tak bisa membantu untuk mengobatimu karena _The Important_ di keluargaku belum ada. Aku akan mengantarmu saja, bagaimana?"

Perkataan Jisoo membuat remaja yang kesakitan itu mengangguk singkat.

Jisoo tersenyum menenangkan.

"Samuel, kembali lah." Ucap Jisoo.

Samuel mengangguk lalu menghilang detik itu juga.

Jisoo lantas menggapai sosok itu, merangkulnya, lalu mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya.

Ketika ia sudah melayang di atas, Jisoo menoleh ke arah remaja itu.

"Katakan dimana rumahmu." Kata Jisoo.

Dengan tunjukan super lemah dari orang di rangkulannya, Jisoo berhasil sampai di sebuah rumah di atas gunung. Rumah yang ditutupi oleh kabut tipis.

Di benak Jisoo hanya terdapat pikiran, ini rumah atau kuil?

Berjalan masuk melewati gerbang yang terbuka, Jisoo memapah sosok di sampingnya dengan perlahan.

Di depan sana terdapat seseorang yang sibuk menyapu halaman. Orang itu segera melempar sapunya kala melihat sosok Jisoo dan sosok yang bersimbah darah muncul.

"Astaga! Jaemin hyung, kau baik- baik saja? Apa kegelapan menyerangmu? Aish, dimana Knightmu itu? Aiishhh!"

Orang yang baru datang itu menatap Jisoo kini. Pandangannya beralih ke sayap yang terdapat di punggung Jisoo.

"Oh maaf karena Jaemin merepotkanmu, tuan. Tapi…."

Jisoo berkedip beberap kali, bingung.

"Perkenalkan aku Haechan. Ah ayo masuk. Aku akan menyediakan teh."

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah atau kuil? yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu.

Setelah meletakan dan merawat sosok berdarah yang dipanggil Jaemin itu dibantu Jisoo, kini mereka duduk santai di samping tempat Jaemin berbaring.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Jisoo –ssi. Kau benar-benar membantu Jaemin." Kata Haechan.

Ah, mereka sudah saling berkenalan sebelumnya.

"Tak masalah Haechan-ah. Panggil aku dengan hyung saja. Omong- omong, aku ingin tahu tentang ucapanmu di depan tadi." Kata Jisoo.

Haechan tersenyum lebar hingga giginya terlihat.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tempat ini sangat suci. Hanya master para malaikat dan manusia biasa yang dapat masuk ke area ini. Aku hanya terkejut melihat hyung dapat masuk setelah melihat sayap iblis yang hyung punya." Jelas Haechan.

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya. Tentu ia mengerti maksud perkataan sosok ceria Haechan. Jisoo hanya tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Oh, kalau masalah itu…."

Sraaakk…

Sayap hitam besar yang menjadi lambang malaikat kematian muncul di punggung Jisoo, membuat tatapan takjub oleh Haechan.

"Hyung? Bukankah kau memiliki sayap iblis? Lalu ini? Astaga. Jangan katakan kau dari keluarga Preator?!" Kata Haechan heboh.

Jisoo tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu menganggukan kepalanya berulang- ulang kali.

"Ya. Aku Jisoo Lux Preator. Heheheheee…."

Haechan menatap dengan pandangan takjub.

"Hyung benar- benar dari keluarga Preator? Astaga, senang berjumpa dengan hyung." Ucapan penuh keterkejutan dan kekaguman menjadi satu oleh Haechan.

"Maafkan aku jika tak menyadari sedari tadi. Ah iya, Arch kami akan datang bersama yang lainnya. Hyung mau menunggu untuk bertemu dengan mereka? Mereka pasti senang bertemu dengan hyung." Kata Haechan.

Jisoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tak bisa Haechan-ah. Keluargaku pasti sedang panik mencariku. Aku undur diri dulu. Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Kata Jisoo.

Haechan tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Baiklah. Hati- hati dijalan, Jisoo hyung. Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

Dengan itu Jisoo terbang menuju langit luas sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Haechan di bawah sana. Seolah mengatakan sampai jumpa lagi.

Tak beberapa lama, Jisoo sudah menghilang dari pandangan Haechan dan sebuah senyum lah yang Haechan tunjukan.

" _Semoga kita bertemu lagi."_


	6. 5 - Trap

Preator Family Trivia part 2

 _Knight,_ Mingyu

 **General**

Name : Mingyu Nicolayev Medvedev

After name : Mingyu Lux Preator

Nationality : Diamondeev

Age : 334

Hair-Eyes : Black-black

Hoby : Playing sword

Special thing(s) : Multitalent

 **Specific**

Know as : _Master of Mammon, The Gift of Michael_

Spark : Mammon, Michael, Satan

Role : Knight

Guard : Minghao (Spark of Mammon, Devil of Greed)

Weapon : Sword

Speciality : The Speed of his wings, Swordman

Mother : Hwasa Nicolayevna Tolstaya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, begitulah yang mereka rasakan. Cepat yang tidak membawa keuntungan jika sedang mencari anggota keluarga yang belum lengkap ini.

Suasana petang yang cukup dingin di ibu kota negara Liliabay.

Liliabay adalah negara di bagian barat daya Cassiopeia. Negara dengan warna merah dimana-mana. Yang khas dari negara ini adalah Liliabay bagian utara memiliki iklim salju dan di selatannya adalah padang gurun pasir.

Ibu kota dari Liliabay berada di perbatasan Liliabay utara dan Liliabay selatan sehingga disini masih terasa dinginnya salju di tengah padang pasir.

Mereka berempat masih berjalan beriringan menuju entah kemana.

Tap.

Langkah kaki Mingyu tiba- tiba terhenti.

"Aku akan mencari penginapan di sekitar sini. Sebelum aku kembali, jangan meninggalkan tempat ini. Seokmin, Jisoo hyung, kumohon lindungi Jeonghan hyung."

Seokmin dan Jisoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Serahkan pada kami, Gyu."

Mingyu mengangguk lalu menghilang seketika.

Jeonghan, Seokmin, dan Jisoo terduduk di pinggiran sebuah lorong di tengah kota Liliabay.

Terdapat tumpukan- tumpukan balok kayu dan mereka duduk di atasnya.

Awalnya mereka menikmati hembusan dingin yang dibawa angina, sebelum Jisoo tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei Jeonghan-ah… Aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya kita ini apa? Aku mencoba mengingatnya namun ketika aku mencoba, kepalaku sakit seperti ditusuk jarum." Ucap Jisoo.

Rambutnya yang panjang itu ikut bergerak seiring dengan hembusan angin.

Jeonghan terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatap Seokmin.

"Baik- baik, aku yang akan menceritakannya hyung." Jawab Seokmin seolah mengerti apa yang Jeonghan artikan.

"Ingatanmu tentang siapa dirimu terkunci rapat, mungkin karena kau tak ingin mengingat masa lalu kita.

Di dunia kita, Cassiopeia dan seluruh alam semesta, ada yang disebut dengan 'Keluarga Master'. Keluarga dengan 7 anggota keluarga ini memiliki satu buah berkah entah dari dunia atas tempat God bernaung, dunia tengah tempat Azazel tinggal, dan dunia bawah tempat Satan beristana.

Keluarga Preator adalah keluarga dengan julukan darah silang. Biasanya seorang _Master_ hanya akan memiliki satu jenis kekuatan seperti yang kujelaskan tadi. Namun kita, Preator, memiliki ketiganya. Ayah kita adalah satu, Satan, namun ibu kita yang berbeda. Para gadis terpilihlah yang menjadi ibu kita."

"Lalu siapa yang harus kita musnahkan? Kenapa kita menghancurkan kegelapan? Bukankah kita ini adalah kegelapan itu sendiri?"

Seokmin menatap sosok Jeonghan yang kini menatap hampa ke arah langit kelam.

"Ketiga Lord… Satan, God, dan Azazel, telah berperang selama bermilinium tahun. Di tengah peperangan mereka, muncul sebuah kehidupan baru. Kehidupan yang membuat segala hal kacau. Itulah kegelapan yang kita kejar. Baik Satan, God, dan Azazel berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka adalah cahaya di pandangan mereka. Itulah kenapa kehidupan baru ini diberi nama kegelapan."

Jisoo menatap Seokmin dengan serius.

"Dan kau tahu, Jisoo… Kita adalah keluarga Preator, seorang darah silang. Hamba dari ketiga Lord. Itulah siapa kita." Ucap Jeonghan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Cih. Ada yang mendekat…" Ucap Seokmin dengan suara kecil.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

Trak…

Sebuah panah meluncur melewati rambut Jisoo.

"Jeonghan, aku akan mengejarnya." Ucap Jisoo langsung menghilang.

Baik Seokmin dan Jeonghan sama-sama terdiam. Mereka dapat merasakan aura Jisoo yang sedang terguncang hebat.

"Kau khawatir bukan? Kejarlah Jisoo."

Perkataan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Seokmin menatap tak terima ke Jeonghan.

"Lalu hyung bagaimana? Mingyu sudah menugaskan aku untuk menjagamu, hyung."

"Tak usah. Lagi pula aku juga sudah berjanji pada Mingyu untuk tetap disini. Selain itu ada Seungcheol bukan?" Kata Jeonghan meyakinkan Seokmin.

Seokmin masih terdiam.

Hei, ia bingung sekarang.

Melindungi Jeonghan adalah kewajibannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap bersamamu."

"Seungcheol… Tunjukan jalannya…." Bisik Jeonghan.

Seketika itu pula sebuah portal beraura hitam muncul di kaki Seokmin.

Membuatnya terjatuh ke lubang itu.

"Hyungggg!"

Sebuah senyum simpul ditunjukan Jeonghan.

"Semoga perjalananmu menuju Jisoo lancar, Seokmin."

Angin kembali bertiup.

"Kau sendiri kini?"

Suara dengan banyak tawa meremehkan terdengar.

"Jadi kau pemimpin klan Preator? Sudah lama bos kami menginginkan jiwamu…"

Suara berat nan menjengkelkan terdengar. Seolah ingin mengajak Jeonghan dalam adu kepalan tangan.

Dahi Jeonghan sudah mulai bersinar redup.

" _Seuncheol… jangan membantuku. Aku harus ikut dengan mereka. Bisa kau kirim pemberitahuan kepada yang lain?"_

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa detik.

Jeonghan mengerti bahwa penjaganya itu cukup bimbang saat ini.

" _Yes… Master."_

Empat pria kini mengelilingi Jeonghan.

Salah satu di antara mereka menarik anak panahnya.

Jleb…

Tepat mengenai dada Jeonghan.

"Dengan ini kau akan tertidur… Selamat malam…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg.

Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di sekeliling Mingyu.

Ia memegang dadanya.

Dapat ia rasakan hawa yang menganggu perasaannya. Ia gundah.

" _Master… Lord Seungcheol mengirimkan sinyal. Ia mengatakan bahwa Lord Jeonghan tengah diculik…."_

Deg.

"Sial." Ucap Mingyu setelahnya.

Ia melompati deretan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Tiba di sebuah area lapang, ia bisa melihat sosok Seokmin dan Jisoo yang tengah bertarung.

Sabit besar berada di tangan Jisoo. Begitupula dengan sebuah pedang yang berada di tangan kiri Seokmin.

Mereka dikelilingi oleh banyaknya iblis kelas rendah.

"Jisoo hyung! Seokmin!" Panggil Mingyu.

Seokmin dan Jisoo sama- sama menolehkan pandangan mereka.

"Minghao… Lepaskan kekuatanmu…"

Sebuah pedang dengan aura emas kini berada di tangan Mingyu.

"Hyya!"

Ia menumpas beberapa iblis.

Mereka bertiga kini saling memunggungi.

"Kenapa kalian mengikari janji untuk melindungi Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara beratnya.

"Mohon maafkan aku, Gyu-H… Jika aku tak termakan perangkap iblis ini, aku bisa melindungi Jeonghan." Ucap Jisoo penuh rasa bersalah.

Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Jika kita lihat dari lambang yang ada di tubuh mereka, bukankah itu lambang _Master_? Bukan begitu, Gyu?" Tanya Seokmin.

Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang ingin memiliki jiwa Jeonghan hyung. Mari selesaikan ini dan menyelamatkan Han hyung."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Gyu-ah?" Tanya Jisoo.

Mingyu menarik satu ujung bibirnya.

Menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang cukup mengerikan.

"Serahkan padaku."


	7. 6 - Hi 2

Preator Family Trivia part 3

 _Joker, The Hidden Card_ , Jisoo

 **General**

Name : Hong Jisoo

After name : Jisoo Lux Preator

Nationality : Quartzea

Age : 484

Hair-Eyes : Long Brown-Brown

Hoby : Playing guitar

Special thing(s) : Calm side

 **Specific**

Know as : _Master of Belphegor, Gift of Azrael_

Spark : Belphegor, Azrael, Satan

Role : Joker

Guard : Samuel (Spark of Belphegor, Devil of Laziness)

Weapon : Scythe

Speciality : Black Angel, Death's Scythe

Mother : Hong Jungwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Engh…"

Gelap.

Hanya seberkas cahaya yang lewat dari celah ventilasi yang menyinari ruangan ini. Walau ada sangat sedikit cahaya, segala hal di ruangan ini masih dapat dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa.

Setelah Jeonghan pingsan oleh panah yang tertancap di dadanya, ia dibawa ke tempat entah berantah.

Yang jelas Jeonghan tak mengetahui tempat apa ini.

Seluruh ruangan terbuat dari kayu. Dan dari ornamennya yang berwarna merah, ia yakin bahwa ini masih di daratan Liliabay. Bagaimana pun, tak ada negara di Cassiopeia yang memiliki warna merah sedominan ini selain Liliabay.

Jeonghan masih mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekeliling. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sedikit tercekat. Ia terkejut kala melihat banyaknya orang yang ada di area ini.

Sosok berambut putih itu berpikir bahwa mereka pasti para master yang diculik untuk diambil jiwanya. Orang- orang yang sama nasibnya dengan dirinya.

Jeonghan saat berada di sebuah tabung kristal. Ia menyentuh dinding kristal itu dan seperti dugaannya, kristal itu seolah menolak dirinya.

Tak beberapa lama ia menyeritkan dahinya. Hampa. Hawa Seungcheol tak dapat ia rasakan.

Dengan tatapan kesal nan menyelidik Jeonghan melihat ke kristal yang mengurungnya ini.

'Cih… Menggunakan ketiga elemen untuk mengurungku?' bathin Jeonghan.

" _Seungcheolie… Sesuai dengan janjimu, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku. Walau aku tak tahu kau dimana sekarang ini. Lepaskan kekuatanmu…"_

Kalung Jeonghan bersinar terang, membuat retakan besar di dinding kristal itu.

Baik tahanan maupun penjaga sama-sama menatap panik dan takjub.

PRANK…

Kini terlihat sebuah sayap iblis di punggung Jeonghan.

"Jadi… Siapa tuan kalian?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Para penjaga sudah mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka, siap untuk menghantam Jeonghan.

Prank…

Jeonghan menggunakan kristal yang mengurungnya sebagai tameng.

Ia mengangkat dua jarinya, membentuk portal di bawah masing- masing penjaga. Membuat mereka tercebur ke portal yang entah membawa mereka kemana.

Suasana mulai tenang. Hanya beraneka tatapan yang bercampur menjadi satu ditunjukan para tahanan.

"Seung…cheol? Astaroth?"

Sebuah suara rendah menelisik pendengaran Jeonghan.

Mata ruby Jeonghan kini mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa itu kau, Astaroth? Berarti… kau?"

Suara asing kembali ditangkap gendang telinga Jeonghan.

Jeonghan sedikit menyeritkan dahinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Walau memang kerutan itu tak tampak oleh rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

Sesosok pria dengan rambut dan mata hitam pekat menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan bercampur menjadi satu.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, mata Astaroth akan mempengaruhi penglihatan Jeonghan dan Jeonghan melihat dengan jelas tanda bintang samar di telapak tangan sosok itu.

Sebuah seringaian tipis ditunjukan Jeonghan.

"Bisakah kau langsung mengucapkan sumpahmu? Dalam wujud ini aku bisa mengesahkanmu sebagai keluarga Preator tanpa harus menyentuh tubuhmu." Ucap Jeonghan.

Sosok dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis.

Ia berlutut kini.

"Aku… Chen Won Woo, _Master of Amon, Gift of Raphael…._ Bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Melindungimu dan mendukung para saudaraku. Terimalah sumpahku…. Wahai _Master of Astaroth._ " Ucap sosok itu.

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya.

Tanda bintang di dahinya bersinar. Sinar itu kini menuju ke arah sosok dengan nama Wonwoo itu.

"Panggil aku hyung, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Jeonghan.

Dengan segera kalung hexagonal milik Wonwoo bersinar dengan aura hitam.

"Amon… Lepaskan kekuatanmu…"

PRANK…

Sebuah sayap iblis muncul di punggung Wonwoo dan menghancurkan kristal itu.

Amon adalah iblis angkara murka. Percikan kecil dari Amon menjadi sosok Junhwi, sang penjaga Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, bebaskan semuanya. Aku akan berurusan dengan pemimpin keluarga ini." Kata Jeonghan.

Kini giliran Wonwoo yang mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Jeonghan. Maka dengan itu ia dengan segera mengejar, menghalangi jalan Jeonghan.

"Tidak. Hyung, aku mengetahui tugasku. Melindungimu adalah yang utama."

BRAKK…

Bagian atas mereka hancur berserakan, membentuk sebuah lubang tak beraturan. Kayu-kayu yang menjadi penyangga atas pun hancur tak berbentuk.

Kini mata mereka semua –Jeonghan, Wonwoo, para pengawal yang baru muncul, maupun tahanan- menuju satu titik.

Titik yang menampakan 3 orang yang kini menatap ke sekeliling mereka dengan senjata yang terangkat.

"Jeonghan!" Ucap Jisoo senang.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu…." Katanya lagi dengan penuh rasa lega.

Mingyu langsung menuju ke Jeonghan.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jeonghan mengangguk.

Satu gesture yang membuat tiga orang lain menghela nafas lega.

Deg.

Mingyu merasakan suatu debaran dan ia langsung tahu apa arti debaran itu.

Ia tak menunggu lama untuk bisa menatap Wonwoo yang punggungnya dihiasi sayap iblis.

Wonwoo membalas tatapan mata Mingyu dengan banyak arti.

"Tunggu dulu… Kau?" Tanya Seokmin kala melihat sosok Wonwoo yang berdiri di belakang Jeonghan.

Arah pandangan mata Jeonghan dan Jisoo langsung ikut berubah.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ah, senyumannya sangat kaku. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai awalan.

"Aku Wonwoo, _Master of Amon, Gift of Raphael._ " Kata Wonwoo.

"Salam kenal… Aku Jisoo, 484 tahun. Yang ini Seokmin, 284 tahun dan yang itu Mingyu, 334 tahun. Waah… Akhirnya kami menemukanmu." Kata Jisoo dengan senang.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Aku 434 tahun, Jisoo hyung." Ucapan Wonwoo satu itu membuat Mingyu dan Seokmin mengerti bahwa mereka harus memanggil Wonwoo dengan hyung.

Yeah, mungkin pengecualian Jisoo yang memanggil Jeonghan tanpa hyung padahal umur Jeonghan 534 tahun yang notabene tertua.

"Baiklah saudaraku… Kita sepertinya harus mengurus mahluk-mahluk ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Seokmin.

Mereka saling mengangguk lalu menerjang para penjaga disana.

"Seungcheolie… Bawa mereka ke keluarga mereka."

Setelah mengucapkan itu sebuah portal muncul di bawah kaki seluruh tahanan yang ada dan seketika mereka menghilang.

"Wonwoo-ya… Kau sudah mengetahui centermu?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku mohon maaf jika aku bukan tipe petarung seperti yang lainnya." Kata Wonwoo.

Jeonghan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hanya sekejab waktu yang diperlukan untuk menghabisi para penjaga.

"Tch, penjaga klas rendah." Kata Seokmin.

Mereka berlima kini menelusuri lorong gelap yang entah menuntun mereka kemana.

BUARRGHK…..

Dalam sekejab sebuah hantaman dasyat menghampiri mereka.

Tangan Wonwoo terangkat ke depan, menampilkan sebuah bintang terbalik di telapak tangannya.

Wonwoo membentuk sebuah tameng berbentuk kubah yang melindungi mereka kini.

Kini mereka semua melihat sosok pria yang mengenggam tangan Wonwoo yang terangkat ke depan, seolah ia lah yang membuat Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya.

"Junhwi…." Bisik Wonwoo.

"Begini caranya mengunakan tameng dengan benar, master Wonwoo." Ucap sosok yang dipanggil Junhwi oleh Wonwoo.

Junhwi melepaskan genggamannya lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Jeonghan. Ia menunduk dalam. "Hormat hamba, master Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Junhwi." Balas Jeonghan.

"Melawan dengan kegelapan?" Ucap Seokmin sambil tersenyum miring.

Pedang di tangannya telah siap untuk menebas apapun.

Sesaat setelah hembusan itu menghilang, keadaan amat sangat tenang. Hal ini membuat mereka berlima ditambah Junhwi tampak siaga.

Di depan mereka muncul sesosok wanita berambut ungu bergelombang yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya.

Ia mengenakan pakaian khas Liliabay yang berwarna merah. Sayap iblis menghiasi punggungnya juga sebuah simbol bersinar di pelipis kirinya.

"Aura Archmu sangat tipis. Pantas kau menculik master Jeonghan." Ucap Junhwi dengan senyum miringnya.

"Kukukukuku… Tak kusangka para tuanku berhasil menangkap kepala keluarga Preator. Ah perkenalkan… Aku Lin Beelzebub Zi Liong, _The Important of Zi Liong_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian… Terutama kau, _Master of Amon._ "

"Gyu-ah, Junhwi-ah, bawalah Wonwoo dan Jeonghan. Serahkan ini pada kami." Kata Jisoo sambil menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Junhwi menganggukan kepalanya.

Setiap orang yang ada disana mengetahui, bahwa berada di rumah keluarga lain terlebih berhadapan dengan _The Important_ dari keluarga itu akan berdampak buruk pada orang luar. Terlebih keluarga belum utuh seperti mereka.

Sebagai contoh, _The Important_ dalam keluarga Preator adalah Wonwoo.

Para 'penjaga rumah' dengan naungan Lord yang sama tak bisa saling berdekatan karena mereka sama-sama membawa efek kehidupan bagi anggota keluarga yang lain.

Kecuali _The Important_ yang memiliki penjaga yang berlainan baik itu dari dunia atas, tengah, maupun bawah. Salahkan ketiga Lord yang membuat peraturan seperti itu agar terjadi perdamaian antara para Master.

Mingyu mengarahkan pedangnya ke langit- langit.

Ia menembakan api hitam menyebabkan hancurnya langit- langit itu.

Mingyu memimpin jalan terbang melewati lorong yang tercipta akibat hancurnya langit- langit rumah tersebut.

Jeonghan, Wonwoo, dan Junhwi langsung mengikuti Mingyu.

Terlihat Seokmin dan Jisoo yang dengan cekatan mengarahkan senjata mereka melawan wanita bernama Lin itu.

"Hei… Tak ingatkah kalian? Centerku apa dalam keluarga ini?" Tanya Lin sambil tersenyum manis.

Seokmin tetap menyeringai sambil mengarahkan pedangnya.

"Aku tau kau ini _The Important_ namun tetap saja… Kau sudah menangkap kepala keluargaku. Tak akan kumaafkan kau."

Sebuah hempasan angin menyambar Seokmin menyebabkannya terhempas.

Suara pedang yang tertancap terdengar nyaring. Seokmin menghentikan pergerakannya dengan menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai.

"Kukukukuku…. Maafkan aku, _Master of Behemoth…_ Sepertinya kau terhempas cukup ja-"

Ucapan Lin tertahan kala ia melihat sebuah siluet hitam dengan tudung dan jubah hitam dan sebuah sabit yang amat besar.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, _The Important of Zi Liong…_ Bahwa kami istimewa bukan hanya karena kami anak dari Satan… Kami istimewa karena banyak hal. Dan salah satunya… Malaikat kematian ada bersama kami…"

Ucapan Seokmin yang jauhnya bahkan sampai 30 meter itu dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Lin.

Saat ini Jisoo tengah diselimuti oleh berkah dari Azrael, sang malaikat kematian.

Sayap hitam khas malaikat kematian terbentang dengan lebarnya di punggung Jisoo.

Kalian tak akan bisa melihat wajah Jisoo. Karena hanya bibirnya yang tampak oleh tutupan tudung hitam itu.

Rambut Jisoo yang berwarna coklat berubah menjadi hitam. Rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung semakin memanjang dengan amat sangat.

Seokmin berjalan dengan amat sangat santai mendekati Lin.

"Bahkan _The Important_ sendiri pun tak akan berkutik dari kematian, bukan?" Kata Seokmin sambil menyeringai.

Saat Seokmin telah sampai di samping Jisoo, segerombolan orang kini berlari dari arah Lin.

"TUNGGU!"

"Jangan bunuh Lin….."

"Kami mohon."

Mereka kini sampai di hadapan Seokmin dan Jisoo.

Mereka berlutut dan mengepalkan tangan mereka, gesture hormat ala Liliabay.

"Wahai keluarga Preator… Kami mohon jangan hancurkan harapan hidup satu- satunya tuan kami."

"Mohon kasihanilah kami…"

"Arch kami dalam keadaan sekarat dan _The Important_ kami sudah hampir kehabisan energi kehidupan…. Kumohon maafkan kami."

Seokmin menatap dengan sedikit kebingungan.

Oh, namun tidak dengan Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat satu mata merah menyala yang menatap mereka kini. Satu matanya yang lain tertutup oleh panjangnya poni Jisoo.

"Hyung… Apa sebaiknya…."

Craash…

Belum usai Seokmin berbicara, Jisoo telah mengayunkan sabitnya, menebas seluruh orang yang ada disana.

Mata Seokmin sedikit tercekat kala derai cairan kental berwarna merah terbang kemana- mana.

"Hy..ung… Apa yang kau… lakukan?" Tanya Seokmin dengan perlahan.

Orang- orang itu kini ambruk, menyisakan sebuah kristal jiwa yang melayang.

Jisoo menebas seluruh bola jiwa yang ada dan mereka lenyap tak bersisa.

Rambut Jisoo dengan perlahan memendek sepunggung dan warnanyapun kembali ke coklat. Jubah hitam itu kini menghilang beserta sayap malaikat hitam itu.

Nafas Jisoo sangat tidak teratur dan ia hampir ambruk jika Seokmin tak langsung menangkapnya.

Sabit yang dibawa Jisoo menghilang.

"Seokmin-ah… Jika saja Jeonghan sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya, para jiwa itu bisa menuju ke persimpangan lima daratan. Aku merasa bersalah harus menghancurkan mereka tanpa mengirim mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya…" Ucap Jisoo dengan pelan.

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia mengusap halus surai Jisoo.

"Yang kau lakukan adalah yang terbaik, hyung. Dibanding jiwa mereka malah termakan kegelapan karena kau melepaskan mereka dari raga mereka, menghancurkannya adalah yang terbaik." Kata Seokmin.

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mereka mengatakan Arch keluarga ini sedang sekarat. Dan _The Important_ dari keluarga ini telah musnah. Ajal akan menjemputnya, mungkin…."


	8. 7 - Red String

Preator Familt Trivia part 4

 _Guardian,_ Seokmin

 **General**

Name : Lee Seokmin

After name : Seokmin Lux Preator

Nationality : Quartzea

Age : 284

Hair-Eyes : Black-brown

Hoby : Fighting

Special thing(s) : His laugh, his smile

 **Specific**

Know as : _Master of Behemoth, Gift of Gabriel_ ,

Spark : Behemoth, Gabriel, Satan

Role : Guardian

Guard : Chan (Spark of Behemoth, Devil of Strictness)

Weapon : Sword

Speciality : Sword Art, Sword's Man

Mother : Jeon Jiwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Junhwi menatap ke sekeliling dengan cermat. Mereka harus mencari tempat yang netral untuk Wonwoo.

"Hyung… Sepertinya ini wilayah netral untuk Wonwoo hyung." Kata Mingyu.

Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis, seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Mereka masih tetap melayang di atas sebuah kastil khas Liliabay itu.

Sebuah perasaan terbesit di pikiran Jeonghan. Memang tak ada yang memberitahukan, namun Jeonghan merasa keluarga ini telah hancur. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu.

"Hyunggggggggggg..."

Panggilan super lantang itu muncul dari bawah mereka. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu saat ini.

Mereka berempat menatap ke bawah dan terlihatlah sosok Seokmin yang menggendong Jisoo.

Tanpa sadar, Jeonghan sedikit menyeritkan dahinya.

Ketika Seokmin dan Jisoo telah ada di hadapannya ia menyentuh dahi Jisoo.

"Kau menggunakan berkahmu?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum tenang.

"Maafkan aku Jeonghan. Aku menggunakan berkahku tanpa pengawasan Wonwoo dan juga kau…" Kata Jisoo dengan sedikit sedih.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya.

Jeonghan kini menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang ditatap seperti itu menatap Junhwi.

Junhwi mengangguk sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya sehingga telapak tanganya terlihat. "Kau akan langsung mengetahuinya, master." Ucap Junhwi.

Simbol di telapak tangan kiri Wonwoo mengeluarkan cahaya.

Wonwoo mendekatkan tangannya ke lengan kiri Jisoo, tempat simbol yang sama berada. Perlahan cahaya menenangkan muncul mengelilingi Jisoo.

"Kupikir ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata Wonwoo.

Jisoo membuka matanya.

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo-ah. Aku merasa hidup kembali." Kata Jisoo yang langsung turun dari gendongan Seokmin.

"Semuanya…"

Suara Mingyu menarik perhatian mereka kini. Dari wajahnya sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar mencelos kesal.

"Aku sudah menyewa hotel untuk kita menginap, dan kini fajar sudah menyingsing…." Kata Mingyu dengan helaan nafasnya.

Seokmin tertawa lepas yang membuat Mingyu makin kesal.

Sedangkan Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Wonwoo tertawa dimana Junhwi hanya berani terkikik.

"Ayo lekas kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joenghan hyung, Seokmin, dan Jisoo hyung akan seruangan. Aku akan bersama Wonwoo untuk saat ini. Kami akan melakukan ritual. Baik semuanya, waktu kita hanya sampai pukul 6 sore. Segera bersiap-siap jika kita tak ingin ketinggalan pesawat. Karena ini baru menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, masih sempat untuk kita beristirahat." Jelas Mingyu.

Setelah menerima card dari tangan Mingyu, mereka masuk ke kamar masing- masing lalu bersiap untuk terlelap.

Kita beralih ke ruangan Mingyu-Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, tujuan kita selanjutnya?" Tanya Wonwoo kala ia telah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Serenityan."

Wonwoo menyeritkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui dimana sisa saudara kita terlahir?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya menatap hampa ke langit- langit.

"Hanya Serenityan yang belum kita arungi. Rosemount merupakan tanah kelahiran Jeonghan hyung, maka Jeonghan hyung sudah mencari saudara kita sendirian disana. Ia juga sudah ke Caratia namun tak menemukan hasil. Ketika ia ke Diamondeev, Jeonghan hyung menemukanku. Lalu kami ke Quartzea dan menemukan Jisoo hyung juga Seokmin. Kemudian menuju Liliabay dan menemukanmu. Hanya satu negara di Cassiopeia yang belum kita kunjungi yaitu Serenityan."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa…" Wonwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tahu Gyu-ah, kau itu Knight dan aku The Important. Apa kau siap untuk melindungi hanya diriku?"

Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh permintaan maaf.

"Sudahlah, kita harus istirahat. Tidurlah. Saat kau tidur nanti, ayo lakukan ritual penjalinan." Lanjut Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik selimutnya hingga ke dadanya lalu tidur dengan posisi lurus.

Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu dan kini ia menganggukan kepalanya.

' _Maaf…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeonghanie, maaf bertanya tentang hal ini, tapi kenapa bukan Mingyu yang bersamamu kini?" Tanya Jisoo dengan wajah bingung.

Ia mengetuk- ngetuk dagunya beberapa kali.

Jeonghan yang tengah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya terdiam sejenak.

"Kau benar juga hyung. Jeonghan hyung, bukankah Mingyu itu _Knight_ mu? Itu adalah centernya bukan?" Tanya Seokmin kini.

Jeonghan meletakan handuk di penggantung dan kini menuju ranjangnya.

"Kalian tahu tugas seorang _Knight_?"

"Melindungimu sebagai Arch dari keluarga kita?" Jawab Jisoo menebak.

"Melindungi _The Important_ adalah yang utama. Melindungi diri sendiri adalah nomer dua. Dan melindungi Arch adalah tugas terakhirnya. Walau Mingyu adalah _Knight_ Preator, tapi tugas utamanya adalah melindungi Wonwoo." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa melindungi Wonwoo adalah tugas utama Mingyu?" Tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan tak menjawab.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak surai Jisoo.

"Sudahlah hyung. Tidurlah." Kata Seokmin akhirnya.

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi Jeonghan, kau tenang saja. Aku pasti akan melindungimu…" Ucapan penuh kemurnian menghilang bersamaan dengan Jisoo yang terlelap.

Seokmin yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku tidur duluan. Kau segeralah tidur." Kata Seokmin.

Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat tidur, Seokmin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh… Jam berapa ini?"

Jisoo mengusap matanya lalu menguap sesekali.

"Astaga." Ucapnya.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan membangunkan Seokmin dan Jeonghan.

Mereka semua terbangun kala matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Waktu yang menakjubkan sebenarnya untuk bangun dari alam mimpi.

Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Seokmin yang sudah membersihkan diri masuk ke kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Pintu itu sengaja dijanggal agar tak terkunci secara otomatis.

Kala mereka memasuki ruangan itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih berada di tempat tidur.

Namun mereka sedang tidak tidur walau mata mereka tengah terpejam.

Yang lainnya dapat melihat sebuah untaian menyerupai benang berwarna merah saling mempersatukan keduanya di lambang masing- masing.

Ini adalah ritual yang dilakukan The Important dan Knight saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah perjanjian darah. Benang yang terjalin mengandung darah antara Knight dan The Important yang menjadikan mereka satu kesatuan.

Jeonghan mengeluarkan pedangnya, ia akan mengesahkan ritual penjalinan ini.

Dengan satu hentakan, benang merah itu bersinar.

Apakah benang itu putus?

Sesuatu yang mustahil membuat benang itu putus. Benang merah itu masih bersinar terang lalu lama kelamaan memudar dari pandangan.

Bukan menghilang. Hanya mata biasa tak dapat melihatnya. Sejauh apa pun Knight terpisah dari The Important, mereka akan tertap terhubung.

Sesaat kemudian dapat mereka lihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sama- sama membuka mata mereka.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo juga terbangun kini, mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Jisoo sambil mendekati Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Mingyu menuju kamar mandi dan Seokmin yang memesan makanan untuk mereka lewat telepon.

Jeonghan mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Memilih menatap langit yang biru dan awan yang berarak di sekitarnya.

"Entahlah Jisoo hyung. Seperti melayang?" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Uwaaahhh… Aku sungguh ingin terbang melintasi langit gara-gara hyung mengatakan itu." Kata Seokmin tiba- tiba.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Jawaban tak terduga dari Jeonghan membuat Jisoo agak kaget.

"Serius?" Ucapnya.

"Setelah makan siang, ayo terbang dulu. Setelah itu baru menuju bandara. Aku juga merindukan pemandangan itu."

Dan jawaban itu membuat sebuah rekahan lebar di wajah Seokmin.

"Ayo, Jeonghan hyung!"


	9. 8 - Story Telling 1

Preator Family Trivia part 5

 _The Important,_ Wonwoo

 **General**

Name : Chen Won Woo

After name : Wonwoo Lux Preator

Nationality : Liliabay

Age : 434

Hair-Eyes : Black-black

Hoby : Reading

Special thing(s) : Flat expression

 **Specific**

Know as : _Master of Amon, Gift of Raphael_

Spark : Amon, Raphael, Satan

Role : The Important

Guard : Junhwi (Spark of Amon, Devil of Wrath)

Weapon : Wand of Life

Speciality : Medical power, Many life's energy

Mother : Chang Seulgi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gunakan ini Jeonghan hyung" Ucap Mingyu sambil mengalungkan sebuah syal ke leher Jeonghan.

"Kau sudah membawa seluruh barangmu?" Tanya Mingyu kembali.

Jeonghan mengangguk sekali.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Baru beberapa menit mereka mendudukan diri di kursi masing-masing.

"Syalnya mirip seperti yang kuberikan pada Samuel." Kata Jisoo tersenyum kecil.

"Syal yang kau beli untuk Samuel ketika pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Seokmin.

Jisoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku memilihnya sendiri dari hasil tabunganku saat di panti. Jadi teringat masa lalu." Kata Jisoo.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Jisoo yang mulai bercerita ini itu.

Namun senyuman tak kentara itu lenyap kala ia merasakan hal ganjal. Indranya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tak beres.

Matanya kini tertuju pada Wonwoo yang memejamkan mata. Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela di dalam pesawat ini.

"Wonwoo-ya?" Panggil Jeonghan.

Wonwoo segera membuka matanya. Wajahnya seperti menahan sakit.

"Hyung?" Mingyu langsung melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menuju ke hadapan Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, hyung, Gyu-ah… Sepertinya di pesawat ini ada _The Important_ sepertiku…" Kata Wonwoo dengan pelan.

Jisoo yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan melihat sekitar.

"Kau sudah menemukannya hyung?" Tanya Seokmin.

Jisoo melihat dengan seksama ke sekelilingnya.

"Belum."

"Gyu, aku akan mengirimmu dan Wonwoo ke lokasi tujuan. Seokmin, bisakah kau ikut dengan mereka?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Seokmin menatap Jeonghan kini.

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi. Jisoo hyung, jaga dirimu dan jaga Jeonghan hyung ya." Jawabnya.

"Dan Jeonghan hyung, ini bukan salahmu. Ingatlah itu." Kata Seokmin lagi.

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti.

' _Seungcheolie… Kirim mereka….'_

Sebuah portal dengan ukiran rumit muncul di atas Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Seokmin.

"Hati- hati disana." Kata Jisoo tepat sebelum ketiganya menghilang.

Jisoo akhirnya duduk di samping Jeonghan.

Ia agak memepetkan tubuhnya ke arah Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan. Lihatkah kau sosok pria berambut merah dan hitam itu? Ia sumber masalah kita." Kata Jisoo.

Jeonghan melirik ke deretan sebelah.

"Lihat tanda di lehernya? Itu lebih mirip dengan lambang fallen angel." Kata Jisoo.

"Kalian membicarakan kami?"

Suara teguran itu mengagetkan Jisoo.

"Hehehe…" Tawa hambar ditambah canggung terdengar dari mulut Jisoo.

Jeonghan agak mendongkakan kepalanya dan terlihat orang yang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Mmm.. Maafkan aku." Kata Jisoo dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Boleh kami duduk disana, tuan?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu.

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan tanda ia menyetujui.

"Mohon maafkan karena telah membicarakan kalian." Kata Jeonghan kala kedua orang itu duduk di samping mereka.

Seorang dengan rambut hitam dan senyum manisnya kini menatap ke arah Jeonghan.

"Tak masalah, tuan. Dan maafkan orang ini juga karena asal menegur tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu." Jawab sosok itu.

"Mmm… Bukankah anda keluarga Preator? Ah iya… Perkenalkan, aku Ten Zel Anumerta. Dan ini…."

"Yuta Zel Anumerta." Kata pria berambut hitam bernama Yuta itu.

"Kami dari keluarga Anumerta. Kalian?"

Jeonghan tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, kami dari keluarga Preator. Aku Jeonghan." Kata Jeonghan.

"Dan aku Jisoo." Kata Jisoo melanjutkan.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini. Nama kalian sudah sangat terkenal." Kata Yuta.

Jisoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya?" Tanyanya.

Ten mengangguk dengan sangat amat antusias.

"Jeonghan, apa benar kabar yang beredar bahwa keluarga Preator belum utuh sepenuhnya?" Tanya Yuta kini.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Kami benar- benar terpisah." Jawabnya seadanya.

"Maka dari itu _The Important_ kami belum bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Jadi Jeonghan harus mengirim mereka ke lokasi untuk menjauh." Jelas Jisoo.

"Mohon maafkan kami. Ten belum bisa untuk merasakan hawa _The Important_ secara halus. Apalagi anggota kalian belum utuh sepenuhnya. Oh iya, Jisoo. Centermu apa di keluarga Preator?" Tanya Yuta.

Jisoo yang sebelumnya menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan penjelasan Raja kini tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku tak tahu…."

"Ah?"

Ten terlihat sweet drop dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Biar aku perjelas. Ingatan Jisoo terpecah- pecah. Centernya _Joker, hiden card_ yang Preator miliki." Kata Jeonghan.

"Jadi kau _Joker?_ Sama seperti Doyoung dong. Kalau Yuta hyung, ia adalah _Knight_ Anumerta. Sedangkan aku… _"_

" _The Important_ , bukan?" Kata Jeonghan.

"Ya kau benar. Aish… Aku merasa bersalah…"

Disaat Ten berbicara Jisoo hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Joker? Aku tak mengerti. Jeonghan, jelaskan." Pintanya.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya pelan. Namun sebelum Jeonghan membuka mulutnya, Ten mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Biar aku saja!" Katanya heboh.

Kini tatapan Jisoo fokus ke arah Ten. Sedangkan Yuta juga Jeonghan menatap Ten dan Jisoo bergantian.

"Dalam setiap keluarga _Master_ terdapat 7 anggota keluarga dan itu pasti. Mereka memiliki posisi masing- masing.

 _Arch_ atau yang sering kita sebut dengan kepala keluarga dengan tugas utama sesuai dengan kewajiban yang ketiga Lord berikan dan tugas umum menghancurkan kegelapan. _Arch_ memiliki kesetiaan anggota keluarga lainnya dan anggota keluarga rela mati hanya demi _Arch._ Namun kemampuan _Arch_ yang paling dirasakan adalah pada saat ia memberikan _Arch Comand,_ yaitu semacan titah mutlak. Jika _Arch_ bahkan meminta _Knight_ membunuh _The Important, Knight_ akan melakukannya. Sehebat itu lah kemampuan titah dari _Arch._

 _The Important,_ yang menjadi sumber kehidupan sebuah keluarga. Kekuatan yang _The Important_ miliki beragam. Sebagai contoh aku memiliki berkah kehidupan yang sangat kuat yang tak akan habis ketika menolong hidup keluargaku atau orang lain. Namun yang jelas sesuai dengan namanya, ketika _The Important_ mati dan ketika anggota keluarga lainnya terluka atau pun sekarat, mereka tak akan bisa disembuhkan. Maka dari itu ia lah yang terpenting di keluarga. Keluarga tanpa _Arch_ masih bisa dipimpin oleh _Center_ , namun keluarga tanpa _The Important_ sama dengan mati.

 _Knight,_ tipe petarung yang melindungi _The Important._ Tugasnya memang hanya satu yaitu melindungi _The Important._ Seberapa pun terlukanya Arch, _The Important_ adalah yang utama bagi _Knight. Mereka terikat dalam perjanjian perjalinan darah yang menyebabkan sejauh apa pun mereka terpisah, mereka tetap terhubung. Bahkan di kematian dan kehidupan selanjutnya._

Lalu _Joker, the hiden card_ yang merupakan kartu andalan masing-masing keluarga. Seperti namanya, ia memiliki sebuah kejutan di kemampuannya. Kemampuan _Joker_ adalah unik, itu berarti di setiap keluarga memiliki kejutannya masing-masing.

 _Center,_ pusat segala hal di sekitar keluarga. Ia adalah Jendral Perang yang masing-masing keluarga miliki. _Center_ mengatur taktik, kehidupan, juga tangan kanan _Arch_ dalam mengambil keputusan dan jalan. Jangan pernah meragukan jalan yang _Center_ tempuh karena kemampuan mereka adalah mencari jalan terbaik. Walau ia Jendral Perang, namun kemampuannya dalam bertarung masih di bawah _Knight dan Guardian._

 _Guardian,_ tipe pertarung juga namun tak terikat dengan _The Important._ Tugas _Guardian_ sama beratnya dengan _Knight._ Karena walau ia tidak ditugaskan untuk melindungi satu orang, ia adalah petarung yang maju ke garis terdepan dan melindungi seluruh anggota keluarga.

Dan yang terakhir _Oracle,_ ia mampu memprediksi masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Sesosok peramal yang diberkati dengan kemampuan bertahan di medan perang. _Oracle_ hanya mampu melakukan penglihatannya dengan titah dari _Arch_. Bahkan jika _Oracle_ ingin tahu, ia tak bisa melakukannya atas keinginan sendiri.

Sudahkah kau mengerti, Jisoo hyung?" Tanya Ten.

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya. Tentu saja penjelasan yang amat terperinci itu akan mudah ia mengerti. Ia harus mengingat hal ini dan tak boleh melupakannya lagi.

Mereka akhirnya berbicara ini dan itu. Dari pembicaraan penting hingga yang tak perlu dibahas sama sekali.

"Sepertinya… Hoaam…" Jisoo menguap kecil. "Maafkan aku semuanya, tapi aku mengantuk…."

"Aku juga…." Balas Ten setelahnya.

Yuta mengusap surai Ten dengan lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku juga sedikit mengantuk." Kata Yuta.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Jeonghan akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu terlihat sangat khawatir. Bahkan terlalu jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Bahkan selama teleportasi, ia terus mengenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk sekali. Ia merasa lebih baik daripada beberapa detik lalu.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Seokmin kala dirinya terduduk di sebuah tempat yang dari interiornya ia yakini adalah sebuah lobi hotel.

"Jeonghan hyung benar-benar tahu harus menempatkan kita dimana." Kata Mingyu selanjutnya.

Mingyu mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu mengecek aplikasi map.

"Kita di Pinwheel Hotel di Serenityan. Aku akan memesan kamar terlebih dahulu, kalian tunggulah disini."

Seokmin dan Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Serenityan adalah negara di bagian utara Cassiopeia. Terkenal dengan industri alam yang luar biasa. Selalu memiliki iklim panas tidak, dingin tidak. Pemerintahan berbentuk monarki dengan sistem kasta masih berlaku di Negara ini dimana bangsawan dan rakyat biasa masih terlihat jelas.

Setelah kepergian Mingyu, Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

"Jadi ini Serenityan…" Katanya dengan nada kecil.

"Khh…"

Suara kekehan dari mulut Seokmin membuat Wonwoo melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Haha… Tidak. Hanya saja kau tidak seperti apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan, hyung." Kata Seokmin tersenyum cerah.

Wonwoo mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Oke, aku tak mengerti. Hei tunggu dulu. Seokmin, itu…."

Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti kala menyaksikan seorang pria yang menunjuk toko permen di seberang sana. Seokmin ikut mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dari lobi ini, mereka dapat melihat ke luar hotel karena dinding yang terbuat dari kaca bening.

Anak itu dengan surai biru gelap terlihat merengek.

"Seokmin… Di nadinya…" Kata Wonwoo dengan pelan.

Kala pria itu menampakan ekspresi kesal, sosok yang lebih mungil di sebelahnya tersenyum kecil.

Sosok itu menarik si rambut biru gelap lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di sebelah mereka.

"Kita kejar?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Seokmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingat kondisimu itu, hyung? Bayangkan juga kondisi Jeonghan hyung nanti jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan." Kata Seokmin.

Wonwoo menyeritkan dahinya, berfikir.

"Kau ada benarnya, Seokmin." Jawab Wonwoo setelahnya.

"Ada benarnya?" Tanya Mingyu begitu ia sampai di kursi tunggu.

Wonwoo dan Seokmin saling berpandangan.

"Gyu-ah, kami melihat sosok dengan tanda kita." Kata Wonwoo setelahnya.

Mingyu menyeritkan dahinya.

"Dan kenapa tak kalian kejar?" Tanya Mingyu setelahnya.

"Kami memikirkan Jeonghan nantinya. Ditambah kondisiku yang belum pulih sepenuhnya." Jelas Wonwoo.

Seokmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo kita menuju kamar masing- masing." Kata Mingyu setelahnya.

Wonwoo dan Seokmin hanya mengangguk kecil mengikuti langkah kaki Mingyu.


	10. 9 - Hi 3, Complete

Suasana bandara yang ramai menemani langkah Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

Berbagai macam karakteristik manusia ada disana. Banyak pria berambut panjang seperti Jisoo juga rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna merah seperti Jeonghan. Jelas saja, Serenityan merupakan negara dengan lapang pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dan banyak menggaet orang jenius dari 5 negara lainnya.

Dan kini Jeonghan juga Jisoo terdiam di tengah-tengah padatnya bandara. Mereka sudah berpamitan dengan Yuta juga Ten beberapa saat lalu.

"Lalu kita kemana?" Pertanyaan super speechless dari Jisoo keluar dari mulutnya.

Jeonghan yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafasnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama melupakan bahwa yang bertugas mengetahui jalan hanya Mingyu seorang. Bahkan yang memiliki handphone hanya Mingyu. Pertama karena ia bisa mendapatkan semua itu dari iblisnya, Minghao sang Amon, iblis yang dipenuhi dengan logam emas. Lalu alasan sebenarnya adalah malas rasanya melakukan ini itu jika sudah ada yang melakukannya untukmu.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo sama-sama tak mengetahui mereka harus kemana.

"Bisakah kita melacak mereka, Jeonghanie?" Tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan menggeleng. "Hanya jika anggota kita sudah lengkap." Jawaban Jeonghan menyebabkan Jisoo khawatir, yah walau pun wajah tenangnya masih terlihat.

Saat itulah suasana tiba-tiba gaduh. Segerombolan orang dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul di area bandara. Terlihat mereka memecah diri menjadi beberapa barisan lalu berpencar. Mereka terlihat seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Mereka menakutkan." Kata Jisoo pelan.

"Ayo." Kata Jeonghan sambil berjalan.

Dengan sedikit perjuangan Jeonghan dan Jisoo melewati padatnya bandara.

Keadaan Wonwoo yang belum stabil dengan arah tujuan yang tak terdeteksi diikuti dengan bandara padat penuh sesak ditambah lagi orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam membuat Jeonghan dan Jisoo kelelahan.

Sesaat setelah menapakan kaki di luar pintu bandara, sesosok pria menghampiri mereka, terdiam tepat di depan mereka.

"Jeonghan-ah…"Kata Jisoo sedikit tercengang.

Pasalnya, mata bocah yang lebih pendek dari Jisoo itu berwarna hitam seluruhnya. Rambut biru gelapnya melayang pelan bagai tertiup angin padahal tak ada angin kencang di sekitar sini. Ditambah tubuhnya yang melayang yang secara otomatis tak menginjak tanah. Itu menakuti Jisoo atau pun Jeonghan sejujurnya.

"Hormat hamba…. Lord…..engh…."

Bocah itu ambruk seketika.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang tanggap segera menangkap sosok itu.

"Lord Seungkwan!"

"Oh my God! Lord!"

"Lord sudah ditemukan…"

"Panggil Lord Jihoon!"

"Thanks…"

Melihat situasi para orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu mengelilingi Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan pria itu, mereka mengetahui bahwa sosok inilah orang yang dicari oleh orang-orang itu.

"Seungkwan…."

Seorang pria berperawakan mungil dengan rambut pink dan mata coklat terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati mereka.

"Astaga… Seungkwan…"

Sosok itu mengangkat tubuh bocah tadi kepangkuannya. Menepuk pipinya beberapa kali mencoba membangunkannya.

Pandangan Jisoo dan Jeonghan kini teralihkan ke sosok yang memangku bocah tadi.

'Pipinya!' bathin mereka berdua.

"Nggh…" Sosok berambut biru tua itu membuka matanya. Menatap sosok bermanik coklat dan berambut pink yang memangkunya.

"Jihoon hyungie… Dimana ini?"

Suara khas orang bangun tidur terdengar dengan pelan.

"Seungkwan, kau membuatku khawatir." Kata lelaki mungil itu.

"Mmm… Aku ingat kalau aku merasakan hawa keberadaan Lord lalu…. Entahlah."

Deg.

Kini mereka berempat sama-sama saling menatap.

Tanda di dahi Jeonghan muncul tanpa ia minta.

Lambang yang ada di lengan kiri Jisoo terekpos karena baju Jisoo yang memang tanpa lengan. Sedangkan lambang di dua orang lainnya sama- sama terlihat dengan jelas. Satu di nadi kiri dan satunya di pipi kiri.

"Kalian….."

Keempatnya sama- sama berbicara.

Sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di bibir Jisoo.

"Jadi Seungkwan, ini maksudmu?" Tanya pria mungil itu.

Mata bocah itu berbinar.

"Lord!" Ucapnya senang.

Jeonghan mengangguk sekali, ia turut bahagia telah menemukan dua orang saudaranya yang belum ditemukan.

Mereka berempat kini berdiri.

"Aku Jeonghan Lux Preator." Kata Jeonghan memperkenalkan diri.

"Jeonghan itu 534 tahun. Dan aku, Jisoo Lux Preator. Aku 484 tahun." Kata Jisoo dengan senyum yang menawan.

Grep.

Sosok dengan rambut biru tua itu berlutut kini. Kala ia berlutut, seluruh orang dengan pakaian hitam itu ikut menundukan dirinya.

"Aku, Seungkwan Fieve Honeyswan, _Master of Asmodeus, The Gift of Uriel_ , bersumpah menjadi penunjukmu, mengikuti segala perintahmu, dan tak pernah mengkhianatimu. Terimalah pengabdianku."

Sosok mungil di sebelah Seungkwan ikut menundukan dirinya.

"Lord, aku… Jihoon Kenzie Swordter, _Master of Azazel, The Gift of Seraphin._ Berjanji melindungimu dalam keadaan apapun. Berusaha membimbing keluarga Preator di jalan yang benar. Aku berjanji padamu."

Sinar di dahi Jeonghan bersinar terang. Ia menundukan dirinya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Seungkwan dan Jihoon.

"Selamat datang, Seungkwan… Jihoon…." Ucap Jeonghan dengan suara penuh ketulusannya.

Jisoo tersenyum cerah.

Tanda samar milik Seungkwan dan Jihoon menjadi sangat jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, lambang itu bersinar gelap dan munculah dua sosok iblis dengan jubah kebesaran mereka.

"Hormat hamba Lord Jeonghan. Perkenalkan aku Soonyoung titisan Azazel dan penjaga master Jihoon." Ucap sosok iblis, oh bukan. Azazel adalah Lord para malaikat jatuh sehingga sosok di hadapan mereka ini bukan iblis melainkan percikan kecil dari malaikat jatuh.

Azazel merupakan inang ilmu pengetahuan dan percikannya adalah sosok Soonyoung, penjaga Jihoon. Karena Azazel lah, keluarga Preator memiliki berkah dari dunia tengah tempat Azazel berkuasa dalam bentuk Soonyoung.

"Aku Hansol sang Asmodeus, penjaga dari master Seungkwan. Hormat hamba, Lord Jeonghan." Kata sosok iblis dengan wajah tampannya.

Perkenalkan, Asmodeus adalah iblis hawa nafsu. Percikan kecil dari Asmodeus menjadikan sosok Hansol sang penjaga Seungkwan ada.

Jeonghan mengangguk kepada dua sosok penjaga itu lalu tersenyum.

"Kita sudah utuh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preator Family Trivia part 6.

 _Center,_ Jihoon

 **General**

Name : Jihoon Kenzie Swordter

After name : Jihoon Lux Preator

Nationality : Serenityan

Age : 384

Hair-Eyes : pink-brown

Hoby : Arrange

Special thing(s) : His height

 **Specific**

Know as : _Master of Azazel, The Gift of Seraphin_

Spark : Seraphin, Azazel, Satan

Role : Center

Guard : Soonyoung (Spark of Azazel, Master of Knowledge)

Weapon : Double sword

Speciality : General of War, The source of knowledge

Mother : Suga Barbara


	11. 10 - United

Preator Family Trivia part 7 (end)

 _Oracle,_ Seungkwan

 **General**

Name : Seungkwan Fieve Honeyswan

After name : Seungkwan Lux Preator

Nationality : Caratia

Age : 234

Hair-Eyes : Dark blue-brown

Hoby : Playing around

Special thing(s) : Charm

 **Specific**

Know as : _Master of Asmodeus, The Gift of Uriel_

Spark : Asmodeus, Uriel, Satan

Role : Oracle

Guard : Hansol (Spark of Asmodeus, Devil of Lust)

Weapon : Gun

Speciality : Future vision, Love by Light

Mother : Minki Revi Honeyswan sebelumnya Ren Revi Honeyswan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu terlelap di ranjang king size yang empuk. Benar-benar nikmat. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan Minghao yang melayang kesana-kemari di dalam kamar itu.

Baik Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Wonwoo mendapat masing-masing satu kamar. Hal itu membuat mereka dapat menikmati waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Minghao bermain dengan keping-keping uang yang muncul saat ia menjentikan jarinya. Ia keluar dari kalung hanya agar tidak bosan. Mungkin bertarung bersama Mingyu akan menghentikan kebosananya, tapi Mingyu malah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Minghao masih melayang kesana-kemari kala sebuah hentakan di kepalanya ia rasakan. Ia langsung menatap ke arah Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mendudukan tubuhnya, oh Mingyu terbangun.

"Master…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin melakukan sebuah pertarungan kecil di tengah kamarnya dengan Chan. Sebagai Guardian, sudah sepatutnya ia melindungi keluarganya. Maka Seokmin terus berlatih dengan giat walau ia memang sudah amat sangat mahir.

"Kau harus kalah, Chan-ah." Ucap Seokmin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Senyuman Seokmin akan terlihat menyenangkan disaat biasa, namun mengerikan ketika ia memegang pedang dan aura membunuh berada di sekitarnya.

Pedang itu bergesekan sehingga menghasilkan percikan logam dan suara yang menyilukan telinga.

Kala Chan akan menyerang, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakannya seolah ada yang menghentikannya.

Begitu dengan Seokmin yang memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Seolah ada sensasi meledak di dalam sana.

"Master…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junhwi, berapa sumber kehidupan yang aku miliki? Apa ada batas?" Tanya Wonwoo yang tengah meminum teh bersama Junhwi yang duduk di hadapannya.

Junhwi tersenyum kecil lantas ikut meminum teh beraroma bunga Seren, bunga khas negara Serenityan.

"Kau memiliki batas master. Batasmu adalah tujuh kali tujuh anggota keluargamu. Energimu perlahan pasti terisi kembali. Namun ketika engkau berada di posisi yang membuatmu harus mengeluarkan energimu terus-terusan dan kau sudah pada batasmu, aku yang akan mengantikan batas sumber kehidupanmu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia perlu penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu dan anggota keluarga yang lain, kau harus hidup. Ketika sumber kehidupanmu habis, maka kau akan mati. Ketika itu terjadi, aku yang akan menukarkan nyawaku untuk menghidupkan kristalmu."

Wonwwo tersedak tehnya. Wajahnya yang cenderung datar menunjukan emosi tak suka.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu! Berjanjilah." Ucap Wonwoo.

Deg.

Mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan suara kecil.

"Junhwi, kembali lah."

Junhwi yang mengerti langsung menghilang dari pandangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo meletakan cangkir tehnya lalu menuju pintu.

Sepertinya ia harus membicarakannya dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin.

Brak…

Mereka bertiga sama-sama keluar dari pintu dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Sinkronasi macam apa ini?

Pada akhirnya mereka berkumpul menjadi satu di lorong hotel.

"Jangan bilang kalian….." Ucap Seokmin ragu.

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Seokmin.

"Kau merasakannya juga Seokmin? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Cring…

Secara tiba-tiba kalung hexagram mereka bersinar. Sesaat kemudian kalung itu melayang, seolah menarik mereka.

Baik Seokmin, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo menyeritkan dahi mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk, berlari mengikuti arah kalung mereka menarik mereka.

Mereka melewati lobi hotel yang entah mengapa lumayan sepi. Sampai di luar hotel Seokmin dan Mingyu sama-sama mengeluarkan sayap iblis mereka.

Mingyu dengan sigap menggendong Wonwoo di kedua lengannya.

"Astaga… Kemana mereka akan membawa kita…" Keluh Seokmin kala kalungnya tak juga berhenti di suatu tempat.

Mereka bahkan sudah menyebrangi sebuah pegunungan, sebuah sungai, dan sebuah danau. Mereka terbang bermil-mil jauhnya.

"Kalung ini berhenti menarik kita. Apa kita harus turun?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk.

Sesaat kepakan sayap mereka berhenti.

"Sejenis dengan kastil kerajaan di pusat Serenityan." Ucap Seokmin dengan sedikit rasa takjub.

"Sepertinya ini yang ditunjuk oleh kalung kita." Kata Wonwoo yang tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkesannya.

Sebenarnya dimana mereka?

Jawabannya adalah mereka sampai di kanopi sebuah mansion yang bercorak khas kemegahan Serenityan. Dengan warna pastel dan putih yang menghiasi seluruh mansion. Aura disini amat sangat sejuk. Mungkin karena tempat ini terletak di sekitar hutan dan Serenityan terkenal akan cuacanya yang memang sejuk.

Mereka disambut oleh pasukan penjaga serba hitam, beberapa maid, dan beberapa butler.

Tepat saat Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Wonwoo menapakan kaki mereka-

"Semuanya!"

-sosok Jisoo melayang dengan cepat menuju mereka.

Sebuah pelukan super erat diterima oleh Seokmin setelahnya.

"Aku dan Jeonghan sudah bertemu dengan Jihoon juga Seungkwan." Kata Jisoo dengan semangat, menyisakan tiga orang yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Jihoon?"

"Seungkwan?"

"Ah, maksudku dua anggota keluarga kita yang tersisa. Kalian tahu, mereka itu sangat ramah. Akhirnya kita menjadi keluarga yang utuh." Jelas Jisoo penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka mulai berjalan ke depan pintu utama yang sudah terbuka dengan lebar. Terdapat banyak pelayan yang berdiri di sisi pintu memberi hormat ke arah mereka.

Sayap mereka yang masih membentang kini menghilang.

"Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jisoo menunjuk ke atas.

"Mereka ada di lantai atas. Ayo ikuti aku."

Mereka melewati ruang tamu yang amat besar. Ruang tamu itu dihiasi oleh beragam pigura yang terbuat dari logam.

Mata ketiganya memandang deretan foto orang yang terus mengalami evolusi dari tata cara pakaiannya. Dari hitam putih hingga berwarna seperti yang jaman ini miliki.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup. Pintu berwarna putih dengan aksen emas di mana- mana.

Jisoo membuka pintu itu dan sebuah ruangan besar dengan berbagai macam ornamennya tertata dengan rapi.

"Jeonghan hyung…" Panggil Mingyu.

Jeonghan meletakan gelas tehnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Gyu-ah, Seokmin-ah, Wonwoo-ya, kemarilah." Kata Jeonghan.

Mereka semua kini duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

Hanya ada sosok Seungkwan dan Jeonghan yang duduk disana sedangkan Jihoon tengah sibuk mempersiapkan teh di troli makanan yang terdiam di samping sofa utama yang diduduki Seungkwan.

Senyum mengembang khas anak kecil dikeluarkan Seungkwan. Kakinya ia gayung-gayungkan sambil menatap kedatangan tiga orang lainnya.

"Kwanie, Jihoonie. Perkenalkan, ini tiga anggota keluarga kita." Kata Jeonghan memperkenalkan Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Seokmin.

"Mingyu _Knight_ , Seokmin _Guardian_ , dan Wonwoo _The Important_." Ucap Seungkwan.

Perkataan Seungkwan membuat beberapa orang kagum.

"Melihat dari apa yang kau katakan, kau ini pasti Oracle bukan?" Tanya Seokmin.

Seungkwan tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berkat aku dan Jihoon hyung yang bertemu dengan Jeonghan hyung, aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatanku sepenuhnya." Kata Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, bukankah lebih baik kau mengenalkan dirimu dulu?" Tanya Jihoon sambil meletakan beberapa cangkir keramik di meja.

Bersamaan dengan duduknya mereka semua disana, Jihoon menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang tertata di meja.

"Perkenalkan semuanya. Dulu namaku Seungkwan Fieve Honeyswan. Tapi sekarang namaku menjadi Seungkwan Lux Preator. Panggil saja aku Seungkwan. Aku 234 tahun, jadi aku adalah si bungsu." Kata Seungkwan dengan riangnya.

"Dan aku Jihoon. 384 tahun. Centerku adalah _Center._ " Kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Mingyu, Knight, 334 tahun."

"Aku Seokmin, 284 tahun. Aku Guardian."

"Perkenalkan, aku Wonwoo. 434 tahun. The Important."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Oh ya Jeonghan hyung, bukankah saatnya ritual?" Ucap Jihoon.

Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap Jeonghan. Jeonghan menghela nafasnya pelan sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jihoon, dimana kita dapat melaksanakannya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Ikuti aku…"


	12. 11 - Family Ritual

" _Maukah kau ikut dengan kami, Jeonghan hyung?"_ Tanya Jihoon.

Jeonghan menatap bingung ke arah Jihoon.

" _Kami memiliki sebuah mansion jauh dari kota. Tak terlalu besar namun setidaknya cukup untuk kita. Itu bisa menjadi markas besar untuk Preator."_ Jawab Jihoon.

Jeonghan terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya mengangkat bahunya, menyerahkan keputusan di tangan Jeonghan.

" _Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita berdiam di satu tempat. Dengan kekuatanmu, kita bisa membuat pintu utama menghubungkan mansion dengan berbagai tempat. Kupikir baik untuk kita agar lebih dekat dan mempunyai markas sendiri. Seungkwan juga tak keberatan."_ Jelas Jihoon.

Apa yang dikatakan Jihoon memang benar adanya. Lebih baik mereka berdiam di satu tempat karena kini keluarga mereka sudah lengkap.

" _Dan satu hal lagi, Jeonghan hyung. Ruang ritual ada di mansion."_

Memang Jeonghan tak menjawab tapi dari mimik tipis Jeonghan, Jihoon mengetahui jawabannya.

" _Ayo naik. Kita akan menuju mansion."_ Kata Seungkwan dengan senang.

Mereka semuanya akhirnya masuk ke sebuah mobil limosin berukuran sedang.

Perjalanan membutuhkan waktu tiga jam.

Mereka hanya sempat mampir di sebuah restaurant juga sebuah mini market. Tak ada yang spesial setelah itu.

Oh kecuali ketika mereka memasuki sebuah kawasan yang penuh dengan pohon rindang. Mata Jeonghan dan Jisoo benar-benar dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah kawasan berpagar tinggi. Masuk melewati hamparan rumput luas dengan beberapa pohon lalu berhenti di kanopi utama.

" _Jihoon, aku ingat kau mengatakan kau memiliki sebuah mansion tak terlalu besar. Lalu yang besar itu seperti apa?"_ Tanya Jisoo.

Seungkwan hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi, sedangkan Jihoon hanya tersenyum.

" _Jihoon hyung itu rendah hati. Jadi ya seperti itu."_ Kata Seungkwan.

Mereka disambut oleh deretan butler dan maid yang membungkuk hormat ke arah mereka. Barang- barang yang dibawa oleh Jeonghan dan Jisoo sudah diangkut beriringan oleh para butler.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan mempimpin jalan masuk ke dalam mansion.

Saat masuk sudah terlihat sebuah ruang tamu yang di penuhi interior khas Serenityan.

" _Tunggu di atas sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan piranti teh. Seungkwan, antarkan mereka."_ Kata Jihoon.

" _Ayayay captain!"_ Kata Seungkwan penuh semangat.

Ia mengenggam tangan Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Menariknya dengan semangat menuju lantai atas.

" _Nanti saat semuanya sudah hadir kita pilih-pilih kamar ya."_ Kata Seungkwan terlihat senang.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Jisoo mengangguk dengan tenang.

" _Ini ruangan pribadi Jihoon hyung. Tempat pertemuan-pertemuan dan sejenisnya. Ayo masuk."_ Kata Seungkwan.

Seorang butler membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Terasa bahwa ruangan ini cukup hangat di tengah cuaca saat ini.

" _Jadi, bagaimana cara kita memberi tahu Seokmin, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo?"_ Tanya Jisoo.

Seungkwan menatap Jeonghan seolah ia tahu bahwa Jeonghan mempunyai jawabannya.

" _Serahkan padaku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

 **"Cuap-cuap Damanic"**

.

.

Halo semua. Kembali lagi dengan Damanic disini. Sebuah kebahagiaan bisa mengupload cerita ini sebenarnya. Karena cerita ini sudah dibuat dari tahun 2016 dan mengalami banyak sekali perubahan. Dari yang awalnya OC sampai akhirnya kuputusakan menjadi fanfiction.

Karena ini Fantasy kan ya, aku cuma berharap kalian bisa mengerti alurnya. T.T Susahnya Fantasy itu di bagian deskripsinya, dan menurut aku ff ini masih banyak kekurangan di bagian deskripsi. Aku sampai harus minta pendapat teman-teman aku dan nanya "Kamu ngerti kan ini cerita ngapain?"

Yang jelas, gak mungkin cerita ini nangkring atau gak selesai. Karena emang udah tamat :D di file word. Selamat menikmati dan kalau ada pertanyaan, tanya-tanya aja. Semoga aku bisa jawab -_-V

Sekian dan terima kasih :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini langkah kaki tujuh orang itu telah sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan aura kelam nan tenang.

Terdapat sebuah segitiga terlukis indah di lantai marmer. Di tiap titik sudutnya, terdapat sebuah patung megah, gambaran para Lord.

Di tengah segitiga itu, terdapat sebuah sebuah pedang yang tertancap disana.

Jihoon memimpin jalan mereka dan menggerakan tangannya mempersilakan Jeonghan untuk memasuki segitiga itu.

"Aku tak pernah tahu ruangan ini, Jihoon hyung…" Kata Seungkwan sambil merapatkan dirinya ke Jihoon.

Jihoon menyeringai kecil.

"Itu karena ruangan ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh segel yang ada di tubuh Arch kita, Seungkwan." Balas Jihoon.

Seluruhnya kini menatap Jeonghan yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Cahaya redup mulai mengelilinginya.

Kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam yang Jeonghan gunakan menghilang, bergantikan pakaian khasnya sebagai seorang Master.

Segitiga di lantai membentuk pola yang semakin mengecil dengan pusat di pedang itu.

Semakin ke tengah langkah Jeonghan, semakin bersinar ketiga patung Lord. Bersinar dengan aura masing-masing tentunya.

Jeonghan mengenggam pedang itu kini. Ia menariknya dan mengangkatnya.

Seketika sebuah cahaya mulai terpancar dari ketiga patung itu memusat pada sebuah permata yang ada di pedang Jeonghan.

Blasth…

Pedang itu kini memancarkan gelombang cahaya super besar lurus ke atas hingga menembus langit- langit ruangan itu.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Tubuh Jeonghan perlahan melayang dengan lambang di dahinya bersinar terang.

Keenam orang lain mulai beranjak ke sisi-sisi segitiga itu.

Di antara patung God dan Azazel berdiri Wonwoo juga Seungkwan. Di antara patung Azazel dan Satan berdiri Seokmin dan Mingyu. Sedangkan di antara patung Satan dan God berdiri Jihoon juga Jisoo.

Mereka semua kini menunduk, berlutut menghadap ke pusat.

Sebuah belati kecil muncul di samping mereka dengan segera. Seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang harus mereka lakukan, mereka mengambil belati itu dan menggoreskannya di jari kelingking tangan kiri mereka. Membiarkan darah menetes ke sisi segitiga itu.

Setetes darah itu membuat sebuah aliran yang semakin menuju pusat semakin lebar.

Jeonghan menancapkan pedangnya tepat di depannya.

Ia masih melayang dengan kedua tangannya yang melayang ke samping.

Aliran darah itu kini telah mengenai pedang Jeonghan. Pedang itu melayang dengan sendirinya dan berubah arah ke dada Jeonghan. Sekali gerakan, pedang itu langsung menghunus dadanya.

Dengan itu sesosok iblis muncul, keluar dari dalam diri Jeonghan seolah terperanjat, tertarik ke belakang.

Angin bertiup sangat hebat menyambut sepasang sayap iblis yang mengepak di belakang Jeonghan.

Jeonghan membalikan badannya. Terlihat sosok rupawan berambut hitam dengan mahkota yang menghiasi kepalanya tersenyum ke arah Jeonghan.

"Master, kau sudah mendapatkan kekuatanmu…" Ucapan yang begitu pelan itu diucapkan sosok iblis yang menjadi bagian dalam diri Jeonghan.

Ya, sosok itu Seungcheol sang Astaroth, iblis yang mengabdi kepada Jeonghan.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan…." Ucap Seungcheol kembali.

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke Jihoon dan Jisoo. Sebuah aura hitam muncul dari tangan Jeonghan dan bergerak cepat menuju mereka berdua.

Dalam sekejab pakaian mereka berubah menjadi pakaian khas bersamaan dengan dua buah sosok muncul di samping mereka.

"Soonyoung…" Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Master…." Sosok iblis berambut abu-abu itu menyeringai ke arah sang master.

Di sisi lain, Jisoo menatap takjub ke sampingnya.

"Samuel? Kau sangat tampan." Ucap Jisoo langsung berdiri dan memeluk sosok iblis penjaganya.

Tangan Jeonghan kini menuju Wonwoo dan Seungkwan. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada mereka.

"Junhwi…" Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, master. Aku tahu aku sangat tampan, jangan terpukau begitu." Kata Junhwi.

"Hansolie… " Kata Seungkwan sambil berdiri sedikit mendongkak ke atas lantas langsung memeluk sang iblis. Hansol hanya tertawa kecil kala melihat Seungkwan yang memeluknya.

Jeonghan kembali mengarahkan tangannya menuju dua orang lain, Mingyu dan Seokmin.

Sosok Minghao dan Chan muncul seketika.

"Selamat master Mingyu." Ucap Minghao sambil menyeringai.

Di sisi satunya, Seokmin mengangguk pada Chan yang terlihat gagah dengan sayap besarnya.

Suara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang menapakan kaki mereka di lantai terdengar oleh semua sosok disana. Jumlah kedua belas sosok itu kini berlutut ke arah Jeonghan.

" _Kami Preator. Bertugas di bawah ketiga Lord. Setia kepada Arch. Bersama menghancurkan kegelapan…"_

Suara keenam sosok itu bergema dengan besarnya.

" _Preator… Datang."_


	13. 12 - Introduce

Pagi yang cerah menemani hari baru keluarga Preator. Apa ada yang spesial di hari ini? Jawabannya tentu saja hari ini spesial. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya keluarga mereka utuh. Dimana kekuatan mereka akhirnya menjadi sempurna setelah sekian lama.

Ketujuh sosok itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Menyesap teh masing- masing dan memakan kudapan juga buah yang tersedia.

"Bagaimana tidur kalian?" Tanya Seungkwan dengan senyum cerahnya.

Jeonghan dan Seokmin mengangguk, Wonwoo juga Jisoo menggeleng, sedangkan Mingyu hanya terdiam.

Seungkwan menyerit bingung. Matanya yang bulat menatap ke arah Wonwoo dan Jisoo, seolah bertanya.

"Aku tak biasa tidur tanpa Seokmin." Ucap Jisoo dengan pelan, sangat pelan.

Seokmin yang mendengarnya terkekeh. Ia lantas mengacak surai Jisoo yang tertata rapi. Jisoo yang dibegitukan hanya bisa menunduk.

"Jadi? Aku yang pindah ke kamar hyung atau hyung yang pindah ke kamarku? Tapi hyung bersikeras ingin di lantai dua agar dekat dengan balkon, jadi apa aku yang harus kesana?" Tanya Seokmin dengan senyum usilnya.

Jisoo memerah, entah malu atau menahan amarah. Yang jelas ia tak suka kala Seokmin mulai menggodanya.

"Kalau Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan sambil menampakan senyum datarnya.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa." Jawabnya.

"Hm? Apa perlu Mingyu menemanimu? Kurasa Mingyu pasti mau." Kata Seokmin.

Mingyu melirik kecil Seokmin. Lalu ia menatap ke arah yang lain.

"Itu tak perlu, Seokmin-ah." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapan dari Mingyu membuat pandangan yang lain menuju ke arahnya. Mereka tak menyangka Mingyu akan menerima ucapan Seokmin yang jelas hanya bercanda itu.

"Tidak perlu Gyu-ah, aku sendiri-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Wonwoo hyung." Ucap Mingyu final.

Suasana menjadi antara canggung dan hangat. Perpaduan yang sangat tidak klop, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Ekhem." Jihoon meminta perhatian seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Yang lainnya menatap dengan tanda tanya ke Jihoon.

"Aku ingin agar tidak hanya kita yang saling mengenal, tapi penjaga kita juga." Ucap Jihoon.

"Wah aku setuju." Kata Seokmin dengan semangat.

"Aku setuju juga, karena dalam Preator bukan cuma kita bertujuh tapi ada Hansol dan yang lainnya." Kata Seungkwan.

Dengan itu yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. Mereka kini menatap Jeonghan, meminta persetujuan. Hanya satu anggukan dan semuanya tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Jihoonie?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Panggil mereka lalu biarkan mereka memperkenalkan diri. Selama ini mereka hanya memperkenalkan diri pada Jeonghan hyung, maka dari itu biarkan mereka memperkenalkan diri pada yang lain juga." Jelas Jihoon.

Dengan segera mereka memanggil para penjaga. Seketika muncul 7 sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan karakteristik masing-masing.

Ini pertama kalinya, ketujuh penjaga muncul secara bersamaan. Hal ini menyebabkan aura di sekitar menjadi sangat mencengkam. Bahkan beberapa maid dan butler pingsan begitu saja.

"Bisakah lepaskan atribut kalian. Mataku iritasi melihatnya." Ucapan super mengena keluar dari bibir Jihoon.

Soonyoung, penjaga Jihoon hanya mendengus kesal.

"Master, anda terlalu jujur." Balasnya.

Tawa muncul dari beberapa sosok.

Dengan satu kedipan mata ketujuh sosok itu menghilangkan jubah dan segala macam atribut aneh, menyisakan diri mereka dengan pakaian layaknya manusia normal.

Para penjaga berdiri masing-masing di belakang master mereka yang duduk di sofa.

"Mulai detik ini, jangan gunakan panggilan master pada kami. Kalian mengerti?" Ucap Jihoon.

Para penjaga menampilkan beragam ekspresi namun melakukan satu gerakan yaitu mengangguk.

Jihoon menoleh ke belakangnya. "Soonyounga, perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Jihoon yang lebih mirip perintah sehingga membuat Soonyoung menatap sinis ke Jihoon yang hanya dibalas Jihoon dengan delikan sayang.

"Para master, perkenalkan namaku Soonyoung. Aku percikan kecil Azazel, sang pemimpin dunia tengah yang mana adalah dunia para malaikat jatuh. Segala macam ilmu pengetahuan aku miliki. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang hal di dunia silakan tanya padaku maka Jihoon yang akan menjawab. Sekian." Ucap Soonyoung menjelaskan.

Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Ya, Seungkwan-ah?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Berapa umur kalian, para penjaga? Apa sama seperti masing-masing dari kami?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Soonyoung yang ditanya begitu tersenyum lalu menatap Jihoon.

"Mereka lahir bersama-sama sehingga umur mereka sama dengan Jeonghan hyung yaitu 534 tahun. Hanya saja perwujudan mereka bisa terlihat amat sangat muda seperti Chan dan Samuel. Mungkin Chan dan Samuel akan menggunakan panggilan 'hyung' pada Jisoo hyung dan Seokmin. Di lain sisi jika kau bertanya berapa umur sosok 'asli' mereka, jangan dibayangkan. Angkanya akan sangat panjang." Ucap Jihoon.

"Oh jadi begitu cara kerja kalian, menarik. Muel-ah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Jisoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Samuel membungkuk sedikit sambil menampilkan senyumannya. "Hyungie perkenalkan, aku Samuel si percikan kecil dari Belphegor, iblis kemalasan. Pesan Satan padaku bahwa aku harus menjauhkan Jisoo hyung dari kemalasan yang menjadi namaku sendiri. Namun aku si kemalasan disini berperan dalam Jisoo hyung menggunakan berkahnya sebagai Joker, hidden card _._ Jika Jisoo hyung berpasangan dengan Junhwi hyung si iblis kemarahan, aku tak tahu berapa nyawa yang sudah melayang hehehe."

"Aku selalu ingin bertanya tentang syal yang kau selalu gunakan. Apa itu sangat penting?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Samuel mengangguk cepat. "Ini hadiah dari Jisoo hyung sebagai hadiah perjumpaan. Ini… Amat sangat berharga bagiku."

"Kau imut sekali Samuel." Kata Seungkwan menimpali lagi.

Sepertinya Seungkwan amat suka berbicara dan menimpali para penjaga.

"Terimakasih, Seungkwan hyung." Jawab Samuel. Oh lihatlah pipi Samuel yang memerah.

"Penjagamu cemburu, Seungkwan. Alangkah lebih baik ia mengenalkan dirinya." Kalimat Seokmin membuat Seungkwan langsung menatap sang penjaga yang hanya mendengus kesal.

Seungkwan nyengir lebar lalu menoel pinggang Hansol dari posisi duduknya.

"Silakan Hansolie…" Kekeh Seungkwan.

Hansol menangguk singkat ke Seungkwan lalu menatap para master di hadapannya.

"Aku Hansol, percikan kecil dari Asmodeus sang iblis nafsu dan gairah. Percayalah Seokmin, aku tidak melakukan hal yang kau pikirkan ke Seungkwan." Kata Hansol ketika ia melihat tatapan curiga dari Seokmin.

Seokmin hanya tertawa renyah karena pikirannya tergambar jelas di wajahnya ketika mendengar kata nafsu dan gairah.

"Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian?" Tanya Seokmin.

Entah perasaan Seokmin saja melihat Hansol terdiam dengan pandangan matanya yang menajam.

"Seokmin-ah, sepertinya Chan siap memperkenalkan diri." Kata Jihoon saat melihat Chan seolah berpikir keras apa yang harus ia ucapkan kala perkenalannya nanti. Jihoon benar-benar jahat.

Chan hanya terkekeh hambar lalu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Chan percikan kecil dari Behemoth sang iblis yang mencintai kekerasan. Karena Seokmin hyung adalah Guardian, ia memerlukan dukunganku untuk berperang. Bersama dengan berkahnya dari Gabriel, ia menjadi sosok yang penuh dengan kekuatan. Karena kita semua tahu seberapa baik dan jenakanya Seokmin hyung, maka semua itu diperlukan untuk tugasnya sebagai Guardian." Jelas Chan.

Seokmin hanya bisa sweat drop kala mendengar penjelasan penjaganya begitu pula yang lain yang sangat jelas menahan tawa.

"Oke-oke, jangan dilanjutkan. Gyu-ah jangan diam saja. Giliranmu." Kata Seokmin yang tak ingin dirinya dibuat memerah lagi.

Minghao, penjaga Mingyu itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku Minghao, percikan kecil dari Mammon sang iblis keserakahan. Aku dapat memberikan Mingyu atau pun kalian apa saja yang kalian inginkan selama itu berhubungan dengan duniawi. Oh, kecuali pancing yang diminta oleh Jisoo kemarin-kemarin. Mingyu butuh sedikit keserakahan di sisinya karena ia aslinya tidak punya ambisi. Sekian dariku." Ucap Minghao sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku selanjutnya." Kata Junhwi yang menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

Seluruh perhatian kini teralihkan ke Junhwi, penjaga Wonwoo.

"Perkenalkan seluruhnya, aku percikan kecil dari Amon sang iblis kemarahan. Namaku Junhwi. Seperti Seokmin dan Mingyu, Wonwoo itu perlu suatu perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Aku juga ingin mengatakan pada kalian bahwa aku dan Minghao terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan. Kalian tak perlu kaget begitu." Jelas Junhwi.

Minghao hanya tersipu walau wajahnya menyeringai. Sosok lainnya menatap dengan kaget dan ada juga yang bahagia.

"Hao?" Ucap Mingyu kepada penjaganya.

"Ya, Mingyu?" Jawab Minghao.

"Kapan?"

Minghao hanya terkikik kecil. "Saat kau dan Wonwoo melakukan perjanjian perjalinan darah. Biasanya setiap penjaga Knight dan The Important pasti terikat juga. Yeah, aku juga Jun memilih menikah." Jawab Minghao.

Mingyu tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan penjaganya. Wonwoo juga tersenyum di atas wajah datarnya.

"Selamat untuk kalian." Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

"Uhuy, ada yang sehati juga nih…" Celetuk Seungkwan.

"Apa itu selalu terjadi?" Tanya Jisoo pada Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum. "Tidak selalu. Tapi kebanyakan iya." Jawabnya.

"Jeonghan hyung, giliranmu." Kata Seokmin.

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melirik ke Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Jeonghan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Seungcheol percikan kecil dari Astaroth. Sosokku yang 'asli' selalu mendampingi Satan, bisa dibilang 'aku' adalah Pangeran Dunia Bawah."

Perkenalan Seungcheol membuat yang lainnya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan pantas. Tentu saja Seungcheol amat sangat pantas berdiri di samping Jeonghan.

"Ayo kita ke meja makan. Ada kudapan siang." Kata Jihoon ketika sosok butler memberikan kode kepadanya.

"AYOOOOOO."

Bisa ditebak, itu Seungkwan.


	14. 13 - First Hunt

Kembali ke hari yang masih cukup tenang di mansion Preator. Langit sangat cerah ditemani udara yang sejuk, benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat nikmat.

Keluarga Preator saat ini hanya melakukan agenda mereka masing-masing.

Beruntung kegelapan tak ada yang muncul atau pun menyerang mereka karena mereka akan sangat dirugikan. Pihak Preator masih belum menguasai benar masalah kekuatan.

Maka dari itu disinilah Wonwoo berada. Kita dapat melihat pria berambut hitam dan bermanik hitam itu sedang dalam konsentrasi penuh.

Ia menggerakan jemarinya secara perlahan membentuk suatu pola yang tak jelas. Sebuah tongkat berada di genggaman tangan kirinya bersinar tamaram. Tongkat itu adalah tongkat kehidupan atau bisa dibilang senjata Wonwoo dalam pertahanan utama.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah cahaya muncul dan membaur seolah meledak ke segala penjuru.

"Apa itu?" Sosok Jihoon muncul dari pintu bersama dengan Soonyoung. Kemeja baby blue yang Jihoon gunakan benar-benar membuat sosok itu terlihat semakin imut selain tatapan sadis di wajah imutnya.

Junhwi yang berdiri di samping Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya, memberi hormat.

"Wonwoo tengah mencoba mengendalikan kekuatannya, Jihoon-ah. Ia masih belum menguasai tameng dengan sepenuhnya." Kata Junhwi.

Iblis berambut merah itu kembali menghadapkan badannya ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sama sekali tak berkutik. Maniknya itu terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menggerakan jarinya.

"Sepertinya Wonwoo sibuk. Kemana kau akan menanyakannya lagi?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum lembut sambil mengenggam tangan Soonyoung.

"Mungkin mencari yang lain?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. Ia kini mengikuti langkah kaki Jihoon dengan perlahan.

Mereka, Jihoon dan Soonyoung, dalam pencarian untuk menemukan Jeonghan yang tak terlihat di kamarnya.

Ada hal yang perlu dibahas oleh Jihoon kepada Jeonghan, maka dari itu ia mencari Jeonghan.

Jihoon menapakan kakinya ke area taman belakang mansion. Taman belakang yang sangat luas sehingga menjadi arena perang bagi Mingyu dan Seokmin yang terlihat tengah beradu pedang.

Keringat terlihat menuruni pelipis mereka dan dada mereka terlihat naik-turun dengan cepat, tapi entah mengapa senyuman penuh kesadisan dan kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah kedua sosok yang amat jago dalam berpedang itu. Mereka benar-benar monster yang gila petarungan.

Terlihat juga Minghao dan Chan yang berdiri di sisi yang berbeda. Mereka seolah menilai pertarungan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Jihoon dan Soonyoung, ada apa?" Tanya Minghao yang menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Kalian melihat Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Jihoon.

Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya. Sosok iblis dengan rambut coklat keemasan itu tak mengetahui keberadaan Jeonghan.

"Kalau kau, Chan?" Kata Minghao.

Chan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Ah! Aku melihat Jeonghan hyung di kamar Jisoo hyung bersama Seungkwan. Coba cari disana, Jihoon hyung." Jawab Chan.

Jihoon tersenyum seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Baiklah, aku pamit." Kata Jihoon lalu masuk ke dalam mansion masih mengenggam tangan Soonyoung, menyisakan Minghao dan Chan yang menatap bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki kamar milik Jisoo, aura hitam muncul dimana-mana. Bisa terlihat lingkaran hitam yang penuh dengan aura yang menggoar- goar siap melahap siapa pun dengan sosok Jisoo ada di dalamnya.

"Apa aku menganggu?" Tanya Jihoon pelan.

Seungkwan yang menyadari kehadiran Jihoon dan Soonyoung langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak hyung." Ucapnya riang.

"Seungkwan… Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jihoon.

Jeonghan yang baru menyadari kehadiran Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka.

"Jisoo perlu menyingkronkan energinya dengan Samuel dan juga giftnya, Azrael." Kata Jeonghan.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Jihoon hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Jihoon hampir lupa akan hal yang akan dibicarakannya jika saja Seungkwan tidak bertanya. Jisoo dengan aura hitamnya benar-benar mengalihkan tujuan utamanya mencari Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan hyung ini masalah markas kita. Aku memerlukan energi Seungcheol dan juga kau untuk membuat Space Door."

Seungcheol yang berdiri di samping Jeonghan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Seungkwan sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Dasar tukang ikut campur." Cibir Hansol yang sedari tadi hanya diam di samping Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun ketika tangan sang penjaga mengenggam tanganya, Seungkwan tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut." Kata Jihoon.

Mereka melangkah bersama menuju pintu masuk utama.

Tanpa diperintahkan, beberapa butler menutup pintu yang berwarna putih itu.

"Jadi Jihoon, kemana aku harus menghubungkannya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum, menyisakan orang- orang yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku sudah membeli beberapa lokasi. Kau hanya perlu membuat pintu ini terhubung ke lokasi itu. Space door akan sangat berguna nantinya untuk kita berpergian tanpa perlu menggunakan kekuatanmu, hyung. Yeah walau pun untuk membuatnya juga menggunakan kekuatanmu."

Jihoon mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dengan satu jentikan jarinya lalu menyerahkannya ke Jeonghan.

Jeonghan yang menerimanya kini membuka gulungan itu. Tak terasa Jeonghan menaikan satu alisnya kala gulungan itu terbuka dan bergelinding sampai beberapa meter dari hadapan Jeonghan. Seungcheol yang melihatnya ikut berdiri di samping Jeonghan dan menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Jeonghan.

"Jihoon, beberapa lokasi itu tak sedikit rupanya…" Ucap Seungcheol dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Tapi kalian bisa melakukannya bukan?"

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya. Jihoon ini benar-benar tukang suruh. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Center.

Simbol di dahi Jeonghan mulai tampak jelas disertai sinar terang. Mata kelam Seungcheol juga mulai memerah dan terlihat telinganya yang melancip.

"Jeonghan-ah… Bersama…" Ucap Seungcheol dengan senyum penuh ketenangannya.

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu meletakan tangannya di gagang pintu. Seungcheol juga meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Jeonghan.

"Seungkwan, tetap di dekatku." Ucap Hansol sambil merangkul Seungkwan.

Soonyoung dengan segera berdiri di depan Jihoon.

Sebuah cahaya dan kegelapan muncul dari lengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol lalu menjalar di pintu putih tersebut.

Suasana mulai gaduh dengan angin yang muncul. Pintu itu serasa transparan dan menampakan berbagai macam pemandangan di sisi luarnya. Pemandangan beratus tempat berbeda dan suasana yang berbeda. Dari pemandangan salju Diamondeev sampai pemandangan pantai indah Caratia.

Seungkwan menatap takjub pintu itu.

Blassth…

Seketika kedua elemen itu berhenti.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jeonghan?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Walau telah mendapatkan kekuatannya, tapi ini kali pertama Jeonghan menggunakannya. Ia belum terbiasa akan kekuatannya.

Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu itu.

Rumah.

Hanya itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan begitu ia membuka pintu itu, pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa ditemui Jeonghan.

Matanya menajam kala itu.

"Rumahku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A…apa ini?"

Nada takjub bercampur kaget dikeluarkan oleh Seungkwan.

Pemandangan sebuah tanah kosong yang amat luas dan tumpukan 'hal' hitam bekas terbakar menyapa mereka.

Mereka semua kini melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar pintu.

Seungcheol yang mendahului Jeonghan melihat beberapa tengkorak manusia yang tertimbun di antara benda-benda hangus itu. Dengan sekali gerakan, Seungcheol menutup kedua mata Jeonghan dengan jemarinya dan langsung menarik Jeonghan masuk ke dalam pintu mansion dalam satu lompatan.

Tak disangka, tangan Seungkwan bergetar hebat san Seungkwan menutup kedua matanya.

Jihoon, Soonyoung, terlebih Hansol yang melihatnya mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Maka ketika Seungkwan membuka matanya dan mata pria itu bersinar gelap dengan tubuh yang mulai melayang, mereka menatap dengan serius sang Oracle.

"Jeonghan… Ini tanah kelahiranmu bukan? Semuanya hancur karena kegelapan yang ada… Akankah kau menghancurkannya? Jika kau menghancurkannya, maka kau akan memiliki pilihan untuk menyelamatkan sosok kartu…"

Brukk…

Hansol langsung menangkap tubuh Seungkwan yang ambruk.

"Ternyata ia belum juga menguasainya…" Ucap Jihoon.

Ketika Oracle menggunakan kekuatannya, energi kehidupan mereka akan berguncang hebat. Karena Seungkwan belum mampu menguasai guncangan itu, tubuhnya ambruk.

Jihoon memutar kepalanya. Ia menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan seribu makna.

Ia bisa melihat Seungcheol yang sengaja menghalangi pandangan Jeonghan ke arah luar.

"Semuanya, sebaiknya kita kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Preator duduk melingkar di sofa yang ada di ruang khusus pertemuan.

Para penjaga berdiri di belakang masing-masing tuannya. Ah, pengecualian untuk Wonwoo yang berdiri sembari meletakan telapak tangannya masing-masing di mata dan dada Jeonghan.

Wonwoo sangat merasakan aliran energi teramat negatif yang Jeonghan miliki. Mungkin lebih ke perasaan kaget dan tak mampu menerima kenyataan.

Suasana sangat hening. Hanya deru nafas Jeonghan yang semakin lama semakin stabil yang dapat terdengar.

Seungkwan yang ambruk sudah terlihat siuman dan mulai meminum air yang disediakan para maid dibantu oeh Hansol yang memandang khawatir sang master.

"Bisa kita mulai? Wonwoo, terima kasih…"

Jeonghan kini menegakan tubuhnya. Wonwoo juga kembali ke posisi duduknya.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap Jeonghan kini. Walau memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda, tapi mereka semua menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"Jeonghan…"

"Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Aku tak apa."

Ucapan Jisoo langsung terpotong begitu saja.

Jisoo menatap kesal namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Jihoon, kuserahkan padamu." Lanjut Jeonghan.

"Baiklah. Begini rencananya. Kegelapan yang kita lawan bertuankan keluarga Lamnabuste. Benteng mereka ada 12 km dari ibu kota Rosemount. Keluarga Lamnabuste tidaklah terlalu berbahaya. Hanya saja, kemampuan memasuki hati dan pikiran mereka luar biasa. Karena Jeonghan telah mendapatkan kewenangannya, maka pemburuan akan menjadi lebih seru, bukan?"

Penjelasan Jihoon membuat yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan formasi kita?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Bagai permainan catur, Jeonghan adalah raja, ia berada di perlindungan kita semua. Jisoo akan berada di sekitar Jeonghan. Di belakang Jeonghan, Seungkwan yang akan melindungi punggung raja kita. Di depan Jeonghan dan Jisoo, Wonwoo akan berdiri di sana. Di teruskan dengan aku, Mingyu, dan Seokmin sebagai penyerang. Mingyu, ingat Wonwoo harus ada di penjagaanmu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Karena ini adalah perburuan kita yang pertama dengan keluarga lengkap, kuharap semuanya… Selamat." Kata Wonwoo dengan ragu namun pasti.

"Sebelum itu, Jeonghan. Kau siap?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jeonghan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. Dengan ini… perburuan dimulai."


	15. 14 - Confuse

' _Jeonghan… Tumbuh besar dan kuat, sayang. Ma akan selalu menjagamu… Hingga kau dapat berdiri sendiri di jalanmu…'_

Ucapan dalam bathin itu keluar dari dalam diri seorang yang amat sangat terluka. Ia seorang yang memuja God dengan segala kemurnian hati tapi telah melakukan suatu dosa besar yang tak terelakan.

Ia bersama para 'orang suci' lainnya menemukan sesosok bayi di depan gerbang asrama tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka baru kembali dari pertemuan besar di Caratia.

Jaejoong yang melihat bayi yang tertidur itu langsung mengangkatnya dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

Inilah dosa besar Jaejoong yang tak bisa ia ucapkan pada siapa pun.

" _Kau akhirnya kembali father Jaejoong. Bagaimana pertemuan di Caratia? Baru sebulan dan kami semua disini sudah merindukanmu."_

Para pemimpin tertinggi datang menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong dan rombongannya.

" _Father Jaejoong, apakah itu seorang bayi?"_

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang pemimpin tertinggi.

" _Pope, anak ini baru aku temukan di depan asrama tadi bersama yang lain. Apa kita bisa merawatnya?"_

" _God_ _telah mengirimkan berkah yang luar biasa. Anak yang amat manis_. _Tentu saja, Jae-ah. Karena kau menemukannya, kubiarkan kau yang menjadi ayah angkatnya."_

Jaejoong telah melahirkan sesosok putra dari hubungannya dengan pemimpin dunia bawah. Itu dosa yang amat sangat besar. Lalu Jaejoong telah membuang anaknya di depan gerbang asrama dan kini ia merawat anaknya kembali dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai ayah angkat padahal ia lah ibu kandungnya.

" _Terima kasih, Pope. Aku pasti akan menjaga dan merawatnya…"_

' _Maaf Jeonghan… Maafkan Ma…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Berdiri di sisi God tapi mencintai sang pemimpin dunia bawah. Dosa terbesar yang dilakukan Jaejoong._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan kekuatanmu…"

Secara bersamaan para master berbicara.

Lambang yang ada di tubuh mereka mulai memancarkan sinar.

Perlahan pakaian mereka berubah, berganti menjadi pakaian khas mereka. Sebuah pakaian dengan warna hitam mendominasi.

Para penjaga yang sebelumnya hanya menggunakan pakaian ala manusia itu kini muncul jubah yang membalut tubuh mereka. Perlu di ketahui bahwa setiap pasangan master dan penjaganya memiliki cincin unik yang tak bisa disamakan dengan pasangan lain.

"Kalian kembalilah. Ketika saatnya, bantu kami." Kata Jihoon.

Para penjaga mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke kalung masing-masing masternya.

Pintu utama telah dibuka. Pemandangan hancur di salah satu wilayah Rosemount kembali menyapa mereka.

Ketujuh orang itu kini melesat dengan cepat. Tentu saja sepasang sayap iblis terpasang dengan sempurna di punggung tujuh sosok tersebut.

Di antara lautan puing-puing hitam tersebut, hanya ada satu bangunan berupa mansion yang masih berdiri. Mansion itu terlihat sangat tua.

Saat ini baru menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Belum terlalu malam, tapi suasana benar-benar sangat menyeramkan.

Seokmin yang melaju paling depan langsung mendobrak pintu utama mansion tersebut. Benar seperti dugaan Seokmin, tak ada apapun yang menyambut mereka.

"Seungkwan."

Jeonghan memanggil Seungkwan yang ada di belakangnya.

Seolah mengetahui maksud Jeonghan, Seungkwan menutup matanya.

Tak ada yang berbicara saat ini.

Zeeng.

Mata Seungkwan terbuka.

"Semuanya, kita akan masuk ke dalam dunia kegelapan… Dalam… 3.. 2.. 1…."

BLASTH…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hei… Dimana ini?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Jisoo menunjukan bahwa dirinya kaget dan bingung. Ledakan kegelapan tadi benar-benar membuatnya linglung.

"Di..mana ini?" Tanyanya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada satupun keluarganya di sekitarnya.

Sabit yang menjadi senjata Jisoo masih berada di genggamannya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa beruntung masih memiliki perlindungan dari sabit itu. Sabit dengan lambang keluarga Preator itu membuat sebuah penghalang di sekitar Jisoo.

Bisa Jisoo lihat tangan-tangan kegelapan mencoba meraihnya.

"Ch… Kemana aku harus mencari mereka?"

Tap.

Langkah Jisoo berhenti.

Ia melihat sosok Jeonghan tenggelam di antara lengan- lengan kegelapan.

"Tak mungkin! Jeonghan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeonghan hyung!"

Wonwoo melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati sosok yang dikenalnya itu. Sosok itu malah melangkah menjauhinya.

Wonwoo menyeritkan dahinya. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Jeonghan. Namun tak di pungkiri Wonwoo merasakan hal aneh.

Jeonghan berbelok ke arah kanan maka Wonwoo mengikutinya. Namun ketika Wonwoo akan berbelok, sosok Jihoon muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah terkejut.

Mereka sama- sama kaget akan kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Jihoon hyung/Wonwoo?!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hyung melihat Jeonghan hyung?/Bertemu dengan Jeonghan hyung?"

Kini mereka sama-sama menyeritkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku mengejar Jeonghan. Dan ia berbelok ke kiri, tempat dimana aku bertemu denganmu." Jawab Jihoon.

Wonwoo semakin terjebak dalam pikirannya. "Aku juga mengejar Jeonghan hyung. Yang malah kutemukan adalah kau, Jihoon hyung." Kata Wonwoo.

Kini Jihoon yang menyeritkan dahinya. Namun tatapan mereka menajam.

"Ch… Aku tak menyukai saat- saat seperti ini. Wonwoo-ya, kumohon bantuanmu."

"Mereka mempermainkan kita rupanya." Kata Wonwoo kini.

"Ayo kita cari yang lainnya, Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin berada di sebuah ruangan hampa. Kemana pun ia menatap, semuanya adalah tamaram.

Lebih parahnya lagi, ia kini terikat. Ya, terikat bersama sosok Mingyu dalam posisi duduk saling membelakangi.

"Chan tak mendengar panggilanku. Aish. Gyu… Psst.. Gyu-ah…"

Seokmin mengguncangkan tubuhnya, berharap guncangan itu dirasakan Mingyu yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan namun pasti mata Mingyu terbuka.

"Seokmin? Ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku punya firasat bahwa kegelapan ini mempermainkan kita." Kata Seokmin.

Mingyu menyeritkan dahinya.

"Bayangkan, mereka membuat kita, para petarung terikat disini. Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo hyung, Gyu. Kau terpisah darinya."

Mingyu menggeram kesal. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam kegelapan, Mingyu berlari ke arah Wonwoo untuk melindunginya. Namun mereka terpisah.

Mingyu dapat merasakan detak jantung Wonwoo yang normal. Namun terdapat sebuah kebingungan yang terselip disana.

"Wonwoo hyung baik-baik saja."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang amat perlahan itu membuat Seokmin dan Mingyu sama-sama terdiam.

Mereka menatap waspada ke sekeliling mereka.

"J..Jeonghan hyung?"

Ya.

Itu sosok Jeonghan yang kini tersenyum dengan riangnya.

"Kalian terikat? Hahaha… Aku ingin membantu, tapi aku ada urusan untuk mencabut nyawa si kartu itu. Sampai jumpa…"

Sosok Jeonghan berjalan melewati mereka begitu saja, menyisakan Mingyu dan Seokmin yang menatap tak percaya.

Tadi itu siapa?

Jeonghan hyung?

Jeonghan hyung yang tertawa sambil mengatakan mencabut nyawa si kartu?

Deg.

Seokmin dan Mingyu sama-sama terkejut dengan pikiran mereka.

Kartu.

"Kita harus segera bebas." Kata Seokmin. Ia mulai panik, jujur saja.

"Kau bisa menggapai pedangku Seok?" Tanya Mingyu.

Seokmin kini menatap sebuah pedang yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Biar kugunakan kakiku…" Ucap Seokmin.

Kini ia mencoba menjulurkan kakinya.

"Gyu, bisakah kau mendorongku?"

Mingyu yang mengerti langsung memundurkan tubuhnya yang otomatis membuat Seokmin maju.

"Hap… Hyaat.."

Seokmin menangkap pedang itu dengan kedua kakinya lalu melayangkannya ke atas.

Membuat sebuah parabola sempurna yang menancap di antara punggung Mingyu dan dirinya. Tentu saja mengenai ikatan yang mengikat mereka.

"Teknik yang indah, Seokmin."

"Terima kasih. Dan yang aku yakini, bahwa yang mengikat kita masih manusia. Jadi… Mari kita kejar Jeonghan hyung terlebih dahulu."

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sial…"_


	16. 15 - Sweet Whisper

"Akh…"

Brugh.

Jeonghan jatuh berlutut. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Jantungnya bagai diremas kuat oleh hal tak kasat mata. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan hyung!"

Seungkwan yang ada di belakangnya amat terkejut kala melihat kondisi Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi demikian. Ia langsung menghampiri Jeonghan dan memegang pundaknya.

"Ini pasti karena kita berada di markas kegelapan. Hyung, kau bisa bertahan?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk lalu mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan Seungkwan yang membantu menopang tubuhnya.

"Seungkwan… Aku bertanya padamu. Jawab aku."

Bagai terkena mantra, mata Seungkwan kini berubah hitam sepenuhnya.

"Silakan, Lord…"

Jeonghan masih mencoba mengatur masih terasa sakit sekali.

"Dimana yang lain?"

Sesaat Seungkwan tak berucap apapun. Dengan penuh kesabaran dan masih mencoba meraup udara sebanyak mungkin, Jeonghan menunggu jawaban sang Oracle.

"Mereka terpisah Lord. Kini kegelapan milik keluarga Lamnabuste mempermainkan kita dan yang lainnya. Mereka menggunakan wujudmu untuk memancing yang lainnya menuju ke inti kegelapan dari mansion ini."

Tatapan Jeonghan menajam kala mendengar ucapan Seungkwan. Luar biasa sekali keluarga kegelapan yang bisa menggunakan wujudnya itu.

"Jika Lord tak cepat mencapai mereka, mereka akan ditelan kegelapan… Dan tambahan… Sang kartu milik kita sangat lemah. Sedikit bisikan, maka ia akan jatuh ke lubang kegelapan dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi."

Blasst…

Seungkwan terbangun. Nafasnya terengah- engah.

"Jeonghan hyung. Ayo cari mereka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hmm… Preator? Nama yang indah…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?"

Jisoo mengucapkannya dengan tampang amat sangat tak percaya.

Ia terjatuh dari atas sana dan menapak pada sebuah area datar yang dikelilingi dinding bebatuan.

Jisoo melihat sekeliling area itu. Tak ada yang spesial dari tempat ini. Hanya sebuah pintu di atas sana yang menempel pada dinding bebatuan.

" _Hei… Bukankah kau yang menguncinya di dalam dirimu?"_

Mata Jisoo sedikit tercengang. Suara asing menelisik area pendengarannya.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sabitnya.

" _Malang sekali nasibnya, harus terkurung di dirimu. Harus melindungimu yang lemah ini…"_

"Siapa disana?" Kata Jisoo melihat sekelilingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang menjawab.

" _Saat ia meninggal pun, kau memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sisimu. Bukankah kau sangat egois?"_

Jisoo mengigit bibirnya. Ia sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan masalah yang selalu membebani pikirannya semenjak kehancuran kerajaannya.

" _Hahahahaaaaaa…"_

Suara tawa bergema yang amat sangat keras mengelilinginya.

" _Egois…"_

" _Lemah…"_

" _Tak tahu diri…."_

" _Cengeng…"_

"HENTIKAN!"

Bruk…

Jisoo jatuh berlutut.

Ia memegang kepalanya. Suara itu seolah- olah berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Hiks… kumohon… hentikan…" Ucap Jisoo menangis.

Ya ia menangis.

Aliran air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

" _Bukankah kau sebaiknya kembali ke masa itu, Pangeran Jisoo?"_

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Mata Jisoo memucat.

Gerakan, suara, tangisan, semuanya terhenti. Keadaan amat sangat sepi sekarang.

"Pa…nge..ran…" Ucap Jisoo terbata-bata.

" _Ya, kau adalah Putra Mahkota Hong Jisoo. Jika kau mau membantuku, maka aku akan mengembalikan masa lalumu, ingatanmu… Kau bisa kembali ke masa itu, masa dimana kau lah yang memilikinya. Masa dimana hanya kau saja yang ada di matanya. Tanpa yang lain… Kau bersedia?"_

Jisoo terdiam.

Sebuah kolam hitam dengan tangan- tangan aneh mulai muncul di tengah-tengah sana.

Dengan tatapan kosong Jisoo bangkit berdiri. Dengan lemas ia menarik sabitnya yang bergesekan dengan tanah.

" _Ya… Seperti itu… Kau tahu bahwa Jendral Lee Seokmin sudah lama mati, bukan? Sosok yang sekarang tak akan melindungimu seperti Jendral Seokmin. Percayalah…"_

Jisoo berjalan dengan pelan. Tubuhnya terhuyung karena keseimbangannya terganggu.

Tap…

Tap…

" _Jisoo… Jisoo hyung!"_

Suara Samuel menggema di pikiran Jisoo. Sinar di lengan kiri Jisoo bersinar terang.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan pada masterku?!"_

" _Oh? Tak banyak… Hanya membuatnya menjadi bagian kegelapan…"_

" _Keparat kau!"_

Tangan-tangan hitam meraih tubuh Jisoo.

Membawanya memasuki kolam itu.

" _Hyung… Kumohon… Jisoo hyung… Kuatkan dirimu…"_

Dan suara Samuel pun menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Jisoo yang diselimuti oleh tangan- tangan kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bukankah menyenangkan terperangkap masa lalu?"_


	17. 16 - Sorry

" _Yang... Mu..lia… Maafkan aku… Ak..ku tak bisa lagi me..lindungi..mu… Dan aku kal..lah dari pasuk..kan Barat. Tch.. Ma..af aku tak bisa melindung..i wilayah Keraja..an Quartzea dengan kekuatanku…"_ Suara yang tertatih-tatih terucap dari seorang pria yang terlentang dengan ironis.

Sosok berambut coklat panjang yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung kini berlari dengan deraian air mata. Ketika langkah kakinya sampai ke sang pria yang terlentang, ia langsung memangku kepala pria itu.

" _Hisk… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Seokmin… Aku tak punya siapa- siapa lagi…"_

Sosok berambut hitam panjang dan terikat satu itu tersenyum parau di tengah ekspresinya yang menahan sakit.

Darah yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya amat sangat senada dengan warna jubahnya yang tercabik-cabik. Baju zirah yang dikenakan di tubuh tegapnya berhiaskan darah yang berasal dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah pedang tertancap di perutnya. Pedang yang ditancapkan oleh pihak kerajaan musuh yang telah berbahagia karena mengalahkan sang jendral perang utama kerajaan lawan.

Keadaan amat sangat kacau dapat terlihat dari kastil ini. Entah itu rumah-rumah yang terbakar, maupun kastil tempat mereka berdua kini yang mulai dilalap si jago merah.

" _Yang Mulia Jisoo, jan..gan mengotori pakaian indahmu dengan darahku…"_

Air mata keluar dengan derasnya dari mata pria yang dipanggil Jisoo itu. Siapa yang tak akan menangis kala melihat sosok yang dicintai tengah berada di ambang kematian?

" _Tidak! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku!"_

Senyuman mirip seringaian kecil tampak di wajah tak berdaya itu.

" _Tak… bisa, Yang Mulia. Waktuku su..dah akan …"_

" _Tak boleh! Seokmin tak boleh meninggalkanku! TAK BOLEH!"_

Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari lengan kiri sosok berambut coklat itu. Menyebabkan pendaran cahaya berkilau yang menyelimuti raga mereka.

Tak ada yang bisa berucap kini kala reruntuhan kastil mulai terjatuh di antara mereka.

" _Yang Mulia_ _… Karena aku ada di dalam dirimu, maka kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu… Ingatlah bahwa kau akan tersesat mulai saat ini… Jaga dirimu."_

Blassth…

Sosok berambut hitam itu terbaring dengan tenangnya. Raganya menyentuh lantai kayu yang mulai retak.

Sendiri.

Ia hanya sendiri.

Sosok Jisoo telah menghilang dari kastil itu dan hanya menyisakan raga tak bernyawa tergeletak di tengah-tengah badai api tersebut.

Trk.. tk..

Bruahhk…

Lantai kayu itu hancur.

Membuat jasad itu jatuh.

Jatuh…

Ke bawah kastil yang terus terbakar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia terbangun kini.

" _Dimana ini…."_

Dengan pandanga yang masih mencoba untuk fokus, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Dari sekian menit ia menelusuri ruangan yang ia tempati, yang ia ketahui bahwa ruangan ini adalah sebuah ruangan yang asing untuknya.

Terdapat selang aneh yang menancap di tangannya. Juga lingkaran aneh di dinding yang mengeluarkan suara tik... tik… tik…

" _Ah... Kau sudah bangun? Untung sekali kami dapat menyelamatkanmu."_

Sesosok wanita paruh baya datang menghampirinya. Di tangan wanita itu terdapat sekeranjang buah-buahan dan seikat bunga berwarna putih.

" _Kau ingat siapa namamu?"_ Tanya wanita itu.

Sosok berambut coklat itu terdiam.

Nama?

" _Sepertinya benar perkiraan dokter. Kau amnesia. Hong Jisoo. Itu namamu yang aku temukan saat kau jatuh di depan panti ini, Jisoo."_

Grep...

Sebuah pelukan diterima sosok itu.

" _Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…"_

" _Mmm… bisakah kau ceritakan lebih detail?"_ Tanya sosok itu dengan pelan.

Sebuah senyuman terpantri di wajah wanita itu.

" _Menurut kepolisian, k_ _au jatuh dari lantai atas sebuah kastil tua di tengah kota. Kau berjalan dengan kekuatanmu sendiri sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang berisikan namamu. Pada akhirnya kau pingsan di depan panti, Jisoo-ya. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah anakku. Panggil aku ibu, hm…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ya, ibu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jisoo membuka matanya.

"ARGH!"

Siapa pun yang mendengar suara Jisoo dapat mengartikan sebuah kesakitan dan penyesalan disana. Teriakan sang Joker begitu memilukan.

"Kumohon… Maafkan aku… Aku melupakan semuanya… Kumohon maafkan aku… Seokmin…."

Rambut Jisoo yang panjang kini semakin memanjang. Kedua sisi rambut depannya terikat ke belakang dan sisa rambutnya terurai. Pakaiannya kini berubah menjadi sebuah pakaian putih khas kerajaan Quatzea terdahulu dengan sentuhan warna pink dan benang emas.

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti. Air mata darah yang siap mengotori pakaian indahnya.

"Seokmin… Seokmin… SEOKMIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg.

Seokmin menatap nyalang ke arah depannya.

"Ada apa, Seok?" Tanya Mingyu yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Seokmin.

Seokmin menatap Mingyu.

"Ada hal buruk yang aku tak aku ketahui terjadi pada Jisoo hyung."

"Apa sangat buruk?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak sedetail itu mengetahuinya. Ch… Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Sesaat sebelum melangkah masuk, mereka dengan segera menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

Tentu saja bahwa pintu itu langsung menghubungkan mereka dengan jurang yang terjal. Namun bukan itu saja yang menjadi alasan langkah kaki mereka tiba-tiba terhenti.

Mata Seokmin dan Mingyu sama-sama terbelalak.

Sosok yang mereka kenal kini duduk bersimpuh memangku seseorang.

Walau terdapat perbedaan pada tampilan fisiknya, namun mereka yakin itu adalah sosok yang mereka kenal.

Sosok itu amat sangat cantik. Dengan pakaian putih beraksen pink dan beberapa bordiran emas, juga rambutnya yang melayang seolah menari dengan lembut.

"Yang Mulia…"

Seokmin membisikan panggilan kerajaan yang membuat Mingyu menyerit bingung.

"Seokmin, apa itu Jisoo hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Seokmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Matanya memincing tajam.

"Ya. Itu Jisoo hyung. Jisoo yang dulu sebelum aku masuk ke dalam tubuhnya."

Mata mereka kini menuju sosok yang ada di pangkuan Jisoo.

"Seokmin… Itu kan…"

Seokmin menatap nyalang kini.

"Gyu ayo!"

Mingyu mengangguk lalu mereka terjung ke bawah. Menapak dengan selamat berkat pedang yang mereka tancapkan di dinding jurang.

'Aku ingat pasti itu tubuh Seokmin ketika aku membawanya dari masa lalu.' Bathin Mingyu.

Tentu saja Mingyu ingat. Mencari jasad itu sangat sukar. Ia harus melewati kobaran api yang amat sangat dasyat. Ditambah jasad itu berada di ruang rahasia di bawah tanah dan sangat terluka parah. Karena merasa rambut hitam panjang yang jasad itu punya menganggu, Mingyu memotong rambut itu dengan pedangnya. Mingyu bahkan harus mengobatinya dahulu ke dunia atas, mencari angel Raphael.

Dan itulah jasad Seokmin.

Namun Seokmin di sisinya kini, dan memang nyata adanya. Lalu yang dipangkuan Jisoo itu siapa?

Saat mereka hanya perlu beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai Jisoo, sebuah penghalang muncul dan mementalkan mereka.

Mereka sama-sama menggunakan pedang mereka untuk bertahan.

"Jisoo hyung! Sadarlah. Hyung!" Kata Seokmin dengan lantang.

Baik Mingyu dan Seokmin sama-sama bisa melihat sosok Jisoo kini menangis. Menangis sambil menatap sosok di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Maaf... hiks..."_


	18. 17 - Unite Again

Suasana di lorong ini mulai tak stabil. Beberapa guncangan bahkan terasa sangat keras. Wonwoo dan Jihoon benar-benar kewalahan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka.

"Tangan-tangan aneh ini mulai mengangguku." Kata Jihoon sambil mengeluarkan pedang kembarnya.

Mereka benar-benar terpisah dan rumah ini benar-benar membuat mereka semua kerepotan.

Tangan-tangan yang mencoba menggapai Jihoon mulai menghilang terkena pedang Jihoon. Yah, walau beberapa saat kemudian kembali tumbuh.

Wonwoo menggunakan perisainya untuk menamengi tubuh mereka dan pedang yang Jihoon gunakan untuk membuka jalan yang terhalangi saat berjalan ke depan.

"Jihoon hyung! Wonwoo hyung!"

Suara ini.

"Seungkwan?"

Sosok Seungkwan dan Jeonghan terlihat di daerah yang sedikit terdapat tangan-tangan ini. Jadi mereka hanya menggunakan tenaga yang kecil untuk melawan.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau baik- baik saja, Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Jihoon saat melihat sosok Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Walau tubuhnya seolah diremukan, Jeonghan tak mau yang lainnya kerepotan.

"Ayo. Kita harus mencari yang lainnya."

Mereka berempat mengangguk lalu sama-sama berlari. Mengarungi lorong-lorong yang semakin ke dalam semakin tenang. Tenang dalam artian mencengkam.

Jeonghan yang memimpin seperti menabrak sesuatu.

Dahinya pun bercahaya.

Krtk…

PRANK…

Pengahalang yang menyelimuti mereka kini hancur berkeping- keping.

"Oh pantas saja aku merasa kita berputar-putar disini." Kata Seungkwan.

Kini mereka tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Biar aku yang membukanya." Kata Jihoon.

Ketika ia membuka pintu itu pemandangan tak mengenakan mereka lihat.

Syukur reflek Jihoon luar biasa hebat. Bayangkan jika ia terjatuh dari pintu dengan ketinggian luar biasa itu.

Pintu itu berada di dinding batu. Tanpa lereng dan tanpa tangga. Jika seseorang langsung melangkah keluar dari pintu, ia pasti akan langsung jatuh ke bawah.

"Itu? Bukankah itu Seokmin dan Mingyu?" Ucap Seungkwan.

Pandangan mereka teralihkan ke bawah sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Seungkwan kembali.

"Pertanyaannya kini, bagaimana cara kita turun?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jeonghan menggerakan kedua jarinya. Sebuah portal muncul di bawah mereka dan mereka semua masuk terhisap kesana. Dan tentu saja muncul dengan selamat jauh di bawah sana.

"Perjalanan yang mengasyikan." Kata Seungkwan dengan senang.

Bruaghh…

Sosok Seokmin terbanting kuat menabrak dinding bebatuan itu.

Ekspresi Seungkwan langsung berubah kaget kala itu.

"Seokmin/hyung!" Teriak mereka.

Jihoon langsung berlari menuju Seokmin.

Mingyu yang mengetahui keberadaan yang lainnya kini menuju ke arah mereka.

"Jelaskan." Kata Jeonghan dengan cepat.

Wonwoo langsung membantu mengobati luka Seokmin. Cahaya tamaram muncul di sekitar lengannya. Sambil mengobati Seokmin, Wonwoo ikut mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu.

"Lalu… Itu…" Kata Seungkwan sambil menatap Jisoo yang masih duduk di dalam lingkaran kegelapan.

Mereka semua menatap ke arah Jisoo.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Jeonghan hyung? Aku sudah mencoba untuk menerobos penghalang itu namun tetap saja gagal." Kata Mingyu.

"Seungkwan. Jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Jeonghan.

Mata Seungkwan mulai menghitam kembali.

"Silakan, Lord…"

"Penjaga?" Pertanyaan yang singkat. Karena Jeonghan tak ingin menghabiskan waktu.

Sebuah senyuman kini di tampakan Seungkwan.

"Hantaman energi kegelapan membuat suara kita tak mencapai mereka. Namun kini karena sosok Jisoo adalah pusat kegelapan menyerang, suara kita sudah bisa memanggil mereka." Ucapan Seungkwan membuat yang lainnya tertegun.

Jisoo pusat kegelapan menyerang?

"Aku sudah sangat kesal. Minghao, lepaskan kekuatanmu."

Lambang di punggung Mingyu bersinar kini. Lalu muncul sosok iblis dengan jubah hitamnya tersenyum miring ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Mingyu? Kau tak memerlukan bantuanku?" Tanya Minghao.

Yang lainnya kini ikut memanggil nama penjaga mereka.

Bahkan Seokmin yang dapat bangkit lagi sudah memanggil Chan keluar.

Seungkwan kembali ke kondisi normalnya. Sepertinya dalam kondisi itu membutuhan tenaga yang besar. Lihat saja Seungkwan yang kini mulai terengah-engah. Wonwoo di belakangnya memancarkan sinar redup di punggung Seungkwan, memberinya tenaga baru.

"Bagaimana cara kita menghancurkan perisai itu?" Tanya Seokmin kini.

Baik Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan Seungkwan sama-sama tertegun.

Sepertinya ada yang ganjal.

Perisai?

Bukankah tadi mereka juga…

"Jeonghan hyung!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau menghancurkan perisai yang ada di atas. Bukankah sama dengan yang ada disini?" Kata Jihoon.

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan aku yang menghancurkan perisai itu. Lambang kita..." Kata Jeonghan.

Berkat ucapan Jeonghan, semua menatap Wonwoo kini.

Alasannya?

Tentu saja karena tempat lambang terstrategis dimiliki Wonwoo yaitu di telapak tanganya.

Wonwoon yang mengerti langsung menuju ke arah Jisoo. Mingyu ikut berjalan bersamaan dengan Wonwoo, mengawalnya dari hal yang tak terduga.

Ketika Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya menyentuh perisai itu…

Benar saja, perisai itu hancur. Namun buruknya, aliran energi negatif keluar menerjang mereka.

Mingyu langsung menggendong Wonwoo begitu juga penjaga lain yang kini melompat dan menyelamatkan masternya masing-masing.

Mereka semua kini terbang dengan sanggaan para penjaga. Kecuali Mingyu yang mengeluarkan sayapnya sendiri dengan Wonwoo di gendonganya.

"Jeonghan hyung, Soonyoung memberitahuku, bahwa Samuel harus dipanggil. Para penjaga dapat bertarung dimana pun asalkan Arch menugaskannya." Teriak Jihoon.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya menugaskan Samuel? Ia ada di dalam tubuh Jisoo hyung dan ia dalam keadaan tak sadar!" Ucap Seokmin tak sabar.

Ia sangat menderita melihat Jisoo di bawah sana. Ditambah dengan diri gadungannya yang seenaknya tidur di pangkuan Jisoo.

Semua menatap Soonyoung kini.

Sosok yang terbang sambil menggendong Jihoon itu tersenyum kaku.

"Seluruh master telah bersumpah kepadamu, Jeonghan hyung. Samuel adalah bawahannya Jisoo, bukan kah berarti kau tuan besarnya? Kekuatan titah pada ucapanmu bukan hanya berlaku pada para master, namun berefek pada penjaga mereka." Jelas Jihoon.

Semuanya kini menatap Jeonghan.

"Kau bisa Jeonghanie. Cobalah memanggilnya dengan tegas." Kata Seungcheol yang menggendongnya itu.

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya.

' _Samuel… Samuel… Belphegor. Aku memanggilmu. Jawab aku.'_

Aura yang sangat kuat keluar dari dalam tubuh Jeonghan. Inilah yang terjadi kala seorang Arch menggunakan titahnya.

Hening.

Selama beberapa detik tak ada yang berbicara.

' _Aku disini, Jeonghan hyung.'_

Jeonghan membuka matanya.

Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya menatap Soonyoung.

"Sekarang tugaskan Samuel untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi para Jisoo hyung." Kata Jihoon.

Jeonghan kembali menutup matanya.

' _Samuel… Sebelum itu, bagaimana kondisimu?'_

' _Aku baik- baik saja, hyung.'_

' _Baiklah. Cari tahu apa yang terjadi pada mastermu.'_

' _Siap dilaksanakan.'_

Jeonghan kembali membuka matanya.

Gelombang kegelapan dan tangan-tangan hitam mulai menyerang mereka.

Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan menghindar dari serangan gelombang kegelapan itu. Ia menggendong Jeonghan di tangan kanannya dan memegang pedang di tangan kirinya.

Begitu juga yang lainnya.

Tentu saja perbedaan terdapat pada hanya Jeonghan yang tidak memegang senjata melainkan penjaganya lah yang membawa senjata.

' _Hyung… Aku berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang bawah sadar Jisoo hyung. Ia kini terjebak dalam ruang lingkup waktu 280 tahun lalu, ketika Seokmin hyung masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Yang aku lihat kini adalah dua sosok Jisoo yang berbeda. Satunya adalah Pangeran Jisoo dari 280 tahun lalu bersama Seokmin hyung, ah bukan… Jendral Seokmin di dalam cahaya tamaram, dan satu lagi sosok Jisoo hyung yang ada di masa ini hanya sendiri di dalam kehampaan sambil menatap ke arah dirinya yang lain. Aku tak bisa mendekat. Sepertinya Jisoo hyung membuat penghalang untukku masuk ke dalam hatinya.'_

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti.

" _Terima kasih, Samuel. Aku tak akan menugaskanmu keluar dari tubuh Jisoo. Tapi tugasmu adalah, jaga jantungnya tetap berdetak."_

'… _Dimengerti.'_

"Seungcheol, beritahu mereka apa yang di ucapkan Samuel." Perintah Jeonghan.

Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mengetahui masternya ini tak suka berbicara panjang lebar. Ia lalu mengucapkan persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Samuel.

"Selanjutnya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Jihoonie. Kuserahkan padamu." Kata Jeonghan.

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah semuanya. Karena permasalahan ini terjadi diantara Seokmin dan Jisoo hyung, maka Seok, kau harus menyelesaikannya." Ucap Jihoon.

Seokmin menatap Jihoon lalu menatap Jisoo di bawah sana. Tak terasa Seokmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya.

"Rencana ini agak beresiko, namun selama kita memiliki semua orang, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Dan tatapan serius diberikan oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun."


	19. 18 - The Prince and The Joker

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, hyung?"

Seokmin melayang terbang dalam ruang hampa. Suasana disini memang rusak, sangat rusak.

Penuh kegaduhan namun terdapat percikan keindahan di dalamnya. Benar-benar hal yang bertentangan di dalam sini. Seokmin dapat melihat himpunan tulang belulang manusia yang tergeletak tak beraturan. Namun dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga indah yang berterbangan.

Seokmin mengingat kembali apa yang diucapkan Jihoon sebelum ia masuk kedalam sini.

Dan ia kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Tch."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Rencana ini agak beresiko, namun selama kita memiliki semua orang, kita akan baik- baik saja. Seok, kau akan masuk kembali ke dalam alam bawah sadar Jisoo hyung. Aku tak tahu cara untuk membawa Jisoo hyung kembali, tapi kuyakin jawabannya akan ada disana. Yang lainnya akan bersama melindungi yang seharusnya. Setelah usai, biar kami yang menyelesaikannya."_ Jelas Jihoon.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

 _"Chan, jaga tubuhku."_ Kata Seokmin.

Chan mengangguk patuh. _"Serahkan padaku."_ Jawabnya.

 _"Dan Jeonghan hyung… Kuserahkan Chan kepadamu."_

Sebuah sinar muncul di lengan kanan Seokmin.

Lambangnya perlahan memudar dan kini Jeonghan memiliki dua lambang. Satu di dahinya, dan satu lagi di lengan kanannya, lambang milik Seokmin.

Tubuh Seokmin melemas dan Chan langsung memapahnya.

Pyatss...

Suasana kembali gaduh.

 _"Gawat! Para kegelapan muncul."_ Kata Seungkwan kala melihat kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka berubah menjadi sosok- sosok tertentu.

 _"Sepertinya kita harus melawan."_ Balas Mingyu.

 _"Tentu saja. Wonwoo hyung, jaga Jeonghan hyung dan Seokmin. Chan, ingin berpedang?"_ Kata Jihoon.

Chan menyeriangi mengerikan. Seketika pandangan matanya berubah drastis. Ia mengeluarkan pedang Seokmin dan meletakan tubuh Seokmin di dekat Wonwoo.

 _"Kumohon jaga dia."_ Kata Chan.

Kini semuanya sudah mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing ditemani para penjaga.

 _"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua. Demi tanah kelahiran Jeonghan hyung dan juga mereka berdua."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin merasa muak. Kenangan-kenangan yang tak ingin dilihatnya muncul di kepalanya.

Kenangan kala Jisoo menangis karena nyawa Seokmin diujung tanduk atau pun kala telapak tangan Jisoo penuh dengan darahnya, menggerayang di pikiran Seokmin.

Ruangan ini seperti mempermainkannya.

"Shit. Dimana kau, hyung…"

Seokmin melayang kesana-kemari. Ia hanya bisa melihat sebuah kehampaan di dalam sini selain hal kontras tadi.

Semakin menuju ke tengah, ia dapat melihat apa yang diucapkan Samuel tadi. Dari sini terlihat jelas perbedaan di antara kedua sosok yang saling berhadapan itu.

"Jisoo hyung…" Panggil Seokmin.

Tak ada sahutan dari sosok yang kini melayang sambil menunduk itu.

"Baiklah. Jika aku harus menyelesaikan permasalahan di antara kita, maka aku harus mulai dari awal." Ucap Seokmin.

Ia kini melayang ke sisi satunya.

Ketika Seokmin mendekat, sosok dirinya yang berdiri di samping sosok lain Jisoo menghilang.

Secara langsung tampilan fisik Seokmin berubah. Pakaian zirah perak membalut tubuh tegapnya dipadukan dengan rambut hitamnya yang memanjang dan terikat satu. Sebuah jubah berwarna hitam menghiasi punggung Seokmin.

Ialah Jendral Besar Lee Seokmin. Sang panglima besar Kerajaan Quartzea 280 tahun lalu.

Seokmin sempat hampir terkekeh kala melihat tampilannya saat ini. Namun ia urungkan kala melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"A..ah? Kaukah itu, Seokmin?"

Deg.

Bagai terserang petir, Seokmin terdiam.

Sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat sosok itu. Sosok lain Jisoo, berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Jawab aku… Seokmin… Aku tak pernah mendengar suaramu lagi, Seokmin… Aku merindukanmu… Hisk…"

Ck.

Seokmin sangat tak menyukai kala Jisoo menangis.

Walau yang di depannya kini sosok Jisoo yang terdahulu, namun tetap saja itu adalah Jisoo yang ia kenal.

"Maaf… Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?" Tanya Seokmin sambil tersenyum.

Ia menghilangkan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Jisoo.

"Ayo kita kembali, Seokmin… Kembali ke kerajaan. Ayo bangun kastil kembali. Kita akan hidup bahagia lagi, hm?"

Jisoo masih memeluknya dengan erat.

Kala itu Seokmin tak mengetahuinya, tapi sosok Jisoo yang berada di seberang mulai menatap lurus ke arah mereka.

"Aku tak bisa, Yang Mulia…"

Deg.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Antara Seokmin dan Jisoo yang ada di seberang sana.

"Tak bisa? Kenapa?! Apa karena aku egois tak ingin berpisah darimu? Apa karena aku terlalu sewenang- wenang ingin memilikimu? Apa karena kau membenciku?! Hisk… Aku tak sanggup lagi… Aku ingin hidup dengan kedamaian, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku. Seokmin… Jawab aku!"

Kala Jisoo berteriak, angin bagai menghempas ke segala penjuru. Seokmin berusaha bertahan mengenggam kedua tangan Jisoo.

"Dengarkan aku. Jika kita kembali ke dunia itu, maka aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu Yang Mulia. Takdir tak bisa dirubah. Aku memang harus meninggalkanmu ke alam lain. Jika Yang Mulia tak bisa menerimanya, maka kejadian seperti ini akan terulang terus-menerus. Yang Mulia harus bisa menerimanya. Terima aku yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Terimalah keadaan Yang Mulia yang kehilangan seluruh ingatanmu. Terimalah orang-orang yang tak menyukai Yang Mulia. Terimalah fakta…"

"Tidak…."

"… bahwa…"

"Tidak!"

"… aku…"

"Janga katakan…"

"…sudah…"

"Kumohon jangan!"

"…mati…."

"TIDAK!"

Blassthh…

Angin kencang menghempas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"…di waktu itu." Kata Seokmin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sosok Jisoo mengatur nafasnya yang tak stabil. Air matanya turun kembali.

Hening cukup lama.

Seokmin menatap sosok Jisoo yang berada di seberang sana. Sosok yang menatapnya dengan seribu makna.

"A..aku…"

Jisoo kini mulai berbicara.

Rambut yang amat sangat panjang itu terlihat menutupi wajahnya. Namun Seokmin dapat melihat dengan jelas lelehan air mata yang mulai muncul di pipi Jisoo lagi.

"A..aku… mengetahuinya…"

Seokmin terdiam, menunggu Jisoo menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"...A..aku hanya tak bisa menerima..nya. Kau sangat berarti bagiku… Hisk… Bahkan kala Raja melimpahkan kekuasaan padaku, aku mengetahuinya… Hisk... Bahwa aku… seorang putra mahkota yang tak pa..ntas… Hisk…"

Kini tangan Jisoo menutup wajahnya.

"Hanya kau yang selalu ada disisi..ku. Di dunia itu… Hisk… Kau bukan lagi ada untukku… Kau ada untuk semuanya... hisk… Dan aku tak me…nyukai itu… Apa aku salah…. A..aku… amat sangat merindukanmu… Seokmin… Hisk… Ka..kau bahkan tak menyebutkan namaku… Apa kau lebih menyukai d..unia itu? Hisk…"

Seokmin menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan kacau. Namun Seokmin kini tersenyum. Senyum penuh semangat yang selalu ia tunjukan.

"Yang Mulia, kau mengetahui sesuatu? Di saat ini aku dapat bertemu denganmu kembali. Di saat ini pula kita bertemu dengan keluarga kita. Di saat ini aku dapat melindungi orang yang aku cintai. Dan di saat ini, aku dapat melihat senyum Yang Mulia kembali. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tak menyukai saat ini."

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya. Air matanya berhenti mendadak ketika ia mendengar ucapan Seokmin.

"S..Seokmin…" Ucapnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil kini. Menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah Seokmin… Aku mengerti… Jisoo-ya…"

Kepala Jisoo agak berkedut kala mendengar namanya disebut.

Kini Jisoo saat ini menatap ke arah Jisoo yang ada di seberang, Jisoo yang ada dalam rengkuhan Seokmin.

"Sukai duniamu yang sekarang. Cintai mereka. Kau akan selalu dijaga olehnya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Selamat tinggal… Seokmin… Dan diriku yang sekarang….."

Blassth…

Sosok itu menghilang.

Menghilang bersama dengan munculnya butiran-butiran debu berlian dan helaian bunga peach di sekeliling Seokmin.

Seokmin memejamkan matanya. Ia terdiam menikmati wangi bunga peach yang menyerbak. Wangi tubuh sang putra mahkota.

Ketika ia membuka matanya ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju ke arah Jisoo.

Jisoo menatap Seokmin masih dengan seribu makna.

Pakaian Seokmin berubah begitu saja, kembali menjadi pakaian khasnya.

Tak ada lagi sosok Lee Seokmin sang jendral perang. Kini yang berdiri di hadapan Jisoo adalah Lee Seokmin yang selalu tersenyum bodoh dan membuatnya tertawa.

"Jadi, Jisoo hyung… Bisakah kau menerimanya? Menerima dirimu sendiri dan diriku yang sekarang?" Tanya Seokmin dengan senyuman penuh semangatnya.

Mata Jisoo berlinang.

"Aku akan berusaha…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku mencintaimu..."_


	20. 19 - Revenge

Zzing…

Semua terdiam. Hanya tatapan penuh ketakjuban yang menghiasi mata mereka.

Sosok berambut coklat amat panjang dan sangat cantik itu mulai menghilang digantikan oleh sosok Jisoo yang berubah menjadi sedia kala. Begitu juga sosok Seokmin dari sekian ratus tahun lalu, menghilang.

Tubuh Jisoo ambruk dan ditangkap oleh Samuel yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mata yang lainnya menangkap sosok Samuel dengan suasana positif.

"Sam? Berarti?" Ucap Seungkwan.

"Ya. Seokmin hyung berhasil." Kata Samuel.

Secara perlahan kegelapan yang ada di sekitar mereka menghilang.

"Eng..h…"

Jisoo perlahan membuka matanya. Astaga, kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Biar aku membantumu." Kata Wonwoo langsung menyalurkan energinya ke Jisoo.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jisoo mengangguk perlahan.

Ia duduk dengan tumpuan kaki juga tangan Samuel.

"Seokmin?" Tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan upacara terlarang kembali. Samuel, pertahankan jiwa Jisoo. Chan, kumohon bantuanmu sekali lagi." Kata Jeonghan.

Semuanya mengangguk paham.

Jeonghan menggigit ujung jarinya dengan taring kirinya. Ia meneteskan setetes darahnya ke kening Jisoo dan jasad Seokmin. Kemudian ia membentuk goresan vertikal di dahinya dengan darahnya sendiri.

Dahinya bersinar terang. Kini ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam dada Jisoo.

" _Master of Behemoth, Gift of Gabriel…_ Aku memanggilmu. Kuperintahkan kau untuk kembali ke wadahmu."

Jeonghan secara perlahan dan hati- hati menarik kristal Seokmin.

Jisoo mulai merasa kesakitan. Ia meremas lengan Samuel yang menopangnya. Erangan yang sengaja ia tahan mengisyaratkan upacara ini benar- benar memiliki efek yang amat menyakitkan.

Samuel mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membuat kristal yang dimiliki Jisoo berada tetap di tempatnya.

Kristal Seokmin dan Jisoo dalam hal ini menyatu. Jika tak ada yang menahan maka Jeonghan bisa saja mengambil Kristal milik Jisoo juga.

"Hati- hati Jeonghan hyung…" Kata Seungkwan sedikit ketakutan.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kristal Seokmin, Jeonghan kini menghadapkan dirinya di samping Seokmin.

"Kembalilah…"

"Jeonghan!"

Buarrgth…

Dummb…

"Sial."

Terlihat bahu kiri Seungcheol yang tertancap panah. Ketika panah itu menghilang, darah hitam langsung mengalir keluar.

Secara cepat luka Seungcheol mulai menutup dengan cepat.

"Cheolie?" Panggil Jeonghan.

Jeonghan kini berada di rengkuhan Seuncheol, dan Seungcheol membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Mereka semua dalam posisi bertahan. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya membuat sebuah tameng perisai. Tameng yang kurang cepat sepersekian detik untuk melindungi Jeonghan walau Seungcheol benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sebuah hujan panah muncul entah dari mana. Kini asap mengepul dimana-mana.

"Disana!"

Seungkwan menunjuk ke arah tepat di bawah tempat mereka masuk.

Tiga orang muncul dengan sayap yang seperti kobaran api hitam di punggung mereka.

"Shit." Umpat Jeonghan kala melihat kristal Seokmin berada di tangan salah satu sosok itu.

'Jeonghan hyung… ternyata kau bisa berkata seperti itu.' Bathin yang lainnya kini. Benar-benar di luar perkiraan mereka.

Jisoo yang sudah dalam kondisi prima berkat Wonwoo dan Samuel, berdiri dengan tegap dengan sabitnya yang sudah berada di genggaman eratnya.

Gilirannya lah yang menatap nyalang ke arah tiga orang itu.

"Oh… Oh… Ouh… Jadi ini anggota lengkap Preator… Ops.. Atau mungkin, kurang satu anggota…" Ucap salah satu di antara mereka.

Biar diperjelas. Dari ketiga orang itu, satu berambut tosca, satunya lagi hampir botak, dan satu lagi memiliki rambut yang terpilin ke samping.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Jihoon dengan cepat tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Hmm… Ingin kami? Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, bukan? Ini markas kami… Kenapa kalian masuk tanpa izin?" Jawab sosok dengan rambut terpilin itu dengan lembut.

Sepertinya terjadi adegan saling lempar senyum mematikan antara Jihoon dan sosok itu.

"Sebelum itu perkenalkan… Kami dari keluarga Lamnabuste, keluarga pemegang kegelapan terbesar di Quartzea ini." Kata sosok berambut tosca.

"Salam kenal juga, Arch Lamnabuste. Aku Arch Preator, Jeonghan. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Jawab Jeonghan.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan yang berbeda.

"Ck… Bagaimana kalau kami hancurkan saja?" Tanya sosok botak itu siap menghancurkan Kristal jiwa Seokmin dengan tangannya yang mengobarkan api kegelapan.

Dor…

Semuanya terdiam, menatap tangan sosok botak itu dengan kaget. Tangan itu berlubang. Mengalirkan tetes demi tetes darah berwarna hitam.

Semua ini berkat tembakan Seungkwan yang tepat sasaran.

Secepat cahaya, Mingyu telah mengambil kristal Seokmin yang terjatuh dan kembali ke posisi semulanya.

"Wah… Aku tak tahu kau secepat itu. Bahkan setara dengan cahaya, Gyu hyung!" Kata Seungkwan.

"Syukur bisa diselamatkan." Jawab Mingyu sambil memberikan kristal Seokmin ke Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menatap datar ke arah orang- orang itu.

"Semuanya, beri aku waktu 30 detik. Aku akan membangunkan Seokmin."

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Kelima orang itu bersama para penjaganya mengeluarkan sayap mereka dan menerjang ketiga orang itu.

Ketiga orang tadi mengelurakan seringaian tajam.

Selagi mereka bertarung, Jeonghan memasukan kristal jiwa itu ke tubuh Seokmin.

" _Seokmin Lux Preator. Kuperintahkan kau bangun!"_

Kala itu Chan menyalurkan energinya kembali. Mencoba membantu jantung Seokmin memompa untuk pertama kalinya.

"Shit. Kau lama sekali, hyung…." Ucap Seokmin yang kini terbangun.

Jeonghan melihat sekelilingnya lalu mengangkat tangannya ke arah Wonwoo, membuat sebuah portal di depannya. Hasilnya, Wonwoo yang awalnya akan menyerang sosok berambut tosca kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Jeonghan.

"Kau tahu tugasmu." Kata Jeonghan.

Wonwoo awalnya kaget, sangat malah. Namun ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Seungcheol… Bisa kau tarik 4 lainnya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah Jeonghan…"

Blasth…

Seungcheol menghilang. Sedetik kemudian musuh mereka bertambah menjadi 7 orang.

"Setimpal bukan?" Kata Jeonghan.

Rupanya Seungcheol menarik seluruh anggota Lamnabuste yang tersisa untuk bergabung dalam pesta.

Seokmin sudah mampu bangkit berdiri kini.

Oh lihatlah, pasukan Preator sudah lengkap.

"Baiklah Preator…. Kuperintahkan kalian… Habisi mereka." Kata Jeonghan.

Blassth…

Sangat cepat.

Anggota keluarganya sudah berpindah posisi dan menyerang satu sama lain.

"Aku tak tahan untuk membunuh… Ini sangat menyenangkan." Kata Jisoo yang kini berhadapan dengan sosok botak tadi.

Jisoo tersenyum lembut nan mematikan. Ia sangat tak terima sosok botak ini mau menghancurkan kristal jiwa Seokminnya tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah pedang meluncur sedikit menggores lengan Jeonghan membuat tetes demi tetes darahnya mengalir.

Jeonghan kini memiringkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya menatap penuh kehampaan nan mematikan.

"Kau tahu? Mereka sangat sensitif." Kata Jeonghan.

Sosok Arch Lamnabuste kini menyeritkan dahinya.

Dan benar saja. Mingyu, Jihoon, dan Seokmin langsung menerjang sosok dengan rambut tosca yang merupakan Arch Lamnabuste tersebut.

Sosok itu mundur beberapa lompatan.

"Omonganmu memang selalu benar, wahai Arch Preator. Bagaimana dengan pertarungan antar Arch?" Tanya Arch Lamnabuste tersebut.

Jeonghan menarik satu ujung bibirnya datar.

"Ada yang sedang marah besar karena kau menggores lenganku." Kata Jeonghan.

Begitu Arch musuh membalikan badannya suasana sangat tenang.

Tentu saja karena anggotanya sudah habis tersungkur dengan bola kristal arwah yang melayang.

Terlihat bulatan-bulatan hitam kecil keluar dari dahi Jeonghan dan yang lainnya menghancurkan bulatan- bulatan itu.

"Tenang saja. Bukan Jeonghan hyung yang akan menghabisimu. Tapi dia…" Sosok manis Seungkwan menunjuk ke arah kanan, tempat Jisoo dalam Azrael mode.

Mungkin hanya Seokmin yang merasa Jisoo amat sangat cantik dalam mode ini. Sedangkan yang lainnya memilih kata menyeramkan untuk sosok Jisoo dalam Azrael mode.

Hanya satu tebasan dari sabit Jisoo dan Arch Lamnabuste kehilangan kristal jiwanya.

Mereka semua kembali menapaki tanah. Berlutut menghadap Jeonghan.

"Berikan keputusanmu." Ucap keenam orang lain beserta para penjaganya.

Jeonghan mengadahkan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Keputusanku…. KEHAMPAAN."

Jeonghan menggerakan tangan kirinya. Seketika sebuah portal berada di masing-masing bola arwah dan menyerap bola arwah itu.

"Selesai…"

Hanya senyuman penuh kelegaan yang mereka tunjukan. Bagaikan kepuasan yang didapatkan kala berhasil membalaskan dendam abadi.

Seokmin kini memimpin mereka keluar dari mansion yang hancur tersebut.

Junhwi, atas perintah Jeonghan, membakar mansion itu. Terlihat kobaran api berwarna biru melahap setiap sudut mansion.

Tak mau memandang lebih lama, mereka langsung menuju tanah lapang tempat pintu menuju mansion berada.

"Jadi Jeonghan hyung, tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jeonghan terdiam dan menatap hampa.

"Rumahku dahulu."

Setelah mengucapkannya ia membalik badannya dan masuk ke dalam mansion. Jubah yang ada di punggungnya menari tertiup angin.

"Kau tak apa Jeonghanie?" Tanya Seungcheol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hanya Seungcheol yang tahu, bahwa Jeonghan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya kecil.

Kini yang lainnya mengikuti langkah Jeonghan hingga tersisa dua orang yang saling melempar aura canggung.

Sosok Seokmin dan Jisoo kini saling pandang. Mereka tertawa sejenak sebelum akhirnya Jisoo mengeluarkan air matanya.

"HIKS…SEOKMINIE…. MAAFKAN AKUUUUUU…"


	21. 20 - Story Telling 2

" _Aku berjanji akan melindungi, selalu berada di sampingmu."_

" _Benarkah itu?"_

" _Tentu saja..."_ Ucapannya terhenti.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sang lawan bicara juga menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

 _"Tapi… Jika saatnya tiba, dimana kita akan bertemu dengannya… Aku tak bisa memegang janjiku itu."_

" _Ah, yang kau maksudkan dia? Hmm… Aku malah berharap ingatanku menghilang saat itu tiba."_

" _Hei, kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Yang Mulia?"_

Sebuah senyuman terpantri di wajah cantiknya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat menenangkan.

" _Karena mungkin aku tak rela kau melindungi orang lain. Hehe… Maafkan aku, Seokmin…"_

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Rumah? Jadi kau dulu tingal disana, Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Mereka kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang dibalut aroma cinnamon. Duduk santai sambil berbincang- bincang.

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku lahir disana. Dahulu itu adalah sebuah tempat suci, tempat ibuku tinggal." Kata Jeonghan.

"Jadi kau tumbuh dan besar disana, Jeonghan hyung?" Kali ini Seokmin yang bertanya.

Jeonghan mengangguk kembali.

"Mungkin hingga 13 tahun aku hidup di bawah bimbingan God. Setelah itu Seungcheol mulai menemaniku di luar bangunan dan aku mulai mengerti akan segala hal."

Seluruh pasang mata menatap Jeonghan.

"Jadi ibumu…." Ucapan Wonwoo membuat yang lainnya penasaran.

Jeonghan sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Tentu saja ia sudah meninggal. Sayangnya kita tumbuh hingga 20 tahun dan hidup dengan umur yang panjang." Kata Jeonghan.

"Oh iya, aku ingin tahu sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian Jisoo hyung, Seokmin?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Mingyu membuat Jisoo tersedak kue kering juga Seokmin yang menyemburkan teh yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hei!" Ucap Wonwoo memekik kaget disertai tawa dari Seungkwan. Pasalnya Wonwoo duduk di antara Seokmin dan Jisoo.

Para maid langsung datang membersihkan sedikit kekacauan yang ada. Setelah suasana sedikit lebih tenang, Mingyu kembali buka suara.

"Jadi?"

Seokmin menatap Jisoo yang agak menunduk. Hyungnya itu memang cantik sekali.

"Sudah siap menceritakan masa lalu, hyung?" Tanya Seokmin.

Jisoo terdiam sejenak. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengangguk.

Seokmin akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Sebelum peristiwa masuknya kristalku ke dalam tubuh Jisoo hyung, kami adalah anggota kekaisaran Quartzea saat itu. Jisoo hyung adalah seorang putra mahkota, sedangkan aku adalah panglima jendral perang. Umur kami berbeda 200 tahun dan karena Jisoo hyung yang tidak menua, akhirnya ia dan para rakyat Quartzea tahu bahwa Jisoo adalah Preator. Walau begitu hyung tetap tidak mau naik tahta. Ia terus menyerahkan ke keturunan Raja dan tetap menjadi Putra Mahkota." Jelas Seokmin.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Tanya Seungkwan antusias. Hei, ia juga penasaran.

Wajah Jisoo memerah saat itu juga.

"A..aku tak mau mengingatnya…" Kata Jisoo. Lihatlah wajahnya yang luar biasa merah.

Ucapannya malah membuat yang lain semakin penasaran. Yang lainnya kini menatap Seokmin meminta penjelasan. Tawa super canggung keluar dari mulut Seokmin.

"Musim gugur. Aku saat itu 19 tahun sedangkan Jisoo hyung sudahlah, tak penting dengan umurnya. Aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Jisoo hyung, karena walaupun aku sudah dilatih begini- begitu untuk menjadi prajurit, tetap saja putra mahkota hanya tampak sekilas-sekilas dimanapun ia berada. Lalu di pemandian air panas-"

Plak…

Jisoo memukul lengan Seokmin.

Wonwoo? Sudah sedari tadi pindah posisi.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Tanya Seokmin kesal.

Jisoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Biar aku yang menceritakannya."

Seokmin hanya menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk. Jika hanya itu kenapa harus memukul? Seokmin itu rela memberi apa saja ke Jisoo. Apalah arti memberikan kesempatan berbicara, jika memberikan nyawa saja Seokmin bisa.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku kabur. Aku juga ingin merasakan pemandian air panas di luar kerajaan, jadinya ya begitu… Ternyata yang aku masuki adalah pemandian campuran. Aku yang tak biasa menunjukan tubuhku menggunakan kain untuk melilit bagian atasku. Saat itulah ada sekitar 6 pria yang mengurungku di area ganti-"

"What? Jadi Jisoo hyung… Kau sudah?"

Pertanyaan super ambigu itu membuat Jisoo memerah.

"Bukan begitu! Kalian tahu Quartzea terkenal dengan masyarakatnya berambut panjang. Karena mereka melihatku dalam keadaan begitu, mereka menganggap aku ini wanita. Mereka menggodaku ini itu bahkan sampai menarik kain putih itu sampai lepas. Dan saat tahu bahwa aku pria, mereka terkaget tapi malah tetap menggodaku! Saat itulah Seokmin datang dengan menggeser pintu dengan keras. Sambil berkata 'Mau kulaporkan kepada kepolisian?' Memang Seokmin menggunakan pakaian prajurit lengkap dengan sebilah pedang, maka dari itu orang-orang yang mengangguku langsung pergi."

"Tunggu. Aku memikirkan sebuah alur. Jangan bilang Seokmin malah menganggapmu sebagai perempuan?" Tanya Jihoon.

Jisoo langsung merengut kesal sedangkan Seokmin terkikik kecil.

"Itu karena aku membelakangi pintu masuk. Seokmin dari belakang menaikan kainku lalu melilitkannya di tubuhku. 'Kau baik- baik saja nona?' Masa ia bertanya begitu. Aku benar- benar merasa harga diriku jatuh ke jurang-"

"Kalian tahu apa bagian berkesannya? Jisoo hyung yang kesal malah membuka kainnya dengan percaya diri sambil berteriak 'AKU INI LAKI- LAKI!' Hahaha… Aku sebenarnya tahu ia putra mahkota. Aku hanya menggodanya saat itu dan reaksinya benar-benar hebat."

Beragam tawa keluar dari bibir orang-orang disana. Bahkan para maid dan butler yang berada di dekat sana sambil mendengarkan ucapan Seokmin dibuat terkikik kecil.

"Kalian jahat…" Kata Jisoo.

"Sudah- sudah. Hyung, jangan cemberut lagi." Kata Wonwoo sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jisoo.

"Bagaimana jika kita semua istirahat? Kalian terlihat kelelahan." Kata Jihoon memecah suasana.

"Haah… Ide bagus. Aku sangat lelah. Selamat tidur, semuanya." Kata Seokmin yang kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tak ikut hyung?" Kata Seokmin sambil menoleh ke Jisoo.

Jisoo memainkan bibirnya lalu berdiri.

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri!" Ucapnya lantas berlari.

Menyisakan tawa kecil di orang- orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan merasa tersisihkan Jisoo hyung." Kata Seokmin sambil memeluk Jisoo dari belakang, menyesap wangi tubuh Jisoo dari tengkuknya.

Ketika Seokmin masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat Jisoo yang berdiri di belakang jendela yang menghadap ke taman belakang. Seokmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk sosok itu.

Punggung kecil itu terlihat sangat kesepian. Seokmin merasa amat sangat bersalah pada Jisoo.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya. Ia memang selalu merasa tersaingi karena Seokmin amat sangat mementingkan Jeonghan. Dahulu Seokmin selalu menjaganya, melindunginya, dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Melihat posisinya digantikan, membuat Jisoo termakan kegelapan.

"Aku sudah berdamai dengan diriku sendiri, Seokmin-ah." Jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Seokmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku melindungi Jeonghan hyung karena itu memang kewajibanku. Aku adalah Guardiannya dan memang seharusnya jiwa loyalku aku berikan ke dia. Tapi hyung… Hatiku hanya padamu…"

Setetes air mata Jisoo mengalir. Ia belum pernah mendengar Seokmin mengatakan hal ini. Hal yang membuat Jisoo tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih… Seokmin…"


	22. 21 - Effect

Mereka melayang. Meloncat dari satu pijakan ke pijakan lain. Menyerang dengan sigap dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing.

Seolah menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan, ekspresi menyeramkan terpantri di wajah keenam orang itu. Menyisakan satu sosok di bawah sana dengan bola-bola hitam yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Jeonghan hyung, bisakah aku bertanya padamu? Kenapa kegelapan disegel dalam dirimu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang kini berjaga di sekitar Jeonghan.

Beberapa serangan menuju ke arah mereka dan Wonwoo dengan sigap melawan.

Jeonghan membuka matanya yang awalnya terpejam. Kegelapan yang keluar dari dalam dirinya membawa dampak yang amat sangat menyakitkan untuk fisiknya ini.

"Aku tak tahu itu Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Aku sedikit bingung namun aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Oh iya Jeonghan hyung, gerhana matahari total akan muncul sebentar lagi. Bukankah salah satu di antara kita akan terkena _Effect_?" Kata Wonwoo kini.

Jeonghan membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Blasth…

Wonwoo menghancurkan sosok yang mencoba menyerang Jeonghan.

"Aku hanya ingat saat Jihoon hyung menjelaskan bahwa setiap gerhana matahari, akan ada satu orang dari setiap keluarga yang kehilangan kekuatan dan orang itu akan terkena effect. Lalu di setiap gerhana bulan akan ada yang permintaannya dikabulkan oleh ketiga Lord. Gerhana matahari dan bulan nanti hanya berbeda 3 hari bukan? Apa kita perlu mengadakan persiapan khusus…"

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya kembali tak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali menghancurkan bola-bola hitam yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Jeonghan, ia mengetahui bahwa ucapannya tak akan dibalas oleh sosok berambut putih itu.

"Jeonghan hyung, Wonwoo hyung, ayo kita sudah selesai disini."

Suara ceria yang keluar dari Seungkwan menggelegar bukan main. Seugkwan benar-benar tidak kehabisan tenaga walau sudah mengalahkan banyak sekali kegelapan.

Jeonghan membuka matanya. Namun setelah itu ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Grep.

Sosok Mingyu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh ringkih itu.

Mata Jeonghan setengah terbuka. Tatapannya seolah terblur dengan sendirinya.

"Jeonghan hyung!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Yang lain kini menuju ke arahnya. Menyimpan sayap mereka dan menatap Jeonghan dengan khawatir.

Jihoon saat itu tertegun.

'Ah, ini pasti hal itu.'

"Kupikir… Jeonghan hyung yang akan terkena Effect nanti."

Dan dengan sukses, ucapan itu membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Aku ingat hyung pernah mengatakan efek yang masing-masing akan kita terima. Jika itu benar, maka Jeonghan hyung…" Ucap Seokmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dan helaan nafas dikeluarkan seluruh sosok yang ada disana.

Berubah memiliki sifat yang terbalik, menjadi sebesar jempol, menjadi duyung, menjadi anjing, tertidur selama periode gerhana, tak bisa berbicara, dan…

Mereka tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jeonghan berada.

Di kamarnya, ia terbaring dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya yang menggunakan piyama dan jubah tidur berbahan dasar sutra berwarna putih.

Lilin-lilin aroma terapi sudah terpasang di sekitar kamar itu.

Sosok Mingyu yang kini memegang gagang pintu -akan menutup pintu- menatap ke arah Seungcheol yang membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Tak apa, serahkan padaku.', kala mengetahui tatapan khawatir yang tersirat di mata kelamnya.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti lalu menutup pintu itu.

Sejujurnya Mingyu pernah melihat sekali saat itu kala Jeonghan terkenal Effect. Namun ia sedang bermasalah dengan Minghao makanya ia hanya sempat bertemu dengan Effect Jeonghan sesaat. Itu pun sebatas tampak belakang dan ditutupi tubuh Seungcheol.

Di depan kamar itu mungkin berjarak sekitar 7 meter, yang lainnya sudah duduk dengan gelisah di ruang keluarga.

Walau mereka memiliki ekspresi yang beragam, namun Mingyu menyadari kekhawatiran yang juga ia rasakan.

Hansol secara tiba-tiba keluar dari kalung Seungkwan. Sosok iblis itu berdiri di hadapan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan yang melihat Hansol langsung menerjang tubuh penjaganya dan memeluknya erat.

"Seungkwanie, aku tahu kau takut akan sosok itu, tapi kuharap kau bisa menahan diri." Kata Jihoon.

Hansol membalas pelukan Seungkwan lalu menepuk kepalanya menenangkan.

"Apa seburuk itu?" Tanya Seokmin.

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya tak terlalu buruk. Hanya saja mungkin sikap kita yang akan berubah untuk menghadapi Jeonghan."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana mulai gelap. Mereka tahu inilah saatnya.

Udara dingin mulai terasa. Kala gerhana matahari mulai mencapai puncaknya, terlihat kabut yang keluar dari dalam kamar Jeonghan. Kabut itu menyentuh area ruang keluarga dan mereka dapat merasakan sensasi dinginnya kabut itu.

"Apa memang seseram ini?" Tanya Wonwoo sedikit takut.

Sedangkan Seungkwan sudah mulai merapatkan tubuhnya lebih erat ke Hansol, menolak menatap ke arah pintu itu.

Kala suasana mulai terang, semuanya beralih menatap ke arah pintu kamar Jeonghan.

Namun kabut tebal yang menari-nari dari kamar itu tak kunjung menghilang.

Brak…

Guaggh…

Suara keras itu menganggetkan mereka semua.

Mereka –kecuali Hansol dan Seungkwan, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu kamar Jeonghan. Namun-

Cklek…

-langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan pintu oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

Deg.

Deg.

Nafas mereka seolah tercekat.

Krieett…

Kala pintu itu semakin melebar mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi takut mereka.

Aura dingin semakin terasa dari dalam sana. Dan ketika pintu sudah terbuka secara keseluruhan, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada disana.

Mata mereka memandang dua objek di depan mereka. Satu sosok yang membuka pintu, dan satu sosok yang terbaring di di lantai beralaskan bulu domba.

"Jeong...Jeonghan…" Panggil Jisoo dengan gugup.

Sosok yang membuka pintu itu menatap ke arah Jisoo kini. Jisoo yang ditatap demikian mau tak mau gelagapan.

Bagaimana tidak. Sosok di depan mereka ini memiliki tubuh yang lebih pendek dari Jeonghan. Tubuh yang lebih ramping dari sebelumnya. Rambut putih yang lebih panjang dari Jisoo. Juga lekuk tubuh indah yang hanya tertutupi oleh jubah tidur sutra berwarna putih.

Mereka dapat melihat siluet tubuh sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan jelas. Di tambah bibir delima yang entah mengapa menambah godaan yang ada.

Seungkwan memilih berlari menuju lantai dua, masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Hansol yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku akan menemani Seungkwan." Kata Hansol pada mereka yang tersisa. Dengan itu Hansol menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"K..ka…"

Sosok di hadapan mereka mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara yang serak, rendah, namun sangat merdu.

"Kalian siapa?"

BRAKKK…

Dan mereka semua menghela nafas berat.

Mingyu segera melepas coatnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh sosok itu.

Sosok cantik dengan wajah yang sama dengan Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol hyung!"

Kini Jihoon, Wonwoo, Seokmin, dan Jisoo berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sosok Seungcheol terbaring dalam diam dan tenang. Jangan lupakan kulitnya yang memucat.

Wonwoo segera memanggil Junhwi keluar.

Kala Junhwi telah muncul di sebelahnya, Junhwi segera meletakan tangannya di dada Seungcheol. Ia memancarkan api biru dari tangannya.

Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata Seungcheol mulai terbuka, menampakan bola mata kelam yang mulai tersadar.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya Jeonghan menyerangku saat aku lengah." Kata Seungcheol langsung terbangun.

Ia menuju ke arah sosok gadis cantik yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Lady Cheonsa, ingat aku?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengadah ke arah sosok itu.

Gadis dengan rambut putih sepinggul itu menatap dengan kaget dan penuh rasa lega.

"Seungcheol!" Ucapnya dan langsung menerjang Seungcheol dengan pelukan.

Seungcheol tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung sosok itu.

"Lady Cheonsa, welcome back."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Mereka pikir effect Jeonghan tak akan seperti ini.

Kini suasana canggung benar-benar terasa di area ruang keluarga di mansion ini. Walau senyuman tetap terpantri di wajah Jihoon dan Seungcheol. Senyuman yang dengan kokoh menghiasi wajah mereka.

Tapi senyuman itu tidak membuat suasana nyaman. Yang ada suasana terasa benar- benar aneh. Bahkan hangat teh sekalipun tak bisa mencairkan suasana aneh bagi mereka semua.

"Ekhem… Baik semuanya, perkenalkan ini adalah Lady Cheonsa. Effect dari Jeonghan." Kata Seungcheol sambil memperkenalkan sosok gadis yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa utama.

Benar-benar terlihat seperti Jeonghan.

Hanya beberapa aspek seperti panjang rambut, tinggi badan, dan bentuk tubuh yang berubah. Sisanya benar-benar seperti Jeonghan.

"Berapa lama ini akan bertahan, Seungcheol hyung?" Tanya Seokmin kini.

Seungcheol memberikan senyumannya.

"3 hari setelah bulan purnama pertama setelah gerhana matahari. Berarti 6 hari lagi." Jawab Seungcheol.

"A.. em… Aish. Jadi… apa yang akan terjadi dengan kondisi Jeonghan sekarang?" Tanya Jisoo yang kehabisan kata-kata.

Sungguh.

Walaupun di antara mereka banyak yang memiliki tubuh yang ramping dengan lekuk tubuh aduhai, rambut indah yang terawat rapi, juga wajah yang cantiknya mengalahi wanita sekalipun, tetap saja menyikapi seorang gadis sungguhan rasanya aneh.

"Saat ini Jeonghan kehilangan kemampuannya. Dalam artian segalanya. Benar- benar segalanya. Sosoknya ini adalah manusia biasa saat ini tanpa kemampuan apapun. Jadi jika musuh menyerang sebelum waktunya, maka kalian hanya bisa melawan tanpa bisa melaksanakan pengadilan. Seperti sebelum kalian semua berkumpul." Jelas Seungcheol.

"Kalian hanya perlu menunggu 6 hari sebelum Jeonghan muncul. Tak masalah bukan?" Kata Cheonsa bersuara.

Yang lainnya menatap dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Sosok Cheonsa lebih banyak bicara di bandingkan Jeonghan. Sebuah peningkatan yang positif.

"Maaf aku menanyakan ini, tapi ada apa dengan Seungkwan?" Tanya Wonwoo kini.

Seungkwan sungguh aneh semenjak mengetahui Effect Jeonghan adalah berubah gender begini. Bahkan semakin aneh semenjak Cheonsa menunjukan diri.

Jihoon yang tentu saja mengetahui alasannya menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal disini. Tidakah kalian melihat gapura raksasa di belakangku?"

Begitu dikatakan demikian, seluruh pasang mata menatap sebuah gapura besar yang berhiaskan emas dan ukiran- ukiran rumit dan mata mereka semua menunjukan ketakjuban dan keterkejutan.

Disana berdiri sesosok wanita anggun dengan rambut pirang yang menggendong sesosok bayi juga seekor anjing besar berwarna emas yang duduk di samping sang wanita.

Semuanya satu pendapat soal kenapa mereka kerkejut. Wajah wanita itu mirip seperti sosok yang menggantikan sosok Jeonghan.

"Cheonsa bukan ibunya Seungkwan kan?" Tanya Seokmin merasa konyol.

Alisnya terangkat dan wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi aneh.

"Bukan, Seok. Hanya saja sejak awal wajah mereka kebetulan mirip. Mengetahui Effect Jeonghan adalah genderswitch, tentu saja akan membuat kemiripan mereka semakin menjadi. Seungkwan memiliki kenangan yang buruk dengan ibunya. Maka dari itu ia seolah menolak Cheonsa sekarang." Jelas Jihoon.

Seokmin menghela nafasnya. Bukan nafas lega, melainkan nafas berat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mingyu membuka suara.

Jihoon menatap seluruh keluarganya.

Dan mereka seolah menelanjanginya dengan pertanyaan dan rasa ingin tahu.

"Baik, baik. Jadi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ma... Sorry..."_


	23. 22 - Story Telling 3

_"Baiklah. Dibanding aku ditatap seperti itu oleh kalian. Aku akan menceritakannya. Jadi begini…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian ini terjadi di wilayah indrustri yang berbentuk monarki, Serenityan.

Semua berawal kala ayah mereka semua menitipkan benihnya ke ibu Seungkwan. Tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana mereka saling mengenal atau bertemu, namun itulah yang menyebabkan perpecahan dimulai.

Jihoon sudah berumur ratusan tahun saat ia bertemu dengan Seungkwan yang merupakan anak dari cicit saudaranya. Mungkin sedikit membingungkan namun begitulah tautan umur dan ikatan darah mereka.

Mari fokus pada sepasang suami-istri yang menempati mansion megah keluarga Swordter.

Sang suami berkewarganegaraan Caratia dan memiliki nama keluarga Honeyswan. Ia menikah dengan sang istri, bangsawan besar di Serenityan, keluarga Swordter. Karena sang istri satu-satunya anak yang sang bangsawan miliki, maka ia dan suaminya menempati mansion megah itu.

Mereka lah 'orang tua' Seungkwan.

Orang tua Seungkwan awalnya divonis oleh dokter tak bisa memiliki anak, karena rahim sang istri yang lemah. Namun entah mengapa ayah Seungkwan lah yang mengandung.

Ayahnya.

Sang suami lah yang mengandung.

Rumah tangga mereka mulai tegang. Di tengah ketegangan itulah, sosok dalam kandungan sang suami lahir ke dunia.

Hanya 6 hari usia kandungan ayahnya dan bayi itulah sosok Seungkwan sekarang.

Kala anak itu lahir ke dunia, Serenityan mengalami kebakaran hebat. Seolah menjadi pertanda siapa anak ini sebenarnya.

Semakin ia tumbuh, tanda yang seperti bekas luka di nadi kirinya semakin terlihat.

Rumor telah beredar bahwa 5 anak iblis sudah lahir dalam 300 tahun terakhir dengan tanda aneh berbentuk bintang terbalik dan berumur panjang.

Saat itulah sang istri mulai melampiaskan amarahnya. Tidak semua orang berbahagia dan merasa aman akan sosok manusia yang spesial.

Tepat saat Seungkwan berusia 3 tahun…

" _Jadi yang kau kandung anak setan? Jadi yang aku rawat anak setan? Pria jalang! Jika kau dilecehkan dengan pria kekurangan uang, aku masih bisa terima. Jika Setan? Mahluk kotor? Bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya?! Pria biadab. Kau tak lebih dari induk setan ini!"_

Sang istri mengangkat sosok batita kecil yang tengah duduk terdiam di depannya dan menariknya dengan kasar. Melemparnya ke arah suaminya yang ditangkap dengan cepat dan tepat.

Ia memeluk anak itu dengan lembut. Tak ingin anaknya terluka.

" _Kumohon… Jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Ini bukan salahnya… Kumohon…"_

Derai air mata mengalir di wajah sang suami.

Suara paraunya seolah meminta pengampunan kepada sosok istrinya. Seungkwan ikut menangis kala merasakan kegundahan 'ibu' yang memeluknya.

" _Memang bukan salahnya! Tapi karena ia lahir, makanya ia bersalah! Benih dosa apa yang kau tanggung! Aku menyesal menaikan pangkatmu dari hanya seorang budak menjadi suamiku! Setan apa yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku saat itu?! Sekarang aku minta cerai! Keluar dari rumahku dan bawa anak setanmu! PERGI!"_

Pria itu membangkitkan dirinya dengan perlahan. Ia memiliki tubuh lemah dan memiliki riwayat anemia. Benar-benar sebuah poin tambahan untuk kondisi saat ini.

Pria itu mengangkat Seungkwan dalam dekapannya. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia melangkah ke luar mansion yang luar biasa megah tersebut.

Kala ia menapakan kakinya keluar mansion, para masyarakat yang mengelilingi mansion Swordter menatap dengan tatapan jijik dan penuh kebencian.

Mereka menyoraki dan melemparkan tubuh pria itu bersama Seungkwan dengan batu.

Pria itu menahan sakit kala batu-batu itu mengenai kepalanya. Ia terus berusaha melindungi Seungkwan dari amukan warga.

Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini dengan cepat.

Pria itu memilih jalan memutar melewati belakang mansion. Mansion ini berdiri di depan sebuah hutan dan hutan tersebut yang menjadi tujuan kakinya melangkah.

Ia memasuki hutan lebat ditemani dinginnya malam.

Kala nafasnya sudah ia rasa habis, ia menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon besar nan lebat. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak dengan amat cepat.

Dengan sendu ia menatap sosok anaknya yang kini terlelap.

" _Seungkwanie… Apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang…"_ Lirihnya.

Air matanya muncul membasahi pipinya.

" _Engh…"_

Sosok Seungkwan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sesosok batita itu dapat merasakan kegundahan yang kuat dari 'ibu'nya.

" _M..m.. Ma…"_

Pria itu mengerti bahwa yang di panggil 'Ma' itu adalah dirinya.

Bayi 3 tahun itu meraih kedua pipi 'ibu'nya dengan kedua lengan kecilnya dan suara yang dikeluarkan anaknya mengejutkannya.

" _Kenapa tak memanggil pa? Ia pasti akan membantumu ma…"_

Ia tahu bahwa anaknya baru bisa mengeluarkan beberapa kata. Namun tak pernah selancar ini.

Pria itu terdiam menatap anaknya yang menatapnya balik dengan kedua mata cerahnya.

Hal yang perlu diketahui, ayah para Preator mengabulkan hanya satu permohonan untuk setiap wadah bibitnya. Mereka dapat memanggil sosok yang menanamkan benih itu sesuka hati mereka. Namun hanya satu permintaan yang akan di penuhi sebagai hadiah jasa mengandung anaknya.

" _Kwanie… tanganmu…"_ Pinta pria itu sambil menarik halus pergelangan tangan kiri anaknya.

Menatap lambang yang mirip bekas luka itu dengan nafas berat.

Dengan agak ragu, pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke lambang Seungkwan. Mengecupnya sambil memanggil sebuah nama.

" _Lux…"_

Kala itu langit yang cerah pada malam hari dimana bulan dan bintang menyaksikan daratan Cassiopeia mulai menghilang. Keindahan itu tergantikan oleh aura kelam nan mencengkam.

Pria itu tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi. Maka dari itu ia membenamkan wajahnya sambil memeluk anaknya. Mencoba melindungi diri mereka dari amukan alam.

Petir mulai menggelegar. Bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang menerbangkan beberapa daun dan ranting- ranting kecil.

Sebuah cairan hitam muncul dari lambang di nadi tangan kiri Seungkwan. Mengalir ke bawah hingga membuat sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar membentuk simbol Preator dengan berbagai sandi aneh.

Dari dalam sana sosok dengan rambut hitam legamnya muncul perlahan.

Sosok dengan dua tanduk kambing di sisi kepalanya dan sebuah mahkota emas. Jubah khas kekaisaran mengayun dengan indah bersamaan dengan terpaan angin dasyat. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya terlihat menari-nari mengikuti alunan angin. Zirah emas dengan aksen hitam terlihat membalur seluruh tubuhnya. Tak terlupakan sepasang taring terlihat saat ia menghela nafasnya melalui mulutnya.

Kala sosok itu muncul sepenuhnya suasana mencengkam mulai menghilang. Walau langit tetap terlihat kelam, sekelam manik mata sosok yang menatapnya kini.

" _Lux…"_ Lirik pria itu sambil memandang ke depan.

Sosok yang di panggil Lux itu mendekat ke arahnya. Setiap langkahnya menyebabkan matinya kehidupan disana. Lihat saja rumput- rumput dan bunga-bunga yang layu dan mati berkat langkah kaki yang terbalut boot logam yang menapak disana.

Seungkwan kecil memandang senang ke arah ayahnya.

Ya.

Ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

Ia menggapai-gapai ke arah sang raja iblis. Penguasa alam bawah. Tentu saja, pria itu adalah Satan.

Satan meraih tubuh Seungkwan dan membawanya ke gendongannya.

Ia berlutut kini, menumpukan satu kakinya di sekitar pria itu.

' _Kenapa kau memanggilku? Bagaimana kondisimu?'_

Suara itu menggema di pendengaran walau sosok di hadapannya sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya.

" _Pertama, aku baik–baik saja walau tubuhku melemah. Dan alasan aku memanggilmu… Aku ingin menagih janjimu."_

Satan mengelus pipi pria itu.

' _Apa yang kau alami sungguh berat. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. Sekarang katakan, apa yang kau inginkan….'_

Pria itu menutup matanya.

Merasakan tangan dingin yang menyentuh pipinya.

" _Lux… Aku tak meminta kekayaan, kekuasaan, ataupun keabadian. Permintaanku adalah… Bisakah kau jadikan aku sebagai orang tua yang pantas untuk Seungkwan? Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku pergi meninggalkannya…"_

Lelehan air mata mengalir kembali.

Satan menatap kedua mata caramel itu dengan dalam. Kala ia mendapatkan apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu, Satan tersenyum kecil.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah pria itu. Mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka.

' _Ren… Saat kau membuka matamu, aku sudah menepati janjiku. Selamat tidur, Minki.'_

Blasth…

Angin kencang mulai menerpa kembali. Sesaat keadaan hening. Sangat hening hingga pria itu tertidur lelap dalam dinginnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Srak…

Srakk…

Suara langkah kaki yang terhalangi dedaunan kering terdengar. Membuat sang pria bangun dan langsung menatap siaga ke asal suara itu.

Sosok mungil seorang pria muda dengan dua pedang di punggungnya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sang 'ibu' pernah melihat pria ini. Hei, bukankah dia ada di foto turun menurun yang ada di mansion?

" _Sir Ren, ah maafkan aku. Lady Minki perkenalkan… Aku Jihoon Kenzie Swordter, pernah melihat wajah ini?"_

Sosok Jihoon tersenyum ramah ke pria di hadapannya.

Pria?

Atau mungkin wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang memeluk Seungkwan dengan erat. Wanita itu melihat ke wajah Jihoon yang terdapat lambang bintang terbalik disana.

' _Swordter?_ _Oh jadi dia juga...'_

" _Jika saja aku yang pria ini tak mengandung juga tak berubah menjadi wanita seperti sekarang, maka aku tak akan mempercayai orang yang hidup di ratusan tahun lalu. Keajaiban ini membuatku terbiasa. Mohon maafkan aku, aku tak bisa bangkit. Tubuhku lemah sekali."_ Balas wanita yang dipanggil Minki itu.

Jihoon masih tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas, mengucapkan dirinya tak masalah.

" _Jadi apa yang mengundangmu kemari, wahai leluhur?"_

" _Panggil aku Jihoon, Lady. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian tinggal bersamaku. Sekarang mari buat keinginanmu menjadi kenyataan. Kau adalah ibu dari Seungkwan. Maka kau adalah ibuku juga, Lady. Mohon biarkan aku berbakti padamu."_

Saat itulah Minki mengangguk. Mengiyakan tawaran Jihoon untuk membantu keinginannya menjadi kenyataan.

Itulah saatnya Minki memulai menata hidup barunya bersama Seungkwan.

Semua tak berjalan lancar. Terlebih karena tempat yang akan ditinggali Minki tentu saja adalah mansion tempat mantan istrinya tinggal. Wanita itu sungguh tak bisa berkutik kala Jihoon melawan seluruh opini wanita itu dengan keditaktorannya.

" _Aku yang membangun mansion ini 130 tahun yang lalu sedangkan kau hanya menikmati sisanya. Jadi siapa yang berhak atas segalanya? Bahkan surat tanah tertulis atas nama Ren. Ingin sekali aku membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan."_

Rentetan kalimat dari Jihoon yang sukses membuat wanita itu bungkam.

Wanita itu telah menikah lagi dan tetap memilih tinggal di mansion keluarganya.

Hidup Minki belum bisa dibilang tentram. Baik itu hujatan warga, sindiran mantan istrinya, bahkan suami mantan istrinya yang menggodanya. Sampai saat itu tiba.

Umur Seungkwan baru menginjak 10 tahun kala peristiwa yang menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia di lingkungan sekitarnya.

Minki Revi Honeyswan.

Ibu yang sangat dicintai segenap jiwa dan raganya, ditemukan terbaring dengan sebuah belati di jantungnya. Dengan pakaian yang berantakan, lebam disana-sini, dan jangan lupakan cairan lengket berwarna putih yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Itulah pertama kali Seungkwan kehilangan kendalinya dan bertemu dengan Asmodeus atau Hansol sekarang ini. Implementasi dari titisan iblis yang haus akan nafsu birahi yang merupakan iblis penjaganya.

Air matanya berubah menjadi merah. Sepekat darah yang ia miliki. Ia menangis meraung- raung, tak sanggup menerima kenyataan.

Angin hitam benar-benar terhempas dari dalam dirinya. Setiap mahluk hidup yang terkena angin itu langsung meleleh dan mati.

Angin itu menghempas sejauh 20 kilometer.

Jihoon menahan agar angin itu tak merambat lebih jauh lagi.

Oh iya, Seungkwan menyisakan dua orang yang amat sangat dibencinya, juga total 10 lelaki di sekitarnya terjerat aura hitam.

Dari mana ia tahu?

Cih, itu kekuatannya.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan ibunya juga suami mantan ibunya itu. Juga orang-orang yang dengan teganya menyakiti ibunya.

Sebuah seringaian iblis muncul di wajahnya.

Hansol yang saat itu hanya berupa bayangan hitam besar muncul di belakang Seungkwan.

Mata Seungkwan telah berubah menjadi hitam seluruhnya. Tanda ia benar- benar murka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hei… apa kalian tahu siksaan neraka?"_


	24. 23 - Not Your Fault

"Begitulah."

Semuanya terdiam kala Jihoon menyelesaikan ceritanya. Suasana berubah tegang kala mendengar kisah itu.

Jisoo, Wonwoo, dan Cheonsa sudah menitikan air mata mereka dalam keheningan.

Mendengar kisah itu membuat hati mereka merasakan marah juga sakit.

Jika mereka ada di posisi Seungkwan, mereka mungkin akan lebih lepas kendali.

Hei, Seungkwan itu sangat polos dan ceria. Berbeda dengan semua orang yang ada disana. Mereka tak menyangka apa yang dialami oleh Seungkwan adalah hal yang sangat jauh dari kata polos dan ceria.

Jika Seungkwan yang begitu saja sampai membuat Jihoon kewalahan menahan auranya, apalagi yang lain?

"Tapi apa alasan Seungkwan tak mau menemui ibunya? Maksudku Cheonsa yang mirip ibunya? Bukankah seharusnya Seungkwan senang karena bertemu dengan sosok mirip ibunya?" Tanya Jisoo kini.

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Karena Seungkwan memasukan Minki ke dunia bawah."

Seluruh pasang mata terkejut.

"Maksudmu? Ke dunia Satan?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Kenapa Seungkwan melakukannya? Tunngu. Dia yang melakukannya?" Tanya Wonwoo kini setelah menghapus air matanya.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Seungkwan memanggil Satan lalu memberikan bola kristal arwah itu kepadanya. Ia mengatakan _'Jika seseorang berada di samping orang yang dicintainya, maka semua akan baik- baik saja.'_ Seungkwan tahu ia sudah membuat ibunya yang murni menjadi sosok penghuni dunia bawah. Ia merasa bersalah namun itulah yang terbaik menurutnya dibandingkan membiarkan ibunya lahir kembali ke dunia manusia dan mengalami penderitaan. Itulah yang Seungkwan lihat dari penglihatannya."

Seluruhnya terdiam.

Mungkin mereka harus memisahkan Seungkwan kali ini dari sosok Cheonsa.

Tek.

Cheonsa meletakan cangkir tehnya di meja. Ia lantas menatap ke seluruh orang yang ada disana. Jejak air mata masih berada di wajahnya. Namun wajah datarnya seolah mengatakan dirinya baik- baik saja.

Sosok iblis berjalan dengan perlahan menuruni anak tangga. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi. Lihat saja aura tak enak yang muncul di sekitar sang penjaga.

"Aku punya rencana…."

Tiga kata itu muncul dari sosok Hansol.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap Hansol dengan pandangan bertanya, bagaimana keadaan Seungkwan sekarang.

"Ia tertidur. Aku punya rencana, Lady Cheonsa." Kata Hansol lagi.

Cheonsa mengangguk. "Jelaskan."

"Jadi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks… Ma…"

Lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kali Seungkwan mengigau dan menangis di dalam tidurnya.

Hansol yang masih dalam posisi merengkuh Seungkwan hanya bisa menepuk kepala sang master. Ia berharap dapat memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan ke Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menangis seharian di pelukan Hansol dan tertidur karena kelelahan. Hansol tetap mempertahankan posisinya di atas ranjang Seungkwan dan tak berpindah sedikit pun.

Hansol menatap mata Seungkwan yang tertutup. Jelas sekali bagian bawah mata itu membengkak. Dengan perlahan dihapusnya air mata Seungkwan yang muncul kembali.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku Asmodeus. Kau bisa memanggilku Hansol. Aku adalah iblis penjagamu. Kau adalah salah satu dari keluarga Preator, master."_

" _Salam kenal, Hansol."_ Tak ada senyum dari sosok anak kecil itu.

Mereka berada di ruangan yang hancur lebur. Ruangan ini sudah terisikan warna hitam pekat dimana-mana. Terdapat beberapa tulang belulang manusia yang meleleh di lantai.

Hansol menghela nafasnya lalu tersentak kaget kala mata anak itu berubah menjadi hitam keseluruhan.

" _Ia akan lahir kembali ke dunia manusia… Ia akan menjalani hidup yang menyedikan kembali…"_

BRUK…

Tubuh kecil itu hampir menyentuh lantai jika Hansol tak sigap menangkapnya. Bocah itu pingsan.

" _Kau Asmodeus?"_ Sesosok pria bertubuh mungil muncul dengan luka di beberapa tubuhnya dan pedang ganda yang masih di tangannya. Di samping pria itu ada sesosok iblis berambut abu-abu yang Hansol tentu sangat mengenalnya.

" _Ya master. Panggil aku Hansol."_ Jawab Hansol.

" _Aku dan Soonyoung sehabis menahan ledakan energi Seungkwan. Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jihoon._

" _Ia mengeluarkan kemampuan penglihatannya."_

Jawaban Hansol membuat Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

" _Ia masih mampu mengeluarkan penglihatan setelah ledakan energi? Astaga. Hansol, tolong jaga Seungkwan dahulu. Aku akan membereskan mansion ini dahulu."_

" _Baik master Jihoon_."

Dengan itu Hansol dan tubuh Seungkwan menuju ke belakang mansion. Segala hal disini termasuk pepohonan dan daun-daun disini berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ketika Hansol menginjak guguran dedaunan itu, daun tersebut hancur, terurai menjadi butiran debu.

Hansol memilih mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggiran danau yang airnya sudah menghilang. Semua ini adalah efek dari ledakan energi.

Tak beberapa lama, Seungkwan akhirnya membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menatap kosong ke arah depan.

Ketika Seungkwan mengangkat tangannya lalu menempelkan mulutnya ke lambang tipis di nadinya, Hansol tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan sang master.

" _Pa… Aku membutuhkanmu…"_

.

.

" _Hiks… Hansolie… Apa yang… hiks… aku lakukan… Aku jahat… Aku memasukan ma ke hiks… dunia ba..wah… Hisk…"_

Hansol tersenyum ke Seungkwan. Ini pertama kalinya Seungkwan menunjukan ekspresi lain ke dirinya dan Jihoon juga Soonyoung selain pandangan kosong.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang melihatnya mau tak mau juga tersenyum. Mereka memilih meninggalkan pasangan master-penjaga itu.

" _Yang kau lakukan adalah yang terbaik, master. Tolong berhentilah menangis… Itu menyakitkanku."_ Ucap Hansol.

Hansol memeluk tubuh kecil Seungkwan.

" _Tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu, master."_

.

.

Hansol terperanjat kala kenangan ratusan tahun lalu muncul di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum miris kini kala mengingat ucapannya pada Seungkwan.

" _Tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu, master."_

Nyatanya, Seungkwan sendirilah yang menyalahkan dirinya.

"Hm…mm…"

Perlahan Seungkwan membuka matanya. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia sudah tak melihat sosok Hansol dimana pun. Mungkin penjaganya itu sudah kembali ke kalungnya.

Kruukk…

Perut Seungkwan berbunyi menandakan ia lapar. Dengan sempoyongan Seungkwan membuka pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah muncul. Suasana mansion sudah sunyi karena sebagian sudah terlelap.

Seungkwan dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mengintip dari balik pintu.

Sebenarnya gampang saja ia meminta para butler dan maid mengambilkannya makan. Namun, hei! Ia tak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun itu.

Ia melangkah menuruni tangga. Tepat di depan tangga itu adalah ruang keluarga dan tepat di depannya lagi adalah kamar Jeonghan.

Seungkwan menghela nafasnya berat.

Berbelok ke kiri menuju dapur, ia melihat siluet orang yang dikenalnya.

"Mingyu hyung…" Ucapnya pelan.

Mingyu yang tengah memasak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Seungkwan. Kau baik saja?" Tanya Mingyu langsung.

Seungkwan tersenyum walau tak secerah biasanya.

"Cukup baik hyung. Apa yang kau masak?"

Mingyu tersenyum simpul.

"Spaghetti. Kau ingin? Tentu saja kau harus mau. Kau sudah tak makan sejak siang kemarin. Duduklah di ruang makan. Aku akan mempersiapkannya." Kata Mingyu.

Seungkwan mengangguk mengerti lalu menuju ruang makan.

Dapur dan ruang makan di mansion ini terpisah namun tetap bersebelahan.

Duduk di salah satu kursi, Seungkwan terlihat mulai bosan menunggu. Ia membangkitkan dirinya untuk menuju kulkas besar 3 pintu di kirinya.

Membukanya dan mengambil sekotak susu vanilla yang berjajar dengan rapi di rak kulkas.

Tak beberapa lama, Mingyu muncul dengan troli silver yang penuh dengan masakan.

"Hyung, ini tengah malam. Bukankah itu terlalu banyak?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Mingyu menarik bibirnya membuat senyuman yang tipis.

"Kebanyakan dari kita akan bangun saat tengah malam. Ini bukan masalah, Seungkwan. Ayo makanlah."

Mingyu telah mempersiapkan meja makan dengan teliti.

"Selamat makan, Seungkwan."

"Selamat makan, hyung."

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Mingyu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Seungkwan sangat berisik namun karena kejadian itu ia lebih memilih diam.

"Kalian belum tidur?" Suara berat Wonwoo terdengar memecah keheningan yang ada.

Seungkwan menatap sekilas Wonwoo lalu menundukan kepalanya. Merasa dicuekan, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo lantas duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Melihat itu, Mingyu langsung bangkit dan menyiapkan sepiring spaghetti dan berbagai hal pelengkap lalu meletakannya di depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia lantas menatap Seungkwan kini.

"Seungkwan… Besok, adalah gerhana bulan. Kau mengerti bukan apa yang akan terjadi?"

Seungkwan yang sibuk menggulung spaghettinya terdiam.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Kata Wonwoo.

Ucapan Wonwoo dibalas dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala Seungkwan.

Entahlah.

Mungkin lebih baik ia melihat apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memang hari yang panjang"


	25. 24 - Meet

" _Rencana apa itu, Hansol?"_

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah tampan itu.

" _Ketika gerhana bulan, Siapa pun dari kalian yang mendapatkannya… Kumohon ucapkan permintaan ini…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan Seungkwan dari apa yang diucapkan Mingyu.

Di malam hari ini, gerhana bulan muncul. itu merupakan pertanda bahwa salah satu di antara mereka akan mendapatkan sebuah 'hadiah' dari ketiga Lord.

Kebetulan hari ini yang beruntung adalah Mingyu. Maka ketika setitik cahaya hanya menyinari Mingyu di gelapnya malam yang bahkan tidak diterangi para bintang, Mingyu tersenyum dengan sangat jelas untuk saat itu. Lalu apa yang diucapkan Mingyu benar-benar mengejutkan Seungkwan.

"Buat kami dapat memasuki dunia bawah."

Satu kalimat.

Hanya satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat Seungkwan terbelalak.

Merah. Suasana tiba-tiba memerah.

Halaman luas mansion sudah bukan lagi pemandangan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Saat sinar merah itu menghilang, pemandangan sekitar berubah menjadi hamparan hitam nan pekat.

Saat itu sosok penjaga mereka keluar tanpa mereka panggil.

Bukan hanya itu, para penjaga kembali menjadi sosok asli mereka dengan baju zirah, telinga panjang nan meruncing, dan ornamen-ornamen aneh menghiasi tubuh mereka.

"Kita di dunia iblis?" Tanya Chan penuh keterkejutan.

Rambut pendek berwarna coklat miliknya kini memanjang dan melebat. Terdapat sulur- sulur gelap yang muncul dari balik zirahnya. Oh jangan lupakan jemari yang berubah menjadi runcing dan tajam. Ini sosok Chan yang terpengaruh sosok asli Behemoth.

Soonyoung juga tampak kebingungan. Hei, ia itu titisan Azazel. Entah kenapa ia juga bisa merubah wujud aslinya disini. Bisa kita lihat 7 pasang sayap malaikat kelabu di punggungnya. Juga sepasang telinga khas kambing di sisi kepalanya dan kain berwarna putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu seolah berkilau.

"Minghao, kau sungguh…" Mingyu tak bisa melanjutkan omongannya melihat Minghao.

Entah itu memuji atau apalah, Minghao tersenyum miring.

Pasalnya zirahnya itu tidak menutupi bagian perut ratanya. Kakinya dibalut sebuah boot selutut berujung runcing. Terlihat helaian kain berwarna hitam yang melilit tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keping emas. Jangan lupakan dua tanduk domba di sisi kepalanya.

Beralih ke sisi lain, Jisoo terlihat memandang iblisnya, Samuel, dengan tatapan kagum.

Untuk pertama kali Jisoo ketahui, bahwa Samuel yang asli memiliki sebuah jenggot kambing di dagunya. Kuku Samuel memanjang dan terlihat sebuah jubah panjang di punggungnya. Rambut ungu milik Samuel terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya. Terdapat dua tanduk juga yang mengarah ke belakang.

Kesisi lain lagi, Wonwoo terlihat memandangi iblisnya dari atas ke bawah ke atas lagi.

Sosok Junhwi kini terlalap oleh api. Junhwi menggunakan berbagai gelang di sekujur tubuhnya. Mulai dari kepala, leher, lengan atas, siku, pergelangan tangan, lutut, hingga pergelangan kaki. Setiap gelang terlilit api biru yang entah mengapa, Junhwi tak merasa panas. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna merah seolah merefleksikan api yang berkobar.

Hansol yang berdiri di depan Seungkwan merasa risih dipelototi begitu oleh masternya.

Ia hanya menggunakan zirah emas yang menutupi dadanya namun tidak punggungnya. Seungkwan dapat melihat punggung tegap Hansol walau tertutup oleh sebuah jubah tranparan berwarna emas. Kedua tanduk menghiasi kepalanya dengan rambut pirangnya yang melayang. Hansol memang menggoda.

Walau pun risih, tetap ada seberkas kekhawatiran di tatapan Hansol.

Cheonsa yang merupakan manusia biasa kini tengah tak sadarkan diri, pingsan di gendongan Seungcheol.

Sebuah sayap kelelawar hitam pekat juga ekor yang sepekat warna matanya menghiasi tubuh Seungcheol. Mahkota yang biasanya menghiasi kepalanya dalam keadaan khas kini berubah menjadi emas. Zirahnya juga dihiasi oleh jubah berkerah tinggi. Inilah sang Astaroth.

"Selanjutnya, bukankah kita harus melanjutkan rencana Cheonsa?" Tanya Seungcheol memfokuskan mereka semua.

"Biar kami antar menuju istana." Kata Samuel sambil tersenyum.

Para penjaga membawa tuannya masing-masing lalu secara bersamaan menuju ke tujuan.

Seungkwan dalam gendongan Hansol terlihat murung. Ia murung dan sedang berpikir keras.

Ia mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh saudaranya yang lain menyangkut permintaan yang Mingyu ucapkan. Karena itulah ia takut. Ia ketakutan sampai tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mereka turun menuruni jurang terjal. Beberapa master sudah berteriak saking mengerikannya tempat itu. Bebatuan tajam dan jangan lupakan lengan-lengan aneh yang mencoba menggapai mereka. Banyak mahluk di luar pikiran manusia ada di sini.

Dari atas sini mereka dapat melihat sebuah istana raksasa yang di kelilingi kegelapan.

Hitam dan kelam. Tak ada yang bisa mendeskirpsikan suasana disana selain dua kata itu. Bahkan sama sekali tak ada penjaga. Sampai para master berpikir, istana apa ini?

Setelah menapaki halaman kastil, para penjaga menurunkan masternya masing-masing. Kecuali Cheonsa yang masih pingsan di gendongan Seungcheol.

"Kastil apa ini, Soonyoung?" Tanya Jihoon. Untuk pertama kali, Jihoon bertanya ke Soonyoung dengan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia membiarkan saudaranya yang lain mengetahui apa yang ia ingin tanyakan.

"Sepengetahuanku, ini adalah kastil para pendamping Satan."

Jawaban Soonyoung membuat seluruh master menyertikan dahinya.

"Para? Satan memiliki lebih dari satu istri?" Tanya Seokmin kini.

Soonyoung menggeleng cepat.

"Satan tak pernah memiliki sosok istri. Yang ada hanya pendamping." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Mereka dijadikan satu kastil?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menggeleng lagi.

"Satu kastil untuk satu pendamping. Total ada tujuh. Dan itulah ibu kalian semua."

Mata keenam orang itu terbelalak kaget.

"Bukankah hanya ibu Seungkwan saja yang masuk ke dalam dunia ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kenapa ibu kami juga?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Apa mereka yang meminta sendiri atau dipaksa Satan?" Tanya Wonwoo kini.

Soonyoung menelan ludahnya menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan para master.

"Itu…"

" _Karena mereka adalah orang yang aku cintai."_

Deg.

Hening seketika.

Semua mata menuju ke satu sosok yang amat agung berdiri di pintu utama kastil. Sosok yang sama dengan penjelasan Jihoon tempo hari.

Keenam iblis menundukan tubuh mereka, memberi hormat kepada sosok yang berdiri di atas sana. Soonyoung yang memang adalah titisan Azazel yang notabene berkedudukan sejajar dengan Satan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai ucapan salam.

"Lord…" Ucap keenam sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis.

" _Terima kasih sudah menjaga anak-anakku."_

Sangat persis dengan cerita Jihoon bahwa sosok itu berbicara namun tak membuka mulutnya. Suaranya benar-benar bergema di telinga mereka.

Sosok ayah yang juga sang penguasa dunia bawah, Satan, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah mereka.

Tak ada yang mampu berkata-kata kini. Mereka terlalu terkejut melihat sosok ayah mereka.

Seungkwan yang pernah melihat Satan saja tak mampu berkutik. Begitu pula 5 lainnya yang tak pernah sekalipun melihat sosok luar biasa di hadapan mereka.

" _Boleh aku bertanya. Kalian ingin Jeonghan kembali?"_

Hanya anggukan kepala yang sosok Satan terima.

Dengan sekilas sosok Cheonsa berubah secara perlahan. Rambut panjang itu memendek. Tubuhnya mulai kembali ke bentuk semula. Untungnya pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah pakaian Jeonghan yang notabene laki-laki.

Satan mendekat ke arah Jeonghan yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semula. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya menggendong putra bungsunya itu. Seungcheol menyerahkan tubuh Jeonghan ke tangan Satan.

" _Semuanya, aku membebas tugaskan kalian untuk saat ini. Biarkan aku menikmati waktu bersama mereka."_

Ketujuh penjaga itu mengangguk mengerti. Lantas menghilang entah kemana menyisakan para master yang masih diselimuti aura canggung.

Satan kembali tersenyum ke arah mereka semua. Senyum tipis yang penuh wibawa.

" _Ini adalah kastil Jaejoong, ibu Jeonghan. Ayo masuk… Ia adalah ibu kalian juga."_

Satan yang menggendong Jeonghan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Jihoon yang pertama kali menghela nafas lalu menepuk punggung saudaranya.

"Ayo. Setidaknya harus ada kebahagiaan untuk kita." Kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Memasuki kastil itu, mereka harus berjalan sekitar 100 meter untuk sampai di sebuah ruangan yang mirip ruang keluarga di balik sebuah pintu.

Brak.

Tap tap tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa mendekati mereka.

"Mereka sudah sampai?"

Suara sesosok pria yang amat sangat merdu terdengar di indra pendengaran mereka.

Sosok yang cantik dengan rambut putih dan manik merah terlihat disana. Pria itu menatap takjub ke arah mereka sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Pria itu berkaca-kaca lalu berhambur ke arah mereka, memeluk mereka dalam dekapan hangat.

"Astaga… Aku sangat ingin berjumpa dengan kalian… Kau pasti Jisoo, kau Seokmin, Jihoon, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Wonwoo… Dan… Astaga! Lux, apa yang terjadi pada Jeonghan?"

Pria itu amat sangat hyper sehingga tak melihat satu anaknya yang tengah terlelap di gendongan ayahnya.

Satan tersenyum kecil lalu segera meletakan Jeonghan di sofa yang ada disana.

Pria cantik itu tak mau berdiam diri lama-lama. Ia lantas menuju Jeonghan lalu mengusap wajah Jeonghan dengan lembut.

"Ini seperti mimpi." Katanya terharu.

" _Jae… Bukankah seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada mereka?"_

Pria yang dipanggil 'Jae' itu tersadar.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Ayo anak-anak duduk dulu." Katanya sambil mempersilakan semuanya untuk duduk.

Sesosok pelayan dengan pakaian serba hitamnya datang dan menyediakan minuman untuk mereka.

"Perkenalkan, aku Jaejoong Diaz Mendoza. Aku ibu Jeonghan. Ah mungkin aku jauh lebih tua dari kalian, tapi tetap aku adalah ibu kalian." Ucap pria berambut putih itu.

Sungguh pria yang berpenampilan dewasa ini amat anggun dengan pakaian hitam putihnya beserta sepatu boot berwarna senada.

Sambil menyerahkan cangkir teh pada Satan, Jaejoong tersenyum amat bahagia.

"Aku sudah tahu untuk apa kalian datang kemari. Seungkwanie…"

Sosok Seungkwan yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengadahkan wajahnya takut-takut.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Yah walaupun harus penuh paksaan sehingga ketujuh dari kami bisa berada disini." Kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Kau pasti berpikir, jika saja kau tak mengirimkan ibumu ke dunia ini maka ibu yang lain tak akan berada disini. Aku tahu pikiranmu itu, namun kau lihat bukan? Aku, yang juga ibumu ini baik-baik saja. Aku bahagia disini. Begitu pula dengan Minki."

Mendengar nama Minki disebut, Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya Minki bahkan sudah mau minggat dari kastilnya untuk kemari. Namun Lux menahannya. Jadi… Bukankah lebih baik kau menemuinya?"

Mendengar yang diucapkan Jaejoong, Seungkwan berdiri.

Satan tersenyum lalu menyentuh lambang di nadi Seungkwan. Seketika muncul sesosok rubah kecil berwarna ungu berjingkrak-jingkrak mengelilingi Seungkwan.

" _Ikuti dia. Dia akan menuntunmu menuju Minki."_

Seungkwan mengangguk dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi mengeluarkan sayapnya. Ia melayang pergi meninggalkan kastil.

"Nah lalu… Anak-anakku sekalian, Lux punya permintaan yang tak bisa ia ucapkan, sebenarnya ini permintaanku dan para ibu lainnya. Maka dari itu aku yang mengatakannya." Kata Jaejoong tiba- tiba.

Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap mereka.

"Bisa kalian panggil kami pa dan ma? Maksud kami tentu saja kami semua. Tujuh ibu kalian dan satu ayah kalian ini. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan memanggil kami dengan sebutan itu?" Kata Jajeoong.

Baik Seokmin dan Jisoo tersenyum lebar juga Mingyu, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, ma, pa. Kami anak kalian." Kata Jisoo.

Baik Satan dan Jaejoong kini tersenyum dengan gaya khas mereka.

" _Bukankah ini saatnya?"_ Tanya Satan.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalian di berikan waktu bebas untuk bertemu dengan ibu kalian."

Kini Jaejoong menyentuh lambang anak-anak yang lain. Muncullah rubah kecil yang sama dengan milik Seungkwan namun senada warna pelangi lainnya.

"Sampai jumpa…"

Dan blasth…

Dengan cepat mereka menghilang. Mengepakan sayap dengan semangat untuk bertemu sosok yang mereka amat sangat rindukan.

"Lux, bukankah kau harus menemui Minki?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah kepergian anak-anaknya.

Satan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. _"Sampai jumpa, Jae."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma... Tunggu aku..."


	26. 25 - Mothers

Jihoon mulai memasuki sebuah kastil dengan nuansa yang masih sama dengan kastil sebelumnya. Kastil yang tentu saja beraura gelap dan memiliki penerangan minim.

Rubah kecil yang menuntunnya telah menghilang tepat di depan kastil beberapa saat lalu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Jelas saja sudah ratusan tahun ia tak bertemu sosok yang melahirkanya ini.

Yang masih ada di ingatannya bahwa ibunya memiliki wajah yang amat sangat manis walau sifatnya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Begitulah ia mendapatkan sifatnya sekarang ini. Sifat yang seperti ular namun berwajah seperti kelinci.

Pintu di ujung sana terbuka dengan sendirinya. Jihoon dapat mendengar nada-nada padu oleh dentingan piano. Jihoon yakin bahwa disanalah ibunya berada karena sang ibu amat sangat menyukai piano.

Jihoon tersenyum kala melihat sosok pria dengan rambut coklat memainkan sebuah grand piano.

Benar bukan, ibunya sosok yang amat cantik. Mata pria itu tertutup seolah menikmati dengan sangat permainannya. Kala ia usai, Jihoon dapat melihat manik karamel itu menatap ke arahnya.

Pria itu menutup pianonya lalu berjalan menuju Jihoon.

"Hi, son. Wanna hug me?"

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Jihoon jatuh kepelukan sosok yang amat ia sayangi itu.

Jihoon dapat merasakan pelukan yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Walau ia sosok yang amat sangat handal dalam segala kondisi, ia tetaplah seorang anak yang juga perlu kasih sayang.

Kini mereka duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Jihoon sama sekali tak berniat berjauhan dengan ibunya. Ia meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya. Hei, kau akan jarang melihat sosok Jihoon yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya ibunya.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

"Lebih dari baik. Memerlukan banyak waktu untuk bisa bertemu dengan saudaraku yang lain. Oh ma, kau semakin muda saja." Kata Jihoon.

"Tentu saja son, Pa mu itu mengembalikan kemudaan ma. Aku masih ingat ketika kau menangis keras saat ma hampir menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Apa ma jelek saat itu? Umur ma mungkin sudah 90 tahun saat itu."

Jihoon tersenyum kembali. Kenangannya semasa kecil kembali terulang. Namun sedetik kemudian Jihoon terdiam.

"Hei, ma… Aku ingin bertanya. Aku ingat bahwa daddy biasa saja terhadapku walau aku bukan anak kandungnya. Mmm… Bisakah ma menceritakan saat ma bertemu dengan pa hingga aku lahir?"

Ibu Jihoon menyeritkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya, son?"

Jihoon terdiam kembali.

"Pertama aku hanya ingin tahu karena aku adalah master dari ilmu pengetahuan. Karena aku ingin tahu kenapa ma yang terpilih bukan orang lain. Dan alasanku sebenarnya…. karena aku takut ma terluka seperti ma Minki. Hatiku sangat sakit kala menyaksikan dengan mataku ini bagaimana kehidupan ma Minki."

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kita tunggu saat semuanya berkumpul. Mungkin saat makan malam. Itu yang kami sepakati sebelum kalian datang."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelak tawa super elegan sudah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Ini adalah kastil ibu Jisoo yang sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan anaknya.

Jisoo menemukan ibunya sedang asyik merangkai karangan bunga. Memang indah, hanya saja bentuk bunga-bunga itu yang sedikit melenceng dari bunga yang ada di Cassiopeia.

Bayangkan saja salah satu bunga berbentuk mata horus yang bisa berkedip setiap 3 detik. Atau daun berbentuk tangan yang bisa berjabat tangan. Ah, ada yang lebih aneh. Bunga berbentuk berlian yang luar biasa cantiknya. Mungkin bukan aneh, namun tetap saja tak akan ada hal alami seperti itu di Cassiopeia.

Ibu Jisoo adalah seorang permaisuri kekaisaran Quartzea saat itu. Ia memiliki tampilan ala pria Quartzea pada umumnya yang memiliki rambut panjang. Anggun parasnya dan tahu tata krama.

"Astaga, aku tak tahu bahwa kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang cantik begini." Kata pria itu sambil mengelus rambut Jisoo.

"Maafkan jika aku tak bisa menjadi tampan dan malah menjadi cantik. Oh iya ma, apa ma Minki selama ini baik- baik saja?" Tanya Jisoo tiba-tiba.

Ibunya terdiam sebentar sebelum sebuah senyuman ia tampakan.

"Tentu saja Minki baik- baik saja. Apa kau bertanya karena Seungkwan membuat ulah?".

Jisoo mengangkat alisnya. Hei, bagaimana ibunya ini tahu.

"Tentu saja ma mengetahuinya, sayang. Di kamar ma ada sebuah cermin besar yang berfungsi untuk memantau kalian, yah walau tak setiap saat. Bahkan kami semua memiliki cermin kami masing-masing." Jawab pria itu.

Jisoo kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku belum sempat berbicara ma dan kau sudah menjawabnya."

"Hahaha, insting seorang ibu, Jisoo. Bagaimana dengan secangkir susu untukmu?" Tanyanya.

Jisoo menyeritkan keningnya. Ia berpikiran aneh saat ini karena melihat karangan bunga yang ibunya tadi rangkai.

"Ma, jika bunga saja seperti itu… Apa teh dan juga susu itu…" Katanya menggantung.

Sang ibu tersenyum lebar.

"Teh yang kau akan minum ini berasal dari daun teh di jurang Hoius yang dapat tumbuh subur dengan suhu optimal dari nafas juga lendir naga yang juga disiram setiap hari oleh sisa pencernaan burung hio…"

Jisoo tahu ibunya itu belum usai berbicara. Hanya saja ia dalam usaha menelah ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"… Lalu masalah susu, tentu saja dari chimera. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Dan kembali Jisoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah untuk kesekian kali.

"Haha… jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Jisoo. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Seokmin? Berjalan baik bukan?"

Jisoo tertegun. Lalu sebuah senyuman penuh ketulusan ia tunjukan.

"Baik- baik saja, ma. Sekarang mungkin tidak seperti dulu, namun kami baik-baik saja."

Dan wanita itu tersenyum membalas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grep.

Pelukan hangat di terima Mingyu. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan pelukan ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Mingyu -ya? Ma sangat merindukanmu." Ucap wanita yang lebih pendek dari Mingyu itu.

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wanita di hadapannya yang adalah ibunya ini benar-benar masih tampak seperti di ingatan Mingyu. Sosok wanita yang memiliki kulit tan dan badan yang aduhai.

"Sangat lama tak jumpa, aku seolah tak ingin melepaskan pelukanmu ma…"

"Kau menjadi anak baik bukan selama ma tak ada? Bagaimana dengan papamu saat ma tak ada?"

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya namun masih merangkul anaknya.

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku selalu menjadi anak baik, ma. Soal papa, ia meninggal dengan damai. Ia bisa dimana saja saat ini." Balas Mingyu.

Mereka kini duduk di meja makan.

"Ingin tambahan susu?"

Ibu Mingyu menyiapkan kudapan ringan seperti cake dan beberapa minuman.

Ah, tidak seperti Jisoo yang meminum teh dan susu dari dunia ini, ibu Mingyu sengaja membawa bahan makanan dari dunia manusia.

Ia ingin memasak apple pie yang sangat disukai oleh Mingyu saat ia kecil. Benar saja, Mingyu memakannya dengan lahap.

Mingyu sangat ingin bermanja-manja dengan ibunya saat ini. Ia pun tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menunjukan sisi seorang 'anak' karena memang ia masih anak-anak untuk ibunya.

"Mingyu, ma dengar bahwa Seungkwan bermasalah dengan Jeonghan ya?" Tanya sang ibu.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya.

Ia hampir lupa masalah itu.

"Mungkin masalah Seungkwan adalah dengan perasaan dalam hatinya, ma. Ia belum bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Seperti Jisoo hyung dan Putra Mahkota Jisoo."

Ibu Mingyu terdiam sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jika ma ada di posisi ma Minki… Apa yang akan ma lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Mingyu membuat ibunya tersenyum menyeringai. Senyuman yang membuat Mingyu bingung.

"Mingyu, bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisi Seungkwan? Saat kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kali ini Mingyu yang terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pie yang ada di tangannya dan sebuah senyum tipis ia keluarkan.

"Pasti. Pasti akan sama dengan yang dilakukan Seungkwan saat itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika yang lainnya sibuk bercengkrama dengan ibunya, Seokmin malah sebaliknya.

Tak ada pembicaraan di antara ia dan ibunya. Yang ada hanya kicauan burung phoenix yang lebih mirip jeritan.

Alasannya?

Bukan karena mereka tak akrab. Mereka amat sangat saling mencintai. Hanya saja mereka tengah berkebun kini.

Rubah berwarna merah tadi menuntunnya ke belakang kastil. Tepat saat ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut sebahu yang sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga disana.

Seokmin tahu betul sifat ibunya. Maka dari itu ia tak mengajaknya berbicara dan langsung mengambil siraman bunga setelah menugaskan rubah merah itu masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum kala melihat sosok Seokmin ikut menyirami bunga-bunga di sampingnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, tersenyum, dan melanjutkan menyirami aneka bunga.

Beberapa saat mereka telah usai dengan siram-menyiram.

"Seokmin, ayo masuk. Ma akan menunangkan teh untukmu." Ucap wanita itu.

Seokmin mengangguk lalu ikut masuk ke dalam kastil.

Di dalam kastil, Seokmin duduk di sebuah meja makan yang terletak di salah satu ruangan.

"Jadi, Seokmin… Untuk apa kalian kemari?" Tanya ibunya setelah menuangkan teh ke cangkir Seokmin.

Seokmin menyeritkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ma?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Bahkan dengan tersenyum saja bisa menunjukan bahwa wanita ini sosok yang cool.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin membuatmu hidup sebagai manusia. Dan sekarang karena kau sudah masuk ke dunia ini, darah iblismu menjadi lebih kental, mungkin saja darah iblismu itu menggerogoti darah manusiamu. Bukan apa- apa, hanya saja ma sedikit kesal mengingat perjuangan ma waktu itu."

Seokmin tersenyum lebar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ma. Kami kemari juga karena ingin membantu Seungkwan. Ma, kau tak semenyakitkan itu bukan? Maksudku… Kisah kau dan pa…" Tanyanya.

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya hampir sama. Hanya saja, bukan orang lain yang menyakiti ma, tapi ma sendiri." Jawab ibu Seokmin.

Jika boleh jujur, sekarang ini Seokmin mencoba mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama sosok ibunya. Tak satu pun yang mencerminkan bahwa ibunya itu menderita.

Bahkan ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya ini walaupun anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak penguasa dunia bawah.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ingat ketika ma meninggal karena pemberontakan klan Lee utara? Sebenarnya ma bunuh diri dengan menusukan sebilah pedang milik musuh. Bukankah kau baru berumur 8 tahun saat itu?"

Seokmin melebarkan matanya.

"Aku menangis keras saat itu dan astaga! Ma ternyata bunuh diri? Syukur aku bertemu denganmu sekarang ma." Kata Seokmin akhirnya.

"Jika Minki tersiksa karena ia sangat menerima kehadiran Seungkwan, maka ma menderita karena kau lahir. Bukan karena ma tak mencintaimu, tapi ma sangat terguncang waktu itu. Dan ini bukan salahmu, kau mengerti?"

Seokmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Ibunya itu seorang yang absolute. Keputusannya tak akan mudah untuk diubah dan Seokmin hanya bisa menerima setiap kata yang ibunya ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kita berada di sebuah kastil dengan corak merah disana sini. Sangat persis dengan suasana di Liliabay membuat Wonwoo bernostalgia. Ini adalah kastil ibu Wonwoo.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Wonwoo duduk di sofa sambil berbicara banyak hal.

Sejujurnya Wonwoo sama sekali tak pernah bertemu sosok ibunya. Ia hanya mengetahui lewat sebuah foto yang ada di rumahnya saat itu.

Ibunya meninggal karena terserang penyakit yang sekarang kita ketahui sebagai kanker leher rahim.

Jika saja tak ada Satan, mungkin ibu Wonwoo tak akan menjadi wanita seutuhnya yang bisa melahirkan anak dengan normal.

Disinilah Wonwoo sekarang.

Ibunya memiliki wajah yang persis dengan dirinya. Mungkin karena itu Wonwoo sedikit cantik atau ibunya yang sedikit tampan?

"Ma, bagaimana dengan kehidupan ma disini? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Ibunya tersenyum kecil lalu terkekeh.

Wonwoo mau tak mau menatap sang ibu bingung. Pada akhirnya wanita itu membuka mulutnya siap berbicara.

"Berada di samping sosok yang ma cintai tentu saja membuat ma bahagia." Kata ibunya.

Wonwoo menyeritkan dahinya.

"Apa semuanya mencintai pa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja. Jika kami tak mencintai Lux, mana mungkin kami mau menjadi iblis, sayang? Yah walau banyak yang terjadi, tetap saja semuanya mencintai pa mu itu."

Kini Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan kisah kalian, hanya saja kita tak punya cukup waktu. Ayo, kita harus berkumpul di istana utama."

Wonwoo menyerit bingung.

"Berkumpul?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Ibunya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kita semua harus bertemu bukan? Ingatkah bahwa ibumu itu bukan hanya ma seorang?"

"Ah.. Aku mengerti. Baiklah." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mereka bangkit lalu berjalan keluar kastil.

"Ma, kenapa kastil ini sepi sekali? Tak adakah yang mengurusnya selain ma?"

Memang benar. Kastil ini seperti kastil berhantu, memang bertempat di dunia bawah, namun tetap saja aneh untuk ukuran 'para pendamping Raja Iblis'.

"Mereka akan muncul jika kita memerlukan entah itu maid, tukang kebun, bahkan kereta sekalipun. Lihat."

Ibu Wonwoo menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah depan.

Sebuah kereta muncul dari bawah tanah lengkap dengan kusir, penjaga, juga hewan aneh yang mungkin menjadi penarik kereta itu.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat karena ayahmu itu tak suka jika kita terlambat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kisahmu?"


	27. 26 - I'm Ok

"M..Ma?"

Suara parau itu muncul kala Jeonghan membuka matanya.

Sosok Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menuju Jeonghan. Memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat yang lama tak Jeonghan rasakan.

"Seungkwan, bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya Jeonghan langsung sambil menegakan badannya.

Jaejoong mengelus surai putih anaknya lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukan lagi.

"Percayalah pada Seungkwan. Jika kau sudah siap, maka ayo. Kita harus menuju istana utama." Kata Jaejooong.

Jeonghan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah mau tapi enggan, Seungkwan memasuki kawasan kastil itu. Kastil yang menjadi tempat tinggal ibunya.

Suasana hati Seungkwan lumayan kacau saat ini. Detak jantungnya tak bisa ia kendalikan. Benar-benar bergemuruh layaknya sedang terjadi perang di dalam sana.

Seungkwan kembali menghela nafasnya panjang. Mau tak mau ia harus menghadapinya.

Langkah kaki kecilnya memasuki wilayah lantai atas. Terus ke atas hingga ia sampai di puncak salah satu menara yang ada di sana.

Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?

Tidak ada. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk menuju ke atas sana.

Di puncak kastil ini hanya terdapat sebuah ruangan. Ruangan antik yang penuh akan lukisan. Ada yang menempel di dingding, di penyangga lukis, dan ada yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ah, ada satu lukisan yang mirip dengan gapura foto di mansion. Lukisan seorang wanita berambut bergelombang sedang menggendong sesosok bayi dan seekor anjing emas di sampingnya.

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Seungkwan. Entah kemana senyum lebarnya yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya dulu.

Melirik ke samping lukisan itu, terdapat lukisan ayahnya, Satan juga wanita tadi.

Melihat ke arah lain, terdapat sebuah lukisan yang ditutup kain berwarna hitam.

Seungkwan menyeritkan dahinya. Ia lantas berjalan dengan perlahan menuju lukisan yang masih berada di penyangga lukis.

Dengan ragu Seungkwan menarik kain hitam itu. Menariknya hingga menampakan lukisan yang terhalang oleh sang kain.

Deg.

Mata Seungkwan melebar seketika.

Sosok pria. Sosok pria yang mengangkat sesosok bayi mungil ke udara seolah mengajaknya berputar. Senyuman menghiasi wajah model dalam lukisan itu. Berhiaskan taman bunga Ciarat dan langit biru cerah.

Benar-benar lukisan yang indah.

Tanpa terasa air mata Seungkwan mengalir. Mengalir dengan indahnya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Hisk… Mma…"

Seungkwan akui bahwa dirinya memang cengeng.

Krieet…

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampakan sesosok wanita dengan rambut secerah matahari disana.

Wanita itu sepertinya berlari menuju ke menara ini. Terlihat dari setetes keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, mata Seungkwan membelalak saat itu juga.

"Ma…"

Wanita dengan gaun coklat itu berjalan dengan cepat ke hadapan Seungkwan.

Berbeda dengan sosok itu yang menatap ibu mereka dengan lekat, Seungkwan menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap manik mata yang persis dengannya itu.

Grep…

Sebuah pelukan erat diterima olehnya.

Di matanya masih ada setitik ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang dilakukan wanita yang amat sangat dicintainya ini.

"Hiks… Ma… Maafkan aku… Hisk…"

Pertahanan Seungkwan pecah. Ia meraung sejadi-jadinya.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada tangisan Seungkwan. Sosok wanita itu hanya mendekap Seungkwan sambil memejamkan matanya. Memberikan ketenangan dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau terjebak dalam tubuhmu saat ini, hm? Apa karena kau kehilangan kendali saat itu?"

Suara halus yang saat dirindukan Seungkwan membuat tangisnya yang semula mereda pecah kembali.

Minki, sosok itu tahu pasti bahwa efek samping dari ledakan emosi adalah penghambatan pertumbuhan. Seungkwan terjebak dalam tubuhnnya di umur 17 tahun sedangkan yang lain bertumbuh hingga umur 20 tahun. Walau Seungkwan cukup beruntung bisa lebih tinggi dari Jihoon.

"Kemarilah…"

Minki dengan lembut menarik tangan Seungkwan. Membawanya ke jalan rahasia di balik dinding.

Minki membawa Seungkwan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat sebuah cermin disana. Cermin besar yang kental dengan aksen hitam dan emas.

"Kau tahu, Seungkwan… Cermin ini diberi oleh Lux untuk kami semua. Tapi hanya cermin ini yang memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Cermin ini memberikan pantulan siapa diri kita sebenarnya. Karena terkadang, aku merindukan sosokku yang dahulu. Sosok yang membuat Lux jatuh cinta kepadaku…"

Benar saja.

Di pantulan cermin itu, terlihat sesosok pria yang Seungkwan ingat betul siapa itu.

Namun di sebelah pria itu terdapat pantulan sosok Seungkwan dengan tinggi yang lebih dari sosok di sebelahnya.

"Ini aku?" Tanya Seungkwan dengan suara kecil.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Minki dan tentu saja lebih tinggi dari Seungkwan. Sosok dengan surai agak panjang yang diikat setengah.

Mungkin tinggi sosok itu hampir menyamai Wonwoo.

"Ma… Jujur padaku… Apa yang kau rasakan saat i..itu… Mak..maskudku…."

Minki tersenyum kecil. Ia mengerti apa yang tak bisa diucapkan oleh Seungkwan.

Minki melangkah mendekati Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu Seungkwan, yang pertama untukku adalah Lux. Bahkan ia sudah memberikanku sosok imut sepertimu. Jika yang kau maksudkan saat aku dilecehkan, maka aku menjawab… Aku baik- baik saja. Jika yang kau maksud adalah saat kau melemparku ke dunia bawah… Ma berterima kasih padamu, sweetheart."

Plukk…

Sebuah sentuhan dirasakan Seungkwan di kepalanya. Minki tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Seungkwan.

"Jadi jangan merasa bersalah hanya karena kau memasukan ma ke dunia Lux. Tentu saja ma bahagia karena ma berada di samping orang yang ma cintai. Disini ada juga 6 sosok ibumu yang lain yang menemani ma kapan pun dan dimana pun. Ma tidak kesepian disini, chagi. Maka dari itu, hilangkan perasaan bersalah yang tak ada artinya ini. Kau mengerti?"

Seungkwan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap manik mata Minki.

Hanya anggukan kecil yang bisa ia lakukan,dan Minki menerima itu sebagai pertanda bahwa Seungkwan sudah mulai baik- baik saja.

" _Apa aku menganggu?"_

Suara berat nan rendah itu menelisik telinga mereka berdua.

Baik Minki dan Seungkwan tahu siapa sosok yang berbicara tadi tanpa menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Lux…" Ucap Minki dengan senyuman.

Satan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah mereka. Diam tepat di antara Minki dan Seungkwan. Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk merangkul mereka.

" _Semuanya baik saja, Ren? Kau sepertinya sangat bahagia. Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Seungkwan bukan?"_

Satan tetap memanggil Minki dengan namanya terdahulu. Minki tak akan menolak karena bagaimana pun, nama itulah yang selalu Satan ucapkan saat mereka berjumpa.

Minki tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Tentu saja Lux. Jika tidak, Seungkwan akan terus salah paham."

" _Kau benar Ren._ _Seungkwan, jangan mengkhwatirkan Ren terlalu berlebihan. Ren tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini bukanlah kesengsaraan."_

Seungkwan yang sedari tadi masih menunduk akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Sebenarnya ia amat sangat malu saat ini.

Satu karena permasalahan Minki dan satu lagi karena ia dapat merasakan situasi keluarga normal pada umumnya saat ini. Dimana ia dapat berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibunya.

" _Aku akan ke kerajaan. Kalian segeralah menyusul."_

Dengan itu, Satan mencium Minki lalu mengusap surai Seungkwan. Sepeninggal Satan, Minki lalu menarik dengan halus jemari Seungkwan.

"Ayo, kita juga harus bersiap-siap. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja."


	28. 27 - (Quick) Story Telling 4

Sebuah ruangan klasik ini kental akan warna hitam. Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut ruang makan. Ruang makan ini terletak di kastil utama, istana megah sang penguasa dunia bawah.

Para pasangan ibu-anak muncul secara hampir bersamaan.

Satan sudah terlihat duduk di kursi utama, menunggu pendamping dan anak-anaknya duduk bersama.

Tak ayal seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada Seungkwan dan sosok Minki yang berjalan dengan perlahan dan duduk di dua buah kursi makan yang kosong. Minki terlihat tersenyum lembut sedangkan Seungkwan terlihat malu-malu.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung.

Minki hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Tak banyak. Seungkwan lebih memilih melihat lantai dari pada diriku." Kata Minki membuat satu ruangan tertawa.

"Karena semuanya sudah berada disini, Jae, bisa bantu aku?" Kata Satan.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok berambut putih dengan aura khas ratu itu.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan. Aku Jaejoong Diaz Mendoza. Ma tertua kalian dan ibu dari Jeonghan. Kita sudah bertemu tadi di kastilku.

Yang disana adalah Hong Jungwoo, ibu dari Jisoo. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ia adalah Permaisuri kerajaan Quartzea saat itu.

Lalu ada Chang Seulgi, ibu Wonwoo. Mereka sangat mirip bukan?

Yang ini adalah Suga Barbara, ibu dari Jihoon. Ia seorang bangsawan dari Serenityan.

Lalu Hwasa Nicolayevna Tolstaya, ibu dari Mingyu. Hwasa berasal dari Diamondeev makanya kulitnya sama seperti Mingyu.

Yang berambut perak adalah Jeon Jiwoo, ibu dari Seokmin. Jiwoo itu mainnya bersama pedang, jadi hati-hati kalian. Hahaha…

Lalu yang terakhir, yang kalian tunggu anak-anakku, Minki Revi Honeyswan sang ibu dari Seungkwan.

Apa segitu cukup, Lux?" Jelas sosok Jaejoong.

Satan mengangguk menyetujui.

" _Semuanya, aku ada rapat dengan para petinggi lainnya. Silakan nikmati waktu kalian…"_ Ucap Satan secara tiba-tiba di tengah acara makan tersebut.

Para ibu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Tak beberapa lama sosok Satan menghilang. Sebenarnya Satan meninggalkan mereka bukan hanya karena ada rapat, melainkan ingin agar pasangan ibu-anak itu mendapat waktu bersama lebih banyak. Dan para pendampingnya mengerti akan hal tersebut.

"Ma Minki, bagaiman rupamu saat kau menjadi pria?" Tanya Jisoo langsung.

Minki yang ditanya begitu terkekeh pelan.

"Jika wajahmu tak berubah sama sekali, aku tak habis pikir bagaimana rupamu saat menjadi pria. Kau sangat cantik, ma Minki." Kata Seokmin kini.

"Jadi ma Jiwoo tak cantik?" Tanya Suga sambil tersenyum miring.

Seokmin langsung gelagapan di tempat. Bisa-bisa ia dihunus oleh pedang ibunya.

Sebagai balasan, Jiwoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lalu berdecak ke arah Suga.

"Aku dengar bahwa Jeonghan berubah menjadi wanita juga. Bukankah kalian bisa membayangkannya?" Ucap Minki sambil tersenyum.

Jisoo dan Seokmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hmm… Berarti tak banyak perubahan." Ucap Seokmin.

"Daripada itu, ma Minki, kau sudah meluruskan segala hal dengan Seungkwan? Sepertinya Seungkwan masih bungkam dari tadi." Tanya Jihoon.

"Seungkwanie, semuanya baik saja bukan?" Tanya Wonwoo khawatir.

"Sayang, pelan- pelan. Biarkan Minki menjawab." Kata Seulgi.

Kali ini sebuah sapuan halus di surainya dirasakan oleh Wonwoo.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Walaupun Seungkwan sempat menangis keras dan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Hei sweetheart, tegakkan kepalamu. Kembalilah ke sosok lamamu." Kata Minki sambil menepuk punggung Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya lalu mencoba tersenyum. Senyum lebar yang biasa ia tunjukan ke semua orang.

"Maafkan aku ya semuanya. Maafkan sifatku yang kekanakan. Hehehe…" Kata Seungkwan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Rangkaian senyum penuh kelegaan mengiringi ucapan Seungkwan.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana kisah kalian dengan pa?" Tanya Mingyu.

Kali ini kikikan para ibu terdengar secara bersamaan.

Para anak disana hanya bisa mengeritkan kening bingung karena tingkah laku ibu mereka. Apakah itu suatu yang lucu?

"Jae oppa, kau duluan saja." Kata Hwasa sambil meletakan sebuah roti ke piring Mingyu.

"Benar kata Hwasa, kita urutkan dari pertemuan pertama hingga terakhir." Kata Jungwoo.

"Secara singkat saja, akan menghabiskan banyak waktu jika kita bercerita secara rinci." Sahut Seulgi.

Kini semua mata menuju pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin memberitahu bahwa usia kehamilan kami adalah sesuai urutan kalian lahir. Jeonghan adalah anak pertama jadi ia hanya dikandung 1 hari. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo yang 2 hari, hingga Seungkwan yang mencapai seminggu."

Jujur saja, ketujuh anak itu kaget. Benar-benar perkembangan yang pesat untuk sebuah kehamilan.

"Lux menentukan pasangannya dengan sedikit memaksa. Lux menjatuhkan sebuah kristal bening tepat di pangkuan kami. Sesaat kristal itu akan menghilang namun sebuah lambang aneh akan muncul di daerah perut sekitar rahim. Itu adalah lambang penanda bahwa orang itu sudah ditandai sebagai milik penguasa kegelapan bahkan sampai sekarang." Kata Jaejoong.

Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Sampai sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong menunjuk daerah perut Hwasa yang memang saat ini menggunakan pakaian yang menampakan bagian perutnya.

"Aku pikir itu tato atau semacamnya. Jadi itu penanda." Kata Jisoo.

Kini Wonwoo yang mengajukan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana pa memilih para pendampingnya, ma Jae?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Yang pernah Lux ceritakan, bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok kami di kehidupan kami yang sebelumnya tetapi ia tidak bisa menggapai kami karena ia mungkin akan menciptakan perang dengan God kembali, karena bagaimana pun kami adalah manusia yang diciptakan God. Namun karena kegelapan muncul, ketiga Lord besar itu membuat rencana dan yeah, Lux akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kami."

Mata mereka berbinar mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana kisahmu, ma Jae?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Kalian pasti tahu daerah yang sudah luluh lantah terbakar di daerah Rosemount adalah tempat suci tempat Jeonghan dibesarkan. Itu adalah tempat aku mengabdikan diriku pada God.

Lux menemuiku tanpa penyamaran ketika aku kecil. Saat itu ia tak pernah mau masuk ke dalam jika aku tawari. Ketika aku remaja, aku baru mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya. Mungkin yang bilang cinta membutakan itu benar. Dan yah, aku lebih memilih diam-diam bersandiwara bahwa Jeonghan adalah anak yang dibuang tepat di depan asrama, padahal ia adalah anakku sendiri."

"Lalu ma Jae, kenapa kau bisa ada di dunia bawah?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah pendamping lainnya. Para pendamping lain hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Beberapa ada yang mengajukan diri dan ada yang bukan atas kehendak sendiri. Aku termasuk ke bagian mengajukan diri. Baik, sekarang Jungwoo yang akan menjelaskan dirinya." Kata Jaejoong.

Pandangan mata kini menatap sosok pria yang tersenyum lembut. Benar-benar mirip Jisoo. Atau Jisoo yang mirip sosok itu?

"Tentunya kalian semua sudah tahu kan bahwa Jisoo seorang putra mahkota? Maka aku adalah sang permaisuri Quartzea. Saat itu aku putus asa karena tak bisa melahirkan penerus. Raja pun mulai acuh padaku dan memilih bersama para selir.

Aku bertemu dengan Lux yang menjadi pria peniup seluring. Kami bertemu di hutan belakang kastilku ketika aku sedang mandi air panas untuk menenangkan diri. Kalian bisa tebak, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Karena pertemuan yang intens, sebulan kemudian aku melahirkan Jisoo dan coba tebak, Raja langsung kembali peduli padaku yang bahkan setahun lebih tidak dikunjungi di kamar.

Namun yah… hatiku sudah menjadi milik Lux. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Jisoo mengangguk menyetujui bagian ibunya tidak mencintai sang raja. Dari pengamatannya, ibunya ini memang hanya menunjukan formaliras seorang permaisuri kepada ayahnya. Kini Jisoo tahu bawha Satan ternyata alasannya.

"Seulgi-ya, kau sekarang." Kata Jungwoo kepada Seulgi.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah… Aku adalah sosok yang sudah bersuami dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Suamiku seorang pedagang dan sering ke luar dari daerah Liliabay.

Aku ingat saat aku menonton sebuah sirkus bersama anak perempuanku, Lux yang menyamar menjadi seorang bangsawan dari Serenityan dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan kristal bening ke pangkuanku. Kami lalu terlibat sebuah perkara kala anak perempuanku diculik dan Lux datang membantu. Akhirnya kami yaahhh begitulah. Jadilah aku hamil selama 3 hari. Syukurnya suamiku tengah berada di Diamondeev selama 1 tahun lamanya.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak menginginkan kehamilan itu, terlebih anak dari Satan, sang penguasa dunia bawah. Namun berkat Lux lah aku mendapatkan sesosok putra yang kuberi nama Wonwoo."

"Tunggu ma, jadi baba tak mengetahui aku ini anak pa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Seulgi mengangguk.

"Babamu itu bertempramen buruk. Bayangkan jika ia mengetahuinya, bukankan semuanya akan menjadi berbahaya? Ketika aku berada di ujung kematian, Satan datang dan mengajakku ke dunia bawah. Tentu saja aku terima, karena bagaimana pun, hatiku dimilikinya. Nah Suga, sekarang giliranmu."

Sosok yang amat sangat mirip dengan Jihoon itu tersenyum miring. Sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang lain ia mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah… Aku anak pria satu-satunya dari Bangsawan Barbara. Karena itu aku dijodohkan dengan ayah Jihoon, Bangsawan Swordter yang memiliki tingkat kebangsawanan di atas keluargaku.

Setelah menikah muncul sosok Lux yang menyamar menjadi dokter saat penyakit aneh menyerang Serenityan. Aku terkena penyakit itu lalu dirawat oleh Lux. Ayah Jihoon memang menjagaku, namun yang lebih banyak bersamaku adalah Lux. Aku hamil lalu melahirkan hanya dalam 4 hari. Ayah Jihoon saat itu tak menolak dan memilih menerima kehadiran Jihoon.

Yah… aku baru menyadari aku mencintai sosok Lux sesaat setelah menutup mata di umurku yang ke-90. Maka dari itu aku bisa bertemu dengan Lux lalu menarikku ke dunia bawah.

Hwasa-ya, siap bercerita?"

Tatapan mata yang lain kini teralihkan ke sosok Hwasa. Sosok wanita dengan kulit tan yang menggoda.

Hwasa terlihat berpikir. Mungkin bingung mau memulai dari mana.

"Aku akan memperpendek ceritaku. Kala itu Lux merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok kakak yang 11 tahun bedanya dengan aku. Ia berperan sebagai anak dari bibiku. Kami tinggal satu rumah dan begitulah. Lux pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar namun aku tak tahu saat itu aku hamil. Sejujurnya aku melahirkan Mingyu dulu baru menikahi dengan ayah Mingyu yang sekarang. Singkat bukan?" Jelas Hwasa.

Semua menatapnya dengan melongo. Beberapa tanpa ekspresi namun Mingyu benar-benar terkejut.

"Ma Hwasa, kau benar-benar luar biasa." Kata Seungkwan.

Hwasa hanya bisa menngangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang tidak mau menikah denganku? Bahkan Lux saja sampai terpikat." Ucap Hwasa.

Suga dan Jiwoo terlihat memutar mata mereka sedangkan Jaejoong, Jungwoo, Seulgi, dan Minki tertawa kecil.

"Jiwoo kau selanjutnya, nyonya pemarah." Kata Hwasa sambil menggoda Jiwoo.

Ibu Seokmin, Jiwoo kini menatap sengit ke arah ibu Mingyu tersebut. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya siap bercerita.

"Aku dan suamiku adalah keluarga jendral perang turun-menurun yang dimiliki kerajaan Quartzea. Aku memiliki Seokmin lalu memilih bunuh diri kala serangan pemberontak waktu itu. Bukan bagaimana hanya saja, aku dalam posisi tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Saat aku berada di persimpangan 5 dunia yaitu dunia atas, tengah, bawah, manusia, dan kehampaan, Satan yang menghamiliku datang menghampiri. Ia memaksa hakim untuk membawaku, memasukanku ke dunia bawah walau sebenarnya aku lebih cocok ke kehampaan karena membunuh diri sendiri. Waktu di persimpangan itu sangat lama. Maka dari itu ketika Lux mencariku, Seungkwan sudah lahir."

"Tunggu dulu ma. Kau mengatakan hakim? Apa seperti Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Seokmin.

Jiwoo mengangguk.

"Ya. Tugasnya sangat mirip yaitu memasukan kristal jiwa seseorang yang telah mati ke tempat yang seharusnya. Hanya segitu kisahku. Minki, bagaimana denganmu? Bisa kau lanjutkan?" Tanya Jiwoo.

Minki tersenyum singkat.

"Ini berlatar saat aku masih pria. Sosok Lux menjadi anjing emas yang terluka. Aku sudah menikah saat itu. Tak disangka anjing yang aku ajak curhat sehari-hari menjadi sosok manusia setiap tengah malam. Dan begitulah. Aku tak mau mengingat sisanya."

Penjelasan singkat Minki membuat mereka menganggukan kepala. Tentu saja tak perlu dilanjutkan. Mereka yang mendengarpun akan sedih dan marah.

Mereka semua menyadari bahwa ibu-ibu mereka benar-benar jatuh pada sosok Satan.

"Jeonghan hyung, apa agenda selanjutnya?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jeonghan yang sedari tadi diam langsung menatap Mingyu.

"Mari kembali. Jika aku tak kembali sebelum batas waktu di sana, aku akan menjadi wanita seterusnya."

Anggukan diterima Jeonghan dari seluruh saudaranya.

Mereka berdiri lalu memeluk seluruh ibu mereka.

Para ibu melambaikan tangan mereka. Mengucapkan banyak pesan kepada anak-anak mereka. Menyisakan sebuah kebahagian di hati anak-anak mereka.

"Kami akan sering berkunjung." Ucap Seungkwan kala pintu portal hanya menyisakan dirinya.

"Seungkwan… Ucapkan terimakasihmu pada Hansol. Ia mengunjungi ma dan bertanya banyak hal. Ia juga yang membuat Mingyu mengatakan untuk mengunjungi dunia bawah. Kau bisa kan sayang?"

Seungkwan membelalakan matanya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Ya ma! Tanpa ma minta, aku pasti akan melakukannya."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Terima kasih..."_


	29. 28 - Welcome Back

Suasana halaman mansion terlihat mulai terang. Ternyata cahaya matahari sudah muncul di peraduan.

Sosok Jeonghan yang muncul di dunia iblis kembali menjadi Cheonsa di dunia manusia.

Cheonsa segera mendekat ke arah Seungkwan dan langsung memeluknya. Menyalurkan rasa khawatir kepada sang bungsu.

Seungkwan yang dibegitukan mematung. Hei, ia lumayan terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Cheonsa.

"Kau sudah baik, Seungkwan?" Tanya suara khas perempuan itu.

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Tentu saja, Cheonsa noona. Aku kembali. Maafkan aku atas sikapku kemarin, hehehee…"

Yang lainnya tersenyum menanggapi.

Memang lebih baik seperti saat ini. Di saat tak ada permasalahan yang melanda.

Tujuh buah cahaya gelap muncul di sekitar mereka. Ternyata para penjaga muncul dengan tampilan normalnya.

Sebenarnya itu membuat para master merasa lega. Tampilan penjaga mereka yang asli cukup -sangat- mengerikan jika boleh jujur.

"Ayo duduk. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat, Wonwoo."

"Tak ada masalah bukan disana? Apa kau sudah bertemu para permaisuri, hyung? Oh mereka amat sangat cantik menurut gosip, Seokmin hyung."

"Gyu-ah, kau terlihat bahagia."

"Choco pie, Jisoo hyung?"

"Di luar sudah mulai terik, Lady. Mari masuk ke dalam."

Dari suara para penjaga dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan para masternya.

Baik master dan penjaganya tak pernah berpisah sama sekali. Mereka selalu berdampingan. Baik sang penjaga melindungi masternya, maupun master yang menjadi sumber kehidupan sang penjaga. Namun di dunia bawah lah saat mereka pertama kali terpisah.

"Hansolie…" Seungkwan gugup hanya ditatap tanpa kata oleh Hansol.

Melawan kegugupannya, Seungkwan meraih tangan Hansol lalu membawa tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke kamarnya. Ia mendahuli para master dan penjaga lain yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka.

Ketika yang lain masuk ke dalam mansion, terlihat sosok butler yang membawa nampan berisikan sebuah kartu atau surat yang berwarna putih, abu- abu, dan hitam.

Tanpa diberitahukan, mereka tahu surat apa itu. Helaan nafas panjang mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Jihoon, aku serahkan padamu." Kata Cheonsa langsung melenggang ke kamarnya.

Begitu pula saudaranya yang lain dengan mengendap-endap atau terang-terangan meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama Soonyoung dan para butler-maid.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kepala Jihoon.

"Sudah tugasmu, Jihoonie." Ucap Soonyoung.

Titisan iblis itu paham betul Jihoon merasa ada sebuah beban di bahunya saat ini.

Jihoon kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia memilih mengambil kartu itu lalu membawanya ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Jihoon meletakan surat itu di nakas sebelah ranjangnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia ingin berendam di air panas –dalam arti sebenarnya- ketimbang membaca isi surat itu.

Menjadi Center memang tak mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak...

Seungkwan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap sang penjaga yang menatapnya dengan beribu makna.

Tolong lah, Hansol. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa tatapan itu membuat Seungkwan sangat gugup. Seluruh rangkaian kata yang ada di pikiran Seungkwan lenyap sudah.

Iblis satu ini memang tahu betul bagaimana membuat hati, pikiran, dan raga Seungkwan melayang.

"Hans-"

Ucapan Seungkwan terpotong oleh pelukan super erat dari Hansol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik?"

Seungkwan membeku untuk beberapa saat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baik."

Tak ada kata yang terlontar lagi di antara mereka. Mereka membiarkan keheningan menemani pelukan erat yang hangat.

Seungkwan berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hansol.

Mata Hansol membulat kala sebuah kecupan diterima olehnya di pipi kirinya.

"Gomawo… Saranghae…" Ucap Seungkwan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Terimakasih kembali Seungkwan… Nado..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Cheonsa bersama dengan mereka. Untuk itulah mereka kini makan malam dengan menu yang sedikit berlebihan dari pada biasanya.

Dari makanan sangat berat sampai makanan sangat ringan. Dari minuman sangat panas hingga minuman sangat dingin. Seluruh makanan kesukaan masing-masing individu disiapkan dengan luar biasa oleh koki dapur.

Terdapat beberapa perbedaan yang mendasari sosok Jeonghan dan sosok Cheonsa.

Cheonsa itu lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan dengan Jeonghan. Itulah yang ditangkap oleh mereka selama sekian lama -beberapa hari- bersama Cheonsa. Sosok perempuan itu juga terang-terangan bermanja pada Seungcheol, tidak seperti Jeonghan yang tak pernah meminta bantuan ini itu.

"Karena ini malam terakhir… Maaf dan terima kasih."

Kata-kata pelan nan halus itu memasuki pendengaran mereka semua. Beraneka respon Cheonsa terima dari 6 orang pria disana.

Oh iya, mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga saat ini. Setelah makan malam yang nikmat, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruangan ini.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh malam. Sepuluh menit lagi sebelum sosok Jeonghan kembali.

Kita bisa melihat Seungkwan yang setengah tertidur di pangkuan Hansol.

Atau Jisoo yang duduk sambil bersandar pada bahu Seokmin dengan Chan dan Samuel yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Sedangkan Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu masih duduk dengan sewajarnya.

Para iblis berdiri di belakang masternya masing- masing, kecuali Hansol tentunya.

"Tak masalah. Kau juga kakak kami kan noona?" Kata Seokmin. Ia terlihat mengelus surai panjang Jisoo sambil menatap Cheonsa.

"Menyenangkan bisa mengenalmu, Cheonsa noona." Kata Wonwoo kini.

Esok pagi ketika mereka terbangun, sosok Jeonghan lah yang kembali ke sisi mereka. Sosok perempuan itu akan menghilang dan mungkin muncul lagi jika masih ada kesempatan.

Maka inilah saat-saat terakhir bisa bersama sosok yang muncul hanya pada gerhana matahari –itupun kalau ia yang terpilih-.

"Seungcheolie, ayo. Aku ingin istirahat." Kata Cheonsa langsung.

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mereka berdua meninggalkan area meja makan tanpa ucapan apapun.

"Tak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Tanya Seungcheol kala ia berjalan di depan Cheonsa.

Cheonsa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam mmm.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku muncul. Karena The Last juga akan hadir." Jawabnya.

Mereka memasuki area kamar Cheonsa.

Seungcheol membantu Cheonsa untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tidur Jeonghan. Lalu menyelimuti Cheonsa dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Seungcheolie… Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu… Jika saja aku yang ada disini, bukan Jeonghan… Aku pasti akan menikahimu. Takdir sungguh kejam."

Dengan itu Cheonsa menutup matanya.

Seungcheol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia membalas dengan senyumnya.

' _Tak mungkin, Lady… Aku sepenuhnya milik Lord Jeonghan…'._

Ia menunggu kala sebuah cahaya terang muncul bersamaan dengan perubahan fisik sosok masternya.

Lihatlah, tak ada lagi rambut panjang yang berwarna putih. Tak ada lagi suara manja yang terdengar.

Namun Seungcheol tersenyum lembut dan penuh ketulusan kala mata itu terbuka dan ia bisa melihat manik ruby yang selalu ia jaga.

"Seungcheol…"

Memang tak halus malah terkesan amat rendah. Namun itulah suara sosok Jeonghan yang Seungcheol ketahui.

Seungcheol tersenyum lembut lalu menarik Jeonghan ke pelukannya. Menghirup aroma tubuh sosok yang sangat berharga baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Jeonghanie…"


	30. 29 - Anumerta and Kibara

"Kita akan bertemu keluarga yang mewakili dunia atas dan dunia tengah untuk The Last, esok hari. Aku sudah memberitahu Center mereka bahwa pertemuan akan dilaksanakan di pantai Caratia." Jelas Jihoon.

Keenam saudaranya yang mendengar ucapan sang Center, mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Mereka berada di ruang keluarga, tempat yang selalu tepat untuk mebicarakan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Setelah itu, kita semua akan berkumpul di mansion untuk membicara- egh…"

"Jihoon?"

Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap ke arah pria mungil itu. Jihoon terlihat menutup mulutnya dan memegang area dadanya. Tak beberapa lama ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Seluruh orang yang ada disana saling pandang bingung.

Jisoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyusul Jihoon ke kamar mandi. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang cepat tanggap akan hal itu.

"Apa Jihoon hyung sakit?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Mungkin saja. Wajahnya semakin pucat aku lihat." Jawab Wonwoo.

Tak lama, Jihoon telah kembali dengan Soonyoung yang menggendongnya dan sosok Jisoo yang berwajah syok.

"Aku ijin untuk membiarkan Jihoon istirahat. Wonwoo-ya, aku meminta bantuanmu. Semoga esok Jihoon sudah kembali normal." Kata Soonyoung yang sejurus kemudian membawa Jihoon menuju kamarnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu melangkah mengikuti Soonyoung yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar Jihoon. Tentu saja ia harus membantu Jihoon memulihkan tenaganya.

Pandangan kini teralihkan ke Jisoo.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Kurasa… Jihoon hamil."

Dengan itu Wonwoo tersandung langkah kakinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jelas pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah.

Di hari ini lah keluarga Preator akan bertemu dengan dua keluarga lain yang terpilih untuk The Last.

Para master yang didampingi oleh penjaga masing-masing telah berdiri di belakang pintu utama mansion. Terlihat dua orang butler menutup pintu utama.

Jihoon yang tetap didampingi Soonyoung berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut lantas mengenggam gagangnya.

Jihoon coba mengingat dimana lokasi salah satu pulau buatan pribadi yang dirinya beli 50 tahun lalu. Saat pintu dibuka, bentangan putihnya pasir dan birunya laut langsung singgah di mata mereka.

"Ini di Caratia bukan?" Kata Jisoo dengan senyum sumringah.

Seungkwan, Chan, Seokmin, dan Samuel langsung berlari dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Ingat hati-hati!" Teriakan super membahana terdengar dari Jihoon.

Ia menghela nafasnya lalu membantu Jisoo, Hansol, dan Soonyoung membawa beberapa barang.

Jeonghan memilih duduk di pinggir pohon kelapa dengan Seungcheol yang memayunginya.

Sedangkan Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minghao, dan Junhwi mempersiapkan beberapa hal.

"Jihoon. Duduklah." Ucap Soonyoung terdengar mengintimidasi.

Jisoo dan Hansol yang ada di dekat mereka memahami kenapa Soonyoung sampai mengeluarkan nada seperti perintah itu. Jihoon terbiasa mengatur bukan diatur. Perlu kekuatan yang lebih membuat Jihoon menuruti orang lain.

Jihoon yang mendengar apa yang Soonyoung ucapkan mendengus kesal lalu ikut duduk di samping Jeonghan.

"Jihoon, siapa yang mengelola pulau ini? Kau jadikan pulau ini pusat pariwisata, hm?" Tanya Seungcheol yang ikut memayungi Jihoon juga.

Tak mungkin Seungcheol tega membiarkan seorang 'ibu' hamil kepanasan.

"Aku berpikir kasihan pulau ini jika dikhususkan untuk benar-benar pribadi. Maka dari itu aku membuatnya menjadi daerah wisata. Tapi tenang saja, sepanjang 50 m pantai ini adalah wilayah private."

"Jihoon hyung, begini?" Tanya Mingyu.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minghao, dan Junhwi tadi membuat sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati. Beralaskan tikar dan sebuah tenda raksasa di tengahnya.

"Tepat. Silakan menikmati pantai." Kata Jihoon.

Seungkwan, Chan, Seokmin, dan Samuel sudah berenang menikmati air laut yang segar di pagi ini.

Terlihat pula Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minghao, Junhwi, Jisoo, dan Hansol yang bermain voli.

Jihoon tersenyum, ia sudah akan menyusul mereka ke laut jika saja tangannya tidak digenggam oleh Soonyoung.

"Aku ikut." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoo mengangguk lucu lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju laut.

Jeonghan? Ia lebih memilih duduk di tikar sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di Seungcheol. Bukannya ia tak suka laut, ia hanya sedang malas. Hobi Jeonghan itu adalah berbaring sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai siang. Segerombolan sosok dengan sayap berwarna kelam terlihat di angkasa yang cerah. Jihoon yang melihatnya langsung segera melambaikan tangan ke arah atas.

Keluarga Preator yang lain mulai berkumpul di tempat Jeonghan berada.

Kepakan sayap yang mendarat membuat beberapa butir pasir terangkat.

Mata Jisoo membulat kala menyaksikan keluarga yang mewakili dunia tengah itu.

"Yuta? Ten?" Ucap Jisoo kala melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

Jisoo langsung menerjang Ten yang tertawa riang, memeluknya.

"Astaga. Aku tak tahu jika utusan dunia tengah adalah kalian." Kata Jisoo.

"Hehehe… Aku juga tak menyangka, Jisoo hyung. Apa Jeonghan hyung ada?" Tanya sosok Ten sambil tertawa.

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Selamat datang keluarga Anumerta. Aku Jihoon Lux Preator, Center keluarga ini." Ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Sesosok pria tinggi menjulang langsung menghampiri Jihoon untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aku Johnny Zel Anumerta, Center Anumerta, 25 tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jihoon." Ucap pria bernama Johnny.

"Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan keluargaku, Johnny. Mungkin umur kami ratusan tahun, tapi mohon berbicara normal saja pada kami. Ini adalah Arch Preator, Jeonghan. Lalu ada Jisoo, Joker; Wonwoo, The Important; Mingyu, Knight; Seokmin, Guardian; dan Seungkwan, Oracle." Jelas Jihoon sambil menunjuk saudaranya satu-satu.

Johnny menganguk sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mempersilakan sesosok pria cantik untuk maju.

"Ini Taeyong Zel Anumerta, Arch kami."

Sosok Taeyong yang memiliki mata bulat besar maju lalu menuju ke Jeonghan.

"Salam kenal, Taeyong."

"Salam kenal, Jeonghanie."

"Ini Jaehyun, Guardian; Yuta, Knight; Ten, The Important; Doyoung, Joker; dan Taeil hyung, Oracle." Jelas Johnny.

"Silakan nikmati waktu kalian di pantai ini." Kata Jihoon dengan sopan.

Dengan kehadiran tujuh orang lagi, suasana pantai itu menjadi lumayan ramai.

Mereka dengan sangat cepat membaur. Bahkan sudah terlihat bersenang-senang bersama.

Ada yang sekedar berenang sekalian mengapung, ada yang bermain ciprat-cipratan air juga bermain voli, ada yang memancing, ada yang berlomba membuat istana pasir, bahkan ada yang duduk diam sambil membaca seperti kedua Arch itu.

"Apa kami terlambat akan pestanya?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan keluarga Preator dan Anumerta.

Dari kedatangannya terasa bahwa keluarga yang penuh dengan warna putih dan pastel ini benar-benar memiliki aura menenangkan dan damai.

Kini mereka kembali berkumpul di tikar tempat Jeonghan dan Taeyong terduduk.

"Selamat datang keluarga Kibara. Aku Jihoon Lux Preator, Center Preator." Kata Jihoon mengawali.

"Dan aku Johnny Zel Anumerta, Center Anumerta." Ucap Johnny.

Jihoon berdiri berdampingan dengan Johnny. Kedua Center itu sedang menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Aku Mark Mic Kibara, Center keluarga Kibara. Rata-rata umur kami adalah 18 tahun, jadi mungkin kami akan memanggil Preator dan Anumerta dengan hyung.

Ini Chenle Mic Kibara, Arch kami. Lalu ada Haechan, Joker. Yang disana adalah Jaemin, The Important dan Jeno, Knight. Lalu ada Jisung, Guardian dan Renjun, Oracle." Jelas Mark dengan senyum tipis.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, keluarga Kibara. Aku hanya akan memperkenalkan kedua Arch ini. Ini Arch Preator, Jeonghan Lux Preator. Lalu Arch Anumerta, Taeyong Zel Anumerta. Sepertinya kalian sudah menggunakan kemampuan Renjun untuk mengetahui nama kami bukan?" Kata Jihoon.

"Kau benar, Jihoon hyung. Bisa acara inti nanti saja? Sebenarnya kami ingin bersenang-senang dahulu." Kata Mark dengan tampang memohon.

Jihoon tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan disini sampai malam untuk barbeque. Setelah itu baru kita akan membicarakan hal itu." Kata Jihoon.

Chenle, sang Arch Kibara langsung berjabat tangan dengan Jeonghan dan Taeyong. Ketiga Arch itu kini saling bercengkrama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun mereka terlihat sangat serius.

Di sisi lain, Jisoo menatap curiga ke arah sosok dengan rambut pirang dan merah. Apa lagi kejutan yang akan menantinya?

"Ah! Jisoo hyung?" Kata Jaemin si rambut merah dengan bahagia.

Jisoo akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa "ringan namun tetap elegan"nya.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan kau lagi. Jaemin-ah, rambutmu kau panjangkan ya." Kata Jisoo terlihat senang.

Jaemin tersenyum membuat Jisoo meleleh karena senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu itu hyung." Kata Jaemin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Waktu itu?" Tanya Seokmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu… Hahahaha… Ayo! Kita habiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Beginilah keadaannya sekarang. Pantai itu terlihat amat sangat ramai. Untung penjaga Kibara dan Anumerta tidak keluar. Jika iya, kemungkinan pantai ini akan sangat padat.

"Apa Mingyu hyung berhubungan dengan angel Michael, Jeonghan hyung?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari sosok imut Chenle.

Baik Jeonghan dan Taeyong sama-sama ingin meremas pipi Chenle. Namun tentu mereka tidak melakukannya.

Jeonghan yang diberi pertanyaan menolehkan kepalanya ke Chenle.

"Memang kenapa Chenle-ya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Taeyong juga menyerit bingung akan pertanyaan sosok imut di hadapan mereka itu.

"Mmm… Nama tengah keluarga Kibara adalah Mic. Kami mendapatkan itu dari angel Michael yang menaungi kami. Makanya entah kenapa aku merasakan aura angel Michael dari Mingyu hyung." Jelas Chenle.

Jeonghan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ya Chenle-ya. Mingyu terhubung dengan Michael karena Michael adalah gift Mingyu. Kuyakin keluarga Kibara pasti hebat dalam menyerang ya?" Ucap Jeonghan.

Chenle memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bisa dikatakan iya. Keluarga Anumerta dan Preator juga hebat dalam menyerangkan hyung?"

"Kau benar. Kata orang-orang memang keluarga dengan penyerangan terhebat adalah Preator, Anumerta, dan Kibara. Tapi kurasa itu bukan sekedar gossip. Aku melihat ketiga Guardian, Seokmin, Jisung, dan Jaehyun memiliki aura yang terpendam. Kuyakin mereka orang-orang yang hebat." Kata Taeyong.

"JIHOON/HYUNG!"

Jeonghan, Taeyong, dan Chenle menatap ke asal suara dengan pandangan kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ada apa ini?"_


	31. 30 - Start(?)

Hening.

Keheningan ini benar-benar membuat Jihoon dapat memantapkan hatinya untuk hal yang akan dilakukannya sebentar lagi.

Jihoon mengambil surat yang telah terletak dengan rapi di atas nakasnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka amplop tersebut .

 _'Harus sekarang.'_ bathinnya mencoba meyakinkan tubuhnya.

Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi kala membaca deretan huruf aneh yang bahkan ia sendiri tak pahami. Semuanya berkat Soonyoung hingga ia mengerti apa isi surat itu.

 _"Secepat inikah..."_ Ucap sosok bertubuh mungil itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Intinya…

Perang dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon terbaring dengan wajah pucat di ranjangnya. Setelah ia pingsan di pantai, ia langsung dibawa kembali ke mansion. Sosok berambut pink itu benar-benar mampu untuk membuat tiga keluarga besar panik.

"Mmm…" Gumam Jihoon. Ia masih terlalu lemah untuk menjawab.

Kini Wonwoo tengah menyalurkan energinya ke Jihoon. Wonwoo dapat merasakan sebuah pergerakan di perut Jihoon dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin yakin dengan hipotesa yang Jisoo katakan.

Di ujung ruangan terlihat Soonyoung yang menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya. Jujur saja, Soonyoung terlihat -sangat- mengerikan.

"Baiklah. Kita undur pertemuan sampai malam nanti. Soonyoung, jika Jihoon sudah merasa lebih baik tolong beritahu aku." Ucap Jeonghan mutlak.

Dengan itu Jeonghan dan Seungcheol meninggalkan ruangan Jihoon.

"Jihoona, jangan terlalu berpikir keras. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayimu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi aku Center, hyung. Tugasku adalah berpikir." Jawab Jihoon.

Wonwoo mau tak mau membenarkan ucapan Jihoon. Inilah kenapa Center dinamakan 'Center'. Karena mereka adalah pusat serangan dan strategi. Yang tentu saja menggunakan pikiran sebagai senjata utama.

"Apa Soonyoung?" Kali ini Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada yang sangat kecil.

Jihoon terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Kau harus sehat, bayi kecil. Apa pun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Ketiga keluarga telah duduk melingkar di sebuah meja bundar yang berada tepat di ruang pertemuan.

Hanya ada 21 orang disana dengan 3 penjaga Arch yang berdiri di belakang masternya masing-masing.

Mereka duduk berdasarkan center mereka dengan ketiga Arch yang duduk berpisah.

"Kita mulai pertemuan hari ini." Kata Jihoon mengawali keadaan.

Jihoon duduk di antara Johnny dan Mark. Mereka adalah para Center. Orang yang mengatur segala hal. Juga bisa dikatakan sang ahli strategi di setiap peperangan.

Seorang butler datang dengan surat yang tempo hari dikirimkan ke mansion Preator ini. Semuanya mengetahui dengan pasti siapa pengirim surat itu.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, setiap Lord memilih satu keluarga untuk ikut dalam The Last. Hanya ada 3 keluarga di kehidupan saat ini untuk mengikuti The Last. Preator, Anumerta, dan Kibara. Di kehidupan lampau kegelapan sudah hancur namun hanya dikurung. Bukan menghilang. Sekarang mereka telah bangkit. Kalian semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi…" Kata Johnny membuka dengan penjelasan.

Jihoon kini membuka surat itu. Sebuah sinar muncul dan menampakan keadaan dunia masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan.

"Di surat ini tertulis, para Lord berterima kasih karena kita sudah mau bersusah payah menerima permintaan mereka. Kutukan yang kegelapan berikan kepada ketiga Lord menyebabkan mereka tak bisa keluar dari dunia mereka sendiri kecuali ke dunia manusia." Jelas Jihoon.

Jihoon lalu menutup surat itu. Ia menatap seluruh orang yang ada disana.

The Last bukanlah acara main-main. Mereka harus memasuki kehampaan -dunia tempat munculnya kegelapan- mencari Lord dari para kegelapan, menghancurkannya, dan memusnahkannya.

Dunia benar-benar tak stabil. Ketidakstabilan itu tak hanya terjadi di planet dengan nama Cassiopeia ini.

Pikirkan seberapa luas dunia ini. Tidak hanya galaksi Andromeda tempat Cassiopeia berada, namun juga bima sakti, dan sebagainya. Dunia tak sekecil itu dan planet dengan kehidupan bukan di Cassiopeia saja.

"Namun untuk saat ini, karena keluarga Preator telah melambangkan ketiga Lord, maka hanya mereka yang bisa masuk ke dunia kehampaan karena masing-masing Lord hanya memiliki kekuatan mempertahankan kristal jiwa milik satu keluarga. Karena keluarga Preator bisa dihitung dengan tiga keluarga, hanya mereka yang bisa masuk. Tugas keluarga Anumerta dan Kibara adalah mentransferkan kekuatan kita ke Preator." Ucap Mark.

"Ketika saatnya tiba, Anumerta dan Kibara akan masuk ke ruang ritual dan terdiam disana untuk mentransfer kekuatan. Arch ke Arch, Knight ke Knight, dan begitu pula yang lain. Transfer kekuatan ini dalam artian… Transfer kristal jiwa." Lanjut Johnny.

Pandangan mata beberapa orang ada yang terbelalak kaget, ada pula yang sudah menebak, dan ada pula yang terdiam. Namun yang mereka tahu pasti, mereka mengerti kenapa harus dilakukan hal itu.

Dengan mentransfer kristal jiwa, keluarga Preator akan memiliki cadangan nyawa. Kristal jiwa milik keluarga yang mentransfer akan mengelilingi kristal jiwa sosok yang ditransfer. Sehingga ketika terjadi sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat Preator mati, kristal jiwanya masih berdiri kokoh. Di sisi lain, kristal jiwa milik Kibara atau Anumerta yang akan berdampak pada kematian.

Hal yang beresiko, tetapi itulah arti mereka hidup dan lahir di dunia.

"Oracle kita tak berfungsi dengan baik jika sudah menyangkut The Last. Maka Renjun, Taeil hyung, dan Seungkwan hyung, fokus pada apa yang terjadi 1 detik lebih cepat. Ketika di kehampaan, Seungkwan hyung akan dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi 3 detik berikutnya." Kata Mark.

Kini sebuah bidak catur muncul depan ketiga Center yang berdiri itu. Bidak catur itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tempat asing bagi mereka.

"Ini gambaran kehampaan menurut keluarga yang sudah menghadapi The Last. Tempat yang terjal dan berbatu dengan tebing dan jurang yang tak berujung. Hanya dua hal yang terjadi jika kau mati disana. Jika kristal arwahmu berhasil bertemu dengan hakim maka kau akan dikirim berdasarkan buah karmamu. Namun, jika kristal arwahmu tersesat, maka kau akan tetap di kehampaan." Jelas Jihoon.

Beberapa orang, menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Maka dari itu, jangan sampai mati. Khusus untuk Jeonghan hyung… Kau akan berada di gerbang antar dunia. Jisoo hyung dan penjagamu yang akan menghancurkan kehampaan yang keluar dari dalam dirimu." Kata Johnny.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari beberapa orang. Ini adalah The Last yang mungkin memang terakhir –jika mereka menang- atau The Last awal yang menjadi sebuah pembukaan baru bagi keluarga selanjutnya.

"Sekarang saatnya kekuatan Oracle digunakan." Kata Jihoon dengan singkat sambil menatap ketiga arah. Arah para Arch berada.

"Seungkwan, aku bertanya padamu / Taeil hyung, jawab aku / Renjun hyung, katakan padaku." Ketiga Arch berbicara bersamaan.

Secara bersamaan pula ketiga sosok yang disebutkan namanya melayang dari tempat duduk mereka. Mata mereka berubah menjadi lebih bersinar terang, redup, dan gelap.

Taeyong menatap kedua Arch lainnya, meminta ijin untuk terlebih dahulu bertanya.

"Sampai mana kau tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi di The Last?" Tanya Taeyong.

Sosok Taeil tersenyum.

"Mohon maafkan hamba, master. Hamba hanya melihat ketika sosok kalian semua memasuki portal. Namun jauh daripada itu, hamba mampu melihat akhir dari The Last. Hanya saja… Kegelapan tak membiarkan saya mengucapkannya."

Kala Taeil berkata, sebuah tali hitam muncul entah darimana dan menghalangi mulutnya.

Mereka mendapatkan kekuatan Oracle dari masing-masing Lord. Dan ketiga Lord terkena kutukan untuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan The Last.

"Renjun hyung… Bagaimana denganmu? Sampai mana kau bisa melihat apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti?" Tanya Chenle mirip dengan cicitan.

"Yang akan terjadi mungkin tidak hanya kematian. Namun lebih buruk dari itu. Hanya saja, sebuah harapan akan muncul…"

Kini tali hitam muncul dan menghalangi mulut Renjun.

"Tak bisakah kita menghalangi tali itu?!" Tanya Mingyu kesal.

Jihoon hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Dengarkan aku Seungkwan… Jawab aku dengan ya atau tidak. Dengan cepat sebelum tali itu mengikatmu. Pertanyaanku… Ini akan berakhir atau tidak?"

"Ya."

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang membuat seluruhnya puas. Benar saja, sebuah tali langsung menghalangi mulut Seungkwan setelahnya.

"Kami tak tahu kapan akan dimulai namun The Last tak akan lama lagi. Kita hanya bisa menunggu kala kegelapan mulai tak terkendali. Maka dari itu, pertemuan ini dibubarkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini pagi menyingsing kembali.

Mansion yang biasanya hanya di tempati oleh tujuh orang kini terasa lumayan ramai.

Syukurnya terdapat amat sangat banyak kamar di mansion ini yang bahkan bisa menempatkan masing- masing orang di tepat satu kamar. Walau beberapa orang lebih memilih sekamar berdua bahkan ada yang bertiga. Lebih nyaman kata mereka.

Sarapan pagi juga terasa lebih ramai.

Biasanya hanya Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang membuat ulah kini terdapat lebih banyak sosok ceria disana.

Meja makan yang biasanya menyisakan belasan kursi pun sangat muat ditempati mereka.

"Selamat pagi…"

Sebuah suara khas wanita muncul dari sebuah portal.

Terlihat Jiwoo muncul disana.

Melupakan siapa Jiwoo?

Jeon Jiwoo atau bisa disebut ibu biologis Seokmin muncul dengan senyum datarnya. Sosok wanita dengan gaun perak itu benar-benar terlihat siap membunuh dengan auranya.

Beberapa saat golongan malaikat -Kibara- sedikit pusing. Tentu saja bahwa sosok cantik itu adalah iblis murni tanpa kamuflase. Namun bersyukur mereka bisa menahannya.

"Ma?" Tanya Seokmin kaget.

"Ma Jiwoo?" Tanya yang lain mengikuti.

Jiwoo tersenyum miring lalu meletakan sebuah keranjang yang berisikan botol-botol imut.

"Ini sari biji dan kulit buah Rugh, bisa dibilang strawberrynya dunia iblis. Minumlah. Khasiatnya membuat kalian lebih berkonsentrasi. Ma hanya sebentar, ada rapat di dunia iblis. Sampai jumpa…"

Dan Jiwoo menghilang. Kunjungan yang amat sangat singkat dari ibu Seokmin itu.

Kini mereka semua menatap ke keranjang besar berisikan cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Haruskah aku juga meminumnya?" Tanya Jaemin.

Para golongan malaikat juga sepertinya memasang wajah enggan tak mau.

"Tentu saja. Lihat, Chenle dengan polosnya meminum sampai habis." Kata Wonwoo sambil menunjuk Chenle yang telah meneguk jusnya sampai habis.

"Mmm… Baiklah…" Pasrah Jaemin akhirnya.

Rasa jus ini memang mirip dengan strawberry. Namun pekat seperti kopi.

"Ayo berlatih. Mingyu, Jaehyun, Yuta, Jisung, dan Jeno ayo temani aku." Kata Seokmin dengan semangat.

Semakin lama, semakin banyak yang meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ke taman belakang. Hingga pada akhirnya taman belakang lumayan ramai dengan orang-orang.

Terlihat kini para Guardian dan Knight melakukan pertarungan. Hitung-hitung sebagai latih tanding. Lihatlah wajah mereka amat sangat menikmati.

Para Knight dan Guardian itu memiliki satu senjata yang sama, yaitu pedang. Jadi jangan heran mendengar gesekan logam itu dari taman belakang.

Tek.

Srakkk…

"HEIII!"


	32. 31 - Start

_"Siapa yang harus aku pilih?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"HEI! Apa-apaan ini!"

Haechan yang berteriak membuat semua orang menoleh dan memfokuskan pandangan ke dirinya.

Benar saja, Haechan tertarik jauh oleh segerombolan sulur hitam. Sulur itu bahkan sudah membawa tubuh pria yang tetap berteriak kesal melewati pagar samping mansion Preator.

Seokmin, Jaehyun, dan Jisung sama-sama mengeluarkan sayap mereka terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Dengan kecepatan ekstra para Guardian melaju mengejar Haechan. Dengan sebilah pedang panjang yang muncul di tangan mereka, para petarung dan pelindung itu menghancurkan sulur hitam yang menjerat Haechan.

"YAKK!" Jaemin yang terikat sulur mulai mencoba menghancurkan sulur-sulur menjijikan itu dengan memukul menggunakan busurnya. Jelas saja ia tak mungkin bisa memanah dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Syat.

Dengan sekali tebas, Jeno membebaskan Jaemin dari jeratan sulur hitam.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Jeno.

Jaemin mengangguk pasti. Ia langsung menarik busurnya. Dengan segera sebuah anak panah muncul dengan sendirinya.

Blasth…

Dan meluncur tepat mengenai sulur yang mengikat Chenle. Chenle hanya bisa menyerit kesal lalu ikut melawan.

Kini mereka dalam fase bertahan-melindungi.

"Apa sudah dimulai?" Tanya Wonwoo sedikit berteriak.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku menerima laporan dari penjagaku kalau serangan sudah dimulai di seluruh dunia. Para master mulai bertarung." Balas Taeyong yang tepat di sebelah Jisoo.

"Dimana Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Seluruh pasang mata terdiam sejenak sebelum dengan panik melihat sekeliling.

Sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidung Jeonghan. Arch Kibara dan Anumerta sudah aman di tangan Jaemin dan Jisoo. Namun mereka melupakan keberadaan Arch Preator.

" _Kwan… S.. kwan… Denga..r..? Mende… ar a..u?"_

Seungkwan tersentak.

"Aku mendengarmu, Jeonghan hyung." Kata Seungkwan sambil menutup matanya.

" _A..u sud.. ada.. di.. p..rsimpang..n. Biar..an su. it… membaw.. Prea..tor.. Pe..ran.. d..mul..ai.."_

Seungkwan mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang diucapkan Jeonghan. Suara Jeonghan terputus-putus menyebabkan Seungkwan harus berpikir dua kali.

"Semuanya! Ini dimulai! Preator, biarkan mereka membawa kita. Anumerta dan Kibara, ke posisi." Kata Seungkwan.

Dengan teriakan super dari Seungkwan, keluarga Preator segera tak melakukan apa pun, membiarkan diri mereka terbawa oleh gelombang sulur itu. Walau tetap saja, beberapa menatap dengan tak yakin.

Jihoon membuang beberapa bibit kristal dari lambang yang ada di pipinya ke area sekitar mansion. Terlihat seperti tetesan air mata yang turun dari manik Jihoon. Bibit itu akan melindungi mansion ini dari serangan kegelapan.

"Semoga berhasil."

Keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta segera masuk ke kawasan mansion yang sudah sangat aman berkat perlindungan dari Jihoon. Mereka berlari kini ke ruang ritual.

"Kalian semua siap?" Tanya Mark dengan pandangan tajam.

Seluruh sosok disana mengangguk.

"Kita harus segera memulainya."

Kembali ke keluarga Preator, mereka ditarik melewati pusat kota Serenityan. Suasana benar-benar kacau balau. Para aparat keamanan sudah melakukan evakuasi dibantu perlindungan dari master-master yang juga mulai beraksi.

"Ini sangat menyebalkan." Kata Mingyu kala melihat suasana yang kacau.

Dan ini tak terjadi disini saja. Seluruh dunia mengalaminya.

"Saudaraku… Apa kita harus masuk kesana?" Tanya Seokmin kala melihat sulur-sulur itu masuk ke dalam lubang raksasa di langit.

Glup...

Mereka menelan ludah masing-masing.

"WAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayangkan latih tanding yang menjadi arena sungguhan. Benar-benar di luar pikiran.

"Akh…"

Dengan perlahan seluruh sosok disana bangkit. Beberapa dari mereka memegangi kepala masing-masing yang sepertinya terbentur. Beberapa lagi memegangi daerah-daerah tertentu di tubuh mereka.

Yang pasti mata mereka memandang takjub ke sekeliling.

"Ini…"

Mereka ada di sebuah lingkaran berwarna abu-abu pucat yang bercahaya redup. Di atas sana sebuah meja khas hakim terpangpang sangat besar dan seolah mendeskriminasi.

Di lima penjuru terdapat 5 buah gerbang yang terbuka lebar dengan lambang-lambang aneh. Mereka yakin disinilah yang disebut sebagai persimpangan berada.

"Dimana sosok hakimnya?" Tanya Jisoo saat melihat kursi agung itu kosong. Seluruh mata kini fokus ke arah kursi sang hakim.

"Jika kau bertanya dimana sang hakim, aku tak tahu. Hakim adalah nama lain Preator. Sang hakim membagi dirinya untuk membuat sesosok insan hidup dengan kekuatan untuk menghakimi. Maka ketika insan itu kembali ke tempat ini, sang hakim melebur dirinya menjadi satu ke insan itu. Benar begitu, Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menatap Jeonghan.

Tatapan itu sebenarnya tatapan yang bertanya apakah yang diucapkannya benar atau salah. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Baiklah. Mungkin momen ini adalah momen terakhir di antara beberapa dari kita atau keseluruhan. Maka dari itu… Ayo basmi kegelapan!" Kata Jihoon memberikan semangat.

Mata keyakinan mulai muncul.

"Sebelum itu… Jihoon hyung, kemarilah." Ucap Wonwoo.

Jihoon segera mendekat ke Wonwoo yang berdiri di samping Mingyu. Sesampainya sang Center di hadapannya, Wonwoo segera menaikan tanganya lalu mengarahkannya ke bagian perut Jihoon.

Sebuah cahaya hitam muncul disana, menyelimuti perut Jihoon lalu menghilang.

"Itu tameng khusus. Aku menggunakan 7/49 sumber kehidupanku disana. Kurasa itu cukup untuk melindunginya." Kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangguk dan menatap Wonwoo dengan ucapan terimakasih.

"Kumohon jaga diri kalian." Kata Jisoo dengan pandangan lirih.

Ia menatap Seokmin dengan sendu. Seokmin yang mengetahui Jisoo sangat khawatir hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa pun hasilnya nanti, ketahuilah bahwa aku mencintaimu, hyung..." Bisik Seokmin tepat di telinga Jisoo.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia rasakan lagi.

"Tolong jaga Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung." Kata Seungkwan dengan tatapan yang sendu.

Mereka tahu pasti mungkin ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Maka dari itu mereka saling memeluk dengan erat.

"Ketahuilah aku sangat bersyukur lahir dan menjadi saudara kalian." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku mencintai kalian semua." Kata Seungkwan.

Ketujuh orang itu menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat. Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung, kalian baik-baik disini. Sampai jumpa..."

Jihoon tersenyum ke arah Jeonghan dan Jisoo lalu menatap empat orang lainnya.

"Ayo."

Berpasang-pasang sayap iblis muncul di punggung mereka. Saat sayap itu terkepak, mereka dengan cepat masuk ke dalam gerbang kehampaan yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak aura hitam.

Jisoo melambaikan tangannya dan berdoa dengan penuh harap agar tak terjadi apa pun dengan mereka semua.

Di sisi lain, Jeonghan menghela nafasnya -lagi-. Di dalam hatinya ia sendiri juga berharap agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Baru sepersekian detik, bola-bola hitam telah muncul dari dahi Jeonghan.

Secara tiba-tiba, Seungcheol muncul dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kirinya. Ia segera menghancurkan bola-bola hitam dengan segera.

"Seungcheol." Ucap Jisoo sambil mengeluarkan sabitnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum ke arah Jisoo lalu melanjutkan menebas simbol jumlah kegelapan yang muncul dari dahi Jeonghan.

"Tak akan ada habisnya Jeonghanie. Namun aku akan berusaha." Ucap Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keempat belas sosok duduk melingkar di ruang ritual.

Mata mereka terpenjam dengan posisi duduk bersila dan melayang.

Oh, transfer kekuatan telah berhasil dilaksanakan. Apa ada akibat dari transfer kekuatan dan jiwa ini?

Tentu jawabannya ada. Kini arwah keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta terpisah dengan badan mereka.

Mereka masih dapat melihat satu sama lain namun tidak dapat masuk kembali ke tubuh mereka atau pun bergerak keluar dari lingkaran yang bercahaya di sekitar masing-masing tubuh mereka.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap semuanya selesai walau dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu." Ucap Mark.

Tiga belas orang lainnya hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka lalu menghela nafas dengan berat. Entah lah kegiatan yang barusan mereka lakukan tadi masih bisa disebut menghela 'nafas' karena wujud mereka saat ini berada pada bentuk arwah.

Tak terasa mungkin menghela nafas adalah hobi baru mereka semua.

"Dan berdoa, mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Seokmin memimpin jalan masuk, suasana memang benar-benar hampa.

Hanya ada beberapa pijakan yang menciptakan relief tak rata. Semakin ke tengah, 'benda' hitam pekat tak beraturan mulai terlihat.

Sosok-sosok yang tak dapat didefinisikan muncul dengan sangat tidak sopan karena tanpa himbauan. Yang lebih tidak sopan lagi, mereka menyerang begitu saja.

Dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing, kelima orang itu mencoba menyerang setiap hal yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Mulai dari sini kita berpisah." Kata Jihoon lantang.

Mingyu dan Seokmin tersenyum miring sedangkan Wonwoo juga Seungkwan hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah… Sampai nanti, Jihoon hyung…"

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

"Semoga kita berjumpa lagi."

Blasth…

Mereka berpisah menjadi 4 bagian. Membagi menjadi empat bagian dengan harapan bahwa tujuan mereka akan menjadi lebih cepat tercapai.

Tujuan untuk mencari sang Lord of The Darkness.


	33. 32 - Single

+1

Di tengah suasana yang tak enak ini terdapat Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Jelas saja mereka tidak boleh terpisah. Akan menjadi hal yang gawat ketika Wonwoo dibiarkan sendirian menghadapi kehampaan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memimpin di bagian utara. Dengan sayap yang mengepak cepat, mereka harus yang terlebih dahulu melihat segalanya.

Genggaman tangan Mingyu begitu erat sehingga Wonwoo sedikit terseret oleh tenaga sayap Mingyu yang luar biasa.

Cring…

Lambang di tubuh mereka bersinar. Sosok para penjaga mereka muncul dengan cepat.

"Gyu-ah… Auranya semakin pekat." Kata Minghao kala itu.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

Tameng yang Wonwoo buat benar-benar berfungsi disaat mereka termakan oleh aura hitam yang bagaikan tsunami di segala penjuru.

Wonwoo benar-benar berusaha kuat untuk menghalau segalanya. Tongkat kehidupan miliknya bersinar dengan terang.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat ingin mengucapkan maaf karena ia bukan tipe petarung yang hanya bisa dilindungi. Namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Wonwoo… Fokuslah. Tamengmu merasakan keraguan juga." Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat.

Benar. Ia harus fokus.

"Ini…" Ucap Wonwoo.

Deg.

Mereka terdiam.

Sedikit ketakutan mulai memasuki hati mereka.

"Minghao, bantu aku. Junhwi, tetap awasi Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu.

Para penjaga mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

+2

"Sepertinya aku dalam masalah hahahaha."

Katakan Seokmin gila karena berbicara sendiri. Tapi perkataan tiba-tiba Seokmin itu bukan tanpa alasan. Pasalnya, ia tak bisa merasakan aura para saudaranya yang lain.

Beberapa saat lalu, Seokmin masih bisa merasakan mereka terlebih Jisoo ada di sekitarnya. Namun kini ia benar-benar lost contact.

Melaju sendirian di tengah badai bukan hal yang menyenangkan kan? Angin dan debu berterbangan dengan ganas. Terlebih arah badai itu berlawanan dengan arah tujuan Seokmin.

"Hawa mereka menghilang." Monolog Seokmin lagi.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tetap menghalau hal-hal yang mengalangi dengan pedangnya.

Bagaimana pun, tak ada Wonwoo disini yang bisa membuat tameng. Jadi Seokmin harus melawan seorang diri hal-hal aneh yang melaju ke arahnya.

"Ggrrk…"

"Angnhh…"

"Ughhrr…"

Suara-suara menjijikan itu seolah memanggilnya.

Beberapa sosok melompat dan menerjang dengan brutal. Dengan sigap Seokmin melindungi diri.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar kala melihat sesosok naga berwarna hitam legam yang seolah menari dan ingin menerjangnya.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

+3

"Hm?"

Seungkwan kini menapaki daratan yang amat sangat rata.

Tak terlihat kegelapan dimana pun. Hanya ia dan kehampaan. Benar-benar hampa. Ia bahkan tak merasakan semilir angin ataupun suara berbagai macam hal yang seharusnya ada.

Yang ia malah temui adalah sebuah danau. Danau itu amat besar yang di atasnya terdapat kabut berwarna abu-abu.

Sesaat ia bisa melihat dunia manusia dimana beberapa orang tengah berlarian dengan panik. Terlihat pula perumahan yang hancur.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Seungkwan bingung.

Ia ingin bertanya pada Jihoon agar ia bisa tahu langkah selanjutnya. Namun ia tak tahu cara menghubungi sang Center.

"Perintah yang diberikan padaku hanya untuk mengetahui kejadian tiga detik lebih cepat. Selain itu aku harus diperintah Jeonghan hyung untuk mendapatkan penglihatan. Hmm…" Ucap Seungkwan.

" _Seungkwan…"_

Seungkwan melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada sesosok pun manusia disana.

" _Seungkwan… Kekuatanku adalah cermin penghubung. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menghubungi siapa pun."_

Sebuah suara menggema di dalam kepala Seungkwan lagi.

Seungkwan menyeritkan dahinya lalu matanya melebar.

"Taeil?!" Ucap Seungkwan.

" _Ya. Kekuatanku adalah kekuatanmu. Kau tak perlu berpikir untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara menggunakannya."_

Seungkwan menunggu lama untuk Taeil melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun tak ada suara lagi dari Taeil.

Seungkwan akhirnya mengangguk dan menarik senapan yang ia bawa. Ia lalu menembakan anak peluru ke pijakan tepat di depannya.

Sebuah cermin muncul secara perlahan. Cermin dengan aura dan lambang keluarga Anumerta.

Lama menatap cermin itu, Seungkwan lalu meniup permukaan cermin.

"Jihoon hyung!" Panggil Seungkwan.

Jihoon sedikit tersentak kecil kala melihat sebuah cermin berdiri tepat di depannya. Cermin itu muncul tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan membuat Jihoon jantungan.

"Seungkwan?!" Kata Jihoon.

Seungkwan tersenyum sebentar sebelum kembali serius.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu tentang danau ini?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Cermin di hadapan Jihoon menampilkan sosok Seungkwan yang di belakangnya terdapat danau. Oh, Jihoon tahu danau apa itu.

"Danau ini dibuat oleh God. Beliau merancang bahwa para kristal arwah yang tak mendapatkan tempat di empat dunia lain akan menuju ke Kehampaan.

Ada dua kondisi kristal arwah yang masuk ke Kehampaan. Jika ia dalam keadaan yang memberontak dan tidak terima, ia akan menjadi budak kegelapan seperti hal-hal yang menganggu kita. Namun jika ia dalam keadaan pasrah maka kristal arwah itu dikirim ke dunia manusia melalui danau itu. Mereka menjadi sosok arwah penasaran hingga waktu yang ditentukan.

Dengan kata lain, danau itu adalah pintu kehampaan untuk ke dunia manusia." Jelas Jihoon.

Seungkwan menatap danau itu dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Baik hyung. Aku harus pergi. Ada ide luar biasa yang muncul di kepalaku."

"Hati-hati Seungkwan-"

Seungkwan mengarahkan senapannya ke arah cermin lalu menembakkan pelurunya. Membuat kaca itu pecah dan menjadi serpihan kecil lalu menghilang.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

+4

"Hati-hati Seungkwan-"

Syattt…

"Aish… Menggangu sekali." Kata Jihoon kala ia menghadang beberapa sosok dan benda yang menghalangi jalur perjalanan miliknya.

Sosok-sosok itu terbelah dan hancur seketika. Namun yang Jihoon ketahui bahwa mereka tak akan ada habisnya.

Jihoon melihat seluruh area. Area yang benar-benar hampa namun sangat berantakan. Tempat ini tak bisa lagi dinamakan kehampaan.

Yang ada di pikiran Jihoon saat ini adalah mencari daratan yang paling luas dengan kegelapan terbanyak. Jihoon tahu pasti apa yang dicari belum diketahui wujudnya. Hanya petunjuk yang ia punya bahwa pusat dari kegelapan berada di tengah-tengah dunia ini.

Di depan sana terdapat sebuah pusaran besar nan gelap. Terlihat seperti pusaran air yang tak diketahui ujungnya.

"Apa kau yakin, Jihoon?" Tanya Soonyoung dari dalam dirinya.

"Insting. Seperti Seungkwan yang mungkin akan masuk ke danau arwah, aku juga akan masuk ke pusaran aneh ini. Kau akan melindungi kami kan?" Tanya Jihoon kini.

Terdengar Soonyoung yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dimana-mana ibu hamil itu menghindari guncangan atau pergerakan hebat. Lah ini?

"Tentu."

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan terjun."

Jihoon bersiap untuk meluncur ke tengah pusaran gelap nan mengerikan.

"Hei pusaran aneh… Siap tak siap, aku datang."


	34. 33 - Knight and His

Brakkk...

"Ouh..."

Wonwoo hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika saja Mingyu tak menahan tubuhnya yang oleng.

Siapa yang tak kaget ketika sebuah cermin muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan kalian? Terlebih Wonwoo sudah terlanjur menabrak permukaan cermin itu dengan wajahnya.

Mingyu langsung memegang dahi Wonwoo. Benar saja, dahi itu memerah.

"Biar aku saja, Gyu..." Ucap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meletakan telapak tangannya ke dahinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo mengobati dirinya sendiri.

"Semuanya!"

Suara dari cermin membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap ke dalam cermin.

"Seungkwanie?" Ucap Wonwoo kaget.

Tubuh Seungkwan yang terefleksikan di dalam cermin terlihat transparan dan bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo, itu hal aneh. Sangat aneh malah

"Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung, Mingyu hyung, Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung, Seokmin hyung! Aku berada pada kehampaan di dunia manusia. Dengan kata lain kali aku telah menjadi arwah penasaran. Kegelapan masuk ke dunia manusia lewat danau yang aku masuki tadi. Maka aku akan melawan mereka dari dimensi ini."

"Kau.. su..dah tahu cara untuk kem..bali?"

Kini Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyerit kala mereka mendengar suara melengking Seokmin yang terdengar seperti sehabis lari marathon.

"Hehehe hyung… Aku belum tahu cara kembali, namun tenang saja. Aku pasti kembali." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Yang lainnya, tolong laporkan apa yang kalian sudah lalui!" Suara Jihoon terdengar kini.

"Aku dan Jeonghan masih di persimpangan. Tak ada yang spesial selain jumlah kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh Jeonghan yang fantastis." Ini suara Jisoo.

"Aku masih ber…sembunyi dari kejaran naga. Itu… sa…ja. Doakan aku tidak di…ma..kan ole..hnya." Ucap Seokmin.

"Aku sudah akan masuk ke pusaran air jika saja cermin ini tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba. Selain itu aman." Kata Jihoon.

Mingyu kini menatap Wonwoo.

"Hyung saja." Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Belum ada halangan yang berarti bagi kami."

"Kalian semua… Hati-hati." Itu suara Jeonghan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Mereka juga bisa melihat Seungkwan yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

"Ya hyung."

"Baiklah, hyungdeul. Aku akan melanjutkan pertarungan. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Seungkwan.

PRANG…

Dengan itu cermin yang dibuat Seungkwan menghilang.

"Ayo lanjutkan." Kata Mingyu.

Tahukah kalian genggaman tangan Mingyu tak lepas-lepas dari Wonwoo?

Sosok Junhwi dan Minghao sudah kembali ke tubuh masternya untuk menghimpun energi. Bertarung di dunia yang bukan daerah sendiri, membuat mereka sedikit kelelahan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali menapaki daratan kecil yang terpecah-pecah. Sayap mereka benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik. Walau mereka berjalan, sayap mereka tetap mengepak-ngepak ringan. Karena mereka tahu jika mereka sampai jatuh, tamat.

Beberapa sosok kegelapan kembali menyerang mereka. Cambuk-cambuk aneh tetap mencoba menerobos tameng yang Wonwoo ciptakan.

Tap.

Langkah kaki Mingyu yang memimpin terhenti. Wonwoo yang melihatnya melihat ke arah yang Mingyu lihat.

Sebuah gua.

"Kita masuk?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Shit!" Umpat Mingyu kala sesosok yang tak bisa dideskripsikan menghalangi pintu gua.

Sosok itu mengangkat 'tangan'nya yang memegang kapak lalu menghantamkannya ke arah mereka.

Memang yang terkena adalah tameng Wonwoo tetapi membuat sebuah gelombang di permukaan tameng yang terhantam itu.

"Wonwoo hyung, kau masih bisa bertahan?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo sedikit menyeritkan dahinya mencoba berkonsentrasi. Kapak berukuran tak normal itu berkali-kali mengayun ke arah mereka.

"Lepaskan." Kata Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti lalu melepaskan perisai yang melindungi mereka.

Seketika Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk menjauh.

"Ch…"

Memanggil Minghao atau Junhwi sekarang tidak baik. Mereka akan kehabisan tenaga jika melakukan hal itu.

Sosok itu menghantamkan kapaknya ke tanah sehingga membuat hempasan yang kuat ke arah mereka.

Mingyu kembali mengangkat Wonwoo. Pedangnya menangkis beberapa hempasan kuat yang menghadang.

Mereka terus seperti itu dan sesaat setelah lengan Mingyu tergores hempasan hebat, Wonwoo bereaksi.

"Mingyu, tinggalkan aku." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng singkat. Ia tetap fokus menghadang hal-hal yang menganggu mereka.

"Tugasku melindungimu." Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo meringis sebal.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita maju ke depan jika tidak kau yang menghadapinya? Ayolah Mingyu, aku baik-baik saja disini."

Wajah yang biasanya diliputi kedataran itu mulai putus asa.

"Aku memang sangat lemah, hm? Gyu-ah, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Walau tak bersenjata, aku bisa menamengi diriku." Kata Wonwoo.

Darah kini menetes dari kening Mingyu. Tak sadarkah Mingyu, Wonwoo tersiksa melihat dirinya seperti itu hanya untuk melindunginya?

"MINGYU!" Bentak Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Kumohon jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Mingyu.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Mingyu sudah menebas sosok itu dengan pedangnya. Membuat sosok itu terpental jauh.

"Dia beregenerasi. Kau harus membuatnya jatuh ke bawah." Teriak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih mencoba membagi tamengnya kini.

Ia melindungi dirinya dan Mingyu yang jauh disana.

"Hyung, lindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau akan menghabiskan energimu!" Teriak Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Biarkan aku membantu."

"Wonwoo Lux Preator!"

Mingyu memang jauh disana, dan suaranya mungkin tak akan terdengar karena ia fokus menghadapi sosok aneh itu. Namun Wonwoo bisa mendengar dengan jelas Mingyu yang memanggil namanya dengan tegas.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Baiklah."

Tameng yang melindungi Mingyu menghilang.

Pedang Mingyu menusuk sosok itu di tengah tubuhnya lalu mendorongnya ke bawah. Mingyu menghilang beberapa saat hingga ia muncul kembali dengan sayap iblis yang mengembang agung.

Sebuat cipratan hitam –mungkin darah- hinggap di pipi Mingyu menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

"Ayo." Ucap Mingyu. Nada yang digunakan Mingyu terdengar sangat datar.

Wonwoo mengetahui bahwa Mingyu cukup kesal terhadapnya kini karena tidak membiarkan Mingyu melindungi dirinya.

Sosok The Important itu tak tahu seberapa besar rasa takut dialami Mingyu. Atau seberapa besar sebuah jarum tak kasat mata menusuk jantungnya kala ia melihat Wonwoo berdiam diri di dalam tameng dengan ketakutan yang tak terlihat.

Wonwoo tak akan tahu karena Mingyu juga tak akan memberi tahu rasa sakit yang ia alami.

Di tengah suasana kalut yang mengelilingi mereka, Wonwoo bisa bernafas lega kala Mingyu tetap berjalan di sampingnya. Kala Mingyu tetap mengenggam tangannya dengan erat dan mungkin akan susah untuk dilepaskan.

"Gyu-ah." Wonwoo mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu memegang wilayah tubuh Mingyu yang berdarah.

Cahaya tamaram muncul di tangan itu. Mingyu merasakan sensasi nyaman dari tangan Wonwoo yang bercahaya itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka memasuki kawasan gua tanpa ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Kecuali mungkin tangan-tangan aneh yang ingin meraih mereka.

Ah, tameng Wonwoo sudah aktif kembali.

Gua ini gelap. Sangat gelap. Pencahayaan saat ini hanya mengandalkan tameng Wonwoo yang memang bercahaya tamaram.

Relief bebatuan, gundukan bebatuan, terlihat seperti gua pada umumnya.

Srrakk…

Tep.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti. Genggaman Mingyu kembali mengerat.

'Ada yang datang.'


	35. 34 - One

Ingat kala Seokmin menghadapi sosok mirip naga berwarna hitam legam nan berlendir seorang diri?

Ia awalnya sangat percaya diri. Awalnya. Namun ketika sang naga mendekat, Seokmin merinding seketika.

Naga itu amat sangat besar. Lebar mulutnya saja sepanjang 1 kilometer. Bisa bayangkan besar tubuhnya?

Seokmin pasrah pada akhirnya dan memilih masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lebih tepatnya ruangan pencernaan sang naga.

Ya, ia tertelan.

Tertelan yang sukarela.

"Akh…"

Seokmin membuka mata.

"Tempat apa ini?" Susul Seokmin yang melihat sekeliling.

Tidak terlihat seperti ruang pencernaan pada umumnya. Oh, Seokmin tahu itu karena ia juga pernah tertelan ke dalam tubuh salah satu sosok kegelapan.

Seokmin menggoyangkan kepalanya mencoba mencari fokus pandangannya.

Ia akhirnya bangkit dan merasakan pakaiannya basah. Mungkin terkena lendir.

Berbekal pedang yang sudah siap menerkam siapa saja, ia berjalan mengikuti lorong yang berkelok-kelok.

"Ini akan panjang…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gila.

Semua ini gila.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jihoon yang dengan nekadnya masuk ke dalam pusaran hitam penuh dengan kegelapan.

Ia terdampar di sebuah tempat entah berantah dimana semuanya gelap dan berbatu. Seperti di dalam gua.

Srekk…

Jihoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada dua pedang yang ia bawa, mengisyaratkan ia sedang siaga penuh.

Ada yang datang.

Ia sudah mengangkat senjata dan kala melihat sosok Mingyu dan Wonwoo, senjata yang sudah akan melayang ditahan dengan sekuat tenaga mungkin.

"Kalian?!"

Ucapan itu berakhir dengan senyum kelegaan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga berdiri penuh kesiagaan dengan senjata masing-masing sudah siap menikam. Begitu pula di sisi Jihoon.

"Kita beruntung memiliki reflek yang baik." Kata Wonwoo lega.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jihoon tertawa aneh.

"Aku masuk ke pusaran air dan terdampar disini." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo kini meletakan lengannya ke perut Jihoon.

"Ia baik." Kata Wonwoo penuh kelegaan.

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Sekian lama akhirnya Jihoon, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo kembali berjalan.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku ingin berjalan di depan…" Ucap Wonwoo bingung.

Kini Wonwoo berada di depan Mingyu dan Jihoon. Ia seolah memimpin jalan mereka.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Jihoon hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Jaemin merupakan The Important dengan kemampuan navigasi. Navigasinya setahuku hanya bisa digunakan pada jarak tertentu. Wonwoo akan menunjukan arah dimana kegelapan paling besar di dunia ini berada." Kata Jihoon.

Ketiga orang itu terus melangkah. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung gua.

Dengan pandangan tak percaya mereka menatap ke depan. Sebuah kawah besar dengan ombak kegelapan yang saling bergumul. Di intinya terdapat sebuah kuncup bunga berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Secara tiba-tiba Jihoon melepaskan sulur yang penjaganya miliki untuk mengikat Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sayap malaikat jatuh miliknya yang tiba-tiba keluar mengepak dengan cepat dalam satu detik.

BRAAAAS….

Sapuan kegelapan menghadang ke tempat mereka berpijak tadi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap dengan kaget ke sekeliling.

"Jihoon hyung! Awas!"

Slebb…

Belum sempat melihat siapa yang berteriak, Jihoon langsung menukik tajam ke bawah. Ia kehilangan kesadaran yang menyebabkan terlepasnya mereka semua dari ikatan Jihoon.

Seungkwan yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sekitar mereka membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya agar teriakan histeris tidak keluar.

Mereka jatuh dari ketinggian yang amat sangat.

Mingyu sekilas menatap Wonwoo. Hanya sekilas tetapi Wonwoo tahu informasi apa yang Mingyu ingin bicarakan padanya.

Dengan segera Wonwoo mengepakan sayapnya lalu menamengi dirinya dari serangan lain. Ia kini berkonsentrasi mengejar tubuh Jihoon dengan tamengnya.

Mingyu telah meluncur ke bawah sana untuk menggapai Jihoon.

"Shit." Umpat Mingyu kala beberapa kegelapan menyerang.

Tameng Wonwoo belum sepenuhnya sampai ke Jihoon.

Kini Mingyu mengeluarkan pedangnya, ia menambah kecepatan sayapnya.

"Arrghhhh…."

Dan tepat sebelum Jihoon menyentuh tanah, Mingyu berhasil menggapainya. Deru nafas yang tak stabil sangat kentara dari Mingyu.

Ia membawa tubuh Jihoon yang ada di gendongannya ke sebuah daratan yang lebih tinggi, tempat Seungkwan berada dengan deraian air mata.

"Jihoon hyung!" Teriak Seungkwan.

Wonwoo akhirnya meluncur ke bawah. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kondisi Jihoon kini. Jika dilihat, sebuah panah hitam menembus dada Jihoon.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dengan erat. Ia langsung berlutut di samping Jihoon dan mengangkat tangannya dan langsung mengarahkan ke dada Jihoon.

Perlahan panah itu menghilang dan luka Jihoon tertutup.

Namun sebuah kristal jiwa keluar dari dalam tubuh Jihoon. Kristal jiwa yang amat sangat cantik berwarna putih menderang. Kristal jiwa itu diraih oleh Wonwoo.

Setetes air mata turun dari manik Wonwoo.

"Mark…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh..."

Jaemin terlihat menahan sakit. Air mata bahkan turun dari mata coklatnya. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu meronta ingin keluar dari lingkaran yang membelengu tubuh dan arwahnya.

"Ada apa Jaemin hyung?" Tanya Haechan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Mark terjatuh dari posisi melayangnya dan tergeletak terlentang di lantai.

"Mark hyung!" Teriak Jisung kaget.

Arwah Mark hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum ia berubah menjadi cahaya berpendar dan melayang pergi.

"HYUNGGGG! Hiks…"

Haechan menitikan air matanya. Chenle sudah menangis amat keras. Jaemin terduduk lemas di posisinya kini. Sedangkan Jeno, Jisung, dan Renjun menatap tak percaya.

Keluarga Anumerta yang menyaksikan itu terlihat bersedih namun mereka tak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Air mata Jaemin turun kembali kala ia merasakan perut kanannya terasa dingin.

Tak ada kata lagi, hanya isak tangis yang memilukan hati terdengar.

Krttkk…

Perut kanan pada tubuh Jaemin mulai mengkristal.

Pada saat itu sebuah cermin muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

Para arwah dapat menyaksikan sosok Seungkwan yang berderai air mata dan Mingyu yang memapah tubuh Jihoon yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Ak..aku…" Suara Seungkwan amat sangat parau.

"Kami minta maaf…" Ucap Wonwoo melanjutkan.

Keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta yang berada dalam bentuk arwah tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka terlalu kaget dengan segala hal yang terjadi.

"Hy..hyung… Ini bukan kesalahanmu.. hiks.. Atau pun Preator…. Tak ada yang hiks bersalah hy..hyung…" Dengan deraian air mata Chenle berucap.

Seluruh yang ada disana mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chenle walau air mata dan wajah kesedihan mereka tunjukan.

"Untuk itu… Ini…."

Wonwoo mengarahkan sebuah kristal jiwa berpendar berwarna putih terang ke arah cermin. Kristal jiwa itu kini muncul di hadapan keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta.

"Mark… hyung… hiks…." Ucap Haechan kala tahu itu adalah kristal jiwa Mark.

Haechan mengangkat tangannya lalu menggerakannya seolah membuat kristal jiwa itu melayang menuju raga Jaemin.

"Jaga kristal Mark hyung ya, Jaemin hyung…. Hiks... Ki..ta lakukan penghormatan nanti…"

Kristal itu masuk ke dalam raga Jaemin tepat di bagian perut kanannya. Perut kanan adalah tempat lambang keluarga Kibara milik Mark berada.

Crrttakk….

"HYUNG!"

Prankkkkkk….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Wonwoo membulat tak percaya. Tamengnya pecah.

Karena tameng itu pecah, sulur-sulur kegelapan mulai menggapai mereka. Menarik mereka ke sisi yang berbeda.

"HYUNG!"

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam cermin. Keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta pasti panik karena suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi arena perang.

Prankkkk…

Cermin yang menghubungkan mereka pecah begitu saja karena terkena hempasan.

Wajah Mingyu mengeras. Ia benar-benar marah.

Sosok Soonyoung keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia mengambil alih Jihoon dari Mingyu dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Mata Soonyoung berkilat merah tanda ia marah. Pedang di tangannya menghancurkan sulur yang memerangkapnya dan Jihoon.

Setelah membalas dengan mengangguk pada Soonyoung, Mingyu langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah Wonwoo. Menyelamatkannya lalu menuju ke arah Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Kita harus ke daratan yang lebih tinggi!" Kata Mingyu.

Ia sambil menggendong Wonwoo terbang menuju daratan yang tertinggi yang bisa ia lihat. Soonyoung yang menggendong Jihoon mengikuti arah Mingyu terbang.

"Wonwoo hyung, aktifkan tamengmu." Kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo dengan segera membuat tameng di antara mereka. Ia lantas menuju Jihoon untuk menyalurkan energinya kembali.

"Engh…"

Perlahan mata Jihoon terbuka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jihoon langsung.

Ia merasa sudah lebih baik dan ketiga sosok lainnya bernafas lega.

"Apa dia juga baik, Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Dia sehat."

Jihoon terdiam sejenak lalu memegang dadanya.

"Dua… Mark…."

Genggaman tangan Jihoon mengerat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Tak ada yang berani bicara atau sekedar mau berbicara.

"Aku akan kembali. Tolong jangan membuatku khawatir, Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung sambil menepuk kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk sekali. Dengan itu, Soonyoung kembali ke tubuh Jihoon untuk menetralkan energinya.

"Uwwaa….!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat mereka menoleh.

Terlihat Seokmin yang menghadang serangan kegelapan muncul tiba-tiba di tengah kawah.

"INI MENGERIKAN!" Ucap Seokmin.

Walau ia memang berbicara begitu, tetap saja apa yang dilawannya akan hancur. Memang Guardian yang satu ini.

"Kalian tak melihat ada yang aneh?" Ucap Mingyu.

Jihoon melihat ke arah Seokmin.

Ya. Seokmin tak terbang.

Walau kekuatan bertarung Seokmin tak usah ditanya, namun tetap saja ia akan kesusahan.

"Gyu-ah, jaga Wonwoo. Aku akan kesana -"

Belum selesai omongan Jihoon, Mingyu sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu.

"Biar aku. Bagaimana pun, kau harus menjaga janinmu, hyung." Katanya.

Mingyu segera keluar dari tameng itu. Tak ada sedetik ia sudah sampai di sekitar Seokmin.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Seokmin langsung. Ia terlalu sibuk menghancurkan segala hal yang menganggunya hingga tak menatap Mingyu saat berbicara.

Mingyu menatap sengit dan melawan beberapa sosok yang menghadang.

"Biar kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang kita harus menuju ke atas sana." Jawab Mingyu.

"Mingyu, Seokmin! Seungkwan!" Teriak Jihoon.

Baik Mingyu yang bertarung atau pun Wonwoo yang masih menjaga tamengnya, mereka sama-sama ingin marah ke diri mereka sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin mereka melupakan Seungkwan?

Seungkwan terlihat meronta di pelukan hangat sulur-sulur hitam yang menyeretnya. Sulur itu menariknya hingga ke pinggir kawah. Bagian mulut Seungkwan terhalangi oleh sulur-sulur itu sehingga Seungkwan tak bisa sekedar berteriak minta tolong.

"Sialan!" Kata Mingyu sangat kesal.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan sayapmu?" Tanya Mingyu.

Ia dan Seokmin terlihat menangkis satu persatu hal yang menyerang mereka. Menebasnya hingga hancur.

"Basah terkena lendiri naga." Balas Seokmin.

"Seok? Sayap kita tak mungkin basah. Keluarkan sayapmu." Kata Mingyu.

Seokmin sedikit merasa bodoh. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Mingyu.

Dengan dikeluarkannya sayap agung itu, Seokmin menerjang hal yang menganggunya dengan lebih cepat. Hal itu membuat Mingyu dapat dengan bebas terbang menuju Seungkwan.

Tepat sebelum Seungkwan tenggelam oleh sulur-sulur di pinggiran kawah, Mingyu meraihnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" Ucap Seungkwan.

Jujur, Seungkwan ingin sekali mengomel saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terlupakan?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Mingyu hyung?" Tanya Seokmin yang kini bergabung dengan Mingyu dan Seungkwan menuju ke atas.

Ia yang menangkis beberapa penganggu dengan bantuan tembakan dari Seungkwan menatap Mingyu sekilas.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Ia menjelaskan secara cepat apa yang terjadi. Seokmin dan Seungkwan terlihat kaget. Ekspresi marah terlihat di kilatan dua pasang manik itu.

Mereka telah sampai di daratan tinggi dan melihat Wonwoo juga Jihoon yang menatap dengan khawatir.

"Hyung…." Ucap Seungkwan langsung memeluk Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

Kelima orang yang terpisah kini telah berkumpul kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki rencana. Pikiranku sudah terpecah menjadi banyak bagian. Seungkwan, aku memerlukan kekuatan Renjun yang ada padamu secara penuh. Kristalkan mereka lalu hancurkan mereka. Tindakan selanjutnya, ikuti aku." Jelas Jihoon.

Seungkwan mengangguk singkat.

Wonwoo membuka tamengnya. Dengan itu mereka mulai menghadapi banyak serangan yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Seungkwan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seketika kristal-kristal indah menyelimuti cambuk-cambuk kegelapan di sekitar mereka. Membutuhkan cukup waktu hingga kristal itu menyelimuti seluruh kegelapan di kawah itu.

Kawah itu besar. Mungkin berdiameter 1000 meter.

Kala dirasa kristal-kristal telah cukup menyelimuti daerah inti, Seungkwan mengenggam tangannya. Menghancurkan benda-benda yang diselimuti kristal itu. Hancurnya timbunan kristal itu membuat suara bergemuruh yang amat sangat besar. Guncangan-guncangan kecil hingga besar terasa dari atas sini.

Saat itulah mata mereka menangkap sebuah lubang lumayan besar di tengah kawah.

"Ikuti aku." Ucap Jihoon keras.

Mereka langsung mengeluarkan sayap mereka. Dengan satu hentakan mereka meluncur cepat menuju inti kegelapan yang mulai mengeluarkan kegelapan lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi. Kuatkan hati kalian."

Itulah pesan Jihoon.

Pesan yang disampaikan sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk ke lubang itu.

Lubang yang membawa mereka entah kemana.


	36. 35 - Secret

"Wah, tak akan ada habisnya..." Ucap Jisoo.

Sesungguhnya ia agak kelelahan karena harus menumpas bola-bola kegelapan yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja. Kegelapan sangat amat banyak, Jisoo-ya." Balas Seungcheol.

Di belakang kedua sosok yang sedang bekerja keras itu, sosok Jeonghan berdiri dengan mata tertutup. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi aneh ketika kegelapan yang ada dalam dirinya keluar.

Deg.

Serasa dilewati sebuah hal yang tak diduga, Jeonghan membuka matanya.

Matanya kini terbuka sedikit lebar.

Jeonghan bisa menatap bola kegelapan yang ada di persimpangan ini yang sungguh luar biasa jumlahnya. Ia juga melihat Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang benar- benar berusaha untuk menghancurkan bola-bola itu.

" _Tak ingin mengetahui keadaan mereka?"_

Sebuah suara bergema di sekitar mereka.

Baik Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Seungcheol terdiam. Menunggu suara berat nan mengerikan itu terdengar kembali. Juga memastikan pendengaran mereka tak salah.

" _Kaahahhahahahaa…. saudara kalian, keluarga kalian… Semua terjebak di dalam perangkapku. Kahahahahaaaa…."_

Jisoo menutup telinganya. Suara tawa sosok yang tak diketahui itu terdengar amat sangat nyaring dan menusuk ke pendengaran.

" _Gift of Raziel…. Tak ingin menggunakannya?"_

Jeonghan menyerit sedangkan Jisoo terbelalak. Apa-apaan suara aneh ini?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Teriak Jisoo.

Suara itu tertawa menyeramkan lagi.

" _Jika kalian tak menyusul… Entah apa yang terjadi.. Hahahahaaa…. Tak akan ada yang tahu… Sampai jumpa, Arch Preator….."_

Hilang. Suara itu menghilang. Namun dengan hilangnya suara itu sebuah gambaran aneh muncul di gerbang dunia kehampaan.

Bagaikan sebuah video yang terputar, gambaran itu menampilkan sebuah kejadian.

Ketiga orang itu melihat dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Ini…" Kata Jisoo tak percaya.

Ia melihat sosok Seokmin yang dimakan sosok besar yang mengerikan.

Kini giliran Jeonghan yang terkejut kala melihat Jihoon yang tertembak panah dan terjatuh dari ketinggian yang sangat.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Jisoo.

Terlihat Jihoon yang menerjunkan diri ke sebuah pusaran air yang gelap. Juga Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang terkubur dalam lautan sulur hitam di sebuah kawah dan Seungkwan yang tertarik ke ujung kawah.

"A..pa..."

Bruk...

Tubuh Jisoo ambruk terduduk dalam diam. Ia terguncang setelah menyaksikan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan di gerbang itu.

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara ketiga sosok itu.

Bola-bola kegelapan yang keluar dari dalam diri Jeonghan tak lagi diperdulikan.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Langkah Jeonghan berhenti di depan gerbang.

"Seungcheolie…"

Dengan satu panggilan, Seungcheol maju dan menghancurkan refleksi keadaan keluarga Preator itu.

Seungcheol menyerit kala ia membaca isi pikiran Jeonghan.

"Kau yakin ingin menggunakannya, Jeonghan? Kau tahu bahwa Giftmu hanya bisa digunakan sekali selama kehidupanmu ini." Ucap Seungcheol.

Gift yang dimaksud adalah berkah dari para malaikat tertinggi untuk para Preator.

Nama lain Jeonghan adalah _Gift of Raziel_. Tak seperti yang lainnya, berkahnya itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali. Jeonghan harus benar-benar menimbang untuk menggunakannya.

Raziel berarti rahasia God. God sebagai unsur pertama yang muncul di dunia ini mengetahui segala hal yang bahkan Azrael dan Satan tak ketahui. Segala rahasia itu di simpan dalam memori Raziel.

Raziel sumber dari segala sumber jawaban dan misteri di dunia ini.

Raziel sendiri keberadaannya sama sekali tak diketahui. Hanya jika Jeonghan memanggilnya, maka ia akan muncul dari persembunyiannya.

Yang ada di pikiran Jeonghan sekarang hanyalah satu kata.

'Haruskah?'

Pikirannya sama sekali tak sesuai dengan wajahnya.

Melihat sosok Jisoo yang terlihat putus asa dan kosong, Jeonghan mengeratkan tangannya.

"Ya aku akan menggunakannya." Jawab Jeonghan akhirnya.

Jisoo menatap Jeonghan. "Kau yakin?" Ucapnya.

"Gift of Raziel hanya bisa digunakan sekali. Kau tahu itu bukan?" Ucap Seungcheol tak henti-hentinya memperingatkan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengangguk. Sebuah senyum tipis ia keluarkan.

Tak ada yang pernah mendapatkan berkah dari Raziel seperti Jeonghan. Angel Raziel sama sekali tak pernah muncul untuk memberikan berkah atau menjadi sumber suatu keluarga master.

Entah kenapa ia memberikannya kepada sosok Jeonghan. Oh, mungkin God yang menugaskan Raziel?

"Jisoo-ya, kau baik-baik disini." Kata Jeonghan.

Ia kini menatap Seungcheol yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Seungcheolie…."

Seungcheol tersenyum mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jeonghan.

Jika ia menggunakan berkahnya, maka Seungcheol tak bisa mendekat terlebih dahulu. Dengan artian mereka terpisah. Benar-benar terpisah.

"Ingatlah untuk kembali, Jeonghan. Tanpa master, para penjaga sama sekali tak terikat." Kata Jisoo.

Jeonghan mengangguk.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah cahaya terang muncul di sekitarnya. Sepasang sayap mailaikat cantik muncul di punggung Jeonghan.

Ia melayang dan seketika menghilang dari pandangan Seungcheol dan Jisoo.

Lambang di lengan kiri Jisoo bersinar. Sesaat setelah itu sosok Samuel muncul dengan wajah penuh tanya bercampur takjub.

"Jeonghan hyung menggunakan berkahnya?" Tanyanya langsung.

Seungcheol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul?" Tanya Jisoo sambil menggelitiki pinggang Samuel yang membelakanginya.

"Aih hyung... Geli..."

Samuel kini menghadap masternya.

"Hyung, ada beberapa alasan. Satu adalah kau tak dalam bahaya. Dua, kau juga tak memanggilku. Lalu tiga, aku merasa belum saatnya aku untuk muncul." Kata Samuel kesal.

Iblis dengan syal yang senada dengan warna rambut Jisoo itu terlihat bosan.

Jisoo menjadi salah tingkah akan jawaban yang di berikan Samuel.

"Seungcheol hyung, yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Samuel akhirnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengangkat pedang besar yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Senyum ala malaikat dikeluarkan Seungcheol.

Samuel tersenyum miring dan mengeluarkan sabit yang hampir mirip dengan milik Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya bisa menghela nafas kala menyaksikan dua iblis di hadapannya ini saling tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo hancurkan bola-bola menyebalkan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayap putih bersih malaikat terlihat seolah menyelimuti dirinya.

Suasana yang amat tenang dan penuh cahaya mengelilingi tubuh itu. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana di dunia mana pun.

Jeonghan membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat sosok malaikat yang melayang di hadapannya. Menatapnya seolah senang akan pertemuan ini.

"Raziel…" Ucap Jeonghan pelan.

Suaranya kecil namun dapat sampai ke sosok yang penuh cahaya itu.

Yang membedakan sosok di hadapannya ini dengan malaikat lainnya kecuali jumlah sayap adalah sebuah logam perak yang menutup sebagian wajah sang malaikat dari hidung ke bawah.

Logam itu sebuah simbol kerahasiaan yang mulut Raziel harus jaga untuk membeberkan sebuah fakta.

"Lama tak jumpa… Jeonghan." Ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang amat sangat menyejukan.

Jeonghan menyeritkan dahinya.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Kata Jeonghan.

Sang malaikat tertawa kecil.

"Karena kau hanya bisa menggunakan berkah yang kuberikan hanya saat ini, aku akan memberitahukan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui. Seluruh rahasia dunia ini ada di tanganku. God bahkan tak bisa mengingat seluruh aspek kecil di dunia yang ia ciptakan. Lalu… Katakanlah." Kata Angel Raziel.

Jeonghan terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Raziel, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kami, Preator bisa lahir."_


	37. 36 - Angel of Secret

Mari melayang menjelajahi dunia-dunia yang kaya akan ciri khas yang bertolak belakang. Tutup matamu dan biarkan aku menuntunmu ke arah sana.

Pertama ada sebuah dunia dengan warna putih terbentang di seluruh penjuru. Area yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan ketenangan.

Di dunia ini biasa disinggahi oleh para manusia yang menghimpun kebaikan ketika ia hidup di dunia. Atau pun oleh para malaikat yang diciptakan God untuk membantu menjalankan dalam mengatur kedamaian.

Dunia ini dinamakan dunia atas atau umat manusia menyebutnya dengan surga.

Ke sisi satunya ada sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya tamaram dengan warna tak mencolok. Dunia yang penuh nuansa hangat dan dingin bercampur menjadi satu.

Di dunia ini disinggahi oleh para malaikat jatuh yang menolak berada di sisi God. Namun juga menolak berada di sisi Satan.

Dunia ini dinamai dunia tengah atau dunia tempat para fallen angel berada.

Di sisi lain ada satu dunia lagi. Tempat yang paling dikutuk God dan seluruh penghuni dunia atas. Tempat yang penuh dengan nuansa hitam yang pekat dan panasnnya api.

Dunia yang dipenuhi sosok iblis dan mahluk kutukan lainnya. Dunia dengan kekacauan luar biasa dan penyesat manusia.

Inilah dunia bawah atau neraka.

Ketiga dunia yang saling berlawanan ini tak mungkin akur bukan? Bagaimana pun ketiga dunia itu terlalu berbeda.

Suatu saat terjadi sebuah perang. Perang antar tiga dunia yang tak bisa terelakkan.

Berharap dengan perang ini ketiga Lord akan mengetahui siapa yang paling benar, siapa yang paling berkuasa, dan siapa yang paling kuat.

Namun suatu saat, perang tiada akhir itu terhentikan. Terhentikan oleh sebuah sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba di tengah perperangan.

Sosok yang mengibarkan bendera perang ke tiga dunia.

Hanya satu sosok. Sosok yang para Lord ketahui sebagai manusia terkotor yang pernah ada. Manusia yang menyembah seluruh Lord namun akhirnya mencampakannya.

" _Apa maumu?"_

Pertanyaan yang God tanyakan.

Sosok itu tersenyum miring.

" _Aku yang paling benar. God, kau memang yang pertama diciptakan. Tapi kehampaanlah yang menciptakanmu."_

Sosok itu menunjuk God dengan telunjuknya. Telunjuk yang akhirnya terpotong oleh pedang angel Michael.

" _Jaga tata lakumu!"_ Kata Michael saat itu.

Sosok itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Dengan jari mengacung ke atas ia berteriak kencang…

" _God, Azazel, Satan. Aku mengutuk kalian! Tak akan ada dari kalian yang meninggalkan dunia kalian. Tangan kalian tak akan bisa menyentuhku, untuk selamanya..."_

Bersamaan dengan itu kilat menyambar. Kehampaan yang menjadi tempat ketiga dunia berperang yang memang kacau telah menjadi makin kacau. Sosok- sosok aneh mulai bangkit dari aliran sungai pekat di bawah sana.

Seperti ada yang menarik diri mereka, Ketiga Lord tertarik keluar dari dunia itu. Menuju ketiga penjuru tempat dimana dunia mereka berada.

Para pasukan yang masih berdiam di tempat itu melawan sebisa mungkin.

Dan kala ketiga jendral masing-masing dunia meniup terompet tanda mundurnya pasukan, kehampaan masih dalam keadaan berkembang.

Sejak saat itu ketiga Lord sama-sama mengutus tangan kanan mereka untuk bertemu. Percayalah bahwa God, Azazel, dan Satan sama-sama mencoba untuk keluar dari dunia mereka. Namun sebuah jeratan tak kasat mata mengekang mereka dan menarik mereka dengan kuat.

Banyak hal yang dibicarakan dan diputuskan di pertemuan itu.

Mereka akan berdamai untuk saat ini. Memikirkan cara terbaik untuk melawan sosok yang mereka sebut 'kegelapan'.

Kegelapan sebenarnya nama lain Satan. Namun Satan menganggap dirinya benar. Begitupula dengan Azazel dan God. Mereka adalah cahaya di persepsi mereka masing-masing.

Saat itulah diputuskan untuk menciptakan manusia-manusia pilihan dengan kekuatan khusus. Dimana setiap sosok dari satu dunia akan menjadi sumber dari satu keluarga.

Keluarga master, begitulah mereka disebut.

Mereka memiliki tugas utama untuk menghancurkan kegelapan yang muncul dalam bentuk abstrak mau pun dalam bentuk sebuah keluarga master. Mungkin sebagai contoh adalah keluarga Lamnabuste yang Preator kalah kan saat itu.

Sudah banyak manusia-manusia yang disebut master itu. Namun kegelapan belum juga musnah.

Setiap 500 tahun, kekuatan kegelapan akan mencapai puncak. Itu yang ketiga Lord tangkap dari beribu tahun yang telah mereka lewati. Puncak kegelapan ini lah yang dinamakan The Last.

Ketika keluarga master bernama Delhi, Redfield, dan Swakhurtarap terpilih untuk The Last, ketiga keluarga itu berhasil mengunci master kegelapan dalam segel terlarang. Segel itu telah menghabiskan 17 nyawa. Hanya 4 sosok yang tersisa yang kembali ke dunia manusia dengan selamat.

Namun tetap saja, kegelapan tersegel bukan lenyap.

" _Aku sudah menciptakan master yang baru, God, Azazel. Ini dari benihku sendiri."_ Ucap Satan.

Ketiga Lord berkomunikasi lewat cermin besar. Cermin yang terletak di belakang ketiga tangan kanan mereka yang duduk di sebuah meja bundar.

Hanya ada tiga sosok disana namun meja itu amat sangat kekurangan orang untuk ditempati.

" _Entah mengapa aku_ _punya sebuah ide gila, Satan, God."_ Kata Azazel kini.

Ide yang dimaksud adalah menggabungkan seluruh elemen ketiga Lord untuk master baru ini.

" _Mereka sudah spesial karena adalah anakku sendiri. Namun j_ _ika kekuatan kita digabungkan, tubuh Arch lah nantinya yang akan rusak oleh energi setiap anggota. Kita harus mencari wadah jiwa untuk Arch master yang baru."_ Kata Satan.

" _Kita harus mencari jalan keluar."_ Kata God.

Di tengah perundingan itu muncul sosok yang sama sekali tak terduga.

Ia yang dijuluki sosok tertenang, teradil, dan terbijaksana di seluruh dunia. Manusia yang diangkat menjadi hakim tertinggi di persimpangan 5 dunia.

" _Maafkan kedatangan hamba yang mengejutkan Lord sekalian…"_ Ucap sang hakim dengan penuh hormat.

" _Jelaskan kedatanganmu, Hakim Preator."_ Kata Angel Michael.

Sang hakim yang tak banyak berekspresi itu mengangguk.

Ia mengatakan hal yang luar biasa membuat keenam sosok disana berpikir dua kali.

" _Kau yakin, hakim Preator? Aku tahu Sasaeng telah mengutukmu menanggung bibit kegelapan, tapi hal ini akan membuat kewenanganmu menurun dan terbagi dengan Arch master ini."_ Kata iblis Astaroth.

Sang hakim mengangguk tanpa keraguan.

" _Dengan menjadikan tubuhku wadah, aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Ditambah bukankah akan lebih mudah nantinya untuk keluarga ini menghancurkan kegelapan? Yang akan memimpin penghakiman adalah arwahku. Namun tubuhku akan menjadi wadah baginya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kita akan mulai pemberkatan untuk anak pertama…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdapat tujuh buah kristal bening di hadapan Satan kini. Namun ia hanya memanggil enam iblis yang selalu menemaninya untuk bertemu di singgahsana kerajaan.

" _Astaroth. Kau akan menjaga putra tertuaku. Lindungi dia dengan segenap jiwamu._

 _Belphegor, anak keduaku adalah Joker dan ia akan mendapatkan berkah dari Azrael. Buat kemalasan dalam dirinya muncul agar tidak semena-mena menggunakan kekuatannya._

 _Amon, jaga anak ketigaku. Sebagai The Important kemarahan akan sangat diperlukan. Tolong jaga ia._

 _Mammon… Kau akan menjadi penjaga untuk anak kelimaku. Kau iblis keserakahan, buat ia memiliki passion dalam bertarung._

 _Behemoth, kekerasan akan sangat dibutuhkan oleh anak keenamku. Ia adalah Guardian, buat ia memiliki keterampilan yang hebat dalam melaksanakan tugasnya._

 _Dan Asmodeus, kau akan menjadi pemicu passion untuk anak bungsuku."_

Masing- masing iblis memberikan setengah jiwa mereka. Memberikan dengan sukarela ke dalam kristal- kristal itu.

" _Nah, putraku… Silakan menuju dunia tengah…"_

Dengan itu ketujuh kristal itu melayang terbang. Menghilang di antara gelapnya langit.

Mereka melayang hingga sampai di depan singgahsana sosok dengan tujuh sayap agung berwarna kelabu.

" _Oh, jadi ini?"_

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengenggam salah satu dari ketujuh kristal itu.

 _"Kristal keempat… Kuberikan kau kekuatanku langsung. Jadilah sumber ilmu pengetahuan yang hebat."_

Ketujug kristal itu melayang lagi menuju ke dunia atas.

Sejenak, sosok penuh cahaya tanpa bentuk yang jelas itu terdiam memandang ketujuh kristal.

" _Michael… Panggil Seraphin, Raphael, Azazel, Gabriel, Uriel, dan… Raziel."_

" _Raziel? Anda yakin?"_ Tanya sang malaikat agung.

" _Tentu saja…"_

Tak beberapa lama keenam malaikat kelas tinggi itu berkumpul di hadapan God.

Hanya satu yang belum muncul dan itu adalah Raziel.

" _Uriel, berikan berkah secerah matahari pada anak ketujuh. Ia akan memiliki cahaya surga di setiap langkahnya._

 _Gabriel, berikan berkah kekuatan pada anak keenam. Ia harus melindungi keluarganya sehingga ia membutuhkanmu._

 _Michael, berikan berkah peperanganmu pada anak kelima. Ia akan mendukung anak kedua dan anak ketiga nantinya._

 _Seraphin, berikan berkah kebajikan kepada anak keempat. Ia harus memilikinya untuk membantu dirinya dan keluarganya._

 _Raphael, berikan berkah penyembuhan kepada anak ketiga. The Important dan kau adalah perpaduan yang indah._

 _Azazel, berikan berkah pencabutan nyawa pada anak kedua. Ia akan mendukung Arch dan menjadi hal yang tak terduga bagi keluarganya._

 _Dan Raziel…."_

Sosok Raziel muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan keenam malaikat dan sang Lord itu.

" _Berikan berkah yang kau inginkan kepada anak pertama."_

Setiap malaikat menyalurkan kekuatan mereka. Kala para malaikat usai memancarkan cahaya terang di kristal itu, sebuah detakan teratur terasa di kristal itu.

" _Silakan menuju persimpangan, wahai anak-anakku."_ Ucap God.

Kristal itu kini melayang menuju persimpangan 5 dunia.

Sang hakim memang sudah menunggu kedatangan ketujuh kristal itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sekilas ia terlihat kelelahan di kursi agungnya.

Sang hakim menyalurkan dirinya pada kristal pertama. Itu menyebabkan kristal pertama terlapisi oleh sebuah kristal bening lainnya.

" _Kembalilah pada ayah kalian."_

Dan dengan itu anak pertama siap dilahirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hakim dikutuk oleh kegelapan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Kata Jeonghan.

Memang tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan karena Jeonghan tak menggunakan nada yang benar.

Sang malaikat tersenyum. Walau senyumannya hanya tergambarkan pada matanya.

"Dikatakan bahwa yang pertama tercipta adalah God. Namun apakah itu benar?

90% manusia berpikir bahwa pusat segalanya adalah God. Namun kami mengetahui dengan pasti. Pusat segalanya adalah sang hakim. Ia yang menentukan posisi tiap insan. Bahkan mungkin saja ia yang mentukan bahwa God berada di dunia atas, bukan tengah, maupun bawah. Bisa kau bayangkan jika hakim tak ada?"

Jeonghan terdiam.

"Maka keseimbangan akan hancur." Kata Jeonghan seolah melanjutkan kalimat Raziel.

"Aku ingin meluruskan pemahamanmu tentang setengahnya hakim pada dirimu. Pembagiannya bukan benar-benar setengah melainkan pembagian antara raga dan arwah. Raga hakim seutuhnya menjadi ragamu. Dan lagi, hakim telah bersatu denganmu ketika kau menapakan kaki di persimpangan. Jeonghan, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, pengganti hakim amat sangat susah untuk dicari. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Jeonghan menatap ke arah lain.

Ia tak punya pilihan selain yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

"Aku hanya memberikanmu pertimbangan. Berkahku adalah bahwa kau bisa bertemu denganku langsung. Walau hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupmu. Jadi gunakan dengan sebaik mungkin."

Jeonghan kini menatap malaikat dengan sepasang sayap agung itu.

"Aku sudah menggunakannya sebaik mungkin, Raziel. Aku telah tahu kenapa aku dilahirkan. Dan kini, aku akan mengakhirinya." Kata Jeonghan.

Malaikat Raziel mengangguk. Ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya kepada sosok di sampingnya ini.

Dan dengan satu gerakan, Jeonghan sudah kembali ke persimpangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan masuk."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jeonghan kala ia muncul di persimpangan kembali. Kalimat yang membuat Jisoo melontarkan serbuan protes.

Jeonghan tak acuh atas apa yang Jisoo ucapkan. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gerbang kehampaan.

Tepat sebelum Jeonghan melompat masuk, Jisoo meraih tanganya ikut masuk ke dunia itu.

Seungcheol dan Samuel hanya saling mengangguk lalu ikut masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Aku berharap semuanya segera berakhir." Harap Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Selamat datang..."_


	38. 37 - Hurt

"Ini…."

Kelima orang itu menatap dengan berbagai padangan ke arah depan.

Posisi mereka ada di sebuah daratan yang cukup kecil. Daratan kecil yang mengambang dan diselimuti oleh tameng Wonwoo. Ada satu daratan lagi yang jauh lebih besar di hadapan mereka dan terdapat kegelapan yang mengamuk disana. Daratan besar itu lah yang menjadi fokus utama arah pandangan mereka.

"Kita menemukannya." Ucap Jihoon.

Ucapan dari sang Center membuat mereka semua menatap ke depan dengan pandangan tajam.

"Baiklah semuanya, dengarkan aku. Wonwoo, kau akan tetap di daratan ini. Gunakan tamengmu untuk melindungi dirimu dan daratan ini. Seungkwan, kau tipe penyerang jarak jauh maka kau hanya akan bertarung di dekat Wonwoo. Seokmin dan Mingyu, kita akan menyerang dari jarak dekat.

Ketika kalian terluka, segera kembali ke daratan ini untuk penyembuhan. Setelah itu, kembali bertarung. Tolong jaga diri kalian. Aku telah menghilangkan satu nyawa, semoga tidak ada yang harus berkorban lagi.

Di depan sana terdapat bunga kegelapan tempat Lord Kegelapan akan lahir. Bunga itu belum mekar namun akan segera mekar. Lukai dan jika bisa hancurkan bunga itu. Itu adalah tujuan utama kita saat ini."

Semua mendengarkan penjelasan Jihoon dengan seksama.

Dengan segera Seokmin merentangkan sayapnya terlebih dahulu. Ia yang harus memimpin dan ia tahu itu dengan pasti.

"Ayo."

Keempat orang itu keluar dari tameng Wonwoo dan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

Terlihat Seungkwan yang mengeluarkan senapan gandanya dan siap membidik.

Wonwoo yang merasa masih bisa menggapai Seungkwan mengarahkan tangannya ke anak bungsu itu. Terlihat sebuah tameng melindungi Seungkwan sekarang.

Seungkwan tersenyum kala menyaksikan bantuan Wonwoo. Ia sekarang hanya perlu fokus ke tujuan utamanya tanpa perlu memperhatikan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Lock on…."

Dor….

Senapan itu mengeluarkan pelurunya. Terus melaju dengan cepat ke arah bunga raksasa yang mulai mekar.

Trang…

Segerombolan kegelapan membuat tameng untuk melindungi sang bunga.

"Sial." Ucap Seungkwan.

Di sisi lain, ketiga sosok lain bergerak dengan sangat gesit. Menghindari berbagai serangan dan halangan, dan memberikan pelajaran kepada hal yang berani menganggu mereka.

Seokmin sudah akan sampai di bunga tersebut dan ia telah mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sang bunga. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dirinya yang terpental jauh.

"Seokmin hyung!" Pekik Seungkwan yang melihatnya.

Jihoon dan Mingyu tak punya waktu untuk melihat keadaan Seokmin. Mereka yakin Seokmin akan bangkit sendiri.

"Hyung, jangan menyerang bunganya langsung. Aku tak mau hyung terpental seperti Seokmin." Teriak Mingyu.

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

Ia menghempaskan tanah tak rata itu dengan pedangnya menciptakan hempasan kuat ke arah sang bunga.

Mingyu yang melihat hempasan itu langsung ikut menambahkan hempasan pedangnya sehingga kedua hempasan itu menjadi satu.

Tak diduga, Seungkwan yang melayang di atas sana membelalakan matanya. Penglihatan yang tak ingin dia lihat muncul di kepalanya.

Itu artinya tiga detik lagi-

"Hyung!"

-terlambat.

DUARRRR….

Ledakan besar terjadi membuat Seokmin, Mingyu, dan Jihoon terhempas. Wonwoo yang melihat itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk mempertahankan tamengnya.

Debu berserakan dimana-mana dan menghalangi jarak pandang Seungkwan dan Wonwoo.

Kala debu-debu itu mulai menghilang, mereka dapat melihat Seokmin yang bergelantungan di ujung daratan dengan pedang yang tertancap sebagai pegangannya.

Mereka juga dapat melihat Mingyu yang tertusuk berbagai macam kegelapan yang menembus tubuhnya. Ia terlihat melindungi Jihoon yang meringkuk di belakangnya.

Darah mengalir dari mulut Mingyu membentuk aliran yang pekat.

Seokmin langsung terbang menuju ke arah mereka lalu mengangkut Mingyu dan langsung melesat menuju daratan kecil.

Jihoon yang masih syok segera berdiri dan memilih mengikuti Seokmin.

Seungkwan juga kembali menuju daratan kecil dan memasuki tameng Wonwoo.

Dengan perlahan Seokmin meletakan tubuh Mingyu. Wonwoo yang sudah menahan sekuat tenaga air matanya segera meletakan tangannya ke tubuh Mingyu.

Mata Mingyu mulai sayu. Ia sudah akan menutup matanya jika saja dua buah kristal jiwa tidak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya begitu pula dengan Jihoon yang memilih membuang muka. Seokmin menatap dengan pandangan tajam dan Wonwoo menitikan setetes air matanya.

Melihat luka Mingyu, jelas saja ia sampai menghilangkan dua buah kristal jiwa.

"Seungkwan… Tolong hubungi keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta lagi." Ucap Jihoon dengan bergetar.

Dengan tangan bergetar Seungkwan menembakan pistolnya ke tanah dan seketika cermin penghubung terlihat kembali.

Pada cermin itu sudah tampak raga Yuta dan Jeno yang tergeletak dengan posisi terlentang. Posisi yang sama dengan raga Mark yang sudah tak bernyawa. Terlihat pula keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta yang hanya bisa menatap pasrah.

Kedua keluarga itu sudah tidak sehisteris ketika Mark kehilangan nyawanya. Namun terlihat dua sosok arwah The Important yang menangis histeris sambil memukul-mukul lingkaran pembatas yang menghalangi mereka.

Tentu saja, Ten dan Jaemin kehilangan sosok yang terikat dengan mereka. Sosok yang selalu memprioritaskan mereka di atas segalanya. Sosok yang melindungi mereka.

Kedua kristal jiwa ditransfer Wonwoo dan diterima oleh kedua The Important yang semakin histeris.

Ten mengenggam kristal jiwa milik Yuta dengan erat. Begitu pula dengan Jaemin yang menangisi kristal jiwa itu dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Selain kedua The Important yang menangis, tak ada yang berani bicara saat ini. Baik Anumerta, Kibara, dan Preator. Mereka semua terdiam dan memilih menahan rasa sakit yang amat kuat.

"Simpan…. Kumohon jangan ditangisi lagi…." Ucapan itu muncul dari sang Arch Anumerta, Taeyong.

Ia ingin kepergian anggota keluarganya adalah sebagai kehormatan bukan pengorbanan yang harus ditangisi.

Tentu saja, titah Arch adalah mutlak. Maka Ten dengan segera menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menatap nanar kristal jiwa itu. Dengan segera Ten mengarahkan kristal jiwa itu ke bagian punggung kiri tubuhnya sendiri. Membiarkan kristal jiwa itu tersimpan di tubuh sang The Important sebelum pengadilan dilakukan.

Chenle mengangguk setuju sambil menampar kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, jangan ada yang menangis. Kita bisa menangis saat kita memenangkan perang ini. Bahkan jika kita kalah, kematian mereka adalah sebuah kehormatan." Ucap Chenle.

Sosok Anumerta dan Kibara lainnya sedikit tidak percaya bahwa ucapan seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Chenle.

Di sisi lain, Jaemin menghapus air matanya lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ten. Ia mengarahkan kristal jiwa itu masuk ke dalam pelipis kanan tubuhnya sendiri.

PRANKKKKK-

Bunyi pecahan kaca itu membuat keluarga Anumerta dan Kibara menatap serpihan-serpihan cermin yang tertinggal dengan pandangan 'lagi?'

Jelas saja, tameng Wonwoo kembali berhasil dijebol.

Seokmin segera menghancurkan sulur yang menembus tameng itu. Begitu pula dengan Seungkwan yang menembakan peluru ke berbagai arah.

"Wonwoo. Naikan kekuatanmu menjadi 2 kali lipat. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu. Mingyu, kau tunggu disini. Nyawamu hanya tersisa satu."

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut bertarung, Jihoon hyung." Ucap Mingyu yang kini telah pulih.

Sebagai ganti kepulihan Mingyu, Wonwoo lah yang terlihat mulai kelelahan. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Wonwoo tetap membuat tameng yang kali ini memiliki ketebalan dua kali dari tameng biasa miliknya.

Jihoon menatap Mingyu menyelidik. "Baiklah." Ucapnya menyerah.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan selain menyerang. Maka dari itu, kita harus menyerang walau ledakan akan terjadi berkali-kali lipat." Lanjut Jihoon.

Bunga yang ada di daratan besar mulai terbuka.

"Ia mulai bangkit." Kata Seokmin.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hello..."_


	39. 38 - Real Start

Kacau.

Semuanya sangat kacau.

Bagaimana mungkin, gabungan ketiga keluarga yang terkenal sebagai keluarga dengan penyerang yang handal gagal total dalam menyerang? Sebuah ketidakmungkinan yang sekarang menjadi kenyataan.

Keadaan mereka saat ini?

Setelah pertarungan sengit, Seungkwan telah terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia terhempas oleh sulur yang menghancurkan tameng yang melindungi dirinya. Jika Hansol tidak muncul dan menariknya ke atas, mungkin tubuh Seungkwan sudah termakan kehampaan di bawah sana.

Di sisi lain energi Wonwoo sangat tipis sehingga ia tak bisa banyak membantu. Ia perlu waktu untuk memulihkan energinya dan berdiam diri adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan kini.

Lalu disinilah Mingyu, Jihoon, dan Seokmin berdiri. Dengan keringat, debu, dan darah yang menghiasi tubuh mereka. Terdapat banyak sobekan pada pakaian mereka dan rambut ketiga orang itu sungguh amat sangat berantakan.

Mereka lah tiga orang yang masih tersisa untuk menghadapi sosok pria dengan senyum menyeramkan.

Pria?

Ya.

Sasaeng.

Namanya pernah diucapkan oleh angel Raziel. Sosok Lord kegelapan yang menjadi inti dari semua masalah. Sosok yang baru setengah terlihat di dalam bunga hitam yang belum mekar sepenuhnya. Senyum sosok itu benar-benar mengerikan walau seluruh tubuhnya belum terlihat.

Baru setengah saja kekuatannya tak main-main. Tentu saja tiga orang dengan level pertarung tinggi ini cukup kewalahan.

"ARGHHH!"

Ketiganya berteriak dan melesat mendekat. Mengepakan sayap mereka untuk menuju ke sumber malapetaka.

Suara jentikan jari terdengar. Hanya sebuah jentikan jari dan sebuah hempasan dasyat muncul menghadang ketiga sosok itu.

Dengan pedang yang menjadi kebanggan mereka, mereka menahan setiap hempasan.

Mingyu menukik tajam yang langsung membawa dirinya di depan sosok dengan senyum menyeramkan itu.

Crank…

Pedang beradu dengan tangan yang sekeras baja.

Mingyu berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan pedangnya.

Dari arah samping, muncul Jihoon yang mengayunkan pedang dengan bara api. Api itu milik Junhwi, iblis penjaga Wonwoo. Jihoon mengetahui bahwa mahluk ini sedikit rentan terhadap api.

Trakk...

Sebuah tangan muncul untuk menahan pergerakan Jihoon. Namun api di pedang yang dipegang Jihoon melahap lengan hitam itu, membuatnya hancur bagai kaca.

Mingyu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang balik.

Jihoon dan Seokmin pun demikian.

Seokmin muncul dari atas mencoba menghancurkan sosok dengan aura hitam pekat. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia mengayunkan pedangnya.

Braaasthhh….

Mereka bertiga terhempas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baik Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Jihoon sama-sama menggunakan pedang mereka untuk menahan pergerakan mereka, lagi.

Mingyu hampir saja terjatuh ke lautan kehampaan jika pedangnya tak tertancap dengan kuat untuk menopangnya.

Daratan besar ini sangat terjal dengan relief tak rata. Ditambah hempasan dan serangan semakin membuat relief yang tak rata semakin tidak rata.

Daratan ini hanya seluas 2 are. Pada jarak 20 meter terdapat daratan lainnya tempat pengungsian sementara Wonwoo dan Seungkwan.

Selain daratan besar dan daratan kecil itu, hanya ada kehampaan tiada arti yang tak berujung. Jika kau jatuh ke kehampaan di bawah sana, tamat sudah.

Seokmin mengepakan sayapnya yang sedari tadi melemah. Entah mengapa, seluruh kekuatan mereka seolah tertarik keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Cih…" Seokmin kini berlutut dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Seokmin.

Jihoon yang mencoba bangkit menatap tajam ke arah depan.

"Kita harus melawan. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara." Jawab Jihoon.

"Serangan kita tak ada yang berarti. Tapi menyerang adalah satu-satunya jalan. Cih." Kata Mingyu kini.

Mereka bertiga telah berdiri di satu tempat. Sama-sama menatap sosok di depan sana.

Kita beralih ke daratan satunya.

Wonwoo menyerit kala dahinya terasa sejuk. Dahi adalah tempat lambang Preator milik Jeonghan berada. Maka sesuatu telah terjadi pada Jeonghan.

'Jeonghan hyung… jangan bilang kau menggunakan berkahmu….'

Wonwoo menatap ke arah depan. Sama seperti ketiga petarung yang tengah kehabisan tenaga itu, ia juga benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dengan energi yang sangat tipis ia masih mencoba untuk menyalurkannya ke Seungkwan. Hansol tak bisa bertahan lama di samping Seungkwan, maka ia kembali menghilang.

"Wonwoo… Ada yang datang."

Pelan. Bisikan dari Junhwi yang bisa didengar Wonwoo itu sangat pelan.

Wonwoo sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa mendengar bisikan kecil Junhwi karena sedari tadi, komunikasinya dengan Junhwi terputus.

Saat itu juga Wonwoo menaikan dagunya menghadap ke atas. Sebuah cahaya redup muncul secara perlahan.

"Uwwaaaaa…"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar di indra pendengaran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyerit ragu kala ia mengenal suara orang yang berteriak ini.

Benar saja. Sosok Jisoo terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Begitu hampir menyentuh daratan, Samuel muncul dengan cepat dan menyelamatkan tubuh Jisoo yang terjatuh.

Sedangkan mata Wonwoo melirik ke arah lain.

Ah, itu sosok Seungcheol yang menggendong Jeonghan di lengan kirinya.

"Jisoo hyung! Jeonghan hyung!" Ucap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mencoba bangkit lalu memeluk sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

Dengan erat, Jisoo membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Setidaknya The Important baik-baik saja dan itu melegakan Jisoo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Seungkwan tak sadarkan diri karena benturan. Jihoon hyung, Mingyu, dan Seokmin sedang menghadapi bunga di depan sana. Sedangkan aku mulai kehabisan energi." Jelas Wonwoo.

Jisoo menoleh ke Jeonghan.

Sosok Jeonghan tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Dengan segera ia melayang bersama Seungcheol menuju daratan utama.

"J..Jeonghan…" Ucap Jisoo tercekat.

Deg.

Suaranya tak mau keluar, seolah ditahan oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata. Langkah kaki Jisoo pun terhenti. Satu tangannya yang seolah ingin menggapai Jeonghan terdiam juga.

'Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Jeonghan?' bathin Jisoo meraung.

Jeonghan menunjuk Wonwoo tanpa menoleh. Secara tiba-tiba mata kelam Wonwoo menyala terang.

"Arghhh..."

Suara Wonwoo terdengar kesakitan namun tubuh itu seolah mengerluarkan energi besar. Benar saja. dua buah tameng muncul secara perlahan. Kedua tameng itu mengerubungi daratan utama dan daratan kecil secara terpisah.

'Ada apa ini?!' Tanya Jisoo frustasi. Ia masih bisa menggerakan bola matanya dan rasanya ingin menangis melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu.

" _Jisoo hyung… Lord Jeonghan memaksa Wonwoo hyung mengeluarkan energinya. Ini adalah ledakan energi The Important."_

Mata Jisoo semakin terbelalak. Jisoo tahu energi Wonwoo sangat tipis saat ini. Sedangkan energi sebesar ini tak mungkin dikeluarkan Wonwoo dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Jisoo bisa mendengar Samuel yang menghela nafas.

" _Wonwoo hyung masih memiliki enegi kehidupan dari kristal Jaemin dan Ten. Namun ketika energi ketiganya habis…. Maka seperti yang Junhwi hyung pernah bilang, Junhwi hyung akan menghilang untuk menggantikan Wonwoo._ " Ucap Samuel meyakinkan Jisoo bahwa apa yang diucapkannya benar adanya.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke daratan besar.

Ketika mereka telah meninggalkan tameng di daratan kecil, Jisoo langsung bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

Ia langsung mencoba melewati tameng Wonwoo tapi tak bisa. Jisoo masih mencoba melewati tameng itu dengan memukul-mukul tameng tersebut.

"Shit."

Jisoo paham walau ia menyerang dengan sabitnya, ia tak akan bisa menembus penghalang dengan titah Jeonghan ini.

Jisoo terjebak dan tak bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Jeonghan…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Apa yang ada di pikiranku, semoga bukan apa yang ada di pikiranmu."_


	40. 39 - Scales

Sebuah penghalang bening tak kasat mata menyelimuti dataran utama.

Walau berbeda dari sebelumnya, Mingyu dengan jelas tahu bahwa penghalang ini milik Wonwoo.

'Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar ini, hyung…' Bathin Mingyu sambil mengenggam pedangnya dengan erat.

"Yang jelas kita serang saja." Kata Seokmin.

Mingyu dan Jihoon mau tak mau mengikuti. Mereka benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat lagi.

Kedua pedang yang berada di tangan Jihoon terhempas begitu saja kala ia mencoba menyerang sosok utama di balik bunga hitam yang hampir mekar sepenuhnya.

Tanpa pedang apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi mereka harus mencegah bunga itu mekar sepenuhnya.

Jihoon menggunakan logam di pergelangan tangannya untuk menangkis serangan-serangan bertubi.

Jika begini terus, ia juga akan hancur. Dengan satu kepakan sayap berwarna abu-abunya, ia melayang jauh ke atas.

Sulur-sulur hitam mencoba mengejarnya. Beberapa mencambuk ke arah Jihoon.

Beruntung setiap serangan mampu ia hindari.

"Jihoon hyung!"

Teriakan Seokmin muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah pedang yang meluncur tepat ke arahnya. Jihoon menangkap pedang itu lalu sedikit menyeringai.

"Thanks, Seok." Ucapnya pelan.

Seokmin di bawah sana mencoba mendekati bunga hitam itu.

Dengan menangkis serangan yang bertubi-tubi, akhirnya ia tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menyerang bunga yang hampir mekar.

"Hyyaaaaat!"

Dengan penuh energi, Seokmin mengayunkan pedangnya. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi untuk kesekian kali. Ledakan itu membuat tubuh Seokmin terpental.

Mingyu dan Jihoon membulatkan matanya kala ia melihat Seokmin tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan terhempas. Seokmin bisa jatuh ke kehampaan jika ia tak diselamatkan.

Mingyu dan Jihoon sudah siap untuk membentangkan sayapnya, namun sebuah sulur mengikatnya.

"Seokmin… Seokmin!" Teriak Jihoon.

Karena sulur itu menyerap energinya, Jihoon mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Ia pingsan.

Mingyu cukup panik kini.

Deg.

Namun entah mengapa perasaan putus asa menggerayangi hati Mingyu. Seolah memberitahu Mingyu bahwa seluruhnya seolah sudah berakhir.

GREP.

Tanpa diduga sesosok berambut hitam kelam dengan mahkota di kepalanya menangkap tubuh Seokmin. Dengan perlahan si sosok tersebut menapakan kakinya ke daratan.

Mingyu terkejut ketika ia mengenal dengan pasti siapa sosok dengan makhota itu.

"Seungcheol hyung? Berarti Jeonghan hyung…." Ucap Mingyu entah pada siapa.

Ia kini mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya yang sudah terikat dengan amat sangat erat.

Di sisi lain, Jeonghan membuat portal di bawah tubuh Seokmin dan Jihoon yang terkapar. Ia mengirim kedua orang itu untuk berada di daratan kecil.

Penghalang yang dibuat Wonwoo menyebabkan ledakan yang terjadi di daratan besar tadi tak merambat keluar.

Jeonghan menatap seluruh hal yang tersedia di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Arena perang ini sudah sangat porak poranda. Benar-benar sebuah kehancuran.

"Jeonghan hyung!"

Sosok Mingyu muncul dan berdiri di hadapan Jeonghan.

"Sepertinya hanya tersisa kita." Kata Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

Deg.

Lagi. Perasaan aneh menjalar di raga Mingyu kala melihat senyuman terpantri di wajah Jeonghan. Bukan senyuman lebar milik Seokmin ataupun senyuman ceria milik Seungkwan. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil yang penuh dengan beribu makna.

Drrgtt….

Tanah mulai bergetar.

Pandangan ketiga sosok itu beralih ke bunga raksasa yang telah mekar sepenuhnya.

Daratan yang berada di sekitar bunga itu terangkat. Menjulang agak tinggi dengan getaran- getaran yang amat kuat.

Seketika keadaan hening. Namun sebuah aura luar biasa hebat muncul setelahnya.

" _Ahh… Tak ada yang berhasil lagi kini?"_

Suara yang mengerikan.

Baik Jeonghan dan Mingyu sama- sama mengakuinya.

Secara perlahan sesosok berwujud manusia muncul di atas sana.

Rambut hitam sangat panjang yang tertiup angin dengan keras, wajah pucat dengan senyum mengerikan, jubah hitam yang sama sekali tak memperlihatkan gambaran di baliknya.

" _Hanya tiga orang? Percikan kecil iblis, manusia setengah iblis, dan… Ooh?"_

Sosok itu tiba- tiba sudah ada di hadapan Jeonghan.

Tinggi sosok itu adalah 205cm, sanga tinggi sehingga membuat Jeonghan tampak sangat kecil.

Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung mengayunkan pedangnya. Sosok itu hanya melirik Mingyu dan pergerakan Mingyu terhenti.

" _Jangan menganggu, anak muda… Haahh... Saat The Last biasanya diliputi oleh banyak orang. Kemana mereka semua? Apa sudah mati? Atau terjebak? Atau menghilang di kehampaan? Hahahahaaa….. Sungguh menyenangkan."_

Sosok itu tertawa mengerikan. Nadanya sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Sasaeng… Kenapa kau ada di dunia ini?"

Mingyu menatap kaget kala mendengar Jeonghan bertanya dengan suara datarnya.

Sosok mengerikan itu sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

" _Menarik…"_

Lantas dalam sekejap sosok itu menghilang dan kembali muncul di puncak bunga yang mekar tadi.

" _Aku bisa merasakan bau Raziel di sekelilingmu… Bukankah kau bisa bertanya padanya?"_ Tanya Sasaeng, sang sosok menyeramkan itu.

Jeonghan tak menjawab.

Sejujurnya ia telah melaksanakan perang bathin kala berada di tempat Raziel tadi.

Dan inilah jawabannya.

Ia tak menanyakan hal yang sangat ingin diketahuinya dan memilih mendengar langsung dari sang Kegelapan.

" _Jeonghan… Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau. Sebagai ucapan selamat datang kembali untukmu, Prea…"_

Kala kalimat itu terucap sosok Jeonghan bercahaya.

Pakaian khasnya berubah menjadi sebuah jubah agung dengan lambang 5 dunia di punggungnya. Surai putihnya memanjang dan terikat satu di bawah. Rambut bagian depannya tetap acak- acakan seperti biasa. Mahkota yang mirip dengan milik Seungcheol menghilang, tergantikan oleh sebuah untaian rantai emas dengan bandul 5 warna.

Mingyu yang melihatnya tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia pernah melihat sosok ini di gapura besar di dunia atas.

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol kini.

Senyuman ramah di wajah penuh kebaikan itu menghilang. Tergantikan oleh wajah datar yang penuh konsentrasi.

Mingyu terdiam.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

" _Sepertinya kau sudah mengingat siapa dirimu, hm?"_

Jeonghan terdiam beberapa saat. Ia hanya memandang Sasaeng tanpa ekspresi.

Sejujurnya sekelebat kenangan muncul di kepala Jeonghan. Bagai sebuah film kilas balik yang sangat nyata.

"Tentu saja, Sasaeng. Aku Preator, hakim di seluruh dunia. Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku akan mati bosan menunggu." Kata Jeonghan.

Senyum lebar nan mengerikan dikeluarkan Sasaeng.

" _Well, Prea… Aku muncul dari kebencian ketiga Lord, sayang. Kebencian satu sama lain yang menganggap diri mereka paling benar. Dan aku muncul dari ribuan jiwa yang kau buang ke kehampaan ini. Sungguh nikmat rasa benci mereka terhadap kau… Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengutuk wadahmu saat ini. Aku baik sekali kan?"_

Tetap saja.

Nada yang menjengkelkan itu penuh dengan provokasi yang memancing kemarahan.

Dan Mingyu sudah merasakannya. Amarahnya tersulut. Ia sudah akan menerjang Sasaeng jika saja Jeonghan tak menahan dengan tatapannya.

"Mau bertarung satu lawan satu?" Tanya Jeonghan akhirnya.

Sasaeng tersenyum senang. Senang dalam arti yang mengerikan.

" _Boleh juga…. Hahahahaa…. Tapi tidak!"_

Seketika sulur- sulur hitam dengan aura pekat menarik Mingyu dan Seungcheol menjauh dari Jeonghan.

Mereka sama- sama ditarik ke tengah- tengah jurang kehampaan, siap dijatuhkan kapan saja. Jika sulur itu melepaskan mereka, mereka akan jatuh ke kehampaan.

"Akkhh…"

Baik Mingyu dan Seungcheol sama- sama mengerang kesakitan. Sulur- sulur itu menyerap kekuatan mereka.

Jeonghan terbakar amarah kini.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya menyerap energi mereka, bajingan!" Ucap Jeonghan.

Sebuah pedang muncul di tangan Jeonghan.

" _Ooh?"_

Jeonghan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap bening, melesat ke hadapan Sasaeng.

Sasaeng pun menyeringai sambil menahan pedang Jeonghan dengan pedang serba hitamnya.

Pertarungan tak terelakan.

" _Kau pikir bisa menang melawanku, Prea?"_ Tanya Sasaeng tersenyum miring kala pedang mereka saling menahan satu sama lain.

"Hm? Patut dicoba." Balas Jeonghan dengan datar.

Kilatan- kilatan api muncul kala pedang- pedang itu saling beradu. Sulur- sulur hitam aneh itu tetap saja menyerang Jeonghan.

Penghalang yang Wonwoo buat menyelimuti Jeonghan.

Sehingga Jeonghan kini bisa fokus menyerang Sasaeng tanpa perlu mementingkan serangan- serangan curang yang Sasaeng berikan.

Sraah…

Saat pedang mereka sama- sama mengenai pipi mereka, Jeonghan dan Sasaeng sama- sama melompat menjauh.

" _Ada kata- kata yang ingin kau ucapkan, Prea?"_

Jeonghan menatap Sasaeng tajam.

Ia sempat melirik ke arah Mingyu dan Seungcheol dan mereka benar- benar kehilangan kesadaran kini. Ia juga bisa mendengar jeritan Jisoo yang jauh disana. Ia dapat merasakan energi Wonwoo yang tercampur Junhwi benar- benar habis. Ataupun deru nafas Jihoon dan Seokmin yang tak beraturan. Juga kehampaan yang Seungkwan rasakan.

Keluarganya menderita. Jeonghan sangat paham itu.

Mau tak mau Jeonghan harus mengakhiri semua ini.

" _Hei.. Prea.. Aku punya penawaran setelah meneliti kehidupanmu sebagai Jeonghan… Kedua orang ini sangat berharga bukan? Kecepatan tarikan gravitasi jurang di bawah sana benar- benar kuat… Aku akan menjatuhkan mereka bersamaan… Yang mana yang akan kau selamatkan?"_

Jeonghan melebarkan matanya. Sosok di depannya ini benar- benar gila.

Kesadaran Mingyu dan Seungcheol perlahan muncul. Mereka dapat mendengar apa yang Sasaeng ucapkan beberapa saat lalu.

Baik Mingyu dan Seungcheol sama- sama tanpa kekuatan kini. Jika mereka jatuh, tamatlah riwayat mereka.

"Selamatkan Mingyu, Lord." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Tidak! Hyung, kau sudah bersama dengan Jeonghan hyung bahkan sebelum kelahirannya. Kau amat mengerti dirinya. Jeonghan hyung, selamatkan Seungcheol hyung." Teriak Mingyu.

Jarak mereka lumayan jauh, namun suara mereka sampai ke telinga Jeonghan.

Antara Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan kedua daratan. Semuanya dalam jarak yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

Jeonghan menggeram kesal.

" _Aku hitung dari tiga….."_

Jeonghan masih terdiam sambil menutup matanya.

Baik Mingyu maupun Seungcheol, mereka sama- sama penting.

Jeonghan diam- diam bersyukur kala tidak seluruh keluarganya yang dipertaruhkan.

Siapa?

Siapa yang harus ia pilih?

" _dua…."_

"Jeonghan hyung, selamatkan Seungcheol hyung!"

"Mingyu, kau lebih berharga dari nyawaku."

" _satu…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hahahaha..."_


	41. 40 - The red and Love

Dingin.

Suasana di daratan Diamondeev ini amat sangat dingin. Putih adalah satu kata yang tepat untuk mencerminkan daratan yang tertutup salju di sejauh mata memandang.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jeonghan melayang dengan dua buah sayap iblis di punggungnya. Ia menyusuri deretan pohon pinus yang tertutup salju.

Splashhh-

Tanpa diduga, sebuah anak panah melaju dan menancap pada sayap kiri Jeonghan. Hal itu menyebabkan darah menetes dengan cepat dari luka yang terbuka.

Jeonghan melirik ke kiri dengan pandangan datarnya. Ia melengkungkan sayap kirinya sehingga ia bisa meraih dan mencabut anak panah yang tertancap disana.

 _"Kita mendapatkan mangsa..."_

Suara berisik dari banyak pria membuat Jeonghan menghentikan aksi mencabut anak panah itu.

 _"WOW! Ini Preator. Tangkapan kita akan membuat Lord Bangkit!"_

 _"Hahahahaha. Ini tangkapan besar!"_

Aura di sekitar dirinya mulai mencengkam. Oh Jeonghan paham apa yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

Mereka adalah master kegelapan yang bersumber pada Lord kegelapan. Tentu saja dengan menjadikan Jeonghan tumbal untuk ritual akan mempercepat bangkitnya sang Lord.

Nama dan ciri-ciri seorang Jeonghan Lux Preator sudah dikenal oleh para master kegelapan. Tentu ia akan mudah untuk dijadikan sasaran, apalagi rumor yang beredar kalau Jeonghan belum menemukan satu pun anggota keluarganya.

Brukkk...

Jeonghan kehilangan kesadarannya oleh racun yang menyebar dari anak panah yang tertancap di sayap kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ngh…"_

Dengan perlahan sosok berambut putih itu membuka kelopak matanya. Manik semerah darah itu mencoba fokus akan keadaan sekitar.

Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari dirinya yang diserang oleh master kegelapan? Dirinya yang akan bangun di padang bunga? Atau pahlawan yang muncul secara mendadak?

Cih, Jeonghan ingin mengabaikan pikiran anehnya yang muncul tanpa permisi.

Seungcheol masih belum bisa muncul sesuka hati Jeonghan karena Jeonghan belum mendapatkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya. Ditambah dengan racun yang mengenai sayap yang Seungcheol miliki, sosok iblis itu pasti sedang dalam masa pemulihan.

Posisi Jeonghan saat ini adalah terikat pada kedua tangannya yang tergantung di atas sebuah kawah lava aktif.

Jika ia jatuh, tamat sudah raga yang dielu-elukan akan membawa perubahan itu.

Di sekeliling kawah terlihat para master kegelapan yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Mereka seolah sedang merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan menyeringai ke arah sang tumbal.

Zzing…

Suara halus gesekan logam terdengar.

Sangat halus sehingga sebuah tubuh yang terbagi dua meluncur ke kawah lava dengan lemah gemulai juga.

Zzing…

Suara halus itu terdengar lagi dan kini giliran tiga tubuh lainnya terbagi dua dan jatuh ke kawah lava.

Suasana mulai kacau dan itu menyebabkan para master kegelapan bersiaga penuh.

Zzing…

Ikatan pada kedua tangan Jeonghan terputus. Tubuh Jeonghan yang meluncur ke bawah segera ditarik dan dibawa oleh seseorang ke bagian atas kawah.

Sosok itu tinggi dan tegap. Memiliki kulit tan khas Diamondeev dan rambut yang tertata ke belakang. Sebuah pedang yang besar dan panjang terlihat di tangan kiri sosok itu.

Sosok itu menggendong Jeonghan di lengan kanannya dan mendarat dengan halus ke tanah.

" _Kau tak apa, Lord?"_

Jeonghan akhirnya tahu bahwa sosok itu memiliki suara yang dalam.

" _Bagaimana kau tahu?"_ Tanya Jeonghan langsung.

" _Aku mengikuti mereka ketika membawamu ke area ini. Aku memang senang menghancurkan kegelapan dan ketika aku melihat tanda di dahimu, aku tahu kau adalah keluargaku, Lord."_

Sosok itu melepas ikatan bajunya dan membalikan badannya. Ketika pakaian itu turun dan menampakan punggung tegap nan kokoh tersebut, Jeonghan tersenyum tipis untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ratusan tahun.

Apa sekiranya yang membuat sebuah senyuman tipis hinggap di wajah Jeonghan?

Hal itu adalah sebuah lambang yang sama persis dengan miliknya namun terlihat samar berada di punggung sosok itu.

Tentu Jeonghan harus bahagia menyambut saudara pertamanya bukan?

" _Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"_

Sosok pria itu mengangguk kecil lantas berlutut di hadapan Jeonghan. Ia meletakan tangan kirinya di dadanya dan menunduk dengan dalam.

" _Aku Mingyu Nicolayev Medvedev, Master of Mammon, The Gift of Michael bersumpah akan selalu menjaga dan menuruti seluruh perintahmu. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya."_

Jeonghan menarik lengan Mingyu dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

" _Kau kini Mingyu Lux Preator. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Gyu-ah."_ Ucap Jeonghan.

Lambang yang ada di dahi Jeonghan dan lambang yang ada di punggung Mingyu bersinar. Tanda bahwa mereka terikat dalam sebuah keluarga.

Lambang yang ada di punggung Mingyu juga semakin tercetak dengan jelas.

" _Kau tak perlu berhutang padaku, hyung. Bagaimana pun, kau adalah yang utama bagi kami semua. Saatnya mencari yang lain bukan?"_

Jeonghan mengangguk.

" _Tapi sebelum itu, bagaiamana kalau kita bantai mereka?"_

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya pada master kegelapan yang terlihat ingin menyerang mereka.

" _Akan kubunuh mereka sehingga jumlah kegelapan yang ada pada dirimu berkurang!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Siapa._

 _Siapa yang seharusnya kupilih._

 _Mereka sama berartinya._

 _Sama pentingnya._

 _Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan keduanya…_

 _Adakah cara lain?_

 _Ah, bukankah ada cara itu?_

 _Cara yang selalu aku pikirkan semenjak kelahiranku?_

 _Maafkan aku dan terimakasih._

 _Walau kalian tak mendengarkanku saat ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hitung dari tiga….."

Baik Mingyu maupun Seungcheol, mereka sama- sama saling berteriak. Mereka tak ingin selamat di atas kematian yang lain.

Begitu pula orang- orang di daratan satunya yang melihat kejadian itu. Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Jisoo ikut berteriak.

"dua…."

"Jeonghan hyung, selamatkan Seungcheol hyung!"

"Mingyu, kau lebih berharga dari nyawaku."

 _"_ satu _…."_

Jeonghan membuka matanya. Di kedua mata merahnya terdapat lambang Preator yang dikelilingi lambang lima dunia. Lambang itu bersinar terang di kedua manik merah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan **menatap** Sasaeng tajam namun penuh kehampaan.

Setelah itu kepakan sayap sebening kaca itu dengan cepat menuju ke arah Mingyu dan Seungcheol.

Deg.

Mata Sasaeng membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?! ...TANGKAP DIA _!"_

Sasaeng merentangkan tangannya. Seketika sulur- sulur hitam mengejar Jeonghan.

Seungcheol dan Mingyu sudah terjatuh. Tarikan gravitasi benar- benar kuat menghisap mereka.

'Ah apakah ini akhirnya?'

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap jiwanya dapat keluar dari kehampaan dan bereinkarnasi kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya-

Grepp….

-Namun yang ada, tanganya digapai oleh sosok Jeonghan.

Mingyu bertanya lewat tatapan matanya, kenapa tangannya yang digapai Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya sebelum melempar Mingyu menuju daratan tempat Jisoo, Seokmin, Jihoon, Seungkwan, dan Wonwoo berada.

Mingyu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas segala hal yang terjadi. Bagai sebuah adegan slow motion yang khusus diperlihatkan padanya.

Kala dirinya melayang menuju daratan kecil.

Kala Jeonghan tersenyum kepadanya.

Kala Jeonghan hampir terjerat oleh sulur- sulur itu.

Kala Jeonghan….

Menggapai Seungcheol dan memeluknya.

Kala Jeonghan menghilangkan segala tenaga yang ia miliki, membiarkan dirinya dan Seungcheol ditarik jatuh ke jurang kehampaan.

Mingyu ingin berteriak dan ia ingin menggapai Jeonghan. Jisoo sudah berteriak dengan kencang dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Dan kala raga Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Mingyu yang di tangkap Seokmin, sebuah ledakan besar muncul.

Ledakan yang amat sangat dasyat dengan teriakan kesakitan Sasaeng.

Ledakan yang mungkin mengakhiri semuanya.

Mengakhiri The Last untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu sesuatu, Sasaeng?_

 _Aku mengetahui sebuah fakta yang selalu terpikirkan olehku dari dulu._

 _Jumlah kegelapan di seluruh dunia sama dengan jumlah kegelapan di dalam diriku._

 _Jika aku mati, bukankah kegelapan juga akan mati juga?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ayo mati bersama._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hai manusia cantik ciptaan ketiga Lord dan hakim. Aku Astaroth, inang asli dari sosok penjagamu nanti. Dia bagian dariku aku dan aku adalah dia. Jadi kami adalah sama. Tapi kami memiliki pikiran yang berbeda dan memori yang berbeda. Tentu saja aku memiliki harapan besar terhadapmu._

 _Yang perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku memberikan inti jiwa dari kekasihku kepadamu. Kekasihku mati karena menyelamatkan diriku ketika perang besar ketiga dunia di Kehampaan, ia tersedot oleh gravitasi tanpa ujung. Setidaknya aku berhasil menyelamatkan inti jiwanya walau tidak dengan kristal yang menjadi wadah inti jiwa itu._

 _Kenapa aku memberikan inti jiwa itu padamu ketika Lord Satan memerintahkan aku untuk memberikan perlindungan pada kristal jiwamu? Oh jawabannya sederhana. Karena kekuatan yang aku miliki tak akan sanggup ditampung oleh kristalmu. Apalagi ragamu harus menanggung beban besar karena berkah dari para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Bagaimana pun, kau adalah Arch._

 _Penjagamu nanti akan sangat mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai kekasihku. Cinta itu akan muncul bagaimana pun ia menolak untuk merasakannya. Oh dan bagimu juga. Seberapa mungkin kau menampik perasaan itu, kau akan tetap mecintainya._

 _Penjagamu juga belum bisa untuk menggunakan kekuatannya secara gamblang sebelum kau menemukan para saudaramu lainnya. Untuk saat ini hingga nanti kalian berkumpul, seluruh luka fisik yang kau miliki akan ditanggung penjagamu. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk perlindungan yang bisa ia berikan walau kemunculannya akan sangat jarang._

 _Manusia cantik… kau harus tahu bahwa cinta butuh pengorbanan. Dan kau tahu? Pengorbanan bukan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh satu pihak tapi juga kedua pihak. Jangan sepertiku yang tak bisa mengorbankan apa pun untuk kekasihku. Malah hanya ia yang mengorbankan dirinya."_

Astaroth terdiam beberapa detik kala manik semerah darah menatapnya dengan penuh kepolosan.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan dari berbicara dengan bayi? Hahaha…"_

Ketahuilah bahwa sosok iblis itu tertawa dengan amat canggung.

Ia mengunjungi Jeonghan karena ia ingin melihat secara langsung sosok yang baru lahir beberapa hari itu.

Astaroth menaikan lengan yang tertutup dengan sarung tangan hitam itu dan menangkup wajah mungil Jeonghan.

" _Terima kasih, Ast."_

Jelas Astaroth terkejut bukan main. Bayi yang ia pikir tak mengerti ucapannya berbicara! Benar-benar anak Satan.

Tak beberapa lama sebuah senyuman lebar ditunjukan oleh sosok itu.

" _Kau spesial, manusia cantik. Kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Untuk hutang nyawaku… Untuk pengorbanan dan cintaku…"_


	42. 41 - Tears

Brukk…

Tubuh jasmani milik Jaemin dan Ten ambruk begitu saja.

Seluruh orang disana mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jaemin dan Ten juga sudah menunggu untuk menghilang tapi hingga detik ini, arwah mereka tak kunjung menyatu dengan kristal jiwa milik mereka masing-masing yang ada di dalam raga Wonwoo.

Kedua The Important itu saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaemin.

"Seharusnya kita sudah meninggal, Jaemin. Tubuh kita bahkan sudah ambruk. Kenapa?" Kini Ten menatap bingung.

Secara tiba-tiba, kristal jiwa milik Taeyong dan Chenle muncul entah dari mana. Kristal jiwa itu melayang dan masuk ke dalam tubuh kedua Arch itu melalui bagian dada.

Seketika Taeyong dan Chenle yang masih dalam bentuk arwah tertarik masuk kembali ke raga mereka.

Tap…

Chenle dan Taeyong yang telah kembali ke raga masing-masing, menapakan kaki mereka ke lantai. Mereka bisa merasakan pergerakan anggota gerak dan debaran detak jantung mereka.

"Kenapa?" Kini giliran Chenle yang memandang bingung.

"Kristal jiwa milik kita bisa kembali ke raga kita masing-masing hanya jika pihak Preator melepaskan kristal itu." Ucap Johnny.

"Jadi…" Taeyong menatap ragu Johnny yang masih berbentuk arwah.

Johnny mengangguk mantap. "Jeonghan melepaskan kristal kalian. Apa pun alasan Jeonghan, ia telah mengembalikannya."

Taeyong mengangguk paham walau pun tidak tahu pasti alasan dibalik tindakan Jeonghan. Ia segera menghampiri tubuh dingin Yuta yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

Chenle juga menghampiri tubuh Mark dan Jeno. Ia merubah posisi tangan kedua sosok itu untuk diletakan di dada mereka masing-masing. Dengan perlahan ia menepuk kedua tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Yang lainnya melihat dengan pandangan nanar. Tak akan ada yang berani menangis lagi di bawah titah kedua Arch tersebut.

Cringgg….

Tanpa diketahui dari mana munculnya, satu persatu kristal jiwa milik Kibara dan Anumerta muncul dan masuk kembali ke raga masing-masing, membuat arwah dan tubuh mereka bersatu kembali.

Begitu giliran Jaemin dan Ten, mereka masuk ke dalam raga mereka yang masih dalam keadaan ambruk. Tentu saja mereka tak bergerak walau mereka sudah kembali ke tubuh kasarnya masing-masing.

Jaehyun segera menghampiri Ten dan mengecek nafasnya.

"Ia masih bernafas."

Jisung juga mengikuti apa yang Jaehyun lakukan, ia mengecek nafas Jaemin.

"Jaemin hyung juga masih bernafas." Jawabnya.

Melihat keadaan kedua The Important itu, Johnny memahami satu hal. "Mereka pingsan. Kurasa, energi mereka terkuras habis oleh Wonwoo."

Berpasang-pasang manik milik keluarga Kibara menajam. Ada sebuah keraguan disana.

"Apa kau yakin, John?" Tanya Taeil.

"Yang benar saja? Energi sebesar milik Ten bisa habis?" Kini Doyoung yang menyuarakan tanda tak percaya.

Tentu saja sulit dipercaya, Ten memiliki energi kehidupan yang setara dengan sepertujuh energi kehidupan seluruh The Important yang ada di dunia. Energi itu sangat besar walau hanya sepertujuh dari populasi The Important.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" Ucap Jisung.

Tanpa aba-aba Renjun dan Taeil melayang. Mata Renjun berubah menjadi kelam sedangkan mata Taeil bersinar terang.

Oh, para Oracle ini memasuki modenya.

" _Semua telah usai…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tapi belum berakhir…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tes…

Tes…

Deraian air mata tak bisa dihentikan sedari tadi. Seberapa pun Jihoon dan Mingyu ingin menahan, untaian titik air itu terus mengalir.

Seungkwan masih pingsan ditumpuan Jihoon.

Sedangkan Jisoo menangis keras di pelukan Seokmin. Seokmin juga terlihat menangis walau ia tak terisak.

Mingyu menahan tubuh Wonwoo yang telah ambruk sesaat setelah efek ledakan mereda.

Keadaan di sekitar sangat kacau. Daratan besar tempat pertarungan utama terjadi sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Hanya tersisa daratan kecil tempat mereka terdiam.

Memang kacau, tapi dibalik itu semua, entah mengapa ada kedamaian disana.

"Engh…"

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa amat sangat lemas. Mingyu yang menyadari pergerakan itu langsung melihat ke arah sang Important.

"Gyu…. A..pa yang terjadi?" Lirih Wonwoo kala melihat wajah Mingyu yang dihiasi tetesan air mata.

Tentu saja seorang Mingyu yang Wonwoo kenal tak akan menangis semudah itu. Pasti ada yang terjadi.

Mingyu memilih tak menjawab. Ia memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Membuat Wonwoo terdiam, meneliti suasana.

Mata Wonwoo terbelalak kala merasakan kehampaan di lambang yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tak seberapa, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya hingga berada tepat di hadapan matanya.

Hampa.

Sangat hampa.

"Ti..dak mungkin…"

" _Kau telah menghabiskan energi Jaemin, Ten, dan bahkan dirimu sendiri. Inilah saatnya… Selamat tinggal, Wonwoo…."_

Ia teringat akan ucapan samar Junhwi yang entah kapan ia dengar.

Wonwoo meraba area lehernya. Ia tak menemukan kalung hexagonal yang terhubung dengan Junhwi.

"Hiks… Jun… Mingyu-ya, Junhwi….."

Wonwoo menangis. Bergabung dengan keempat saudaranya yang lain yang masih menangis.

Mingyu tidak tega untuk memberitahu keadaan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol melihat Wonwoo yang menangisi penjaganya. Namun ia harus memberitahukan kondisi mereka saat ini kepada Wonwoo.

Maka dengan mata yang masih dialiri air mata, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam, seolah menyampaikan kejadian yang terlewat.

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin….."

Bagai ada sebuah batu yang mendarat di kepalanya dan jarum yang menusuk jantungnya, Wonwoo meraung kencang.

Di sisi lain, Seungkwan perlahan membuka matanya. Kala mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya, tetesan air mata mengalir dengan lancar dari manik itu.

Jihoon yang melihat Seungkwan tahu pasti bahwa Seungkwan sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"A..aku hiks… bermimpi… Jeong..han hyung hiks… dan Seungcheol hyung me..menerjunkan diri… hiks… Tapi melihat Jihoon hyung dan h..hyung lainnya menangis, aku tahu itu bukan mimpi… hiks…"

Seungkwan bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Jihoon erat. Menyalurkan rasa sakit dan sedih secara bersama.

"Apa ini akhirnya…" Lirih Jisoo.

Seokmin dengan sabar mengusap surai panjang Jisoo dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan Jisoo walau ia sendiri tidak bisa tenang.

Mereka menang.

Ini adalah tujuan utama kenapa mereka terlahir. Tujuan utama yang telah tercapai. Namun apa ini yang benar-benar mereka inginkan?

Splashh….

Raga keenam orang itu tertarik oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tak ada dari mereka yang sempat memberontak atau sekedar berteriak karena pada detik itu pula, mereka menapakan kaki di lokasi yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Sebuah lingkaran tamaram dengan lima jalur dan lima gerbang raksasa. Tentu mereka tahu dimana ini.

Persimpangan lima dunia.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?!" Ucap Seungkwan kaget.

"Apa tadi itu?" Kini Jisoo yang bertanya entah pada siapa.

Air mata mereka terhenti oleh kekagetan yang ada. Mereka saling memandang bingung ke segala arah. Namun kegiatan itu terhenti ketika pandangan mata mereka terarah ke atas sana.

Mata mereka menjadi satu tujuan ke tempat agung yang hanya bisa diduduki oleh orang paling adil di dunia. Sebuah meja agung yang menjadi tempat bernaung sosok yang paling bijaksana di dunia.

"Jeong… han/hyung?"


	43. 42 - Restrained

"Persimpangan? Kenapa kita ada disini?" Ucap Seokmin bingung.

Jangankan Seokmin, Jihoon yang sarang ilmu pengetahuan saja juga tak mengetahui apa-apa. Yang jelas kejadian-kejadian baru yang mereka alami akan tercatat dalam ingatan Soonyoung dan menjadi sebuah tumpukan ilmu pengetahuan baru.

Cringgg….

Tap.

Secara bersamaan, para penjaga mereka muncul dengan jubah kebesaran mereka.

Baik Samuel, Soonyoung, Minghao, Chan, dan Hansol tak ada yang menunjukan ekspresi baik. Mereka adalah mahluk dunia mengenah ke bawah dan wajah mereka saat ini terlihat 'sangat iblis'. Terlebih Minghao yang tak bisa menekan aura iblisnya.

Aura kelam sangat terasa namun aura membara juga berkobar dari dalam diri para penjaga.

Lama tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari mereka semua.

Sekian lama, Soonyoung akhirnya yang bergerak pertama di antara para penjaga yang masih terdiam tersebut. Ia menghampiri Jihoon lalu memeluknya erat.

Jihoon memilih memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan hangat Soonyoung. Di pelukan inilah ia bisa tenang.

Dengan perlahan Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan kini mensejajarkan wajahnya ke perut Jihoon. Masih perlahan dan dengan penuh perasaan, Soonyoung menyentuh perut itu. Oh, sudah terasa gundukan yang mulai muncul disana.

Tentu saja, bagaimana pun, ini adalah anak pertama antara iblis dan manusia setengah iblis. Masa kandungan tidak akan lama. Bisa saja, kandungan Jihoon sudah membesar di esok hari.

"Ia baik-baik saja." Ucap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Perasaan marah, kecewa, kesal, sedih menjadi satu kala melihat penjaga yang lain muncul tapi tidak dengan penjaganya.

"Hao-ah…." Lirih Wonwoo.

Minghao dengan aura yang membara menatap Wonwoo kini. Tak ada sapaan ramah dari iblis itu tapi ia tetap mengangguk menanggapi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali menitikan air mata kala melihat tubuh Minghao yang tidak biasa. Ia mendekati Minghao dan memeluk iblis itu.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…." Ucap Wonwoo penuh penyesalan.

Minghao menghela nafasnya lalu membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Mencoba menenangkan sosok master dari sang suami tersebut.

"Tak ada yang salah disini, Wonwoo hyung. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Itu tugas Junhwi hyung dan ia melakukannya dengan senang hati." Ucap Minghao.

Minghao mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tenang. Namun aura yang mengekang tetap terasa di sekitarnya. Minghao marah, kesal, jengkel, sedih, kecewa. Segala hal bersatu dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun atas segala hal yang terjadi.

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya dan menatap Minghao dengan sedih. Pandangan matanya kini jatuh pada perut Minghao yang telah membesar. Tanpa disadari senyum penuh ketulusan muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura Junhwi dari sana… Ia pasti sehebat ayahnya." Kata Wonwoo.

Baik Samuel, Soonyoung, Chan, dan Hansol yang mendengar ucapan Wonwoo menggeram kesal.

Ekspresi mereka tak bisa dikatakan baik dan tentu saja dengan kondisi hati mereka.

Jisoo memilih memeluk Samuel, menenangkannya. Begitu pula Seokmin yang merangkul Chan atau pun Seungkwan yang juga memeluk Hansol. Terlihat Jihoon yang mengusap wajah Soonyoung dengan halus.

Biasanya para penjaga yang menangkan masternya bukan? Namun yang terlihat sekarang adalah para master yang menenangkan sang penjaga.

Mingyu meraih tangan Minghao dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Kau sangat kuat bukan?" Kata Mingyu.

Minghao yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Aura mengerikan di sekitar Minghao secara perlahan padam.

"J.. Jeo… Jeonghan?"

Suara parau Jisoo muncul dengan tatapan tak percaya ke arah atas, ke arah kursi agung. Apakah mata Jisoo bermasalah sehingga melihat sosok Jeonghan duduk di kursi sang hakim?

Nama yang diucapkan Jisoo itu membuat seluruh sosok yang ada disana mengikuti arah pandangan Jisoo. Amat terkejutnya mereka kala sosok agung dengan senyum tipis menatap mereka dari atas sana.

"Jeonghan hyung?"

"Hyung…."

"Tak mungkin…."

"A.. .."

Ucapan penuh ketidak percayaan muncul dari bibir Mingyu, Seokmin, Jisoo, dan Seungkwan.

Sosok itu Jeonghan. Dengan rambut putih panjang yang terikat. Juga untaian rantai dengan lima buah bandul di kepalanya. Juga wajah yang benar-benar Jeonghan miliki.

Itu Jeonghan yang mereka kenal. Tapi apa 'benar' itu Jeonghan?

Jihoon mendapatkan informasi di kepalanya yang menjalar dengan liar. Benar-benar informasi yang mengalir sangat lancar.

"Bukan. Beliau bukan Jeonghan hyung, saudaraku. Beliau adalah Hakim Preator." Ucapan Jihoon membuat runtuhnya harapan yang ada.

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah sosok itu. Oh, sang hakim tersenyum tipis.

" _Selamat datang di persimpangan, anak- anakku…"_

Suara itu menggema.

Suara yang sangat serupa dengan sosok yang mereka rindukan.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami walaupun terlambat, Yang Mulia." Kata Jihoon.

Sang hakim mengangguk pelan.

" _Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Jihoon?"_

Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

Sosok agung yang ada di hadapan mereka itu sudah terlalu berpengalaman membaca karakter orang. Jihoon mau tak mau mengakuinya.

"Soonyoung mengirimkan informasi di kepalaku bahwa Jeonghan hyung dan anda telah menyatu. Tapi kenapa anda berada disini sekarang, Yang Mulia? Bukan apa- apa, hamba hanya sangat kesal bahwa anda masih berada disini sedangkan Jeonghan hyung telah bersatu dengan kehampaan!"

Genggaman tangan mereka telah mengerat menahan kekesalan. Beberapa ada yang membuang muka dan beberapa ada yang menghela nafas berat.

Sang hakim tersenyum melihat mereka yang diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam.

" _Maaf jika aku masih berada disini, Jihoon. Tapi Jeonghan melepaskan jiwaku untuk berada disini. Ia mengetahui bahwa mencari penggantiku lebih susah daripada mencari pengganti God, Azrael, dan Satan. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa inti dari dunia ini adalah aku."_

Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

Ya, ia ingat kala Soonyoung pernah mengirimkan informasi padanya bahwa dunia ini bukan tentang God, Azrael, maupun Satan. Namun semua itu berpusat pada Sang Hakim.

"Apa anda tak tau cara… agar kita…." Jihoon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Ia sudah bertanya pada Soonyoung apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sang hakim, namun Soonyoung menjawab bahwa itu di luar kuasanya dan tak pernah terjadi atau pun tercatat dimana pun.

" _Maafkan aku… Dunia kalian sudah menunggu. Selamat jalan…. Semoga kita tak pernah bertemu lagi dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan, anak- anakku…"_

Gerbang ke dunia manusia terbuka. Mereka menatap gerbang itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Ayo. Kita harus kembali." Kata Jihoon.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang.

"Terberkatilah kalian."

"Selamat tinggal, Yang Mulia." Kata Jihoon sebelum ia meninggalkan persimpangan.

Sang hakim hanya tersenyum.

Dan saat mereka semua telah keluar dari persimpangan, sang hakim menghela nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Para Preator mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat beribu-ribu kristal jiwa yang melayang di atas sana. Ribuan kristal jiwa yang siap mendapatkan penentuan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Dengan duduknya sang hakim di kursi agung, kristal jiwa yang telah mengantri akan mendapatkan putusan pengadilan.

Sebuah kristal jiwa turun ke hadapan meja sang hakim dan berubah menjadi sesosok arwah.

Hakim tersenyum tipis menyambut arwah tersebut.

'Kembali ke rutinitas….'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kulepaskan jiwamu tapi tidak dengan wadahmu. Wadah ini terkutuk oleh Sasaeng. Maka aku yang akan membawa kegelapan yang ada dalam tubuhku ini ke kematian yang abadi. Selamat tinggal, hakim."_


	44. 43 - Bulid Up

Suasana sungguh kacau balau.

Gedung-gedung yang hancur maupun jalanan yang rusak parah. Bisa dilihat beberapa jasad yang tak bernyawa tergeletak begitu saja.

Ada juga orang-orang yang mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian karena merasa tak ada kegaduhan lagi di luar sana.

Dapat terlihat juga para keluarga master juga penjaganya yang menatap gerombolan ini. Gerombolan dengan aura besar khas Preator di sekeliling mereka.

Kala Preator mengarungi kota, suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh.

Ternyata para master lain yang bertepuk tangan ricuh. Mereka menunjukan kebahagiaan dan menyuarakan bahwa kita semua telah menang.

"Jadi benar-benar usai?"

"Terimakasih!"

"Kita Menang!"

Terdengar dari logatnya yang khas, sepertinya Preator sedang mengarungi wilayah negara Caratia.

"Keluarga Preator, dunia berhutang pada kalian."

"Terima kasih. Tak aka nada habisnya ucapan terimakasih kami."

"KITA MENANG!"

Mendengar sorak-sorai yang semakin ramai itu, mau tak mau Preator tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia walaupun sedikit.

Ya, setidaknya mereka telah mengalahkan kegelapan. Oh bukan mereka. Tapi sosok itu yang telah mengalahkan kegelapan seorang diri.

Dengan langkah perlahan, keenam sosok itu sampai di rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu berada di pinggir pantai.

Mereka menikmati gelombang pantai yang sangat tenang dengan angin yang berhembus ringan.

Pantai ini sebenarnya cukup berantakan. Tentu saja pantai ini tak luput dari serangan kegelapan. Namun tetap saja ada sebuah ketenangan disana.

Jihoon membuka pintu rumah kayu itu dan tampilan dalam mansion Preator lah yang terlihat.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam pintu itu. Para maid dan butler langsung berhamburan membantu mereka semua. Membantu walau hanya sekedar memapah.

Tak menunggu lama mereka telah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa yang melingkar.

Ketika butler menyediakan teh ke cangkir milik mereka, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni anak tangga. Oh, Preator tahu dengan pasti langkah kaki itu milik keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta.

"Kalian…."

Pelukan erat saling mereka berikan. Mereka saling menepuk punggung masing-masing menyiratkan dukungan. Tak luput ucapan terimakasih saling mereka lontarkan di antara pelukan erat itu.

Semua telah berakhir dan tujuan hidup mereka telah tercapai. Bukankah itu sebuah pencapaian yang sempurna?

"Ten dan juga Jaemin kami tidurkan di kamar mereka masing-masing. Untuk jasad Mark, Yuta, dan Jeno kami diamkan di ruang ritual." Ucap Johnny memberi laporan.

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Tiga buah peti kaca." Kata Jihoon sambil menatap sosok kepala pelayan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sang kepala pelayan mengangguk mengerti lantas pergi dari sana.

"Semuanya…."

Semua pandangan menuju ke Jihoon. Pandangan yang terlihat penuh akan tanda tanya.

"Pulihkan tenaga kalian. Jangan pikirkan apa pun dan jangan tanyakan apa pun. Yang kalian harus lakukan sekarang adalah beristirahat. Segala pertanyaan tolong simpan dahulu."

"Ku mohon." Tekan Jihoon lagi.

Jika tanpa penekanan, mungkin akan banyak hal yang terjadi. Tentu saja absennya Arch Preator dan nasib kedua The Important juga ketiga jasad lainnya akan menjadi topik panas.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu sambil menarik Jisoo. Ia lelah dan ia sangat mengetahui itu.

Baru beberapa langkah tapi pergerakan Seokmin berhenti. Jisoo ikut pula menghentikan langkah kakiknya dan menatap bingung Seokmin.

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu menatap ke arah kanan. Ketika Jisoo mengikuti arah tatapan Seokmin, sebuah senyum miris ia berikan. Sebuah senyum kala ia melihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang berada jauh di kanan sana.

"Jeonghanie…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Akh… Mingyu…"_

" _Astaga. Ada apa denganmu?"_

" _Sepertinya… akh… Ia akan…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa matahari sudah berada di atas kepala.

Kota Serenityan mulai melakukan pembangunan kembali atas segala kehancuran. Masyarakat dan aparat pemerintah saling bahu membahu untuk membereskan dan membenahi lingkungan sekitar.

Di kota lain juga pasti mulai dilakukan pembangunan. Segalanya telah direncanakan oleh pemerintah dari enam negara sehingga keenam negara tersebut sudah siap ketika The Last telah berakhir. Terlepas dari apa pun hasilnya. Menang, kalah, atau tanpa kepastian.

Kembali ke mansion Preator, berbagai aktifitas telah dilakukan oleh ketiga keluarga tersebut. Walau kegiatan yang lebih banyak dilakukan yaitu mengarah ke penyembuhan diri.

Setelah pagi tadi mereka membicarakan segala hal yang terjadi, mereka melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing. Oh, kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang masih harus mengurus ini dan itu.

"Kondisi Wonwoo memburuk." Kata Johnny setelah ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon dan berpapasan dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang berada di ambang pintu mengangguk mengerti. Ia lantas menuju ranjang Jihoon dan membangunkan masternya tersebut. Padahal Jihoon baru saja kembali ke ranjang beberapa menit lalu.

Jihoon langsung bangkit kala Soonyoung membisikan ucapan yang Johhny katakan.

Ia bersiap-siap sebentar lantas langsung keluar kamar. Memang sedikit menyusahkan mengingat perutnya yang semakin membesar.

Jihoon dibimbing Johnny ke ruangan penyembuhan dengan Soonyoung yang tetap setia menemani.

Ruangan penyembuhan ini adalah ruangan khusus yang dibangun Jihoon untuk penggunaan ritual-ritual terlarang yang menyangkut kesehatan. Ruangan yang amat sangat luas dengan berbagai lambang aneh di dalamnya.

"Keadaan Jaemin dan Ten?" Tanya Jihoon.

Johnny menghela nafasnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat itu pula.

Jihoon merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan hal itu. Namun memang ia harus mengetahuinya.

"Buruk." Jawab Johnny.

Penyembuhan mereka sungguh lambat dan Johnny memang terlihat putus asa.

Mereka akhirnya kembali berjalan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pintu kayu megah berwarna hitam tersebut.

Di dalam sana terlihat tubuh Wonwoo, Jaemin, dan Ten yang terlentang sambil melayang. Terdapat simbol besar dengan berbagai macam huruf kuno di bawah mereka. Di sana juga terdapat tiga buah peti kaca yang menyimpan tubuh beku Mark, Yuta, dan Jeno.

Semua orang mengingat kala Wonwoo ambruk ketika mereka berkumpul tadi pagi. Menurut Mingyu, kesehatan Wonwoo mulai memburuk di tengah malam. Hingga saat ini, ia pingsan dan masuk ke kondisi yang sama dengan Jaemin dan Ten.

"Pengembalian energi Wonwoo akan sangat lambat. Terlebih penjaganya tak bisa mendukung keadaannya dari dalam."

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

Brakkk…

Pintu kembali terbuka lebar. Suasana tenang dan suram yang awalnya tercipta hancurlah sudah.

Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Johnny menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok Mingyu dan Jisoo yang datang dengan penuh keringat.

"Lahir. Haah.. hahh.. Anak Junhwi dan Minghao sudah lahir." Ucap Jisoo dengan nafas putus-putus.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon. Jelas terjadi pertukaran pikiran di antara mereka.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

"Perpaduan kemarahan dan keserakahan dan juga perpaduan penjaga Knight dan The Important… Menarik. Dimana Minghao sekarang?" Tanya Jihoon.

Tanpa perlu ada yang menjawab, sosok Minghao muncul dari balik punggung Mingyu dengan menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang terbungkus kain berwarna merah.

Bayi itu terlilit oleh api berwarna biru dan memiliki surai berwarna emas seperti milik Minghao. Terdapat dua pasang tanduk di kepalanya dan ia memiliki telinga yang lancip. Ciri-ciri iblis yang dipadukan dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka bertiga. Keserakahan dan kemarahan akan menambahkan energi kehidupan mereka. Keserakahan terhadap energi hidup dan kemarahan akan kondisi saat ini. Pasti pernah terjadi hal seperti ini kan, Soonyoung?" Ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Pernah sekali terjadi hal seperti ini. Perpaduan kekuatan Amon dan Mammon saat itu, membuat keluarga sebelum mereka yang mengikuti The Last kembali memiliki energi kehidupan.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. Ia mendekat ke arah Minghao.

Saat Jihoon mendekat, mata bayi itu terbuka. Menampilkan mata besar penuh berwarna hitam kelam. Bayi itu mengangkat tangannya dan meletakan jemari mungilnya ke perut besar Jihoon. Api yang melilit tubuhnya seolah tersalur ke Jihoon.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Jisoo.

Minghao tersenyum ke arah Jisoo. "Hanya ia yang mengetahuinya, hyung." Kata Minghao.

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. Ia lantas mengangkat sang bayi lalu menggendongnya.

Api yang melilit bayi itu tidak terasa panas, malahan terasa sejuk di tangan Jihoon.

Dengan perlahan Jihoon mendekatkan bayi Minghao ke arah Wonwoo. Yang dipikirkan Jihoon benar terjadi. Bahwa bayi ini tak mungkin tak berekasi kala didekatkan dengan Wonwoo.

Ini anak Junhwi, tentu saja ia akan bereaksi pada Wonwoo.

Sang bayi mengangkat tangannya. Api biru kini muncul dari telapak tangan mungil itu dan melilit tubuh Wonwoo.

Api itu menjalar ke tubuh Ten dan Jaemin yang melayang di sebelah Wonwoo. Kini ruangan itu terpenuhi oleh api biru dari sang bayi.

"Hahhhh…."

Secara tiba-tiba ketiga The Important menarik nafas dalam dan bangkit sembari membuka mata mereka. Kaki mereka menapak di lantai yang dingin.

Mingyu langsung menghampiri Wonwoo begitu pula dengan Johnny yang menghampiri Ten dan Jisoo yang menghampiri Jaemin.

Nafas ketiga orang itu terengah-engah.

"Aku merasa baik…" Ucap Ten.

Jaemin yang di sebelahnya juga mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Wonwoo. Pandangan matanya jatuh ke tangan Jihoon yang menggendong sesosok bayi.

"Junhwi…."

Katakan Wonwoo melaklonis. Tapi apa mau dikata, Wonwoo benar-benar kehilangan sosok sang penjaga.

Bayi itu melayang dari tangan Jihoon dan menuju ke Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihatnya langsung membawa bayi itu ke pelukannya.

"Jun…." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya.

Minghao yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Dengan langkah sedang, ia mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung… Ia adalah Damballa, namanya Myeongjun."

Wonwoo tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus setitik air mata yang muncul di sudut mata kirinya. "Halo Myeongjunie…"

Lain ekspresi yang diberikan Wonwoo, lain juga ekspresi yang diberikan Soonyoung.

'Damballa….'

Soonyoung merasakan badai di tengah kepalanya. Di dalam kepalanya kini tengah ada sebuah kotak informasi yang mendobrak, memaksa untuk keluar. Sebuah informasi penting yang menyangkut nama iblis itu.

Jihoon yang pasti sinkron dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Soonyoung membelalak detik itu juga.

"Iblis Damballa adalah satu-satunya iblis yang tak pernah tergantikan oleh penerusnya. Namun ia telah mati kala perang besar antara ketiga dunia terjadi. Baik dunia atas dan dunia tengah sama-sama mengincar Damballa karena kekuatannya yang merugikan dua dunia tersebut…

Mengembalikan kehidupan yang mati….

Kini, pengganti Damballa yang diyakini tak akan pernah muncul telah hadir dalam sosok baru yaitu Myeongjun."

Ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jihoon.

Berkat ucapan itu, yang lainnya membelalak kaget.

Minghao mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu ketika proses melahirkan bahwa anaknya adalah iblis Damballa.

"Jika seperti itu…. Apa mereka…." Ucap Jisoo sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke tiga peti kaca.

"Karena Jaemin dan Ten sudah pulih, mari kita lakukan ritual terlarang untuk membangkitkan mereka." Kata Jihoon.

Dengan segera, seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang penyembuhan. Wajah penuh harapan dan perasaan yang berdebar tergambar disana.

Ruangan yang sebelumnya hanya terisi beberapa orang kini terasa ramai.

"Myeongjun belum masuk umur dewasa, jelas saja ia baru lahir hari ini. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, Ten dan Jaemin. Keluarkan kristal jiwa mereka lalu salurkan energi kalian seperti biasanya.

Untuk kau Seungkwan. Mereka bertiga membutuhkan berkahmu, wahai Gift of Uriel. Tolong berikan cahaya kehidupan pada mereka. Itu akan membantu kristal jiwa mereka menyalurkan detak pertamanya.

Baik, kita mulai…"

Jihoon kini menatap Seungkwan yang dibalas dengan Seungkwan yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Hansolie… Menjaulah dahulu…" Ucap Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengatupkan tangannya menjadi satu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sayap api muncul di punggungnya. Ia terbang dan melayang di atas sana. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menerangi ketiga tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Ten dan Jaemin menarik keluar kristal jiwa yang ada di tubuh mereka. Kristal jiwa itu melayang seolah akan pergi jauh. Mereka tahu pasti kristal jiwa itu akan menuju ke persimpangan.

" _Myeongjun… Mma mohon…."_ Bathin Minghao.

Bayi kecil itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Seketika tiga buah sulur mengikat ketiga buah kristal jiwa yang sudah akan menghilang.

"Ng..ngh…." Erangan kecil muncul dari bayi mungil itu kala ia mencoba menarik ketiga kristal jiwa itu.

Yang benar saja, Myeongjun baru lahir hari ini dan ia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang di luar kemampuan tubuh kecilnya.

" _Kau bisa nak…."_

Myeongjun melayang ke udara. Dengan sekali hentakan dari tangan mungilnya, ketiga buah kristal jiwa itu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Mark, Yuta, dan Jeno.

Ten dan Jaemin langsung menyalurkan energi mereka.

"Bisa…. Harus bisa…." Ucap Ten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali…."

"Apa? Jun?"


	45. 44 - Near

"Semuanya berakhir?"

Nada penuh keputusasaan terdengar dari sesosok pria tinggi dengan kulit tan. Pria itu terdiam tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Tidak, ia tidak sendiri. Di sekeliling pria itu ada lima pria lagi yang memiliki padangan beranekaragam.

Mereka berenam terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang meniup lembut rambut mereka. Juga membiarkan angin meniup kecil raga mereka, membuat nuansa sejuk yang bisa dirasakan seluruh kulit yang diterpa olehnya.

"Menurutmu…. Seperti inikah hidup kita pada akhirnya?" Ucap pria berambut panjang sambil menatap hampa ke arah depan.

Mereka ada di ujung tebing terjal dengan bunga mawar yang mengitari tempat itu. Tempat yang tepat untuk memperhatikan daratan yang luas dan memperhatikan wilayah Rosemount dari sini.

Rosemount. Tanah kelahir orang itu.

Pria dengan wajah datar namun terselip sebuah senyuman tipis melirik ke arah pria berambut panjang.

"Semua sudah jelas Jisoo hyung." Jawabnya.

"Kalau diminta untuk memilih aku tak terima dengan endingnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menyebalkan." Kata sosok dengan pipi bakpao dan rambut biru gelap.

Sosok yang paling mungil di antara mereka menghela nafas berat tanpa berniat membuka mulut.

"Setidaknya… Ini telah usai." Jawab pria yang biasanya tersenyum cerah. Namun kini, entah kemana senyum itu melayang.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Keenam pria itu terdiam kembali.

Daun- daun gugur yang berterbangan sangat sesuai dengan suasana saat ini.

Kehilangan, keilklasan, dan keputusasaan membawa mereka ke sebuah dunia baru.

"Ayo kembali. Keluarga Anumerta dan Kibara pasti telah menunggu." Kata Seokmin akhirnya.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Menyisakan dua orang pria yang masih menatap pemandangan kota yang mulai tampak seperti sebelumnya. Walau menyisakan beberapa puing yang belum dibereskan.

Cukup lama kedua pria itu tak saling berbicara. Kedua pria ini memiliki perbandingan tinggi tubuh yang sangat signifikan.

"Aku kembali duluan. Tenangkanlah dirimu sebanyak yang kau mau. Sampai jumpa di mansion, Gyu-ah."

Kini hanya tersisa satu pria yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

"… _Aku,_ _Mingyu Nicolayev_ _Medvedev, dengan nama father akan selalu bersama denganmu. Menjadi tangan kananmu, tak akan mengkhianatimu. Dengan pedangku aku akan selalu menjagamu dan menuruti segala hal yang kau perintahkan."_

"Ck…"

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa rasa kesal dan sesak tertanam di dalam dirinya.

Apanya yang menjaga? Malah ia yang diselamatkan olehnya.

Tapi ia sudah menuruti perintah orang itu. Perintah untuk tetap hidup dan berdiri bersama kelima orang lainnya.

Saat Mingyu diselamatkan olehnya, ia berpikir, kenapa?

Kenapa ia yang diselamatkan?

Namun saat sosok itu memilih untuk mati bersama sosok lainnya, Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemakluman walau memang ia dilanda kekagetan yang luar biasa di kala itu.

'Kau menyelamatkanku dan memilih mati bersamanya. Pilihan yang pasti berasal dari hatimu yang terdalam.' Bathin Mingyu.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dan sebuah senyum tipis ia keluarkan.

"Ini akhirnya, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hei Jeonghan… Aku berjanji untuk kehidupan di seluruh dunia yang telah seimbang ini… Kami akan hidup bahagia. Untukmu juga."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku tak tahu apa- apa. Tiba- tiba semuanya jadi begini. Kau tak boleh seenaknya begini. Aku- oh bukan. Kami membutuhkanmu, hyung."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku tak pernah menganggapmu meninggalkan sisi kami, hyung. Karena bagiku kau tetap ada di samping kami."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Maaf karena tak bisa melindungi hyung. Dan maaf karena malah hyung yang menyelamatkanku."_

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku berjanji akan terus tersenyum. Aku tahu kau menyukai senyumanku, hyung. Maka dari itu aku akan tetap dan selalu tersenyum."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku akan merindukanmu, hyung. Kau adalah Arch kami… Bagian hati kami… Sekali lagi aku ingin mengatakannya… Aku merindukanmu, hyungie…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _?_


	46. 45 - A Sky above The Sky

Di sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi rerumputan hijau menjadi tempat bagi tiga sosok untuk duduk dan melepas rindu. Di bawah sebuah pohon rindang mereka berkumpul. Suasana benar- benar asri.

Buket bunga lily putih terletak di depan sebuah batu marmer yang berkilau bagaikan kristal.

"Sudah tujuh tahun dan tempat ini masih sama." Ucap sosok dengan senyuman secerah matahari.

"Tentu saja, Dokyeom-ah. Woozi selalu merawat tempat ini." Balas salah satu dari mereka.

Sosok yang paling pendek di antara mereka tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar Shua hyung, aku selalu merawat tempat ini dengan sepenuh hatiku." Jawabnya.

Mereka duduk di sebelah marmer itu. Melontarkan candaan satu sama lain sembari menikmati hangatnya cuaca.

"Dimana Beannie, Kim, dan Boo? Bukankah kita harusnya berkumpul 15 menit lalu?" Tanya Dokyeom heran.

Kekehan kecil muncul dari Woozi.

"Kau tahu bahwa jarak negara mereka cukup jauh, Dokyeom-ah. Seorang penyanyi seperti Boo akan sulit untuk mencari jadwal. Apalagi koki restaurant bintang lima seperti Kim dan dosen seperti Beannie. Bersyukurlah agensimu memberikanmu libur, dasar kuda."

Dokyeom menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri hyung, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa lancar seperti bisnis alat musik milik Shua hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Malah rumah produksiku akan membuka cabang perusahaan baru di negaramu, Quartzea. Siap-siap saja aku yang akan membuatkanmu lagu di comebackmu berikutnya."

"Kalau Howoo dan Wooho apa kabar hyung? Ia sudah berumur 4 tahun bukan? Pasti sedang aktif-aktifnya." Kata Joshua.

Woozi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Joshua. Punya anak seaktif Howoo dan Wooho memang benar-benar melelahkan walau menyenangkan.

Tak ada pembicaraan selanjutnya. Mereka lebih memilih diam menikmati suasana yang ada. Membiarkan rambut mereka tertiup angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Woozi hyung, Joshua hyung, Dokyeom hyung! Kami datang!"

Teriakan itu benar-benar menghancurkan suasana tentram yang ada.

Enam orang itu kini saling melempar senyum.

"Akhirnya kalian datang." Kata Dokyeom.

"Maaf maaf. Penerbanganku delay beberapa saat."

"Aku juga terjebak macet untuk kesini."

"Dan aku harus menunggu mereka."

Kekehan kecil muncul dari bibir mereka. Cukup untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu satu sama lain.

"Astaga… Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu." Kata sosok Boo kala melihat batu mamer tersebut.

Mereka yang baru datang, sama- sama berjongkok dan meletakan sebuah buket bunga. Menundukan kepala untuk memanjatkan doa sejenak.

"Kami merindukanmu. Sudah sekian reinkarnasi tak melihat wajahmu." Kata Beannie.

Kini sosok tegap Kim melirik ke belakang. Menatap sesosok yang seharusnya tak berada disana.

Tatapan tajam membunuh kini keenamnya berikan kepada satu sosok di belakang sana.

" _Kau tahu? Jika kalian tak menyelamatkannya sekarang, maka ia akan tetap seperti itu di masa depan. Begitu seterusnya sampai seluruh dunia berakhir. Kau ingin kita terus terpisah? Camkan itu, Seungkwan -ah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Deg.

Seungkwan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersentak dan langsung mendudukan dirinya. Terlihat keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuh Seungkwan.

'Apa itu?' bathinnya berteriak.

Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal-senggal kala mengingat mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata itu.

"Bukan." Lirih Seungkwan kala menyadari sesuatu.

Hal tadi bukan mimpi. Seungkwan tahu pasti itu adalah penglihatan. Penglihatan yang sangat jauh bahkan sampai pada reinkarnasi mereka seterusnya.

Sosok Hansol yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya mendekat ke Seungkwan.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Hansol. Ia memegang surai Seungkwan dengan lembut.

Seungkwan menggeleng pelan sebagai balasan.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Seungkwan yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Pukul 7 pagi, Kwanie. Kau ingin sarapan? Para master yang lain sudah berada di meja makan." Kata Hansol.

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan lantas menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri sejenak sebelum menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, tolong ambilkan selai apelnya." Ucap Seokmin sambil menunjuk selai apel yang ada di dekat Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk sambil mengoperkan selai apel yang diminta Seokmin.

Jika diperhatikan ada yang berbeda dari tampilan pria cantik asal Quartzea itu. Rambut panjang khas Quartzea yang selalu menjadi mahkota Jisoo sudah berubah menjadi pendek.

Jisoo mengatakan bahwa ia memotong rambutnya agar segala penyesalan yang ia dan keluarganya alami menjadi hilang. Yah, walau mungkin akan susah untuk benar-benar menghilangkan penyesalan.

Ini sudah setahun lebih sejak The Last berakhir. Seluruh dunia sudah tenang. Yang ada sekarang hanya bekas-bekas master kegelapan yang masih menyimpan kekuatan kegelapan itu.

Tentu saja terdapat banyak perubahan pada keluarga Preator juga Kibara dan Anumerta.

Keluarga Kibara dan Anumerta selama sebulan lebih tinggal di mansion Preator sebelum akhirnya kembali ke markas mereka masing-masing.

Kembalinya Mark, Jeno, dan Yuta dari kematian benar-benar membuat mereka semua bahagia saat itu.

Beberapa hari setelah hal itu, Jihoon melahirkan sepasang anak kembar.

Satu hal yang membuat seluruh sosok disana gempar saat itu adalah sebuah fakta bahwa si sulung dari anak Soonyoung-Jihoon adalah Junhwi.

Dari sana mereka semua paham bahwa hal yang dilakukan bayi Myeongjun saat meletakan tangannya ke perut Jihoon saat itu adalah bentuk penyaluran kristal jiwa milik Junhwi yang disimpan dalam diri Myeongjun.

Si bungsu diberi nama Jisoon dan tentu saja si sulung tetap dinamai Junhwi.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti ketika mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa, Junhwi yang notabene lebih muda dari Myeongjun akan mendapat panggilan 'appa' dari 'sang anak'.

Kebahagiaan benar-benar terasa dari ketiga keluarga besar itu. Walau berupa kebahagiaan yang tidak utuh.

Setelah sebulan, Kibara dan Anumerta mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali pulang dengan keadaan damai.

"Hyungdeul..." Suara Seungkwan menggelegar di tengah tenangnya meja makan ini.

Seluruh pasang mata teralihkan ke Seungkwan yang datang dengan wajah aneh. Percampuran antara panik dan bingung, mungkin.

Dengan datangnya Seungkwan, anggota keluarga Preator sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

Seungkwan duduk di kursinya lalu Hansol membantu menyiapkan makan sang master dibantu beberapa maid.

Jihoon yang tengah memangku Jisoon sambil menyuapi sang bungsu terlihat tenang di luar tapi berpikir keras di dalam karena melihat Suengkwan yang datang dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Di belakang Jihoon ada Soonyoung yang tengah menggendong Junhwi sambil meminumkan susu dari Chimera kepada sang sulung.

Di sebelah Jihoon, Minghao tengah menemani Myeongjun yang sedang belajar untuk makan sendiri. Yah walau pun terdapat banyak sekali remahan yang ada di sekitar meja makan khusus bayi tersebut.

Sisanya ada Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Jisoo, Samuel, dan Chan yang duduk di kursi dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk menatap Seungkwan.

Hansol telah duduk di kursinya lalu meminum segelas jus jeruk.

"Aku mendapat penglihatan."

Hanya sebuah kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata. Namun kalimat itu mampu membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menajam.

"Bagaimana mungkin tanpa titah?" Ucap Mingyu.

"Itu juga menjadi pertanyaanku, hyung." Jawab Seungkwan.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Benar dugaannya bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Seungkwan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kwanie?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Kita akan meninggal karena bagaimana pun, kita masih manusia. Bukan ditentukan melalui pengadilan oleh hakim, tapi kita pasti akan lahir kembali menjadi diri kita sendiri walau dengan nama yang berbeda. Namun satu hal yang pasti terjadi, hyungdeul. Seratus maupun seribu kali kita lahir kembali, seberapa banyak pun itu, Arch kita tak akan pernah ada."

Hening.

Mereka tahu sang Arch telah pergi, dan merelakan hal itu untuk di kehidupan ini saja sungguh amat berat. Apalagi untuk sepanjang segala masa?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Jisoo pelan.

"Soonyoung hyung, kau tak tahu cara untuk membawa kristal jiwa seseorang dari kehampaan?" Tanya Seokmin.

Soonyoung yang berdiri di belakang Jihoon, menggeleng pelan.

"Belum pernah ada yang melaksanakan hal itu, Seokmin-ah." Jawab Soonyoung.

Helaan nafas muncul di sekitar mereka.

"Aku benci sekali. Pa selalu tak ada saat kita mengunjunginya. Ukkh. Menyebalkan." Ucap Seungkwan.

"Tentu saja, Seungkwanie. Kutukan yang ada pada pa sudah tak mengikatnya lagi. Ia pasti sibuk memperbaiki ini itu bersama Lord lainnya." Kata Jisoo.

Seungkwan menghela nafasnya lalu ia menatap ke arah Jihoon.

"Jihoon hyung… Kita harus mencari jalan keluar. Aku sama sekali tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini."

"Kita semua tak ingin semua berakhir dengan ending seperti ini." Kata Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan Seungkwan yang mulai berapi-api.

Jisoon yang ada di gendongan Jihoon seolah mengetahui kegundahan hati sang ibu yang tengah berpikir keras. Bayi mungil itu menangis kecil.

"Soonyounga, tolong tenangkan Jisoon." Ucap Jihoon lantas memberikan bayi mungil itu ke gendongan sang ayah.

Sebagai gantinya, tubuh mungil Junhwi yang kini berada di pangkuan Jihoon.

Setelah itu tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka.

Buntu.

Jika sarang ilmu pengetahuan saja tidak tahu, apalagi yang lainnya yang hanya butiran debu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah portal hitam muncul di anak tangga. Dari dalam portal itu muncul sesosok pria yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Ma Jaejoong?"

Sosok Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati mereka. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jubah yang melayang di punggungnya, Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik.

Tentu saja beberapa maid dan butler pingsan karena tak kuat menahan sensasi mengekang dari aura iblis milik Jaejoong.

"Sedang sarapan eoh? Ma tidak akan lama. Ma disini untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Datanglah ke persimpangan setelah ini. Ketiga Lord ingin memberi tahu sesuatu. Oh… dan cucu-cucu kami yang menggemaskan akan dijaga oleh para Ma."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan sebelum Jaejoong kembali menghilang dengan menarik Myeongjun, Junhwi, dan Jisoon dalam gendongannya. Bahkan Jisoon yang masih terisak kecil tak sempat untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

Benar-benar perjumpaan sangat singkat di pagi hari ini. Memang singkat, tapi tetap saja menyebabkan kekacauan karena sebagian pelayan yang ada disana ambruk pingsan. Benar-benar luar biasa.

"Apa maksud ma Jae tadi?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Uwwaaah! Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan hakim itu lagi!" Pekik Seungkwan dengan melengking.

Seokmin yang duduk di sampingnya sampai harus menyentil dahi Seungkwan agar Seungkwan menjaga nada suaranya.

"Kau berisik." Kata Seokmin.

"Hei!" Kata Seungkwan tak terima.

"Aku akan semakin merindukannya jika bertemu dengan sang hakim. Kita sama Kwanie." Kata Wonwoo lirih.

"Bagaimana jika kita bersiap-siap sekarang ini?" Saran Jihoon.

Dan ucapan itulah yang membuat suasana yang sedikit gaduh dan agak sensitif itu mereda.

Mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang makan lantas menuju kamar masing- masing.

Yang mereka lakukan?

Entahlah.

Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk membasuh diri di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Preator telah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Terlihat masing-masing dari mereka menggunakan pakaian khas. Mereka telah siap untuk menuju persimpangan. Namun sebelum itu, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju halaman depan.

"Memang bagaimana cara kita menuju persimpangan?"

Pertanyaan dari Seungkwan sukses membuat yang lainnya tersadar.

Saat itu mereka sampai di persimpangan oleh sulur aneh yang menarik mereka ke sebuah lubang raksasa di langit sana.

Namun kini?

Jihoon terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"Untuk membuka gerbang menuju persimpangan harus ada yang mengundang kita untuk masuk ke dal…"

Belum tuntas ucapan yang dikeluarkan sang Center, sebuah portal terbuka di atas mereka. Portal itu dengan cepat menghisap mereka masuk ke dalam sana.

Mingyu langsung meraih tubuh Wonwoo yang hampir bergerak menjauh darinya.

Begitu pula dengan Seokmin yang langsung membawa Jisoo dalam rengkuhannya.

Tap.

Kaki mereka menapak pada sebuah lantai berwarna putih pucat.

Cih.

Masih segar diingatan mereka mengenai tempat ini. Tentu saja mereka ingat dengan pasti tempat yang menjadi awal dari sebuah akhir. Namun kini ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Di atas gerbang dunia atas, tengah, dan bawah, terdapat sebuah singgahsana raksasa. Terlihat ketiga Lord pemimpin masing-masing dunia menduduki ketiga buah singgahsana tersebut ditemani oleh seorang pengikut.

Mata keenam sosok itu terpaku dalam keterjutan.

Bukan keterkejutan kala mereka melihat sosok God yang tak berbentuk dan hanya berupa cahaya terang. Bukan juga keterkejutan melihat sosok asli Azazel yang ditemani 7 pasang sayap berwarna kelam. Lalu mana mungkin mereka terkejut kala menyaksikan sang ayah, sosok Satan yang duduk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yang membuat mata mereka terpaku adalah dua sosok yang berlainan.

Satunya adalah sosok dengan rambut putih panjang terikat dan satunya lagi adalah sosok yang berdiri di samping sosok Satan.

"Aku sudah cukup kesal melihat sosok Hakim dan sekarang disuguhkan oleh sosok asli Astaroth." Kata Seokmin.

Masih ingatkah kalian bahwa seluruh penjaga adalah percikan kecil dari sosok asli yang berada di dunia masing- masing?

Dan kini mereka bertemu dengan sosok asli Astaroth. Semuanya amat sangat persis, hanya ukuran tubuhnya yang terlalu besar. Jangan lupakan pakaian yang juga merupakan zirah perang.

Dapat mereka simpulkan bahwa Astaroth adalah sosok yang penuh wibawa dibalik tatapan lembut yang ia berikan ke mereka berenam.

" _Senang kalian sudah hadir, anak- anakku."_

Itu God yang berbicara.

Posisi mereka tepat berada di tengah-tengah. Mereka dikelilingi oleh 4 sosok agung dan 3 orang pendamping.

" _Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa kalian dipanggil kesini. Prea, bisa kau yang menjelaskan?"_

Kali ini suara Azazel yang menggema.

Pandangan mereka kini menuju sosok hakim. Yah, walau hanya Jihoon yang berani menatap langsung sosok itu.

Baik Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Seungkwan, dan Jisoo masing-masing membuang muka atau lebih memilih menundukan kepala mereka.

Sang hakim tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi yang diberikan kepada dirinya.

" _Mohon maaf, Lord Azazel. Mereka terlanjur kesal padaku jadi aku tak akan menjelaskannya. Lord Satan, bisa kuminta bantuanmu?"_

Satan terkekeh pelan.

" _Baiklah Prea. Kalian dengarkan pa…"_

Kali ini mereka semua menatap sosok ayah mereka. Sosok yang dengan santainya duduk sambil menopang dagunya di satu tangan yang menumpu pada sisi singgahsana.

" _Kalian pernah mendengar **ada langit di atas langit**?"_

Jihoon, Mingyu, dan Seokmin menyeritkan dahi mereka. Sedangkan Seungkwan juga Jisoo memiringkan kepala mereka, bingung. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk kala mendengar hal itu.

" _Seperti itulah kami. Kami bukan yang paling berkuasa. Masih ada hal yang lebih besar dari kami. Dan hal itu mengirimkan sesuatu yang luar biasa... Lihatlah ke atas."_

Pandangan keenam orang itu menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Satan. Mereka melihat ke sebuah bunga teratai kuncup transparan yang melayang di atas sana. Bunga yang indah dengan daun lebar bagai kaca berada di sekitar bunga itu.

Jangan lupakan banyaknya kristal jiwa yang mengantri untuk diadili, membuat pemandangan menjadi amat sangat cantik.

" _Tak ingin melihat lebih dekat?"_ Kata God.

Mereka memunculkan sayap mereka lalu melayang menuju teratai itu. Teratai yang melayang di ketinggian yang lebih tinggi dari singgahsana dan meja kebesaran.

Tes…

Air mata Wonwoo meluncur seketika. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sana.

Aliran air mata muncul di pipi Seungkwan dan Jisoo. Jisoo menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak pecah.

Jihoon tak mengeluarkan ucapan apapun. Namun dari senyum yang terpantri di wajahnya, yang lainnya tahu bahwa ia sedang bahagia dan mungkin… lega?

Seokmin tersenyum lebar yang lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah tawa. Dan air mata muncul bersamaan dengan tawanya.

"Keajaiban?" Tanya Seokmin disela tawa-tangisnya.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Jihoon.

Di dalam bunga itu!

Di dalam bunga kristal kaca yang mampu memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalamnya itu!

Di dalam sana berada sosok yang amat sangat dirindukan oleh mereka… Dua sosok yang memejamkan mata mereka melayang di dalam sang bunga.

Sosok berambut putih panjang terurai meringkuk dengan tubuh polos di dekapan sang penjaga yang bersurai hitam kelam. Rambut panjang kedua sosok itu menari-nari di dalam sana. Tubuh polos mereka dilingkari oleh sutra berwarna senada dengan surainya.

Sangat indah.

Mereka berkilau seolah berbagai macam permata menghiasi tubuh mereka. Sebuah ukiran cantik yang membuat mata terpana.

"Pa… Ap..a me..mereka?" Tanya Wonwoo terputus- putus.

Ia berada di rangkulan Mingyu kini. Sebuah tempat ternyaman bagi Wonwoo untuk menangis.

Satan bangkit dari singgahsananya. Tubuhnya mengecil hingga setara dengan ukuran manusia normal.

Ia melayang menuju ke sekitar anak-anaknya.

Sosok itu merentangkan tangannya kepada Seungkwan. Seungkwan tanpa diminta langsung memeluk ayahnya dengan isakan hebat.

Satan mengusap gemas surai Seungkwan lalu menatap ke anaknya yang lain.

" _Kalian ingat mahluk cipaan God yang bernama kupu-kupu?"_ Pertanyaan tiba- tiba itu dikeluarkan oleh Azazel.

" _Perumpamaan yang hebat, Azazel."_ Balas God.

Keenam anak itu tak ada yang membalas.

Sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing.

" _Bagai kupu-kupu di dunia manusia, mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menjadi sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Tunggulah. Setelah saatnya, maka pa yang akan mengantar mereka langsung." Ucap Satan._

Kata-kata Satan membuat yang lainnya mengangguk. Mengangguk penuh semangat dan keyakinan. Keyakinan akan kembalinya keluarga mereka, bagian diri mereka yang sempat hilang.

Ya.

Ini semua belum berakhir.

Jika pun harus berakhir, bukan drama kesedihan yang menjadi penutup kisah mereka. Melainkan sebuah kebahagiaan nyata yang menanti di depan mata.

Hanya ini yang mereka ingin utarakan.

Hanya ini.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tunggu kami…."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Damanic's talk**

-o0o-

Hello semua, ini adalah akhir dari A Sky above The Sky. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua, para reader yang sudah membaca saat cerita ini masih diproses atau pun saat cerita ini sudah selesai. Apa pun itu aku snagat menghargainya.

Aku cuma mau bilang maaf kalau cerita ini masih banyakkkk sekali kekurangan. Ku harap kalian dapat memaklumi dan aku pun berharap aku akan terus berkembang.

Ada beberapa fakta yang aku ingin share kepada kalian, yang mungkin kalian sadar atau tidak. Ini hanya keinginanku untuk membagikan :D

 **1.** Mengenai negara yang ada di cerita ini aku ambil dari yang berhubungan erat dengan Seventeen.

- **Rose** mount

- **Quartz** ea

- **Liliabay**

- **Serenity** an

- **Diamond** eev

- **Carat** ia

Dan karena aku masih memiliki satu fandom yaitu Cassiopeia, maka aku jadikan nama dunia tempat negara tersebut berada adalah Cassiopeia. :D Maaf kalau gak penting T.T

 **2.** Nama tokoh antagonisnya adalah Sasaeng. Awalnya aku takut ngambil dari idol karena ngerasa jahat banget gitu, makanya aku ambil dari **Sasaeng fans** yang jahatnya kebangetan sama idol. Ada yang sadar? -_-"

 **3.** Karena ini ff remake dari ffku sendiri, aku ingin membagikan nama asli tokoh utama.

-Jeonghan **Zecholas Mendoza** : **Zecholas** Lux Raziel Astaroth **Mendoza**

-Hong Jisoo : Carlen Lux Azrael Belphegor Takashiro

- **Chen** Won Woo : Nevan Lux Raphael Amon **Chen**

-Jihoon **Kenzie Swordter** : **Kenzie** Lux Seraphin Azazel **Swordter**

-Mingyu Nicolayev **Medvedev** : Addy Lux Michael Mammon **Medvedev**

-Lee Seokmin : Carlos Lux Gabriel Behemoth Takakuro

-Seungkwan **Fieve Honeyswan** : **Fieve** Lux Uriel Asmodeus **Honeyswan**

Untuk Jisoo dan Seokmin, karena tokoh asli mereka dari kerajaan Jepang, jadi kubuat mereka tetap memiliki nama Korea. :D

Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Jeonghan dkk memiliki nama yang aneh T.T Aku cuma ingin ada bumbu dari tokoh asli di diri mereka. Gitu loh...

 **4.** Terakhir, apakah kalian sudah tahu darimana judul ff ini diambil? :)

Mungkin segitu dulu fakta yang ada di ff ini. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada yang telah membaca. Semoga terhibur.

Salam, Damanic.

-o0o-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga… Lihatlah anak kalian yang tak bisa diam." Ucapan penuh kelelahan itu disampaikan Seungkwan.

Ia diajak paksa oleh sosok Myeonjun dan Jisoon untuk bermain kejar-kejaran. Ketika Seungkwan menolak, kedua anak iblis itu menangis dengan kencang. Sehingga mau tak mau, ia harus menuruti apa kemauan dua bocak iblis tersebut.

Minghao, Soonyoung, dan Jihoon yang notabene adalah orang tua dari Myeongjun dan Jisoon hanya tertawa kecil melihat anak mereka membully Seungkwan.

Lain halnya dengan Myeongjun dan Jisoon, Junhwi terlihat sangat nyaman duduk di pangkuan Minghao. Walau ingatan Junhwi belum pulih, tapi sepertinya insting tetap tak bisa dilawan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi orang tua nanti, Seungkwan-ah." Ucap Seokmin dengan nada mengejek.

Seungkwan menatap sinis ke Seokmin. Dalam hati ia sedang mengumpat kepada hyungnya itu. 'Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi Jisoo hyung melahirkan.'

Jisoo dengan perut besarnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Mau bagaimana pun, suasana mansion ini sudah menjadi lebih hidup.

"Hyung, kapan kau siap?" Pertanyaan dari Mingyu untuk Wonwoo itu sukses membuat merah wajah datar Wonwoo.

"Dasar kau Ming-"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Tap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg.

 _"Pa datang..."_ Suara menggema Satan muncul disertai dengan aura mencengkam. Tapi entah mengapa, aura mencengkan itu amat sangat hangat dan menenangkan.

Pandangan mata mereka teralihkan menuju pintu utama mansion, dimana Satan berjalan dengan dua buah sinar terang yang berada di belakangnya.

Kaki jenjang tanpa alas.

Untaian kain yang melilit tubuh.

Rambut putih panjang terurai.

Berjalan beriringan dengan sosok kontras di sampingnya.

Tap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan tiap langkahnya, tetesan air mata mulai muncul di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kami pulang…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Jeonghan hyung... Seungcheol hyung…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kebahagiaan. Benar-benar kebahagiaan. Bukan suatu hal yang tak lengkap tapi suatu hal yang utuh dan tak bisa dipisahkan.

Kami telah kembali bertujuh dan penjaga kami juga lengkap bertujuh. Yah mungkin walau penjaga kami yang satunya dalam wujud anak kecil yang sudah bisa berlari.

Ini adalah akhir dari The Last dan awal baru bagi kami. Kami telah melalui banyak hal selama ratusan tahun ini dan sudah saatnya kebahagiaan yang sejati kami rasakan.

Terimakasih dan tolong terus perhatikan kami, wahai sosok pada langit di atas langit.

 **END**


End file.
